After Christmas
by AlePattz
Summary: El día después de Navidad, mientras perdura la magia de la temporada, dos personas se conocen y se enamoran. Y no, no es absolutamente perfecto, como pronto lo descubren ellos. Pero ya sea la suerte, el destino o simple casualidad lo que los reunió, están determinados a hallar su camino a través de los obstáculos. Summary completo dentro. Historia escrita por pattyrose. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Un año más de compartir con ustedes buenas historias. Y como cada época navideña, ahora les comparto una historia escrita por la gran autora pattyrose. Muchas gracias nena, por dar tu permiso para esta traducción :) **

* * *

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P **_

**NT: La autora conoce bien el idioma español, por eso escribí mi nota inicial solo en ese idioma. **

* * *

**Summary:** El día después de Navidad, mientras perdura la magia de la temporada, dos personas se conocen y se enamoran. Y no, no es absolutamente perfecto, como pronto lo descubren ellos. Pero ya sea la suerte, el destino o simple casualidad lo que los reunió, están determinados a hallar su camino a través de los obstáculos. Después de todo, ¿no es de eso de lo que se trata el amor?

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – La Primera ****pos-Navidad**

Una garganta se aclaró por detrás de mí justo cuando deslicé mi brazo por la manga y me puse mi pesado abrigo.

"Disculpa… ¿Bella?"

Recogí mi cabello sobre la capucha antes de darme la vuelta, todo mientras sonreía en mi interior.

"Edward, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," exhaló, obviamente complacido que también hubiese tomado nota de su nombre. Cuando le extendí una mano, él se quitó su guante antes de estrecharla… y siguió estrechándola. Su sonrisa exhibiendo hoyuelos en ambas mejillas así como uno en su barbilla.

"Bella, quería agradecerte a nombre de la comunidad, así como en nombre de HPH **(1)**, por tu ayuda aquí hoy."

Movió su abrigo de un brazo al otro, desplazando su peso de un pie al otro de pie frente a las ventanas del centro comunitario enmarcadas con guirnaldas e iluminadas de múltiples colores. En contraste, el paisaje urbano de acero de la zona noreste armonizaba con la brillante nieve a través de las ventanas. Todo ello hizo que la imagen del hombre frente a mí prácticamente resplandeciera.

"Fue un placer, Edward."

En la radio, la voz aterciopelada de George Michael lamentaba la pérdida de su corazón la Navidad previa, mientras Edward bajaba la mirada entre nosotros de una forma un tanto tímida. Cuando levantó su cabeza, su cabello bronce, sus ojos verdes y esos hoyuelos… bueno, toda la escena era digna de una postal urbana de un día de fiesta.

"Entonces, ¿lo disfrutaste?"

"Mucho. Me alegra haberme inscrito." _Me alegra mucho_.

Con una evidente renuencia, soltó mi mano. "¿Este fue tu primer evento voluntario con HPH?"

"Me avergüenza admitir que lo fue. Me refiero a que, he cumplido con el trabajo comunitario requerido por el instituto y la universidad, pero fue la primera vez que me ofrecí porque sí. Lo sé, lo sé; soy un horrible desperdicio de consumo de oxígeno," añadí, acercándome como si fuera a compartir un secreto.

Riéndose entre dientes, él también se acercó. "Para nada, y por favor, no te avergüences. Es genial que siquiera le dieras una oportunidad. Te sorprendería cuántos consumidores de oxígeno nunca lo hacen." Me guiñó un ojo al echarse para atrás, luego desvió nervioso la mirada y recorrió lentamente la habitación que se vaciaba antes de aclarase la garganta. "El grupo de hoy fue de una tamaño bastante decente, sobre todo considerando el clima. Algunas veces, incluso bajo las mejores condiciones, solo un puñado de voluntarios se presentan."

"Bueno, la Navidad fue solo hace un par de días, así que imagino que mucha gente aún siente el espíritu de generosidad y buena voluntad hacia los hombres."

"Que es la razón por la que programamos el evento para esta semana." Sonrió una vez más, con mucho menos timidez. Por unos pocos segundos, solo nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Bueno, fue grandioso—"

"Estás con el grupo de la Universidad de Nueva York, ¿cierto?" Preguntó.

"Sí. Me ofrecí de voluntaria con un par de amigos de la escuela."

"De hecho, yo me gradué de la Universidad de Nueva York hace unos años."

"No me digas." Le ofrecí una amplia sonrisa. "¿Cuál era tu especialidad?"

"Tengo una licenciatura en ciencias en entornos urbanos sustentables de la Escuela Tandon de Ingeniería de la Universidad de Nueva York. Y tú, ¿en qué te estás especializando?"

"Bueno, estoy trabajando en una especialidad doble entre Tandon y la Escuela de Artes y Ciencias. Estoy en el programa STEM **(2)**, en una carrera acelerada para una maestría de cinco años."

Silbando entre sus dientes, elevó sus cejas oscuras. "Estoy adecuadamente impresionado—incluso más de lo que ya lo estaba."

"No es gran cosa."

Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, mis mejillas ardiendo. Mientras Edward me contaba con orgullo de su educación, yo solo alardeé. Pero agachó su cabeza para quedar al nivel de mis ojos y esperó a que lo mirara. Cuando lo hice, me ofreció una sonrisa juguetona.

"No, ahora no trates de restarle importancia. Creo que eso es malditamente increíble."

Su mirada era franca y honesta, y me reí entre dientes. El calor que de pronto impregnó mis mejillas, no tenía nada que ver con vergüenza o mi pesado abrigo.

"Entonces, Bella, me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a hacerle frente a la tormenta afuera para ir por una taza de café o chocolate caliente—o incluso a comer algo si tienes hambre y tiempo."

Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz me llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Bella, ¿estás lista?"

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Alice, que estaba muy impaciente junto a la puerta con Diego. Los dos parecían más unos esquimales listos para una excursión por la Alaska salvaje, que un par de _millenials_ listos para un viaje en el metro de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

"Mierda, me olvidé de ellos," murmuré bajo mi aliento antes de devolver mi atención a Edward. "Lo siento, Edward. Me encantaría ir a comer, pero mis amigos me están esperando." Fue bajo de mi parte, pero de forma subliminal me sentí contenta por la decepción que destelló en su rostro. "¿Tal vez podamos vernos durante la semana si tienes tiempo?"

"Lamentablemente—"

Una vez más, Alice interrumpió, ahora de pie justo a mi lado.

"Bella, Diego y yo estamos a punto de incendiarnos de forma espontánea. Vámonos." Tiró de mi brazo e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta. Cuando me quedé dónde estaba, siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada.

"Oh, tú eres el tipo de Hábitat para la Humanidad, ¿cierto? Hola, soy Alice."

"Hola, Alice. Sí, soy el tipo de HPH, pero puedes llamarme Edward." Sonrió y estrechó su mano—aunque a diferencia de cuando estrechamos nuestras manos, solo fue por el requerido par de segundos.

"Edward, gracias por organizar esto. Bella, Diego y yo decíamos antes lo bien que se sentía devolver a la comunidad."

"Es un placer," dijo con sinceridad. "Y sí, Bella y yo teníamos una conversación similar del tema. Le dije lo satisfecho que estaba con la concurrencia y le agradecí por su duro trabajo, y también te lo agradezco, Alice. Estoy seguro que los ciudadanos mayores que pasan sus días aquí estarán agradecidos cuando vean lo que todos ustedes hicieron para alegrar el lugar."

Habló con Alice, pero todo el tiempo, sus ojos permanecieron en mí.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir. Bella, cuando estés lista, cariño, estaremos afuera. No hay prisa, _en lo absoluto_."

"De hecho, Alice, Diego y tú pueden irse sin mí. Edward y yo vamos a ir a comer algo."

Creo que Alice dijo algo sobre divertirme y tener cuidado en la nieve. Creo que, junto a la puerta, Diego me frunció el ceño abatido. En ese momento, apenas lo noté o la escuché a ella porque la resultante sonrisa de Edward iluminó esos ojos verdes, y como la nevada afuera, eclipsó absolutamente todo.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Atravesamos los centímetros de nieve gruesa acumulados, conversando y llegando a conocernos de la forma en que tendían a hacerlo dos personas obviamente interesadas la una en la otra. Él miraba frecuentemente en mi dirección. Mis ojos lo seguían de la misma forma. Una vez, durante una de esas miradas no tan furtivas entre nosotros, me resbalé en una suave capa de nieve que cayó recientemente. Solo fue un ligero resbalón, y hubiese recuperado bien el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura con una velocidad impresionante.

"¡Ups! Te tengo."

"Gracias." Le sonreí, para entonces ya profundamente enterrada en algo más que nieve.

Me sonrió con dulzura en respuesta. "No hay problema."

"¿Qué tan alto eres, Edward?"

"Uno ochenta y ocho—sin las botas."

Me eché a reír. "Eso son treinta centímetros más alto que yo sin mis botas—el largo total de una regla."

Sonrió. "Aproximadamente, el largo de doce sujetapapeles

"Aproximadamente, el largo de una hoja de papel estándar."

"Aproximadamente, el largo de mi pie."

Lo miré de soslayo, arqueándole una ceja. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas, y los dos reímos bajo nuestro aliento.

"De cualquier manera," dijo, "Es una diferencia increíblemente perfecta de altura. Solo ve lo fácil que me es mantener mi brazo a tu alrededor para asegurarme que permanezcas de pie si vuelves a resbalar."

"Es sobrecogedor lo perfecto que es," concordé, siguiéndole el juego.

"Sip. Algunos pueden incluso llamarlo sorprendente."

Soltamos unas risitas, y Edward apretó su agarre, acercándome más. Mientras tanto, la nieve caía a nuestro alrededor como sedosas cortinas blancas protegiéndonos del resto del mundo.

Encontramos uno de esos café de moda que siempre aparecen en la Ciudad de Nueva York, algunos duran, algunos desaparecen con los cambiantes caprichos de la novedad. Este lugar se distinguía por sus docenas de variaciones de macarrones con queso. Deslizándonos en lados opuestos de una pequeña cabina, reímos al retirar nuestros abrigos cubiertos de nieve, con las narices frías pero el resto de nosotros calientitos por la alegría. Él ordenó sus macarrones con champiñones y pimientos. Y yo ordené los míos con tocino y queso azul.

Mientras esperábamos nuestras órdenes, Edward tomó mi mano sobre la mesa, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Fue una acción muy natural, una de esas cosas destinadas a ser, lo que no te sorprende pero al mismo tiempo, te vuelve loca.

"Entonces, cuéntame más, Bella," dijo, su voz llena de admiración. "Cuéntame todo."

Me eché a reír otra vez, o una vez más, o todavía reía. "¿Todo? ¿Por qué no me das un punto de partida?"

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué tanto has avanzado en el programa STEM?"

"Estoy en mi último año de pregrado, y en septiembre iniciaré mi maestría."

"Es una combinación difícil," reconoció. "Debes haber pasado algunas noches de desvelo en los últimos años."

"Es mucho trabajo, sí," le confirmé, "Pero nunca he sido muy fiestera—no que sea un ángel," sonreí de forma pícara. "En cualquier caso, no me he perdido de mucho."

"Así que, eso indica que tienes unos… déjame ver." Arrugó su frente. "¿Veintiuno, veintidós?"

Sonreí con la pajilla en mi boca. "Tengo veintidós. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward?"

"Tengo veintisiete," dijo dibujando círculos en mis nudillos con su pulgar.

"Una diferencia de cinco años," le dije. "Es algo."

"Toda una maestría de cinco años de educación."

"La vida útil de mi primera _laptop_."

"Sucede que pienso que es otra diferencia perfectamente sobrecogedora," sonrió.

Cuando llegaron nuestros macarrones con queso, soltó mi mano, y compartimos nuestra comida mientras compartíamos simultáneamente más información. Apellidos, segundos nombres, los nombres de nuestros profesores de quinto grado y todo en el medio.

"¿Eres originaria de la ciudad, Bella?" Clavó su tenedor en mis pedacitos de tocino.

Agarré un champiñón de su tazón. "Sip. Bueno, no. Esa es la mentira habitual que le digo a todos," se echó a reír. "Mis padres son los verdaderos nativos neoyorkinos, que se mudaron a Nueva Jersey cuando nació mi hermano mayor, Emmett, porque _el bebé necesitaba su propia recámara y espacio_. Por cierto, no lo he perdonado por eso."

"Algo entendí de eso por el sarcasmo," dijo con un resoplido. "Pero no seas muy dura con tu hermano. Tus padres hicieron el típico cambio por algo mejor del apretado espacio urbano de una sola recámara a los espaciosos suburbios."

"No sé si lo llamaría un cambio _por algo mejor_, pero sí, fue el típico cambio; aunque se quedaron con el apretado espacio de una recámara para excursiones de fin de semana a la ciudad. Desafortunadamente, cuando cambias la ciudad por los suburbios, también cambias la cultura y los museos por homogeneidad y centros comerciales."

Su estrepitosa risa saturó el diminuto café. La gente miró en nuestra dirección, sus miradas persistentes cuando veían a Edward bajo la luz tenue.

"En realidad, no es tan gracioso," insistí mientras reía con él. "Renee Higginbotham – mi mamá – era una genial chica de ciudad que usaba maquillaje oscuro y _Doc Martens_ y fue a todas las mejores fiestas clandestinas de finales de los ochenta y principios de los noventa. Pero también era inteligente," le dije, señalándolo con mi tenedor. "Le apasionaba la publicidad, y estaba en la cima de su clase en la Universidad de Nueva York, ganándose un montón de premios y reconocimientos por sus proyectos. En su último año, consiguió una pasantía de ensueño en Madison Avenue con uno de los tres grandes en la industria."

"¿Y entonces?" Me incitó.

"Captaste el '_y entonces'_ ahí, ¿cierto?" Sonreí.

"Lo hice," me sonrió en respuesta.

"Y entonces," suspiré, "ella se enamoró de Charlie Swan, policía de la Autoridad Portuaria. No me mal interpretes; amo a mi papá con todo el alma y corazón, pero entonces mi mamá renunció a su vida de soltera, y poco después, tuvo un bebé, y ahí terminó la promesa de una carrera de ensueño en Madison Avenue. Después de eso, ella se despidió de la vida de la ciudad para vivir como una esposa de los suburbios con una licencia de agente inmobiliario en, ¿adivina dónde?"

"Nueva Jersey," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Sip. Así pues, desde que soy lo bastante mayor para tomar yo sola el transporte público, he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aquí en Nueva York."

"No te agrada mucho ser una chica Jersey, ¿eh?"

"_Nunca_ me llames así." Lo señalé amenazadoramente con mi tenedor. "Me da imágenes mentales de cabello enorme y peleas de gatos en televisión." Me estremecí.

Edward soltó una risita. "Oh, no debiste decir eso." Su voz bajo unos cuantos octavos. "Ahora voy a llamarte chica Jersey en cada oportunidad que tenga."

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. "Como sea, tan pronto como pude, envié mi solicitud a la Universidad de Nueva York y salí disparada."

Él dejó sus utensilios y solo siguió riendo. "Por supuesto, la universidad te aceptó de inmediato. Apuesto a que con una beca completa."

"Sí," admití con una sonrisa. "El apretado espacio de una recámara se convirtió en mi dormitorio, y después que conocí a Alice, que está más o menos en la misma carrera que yo, nos convertimos en compañeras de cuarto y mejores amigas." Dejé mis propios utensilios sobre la mesa y me froté el estómago. "Eso estuvo bueno, pero ahora estoy llena."

Su mirada pasó de mi mano a mi estómago, dirigiéndose por último al plato. Tenía esparcidas unas cuantas migajas que escaparon de mi tenedor.

"No sabes lo aliviado que estoy de que no seas una de esas chicas que pretende no tener apetito."

"Tengo un apetito muy saludable," sonreí. "Ahora, cuéntame más de ti, Edward. ¿Eres un nativo neoyorkino?"

Se recargó en la cabina, frotando su estómago lleno y plano antes de estirar sus brazos contra el respaldo y ponerse cómodo. Cuando estiró sus largas piernas bajo la mesa, rozaron las mías.

"Crecí en el lado este, y como tú, una vez que mis padres desalojaron el departamento, yo lo tomé—bueno, mi hermano mayor y yo lo tomamos." Hizo una mueca.

"Oh, oh. ¿Detecto una complicada relación entre hermanos?" Dije bromeando.

Me sonrió con suficiencia. "Jasper y yo nos llevamos bien—en su mayor parte. Es solo que él tiene algunos… hábitos con los que nunca me he llegado a sentir muy cómodo. Algunas veces, se me dificulta vivir con él." Jugueteó con una envoltura de pajilla vacía.

"Qué, ¿es desordenado y deja los calcetines sucios por todas partes?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Nah. Es muy ordenado."

"¿Es terrible para pagar la mitad de los gastos de la casa?"

Edward soltó un resoplido. "No, es responsable con todo eso. Tiene un gran trabajo en Wall Street." Pasó una mano por su cabello rebelde.

"¿Bebe la leche directamente del envase mientras trae puesta ropa interior? Vamos, Edward, ¿qué es?"

Edward se rio alegremente. "Bueno, si debes saberlo, trae a casa a una chica diferente cada fin de semana. Y ya que las paredes en los edificios antes de la guerra eran muy delgadas, los escucho fo—"

"¡Eww, ya entendí, ya entendí!" Levanté una mano para interrumpir la explicación, mientras Edward aullaba divertido. "Tu hermano es un mujeriego, y te ves forzado a dar fe de sus conquistas semanales."

"Lo entendiste bien." Me guiñó un ojo.

"¿Es… un rasgo familiar?"

Por unos segundos, Edward solo me sostuvo la mirada. Luego, se acercó y tomó mis dos manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

"Desde que tengo memoria, mi papá ha engañado a mi mamá."

Se me escapó un suave jadeo.

"No te preocupes, a ella nunca le importó. Mi papá, Carlisle Cullen, es un conocido cirujano plástico muy respetado, y a diferencia de tu mamá, el único objetivo de soltera de Esme Platt fue conseguirse un esposo rico. Ella es de sangre azul y nunca ha trabajado un día de su vida—ni para una agencia de publicidad ni para una de bienes raíces. Como gratificación, las habilidosas manos de mi papá la mantienen perturbadoramente joven. Esas son las compensaciones para _mi_ mamá." Se encogió de hombros. "Y si cualquiera de las características de mis padres son rasgos familiares, me pasaron por alto. Bella, no he tenido una novia en un tiempo. He estado ocupado con mi carrera. Pero cuando he tenido una, ella es la única. No soy del tipo que engaña o que pasa de una chica a la siguiente."

"Es bueno saberlo," dije entre mi aliento. Todo el tiempo mi corazón repiqueteó en mi pecho.

"¿Y tú, chica Jersey?" Murmuró. "¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida?"

"No," respondí bajito, "no por algún tiempo. Como dije, la escuela me mantiene ocupada. Además, nadie ha captado mi interés; al menos, no hasta…"

Él levantó su mano y metió un rizo de cabello húmedo detrás de mi oreja, su mirada fija en sus dedos. "Es _muy _bueno saberlo."

Nos encargamos de la cuenta y entonces nos abrigamos y volvimos a salir al frío. Los días más cortos del invierno significaban que para el atardecer, las farolas ya estaban encendidas. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban junto con la nieve, y el cielo oscuro simplemente realzaba la imagen. Por otro lado, los cielos podrían haber estado ardiendo esa noche, y lo habría encontrado encantador. Las calles resplandecían después de la nevada, un fondo negro y blanco interrumpido solo por los luminosos semáforos. Niños arrojaban bolas de nieve, y perros corrían a atraparlas. Las ramas secas de los árboles en la acera brillaban como si portaran diamantes congelados.

Una vez más, Edward tomó mi mano en la suya, ambos prescindiendo de nuestros guantes.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces exactamente para ganarte la vida, Edward?"

Acomodó mi gorro sobre mis orejas antes de responder. "Soy un ingeniero de construcción con Hábitat para la Humanidad."

"Entonces, ¿trabajas de tiempo completo con HPH?"

Asintió.

"Tengo entendido que involucra viajar mucho."

"Sí. He trabajado por todo el país así como en el Caribe y en Latinoamérica." Un profundo suspiro se le escapó abruptamente.

"¿Siempre fue tu plan trabajar con la organización?"

"No, para nada. Simplemente vivía de la forma que los chicos mimados del lado este suelen hacerlo." Bajó la vista a sus botas y pateó la nieve. "No tenía un verdadero plan además de lo básico: terminar el instituto, ir a la universidad, muy probablemente seguir los pasos de mi papá—profesionalmente hablando," subrayó. "Tú sabes, ese tipo de cosas. Luego, ocurrió esa súper tormenta en tu estado de nacimiento, que no voy a mencionar por nombre, _chica Jersey_, pero ambos sabemos de qué estado estoy hablando." Me dio una sonrisa burlona. "Un amigo mío se ofreció a ayudar con los esfuerzos de limpieza y reconstrucción a través del HPH. Estaba aburrido, así que lo acompañé, y…" Me miró con timidez, "y simplemente encajó conmigo—o yo lo hice. Me dio un propósito." Se encogió de hombros, y vi que su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba. "Hasta hoy, pensé que era la mejor decisión que había tomado," murmuró.

"Sin duda, ese es un gran giro en tu meta profesional—de cirujano plástico a humanitario."

Cuando se encogió de hombros otra vez, le respondí como él lo había hecho antes cuando mencioné el programa STEM. Pero debido a la diferencia de estatura, tuve que meterme bajo su barbilla y caminar hacia atrás mientras esperaba que encontrara mi mirada.

"Ahora es tu turno de no restarle importancia a las cosas porque creo que todo eso es realmente increíble, Edward. Todo."

Soltó un resoplido y dejó de caminar, dándole a mi mano un pequeño tirón para acercarme.

"Disfruté de ser voluntaria," le dije, "y definitivamente voy a hacer un esfuerzo por hacer lugar para algo de tiempo de voluntariado, sin importar lo frenético que se ponga mi horario. Pero, Edward, tengo que ser honesta contigo."

"Adelante," me dio una suave sonrisa.

"_No_ soy una persona altruista. Verás, tengo un plan de diez años—El año 1 comenzó con mi primer año en la universidad. Estoy en una carrera de cinco años de maestría. Este verano voy a aplicar a pasantías en todas las empresas líderes en tecnología aquí en Nueva York, y sé que al menos una me ofrecerá algo. Después de unos años de ocupar un puesto donde sea respetada y valorada por mi mente y por el hecho de que soy una mujer en lo que antes se consideraba un dominio de hombres, voy a aventurarme por mi cuenta, y voy a crear algo asombroso. Todavía no sé qué, pero sé que será increíble. Luego, para cuando tenga veintiocho, habré demolido totalmente y volado a través del denominado techo de cristal **(3)**. Es una meta egoísta, y al centro de este triunfo no hay nadie más que yo."

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló de la risa, pero antes de que pudiera enfurecerme por la indignación, Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me miró.

Hay momentos en la vida que se quedan contigo—no tanto como imágenes, no. Algunas veces, estás tan atrapado en el momento que apenas eres consciente de las imágenes. Después, todo lo que recuerdas son las sensaciones.

Además de su risa profunda, no puedo recordar exactamente cómo se veía Edward en ese momento. Pero recuerdo el calor ardiente donde sus manos sujetaron mi cintura, a pesar de lo que sé ahora fue una noche fría récord. Si cierro mis ojos, aún puedo respirar el aroma de la nieve de la temporada navideña en las aceras de la ciudad combinado con el aroma de _él_. Puedo recordar la sensación de mariposas danzando en lo profundo de mi vientre lleno de macarrones con queso. Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, incluso puedo sentir el cambio del latido de mi corazón antes razonable a un ritmo furiosamente errático.

Todo junto es uno de mis recuerdos más atesorados, porque fue ese momento que llega solo una vez en la vida, y si eres extraordinariamente afortunado. Es el momento cuando te enamoras por primera vez. Pero es más que eso. Porque en ese maravilloso momento, realmente crees en la absoluta perfección de la persona a la que voluntariamente le has entregado tu corazón. Y junto con esa convicción, por ese único momento perfecto, todo el mundo es una extraordinaria e ilimitada utopía.

"Ese es un plan muy detallado, Bella Swan, ¿y qué si es egoísta?" Edward dijo apasionadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba. "Me encanta el hecho que tengas metas y un plan muy detallado para alcanzarlas. Y me encanta que se centra en ti, y no te disculpas por ello. ¿Y sabes qué más? Yo… yo…"

Rodeado por la nieve recién caída de la temporada navideña, Edward Cullen agachó su cabeza y rozó sus labios con los míos, de un lado al otro, chupando con ternura uno y luego el otro, y diciendo mi nombre entre su aliento.

"Bella…"

Cuando se apartó, me dejó más que un poco aturdida, todo frente a mí se puso borroso y resplandeció de la forma en que las cosas lo hacen cuando te quedas mirando un árbol de Navidad por mucho tiempo.

"Bella, hay algo en lo que probablemente debí haberme sincerado antes, pero nunca imaginé que sería de esta forma, así de rápido, y luego… simplemente no pude pensar claramente."

Parpadeé y sonreí. "¿Qué pasa?"

Pasó saliva. "Me voy para Katmandú mañana por la mañana. HPH inicia su primera fase de un proyecto de cuatro años ahí. Es un importante desarrollo de viviendas, y estaré dirigiendo la construcción. Me he comprometido por un total de cinco años."

Supongo que debo haberme quedado ahí, mirándolo sin decir nada, por una considerable cantidad de tiempo.

"Di algo, por favor."

Mi frente se arrugó. "La geografía nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Estoy tratando de entender dónde… cuando dices Katmandú, ¿te refieres… a Nepal?"

"¿Hay otro Katmandú?" Frunció el ceño como si sinceramente no estuviera seguro.

"Esperaba que te refirieras a Katmandú, Florida."

"¿Hay un Katmandú en Florida?"

"No sé si hay un Katmandú en Florida," me encogí de hombros, "pero tienden a poner a sus ciudades el nombre de lugares internacionales, ¿cierto? Hay un Petersburgo, Florida; Hyde Park, Florida."

"Hollywood, Florida," agregó.

"Ese no es internacional."

Edward soltó un resoplido. "Cierto, pero mis padres viven en Hollywood, Florida."

"¡Oye, mis padres también viven en Florida! Son amantes de la nieve que pasan el invierno en Miami. Mi hermano y su esposa se mudaron ahí el año pasado."

Sí, estaba consciente que estábamos ignorando el verdadero problema.

"Esa es una coincidencia—la parte de los padres en Florida, no la parte de amantes de la nieve o lo del hermano que está allá. Mis padres viven ahí todo el año. Tienen una casa y un yate en la playa. Y como dije, mi hermano y yo compartimos—o supongo que después de mañana, él compartirá—el departamento aquí en Nueva York. Pero sí, la existencia de Katmandú en Florida definitivamente habría facilitado las cosas."

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos antes de estallar en un ataque simultáneo de risa que liberó la tensión.

"Katmandú," repetí. "Siento como si hubiese dicho esa palabra más veces en los últimos dos minutos de lo que lo he hecho en los últimos veintidós años."

"Probablemente es así. No es una palabra que surja a menudo en una conversación normal."

"A menos que vivas ahí, o a menos que tengas un amigo de nombre Kat, que hable inglés y le digas algo como_, 'Kat, man, do you really have to do that? __O, 'Kat, man, do you know what time it is __**(4)**__?_"

Edward se me quedó mirando. Luego, besó la punta de mi nariz helada y frotó mis hombros.

"Ven, vamos a sacarte del frío. Empiezas a temblar."

Asentí despacio, a pesar de que no estaba temblando por el frío. "Sí. Sí, probablemente debería irme a casa."

**OOOOOOOOO**

Edward tomó el tren al centro conmigo, al departamento de una recámara que compartía con Alice en el bajo lado este. Para cuando subimos los escalones para salir del subterráneo, la nieve inmaculada se había convertido en una desagradable aguanieve. Coches y taxis virando bruscamente dejaban huellas de neumáticos en zigzag, patrones en relieve pintados en hielo y tierra negra. De pronto, la ciudad no se veía muy bonita.

Él me besó otra vez frente a las puertas de cristal del edificio, acunando mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos enguantadas mientras yo sujetaba sus manos y nuestros labios se encontraban y se alejaban… se encontraban y se alejaban. Riley, el administrador del edificio recorrió el vestíbulo y no ocultó que observaba.

Sin aliento, me aparté. "Te invitaría a subir, pero probablemente no es una buena idea considerando que es posible que mi compañera de cuarto esté arriba, y solo tenemos una recámara—ni siquiera paredes delgadas entre las dos, como tú y Jasper."

Asintió, una sonrisa mucho más sobria en su rostro. "Y probablemente no es una buena idea, considerando a Katmandú."

"Sí," solté un resoplido, "también está eso."

Suspiró. "¿Puedo llamarte desde el aeropuerto mañana por la mañana?"

"Por supuesto," sonreí.

"Y… ¿puedo mantenerme en contacto contigo mientras esté en Katmandú?"

"Me gustaría eso."

"Gracias," dijo entre su aliento como si se sintiera aliviado. "Pero Bella, por favor, no te lo tomes a mal si no escuchas de mí a menudo, sobre todo al principio. Va a haber mucha estructuración inicial, visitas al terreno, reuniones—"

"Edward," me reí entre dientes, aunque en realidad, quería golpear algo, "también voy a estar ocupada. Van a ser mis últimos meses de pregrado. Luego, voy a iniciar una pasantía, y mi maestría, y… mira," le dije, inhalando profundamente, "no hagamos promesas que tal vez no podamos cumplir. Vamos a acordar que nos mantendremos en contacto, pero _estaremos_ a más de ocho mil kilómetros y veinte horas de distancia."

Su rostro decayó. "Son más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros y diez horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos de separación."

"¿Más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros y diez horas y _cuarenta y cinco minutos_? ¡Esa diferencia de tiempo ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¿Qué demonios le pasó a los otros quince minutos?"

"Es una buena pregunta. En verdad, no lo sé."

Se me escapó una risa sin alegría. "Maldición. Katmandú."

"Sí, maldito Katmandú."

Arqueé una ceja. "Eso no fue lo que dije. Dije 'Maldición'. Luego hice una pausa, que señaló un punto antes de que agregara 'Katmandú', o sea 'maldición, hasta Katmandú,' no 'Katmandú, maldito seas.'"

"Además de ser inteligente y hermosa, también estás un poco loca. Bella Swan, ¿puedes ser más perfecta?" Una vez más, besó mi nariz.

"Edward, ¿planeas venir a casa de visita?"

"No lo tenía planeado, Bella. Al menos, no a menudo. Como dije, voy a estar inundado de trabajo. Te metes en esto a sabiendas que probablemente estarás inundado de trabajo durante todo el periodo del compromiso. Estos programas generalmente carecen de los fondos y personal suficientes. Y para hacer viajes como ese—"

"No, lo entiendo. Por supuesto que sí."

Tomó mis manos. "Pero eso fue entonces, Bella, antes de conocerte."

Pasé saliva. "Sin promesas, ¿recuerdas? Estarás ocupado, y yo también."

Sus hombros parecieron relajarse. Pero cuando me atrajo, no había nada dulce, inseguro ni tierno en la forma en que separó mis labios con su lengua, gimiendo al reclamar hambriento mi boca. Después, me apretó contra su pecho y besó la cima de mi cabeza.

"Bella, ¿por qué demonios no pude haberte conocido hace un año, incluso hace unos meses, antes de ofrecerme como voluntario para este trabajo? Me hubiese quedado mucho más cerca de casa si hubiera sabido que existías."

"¿Como en Nueva Jersey?" Le sonreí con suficiencia. "Es solo al otro lado del río, pero prácticamente allá es otro país."

Su risa resultante fue más que un poco melancólica. "Sí, chica Jersey. Por ti, aceptaría un trabajo en las salvajes tierras de Jersey."

"Aunque, no puedo asegurarte que te hubiese visitado en NJ. Hice algo así como un voto de nunca volver a poner un pie en NJ si puedo evitarlo."

"De acuerdo," murmuró bajito, "tal vez no en Nueva Jersey entonces." Deslizando su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla, elevó mis ojos y me clavó la mirada. "Te llamaré por la mañana después que haya pasado por aduana."

"De acuerdo."

"De acuerdo." Él se veía como si quisiera decir más. "Duerme bien, Bella Swan."

"Tú también, Edward Cullen," sonreí.

Entonces… con un último beso… Edward Cullen agachó su cabeza, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y salió a la noche pos-Navidad con nieve medio derretida en Nueva York.

* * *

**(1) Hábitat para la Humanidad, es una organización no gubernamental y no lucrativa internacional, la cual fue fundada en 1976. Sus miembros construyen viviendas sencillas, decentes y fáciles de mantener, para personas de escasos recursos en diversos países del mundo. Su sede administrativa internacional se encuentra en Atlanta.**

**(2) El término STEM es el acrónimo de los términos en inglés Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics (Ciencia, Tecnología, Ingeniería y Matemáticas). El término fue acuñado por la Fundación Nacional de Ciencias de Estados Unidos en los años 90. El t****é****rmino STEM, a secas, ****ú****nicamente sirve para agrupar a las 4 grandes áreas de conocimiento en las que trabajan científicos e ingenieros. El concepto "Educación STEM" se ha desarrollado como una nueva manera de enseñar conjuntamente Ciencia, Matemáticas y Tecnología (en general, no solo informática).**

**(3) En los estudios de género, se denomina techo de cristal a la limitación velada del ascenso laboral de las mujeres al interior de las organizaciones. Se trata de un techo que limita sus carreras profesionales, difícil de traspasar y que les impide seguir avanzando. Es invisible porque no existen leyes o dispositivos sociales establecidos y oficiales que impongan una limitación explícita en la carrera laboral a las mujeres.**

**(4) Kat, hombre, ¿de verdad tenías que hacer eso? O, Kat, hombre, ¿sabes qué hora es? – esta es la traducción de lo que dijo Bella, pero obviamente es en inglés que al decir esto, con las tres primeras palabras se forma la palabra Kat- man- do o Katmandú. **

* * *

_**Aquí la tienen, después que no tenía nada que traducirles como regalo de Navidad, gracias a Eri leí esta historia y me animé a pedírsela a pattyrose y por suerte, ella me dio el permiso :) Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, como verán no es una historia de amor común, ya que se conocen un día antes que él parta al otro lado del mundo a cumplir con un compromiso de cinco años. Muchos dicen que el amor a larga distancia no sobrevive, pero hay algunos que han probado que no siempre es así. Veamos cómo les va a Bella y a Edward, cinco años no son pocos. **_

_**De antemano, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, cada vez hay menos autoras y traductoras en el fandom y no hace falta decir cuál es la razón tras de ello. Solo piénselo, su dedicaran de su tiempo a organizar una fiesta para una amiga y ella ni siquiera le diera las gracias, ¿desearían volver a hacerlo? Autoras dedican de su tiempo y talento para su diversión y las traductoras, aunque no escribieron la historia, sí buscan las historias que pudieran gustarles a ustedes, piden permiso, arriesgándose a recibir un 'no' por respuesta, que les aseguro no es algo agradable, y luego dedican horas de su tiempo para traducir de una forma que sea comprensible para ustedes. Considerando esto, tomarse unos minutos, escribir un gracias y lo que te gustó de la historia y enviar, no es mucho pedir, ¿no creen? Sean agradecidas, mantengan vivo el fandom con sus reviews. **_

_**Dicho esto, estaré esperando los suyos para leer pronto el siguiente capítulo ;)**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora ****pattyrose****, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – La primera pos-Navidad: Capítulo 2 **

Una serie de sueños extraños y perturbadores me mantuvieron dando vueltas durante toda la noche. Después, para cuando las vibraciones del móvil me alertaron de un nuevo mensaje, no podía recordar ni uno solo. Estirándome sin ver, tiré al suelo la mitad de la docena de cosas en mi buró antes de que al fin localizara mi teléfono. Luego, con mi corazón acelerado, revisé el mensaje.

**Buenos días, Bella. ¿Estás despierta? No, probablemente no, pero acabo de pasar por aduana. Sé que es muy temprano, pero, ¿puedo llamarte? **

La hora justo sobre el mensaje decía que eran las cinco con nueve de la mañana. Arrojando mi cabeza hacia atrás a la almohada, respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos, exhalando al considerar mis opciones.

Podría ignorar el mensaje, pretendiendo que estaba dormida cuando llegó, y él nunca lo sabrá. En un par de horas, este hombre con el que solo había pasado un par de horas abordaría un avión a Katmandú, Nepal, al otro lado del maldito mundo, y empezará su ocupado y demandante proyecto de cuatro años. En un par de semanas, empezaré mi último semestre como estudiante de pregrado—un proyecto que consume tiempo y es demandante en sí.

Volviendo a abrir mis ojos, leí de nuevo el mensaje. Los números diminutos en la esquina al lado derecho indicaban tres minutos desde que lo había enviado. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a esperar en realidad y preguntarse si iba a responder?

Con otra respiración profunda, presioné la 'E' en la parte superior de la pantalla, y luego… 'Llamar'.

"Chica Jersey," dijo entre su aliento. Pude escuchar la sonrisa aliviada en su voz, y sentí que mi corazón también se tranquilizó.

"¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así?"

Su risita en respuesta sonaba sumamente divertida. "Me encanta pensar en ti como mi chica Jersey. Por cierto, te escuchas deliciosamente adormilada. Casi lamento haberte despertado."

Sonreí. "Está bien. No tengo mucho planeado para hoy salvo algo de lectura en preparación para el siguiente semestre." Bostezando, estiré mi brazo libre sobre mi cabeza, el bostezo aun matizando mi voz. "Puedo hacerlo cómodamente en la cama."

"Eso suena genial," dijo. "Y acogedor."

Solté un resoplido. "¿Cómo estuvo facturación y aduana?"

"Fastidiosamente lento, pero considerando que no fui sometido a un registro fuera de lo normal y de cavidades, lo llamaría un logro."

Me eché a reír.

"Y mi vuelo no está retrasado, lo que es algo sorprendente considerando la nieve de ayer. De hecho, tenía la esperanza que estuviera retrasado," se rio entre dientes, "por un día completo o algo así."

"Sí, también pensé en eso," confesé en voz baja. "Entonces, ¿a qué hora se va ese vuelo inconvenientemente oportuno a Katmandú?"

"Dentro de un par de horas. ¿Por qué estás hablando tan bajo?"

"Solo una recámara, ¿recuerdas? Alice duerme en la misma habitación. Tenemos camas gemelas."

"Oh, está bien," susurró.

"No significa que _tú_ tengas que susurrar," dije con una risita. "Además, ella tiene el sueño muy pesado. Siempre que no empiece a gritar en sus oídos, estaremos bien."

"Bien. Bella, siento que debería disculparme por no decirte desde el principio que me iba. Siento como si yo… te hubiese atrapado o engañado en algo que no esperabas o planeabas."

"No me engañaste o atrapaste en nada, Edward. Salimos a comer algo y luego paseamos por la ciudad," me reí entre dientes.

"Fue algo más que eso." Su voz era baja, pero brusca e intensa. "Creo que de nuevo le restas importancia a las cosas."

Tragué grueso. "Sí, fue… más," admití. "Pero ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba; al menos, no esperábamos que fuera tanto como…"

Debe haber percibido que se me dificultaba terminar. "No tengas miedo de decirlo. Fue importante también para mí, Bella. Las horas transcurridas de la noche a la mañana no han cambiado eso. De hecho, pasé el resto de la noche recordando esas pocas horas entre nosotros."

"Yo también," susurré con una sonrisa.

Por un largo rato, los dos nos quedamos callados.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó.

"Hacemos lo que acordamos ayer. Nos mantenemos en contacto tanto como sea posible, tanto como ambos podamos y estemos dispuestos a hacerlo, considerando la distancia, y la diferencia de horario, y nuestras mutuas agendas caóticas."

"Sin promesas." Fue una declaración que sonó más como una pregunta.

"Veamos hacia dónde se dirigen las cosas. Si seguimos en contacto en unos meses, y si los dos seguimos interesados…"

"Bella Swan, puedo asegurarte con certeza que seguiré interesado. Fueron solo unas cuantas horas, pero nunca me he sentido así."

Cerré mis ojos. "Yo tampoco."

Cuando ninguno de nosotros pudo decir más sobre ese tema, cambió a otro.

"Así que, cuéntame, chica Jersey, porque me lo he estado preguntando toda la noche: ¿Qué usan ustedes las chicas de Jersey para dormir? ¿Usan _jerseys_?"

Reí efusivamente, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada. "Para romper la tensión. Bueno, tal vez las verdaderas chicas de Jersey usan _jerseys_, pero ya que yo no soy una chica Jersey, no."

"Esa aún no es una respuesta."

"Eres algo descarado, ¿sabes?" Le dije en broma. "Me engañaste con esas miradas tímidas de ayer."

Se echó a reír. "Soy nativo neoyorkino. Tendemos a ser descarados. Si tú fueras nativa neoyorkina, lo sabrías."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," me eché a reír en respuesta. "Nativo neoyorkino, ¿quieres ver lo que uso para dormir? Espera."

Alejando mi teléfono, abrí la cámara y sonreí, tomé un par de fotos. Por un segundo, consideré usar filtros, pero entonces simplemente presioné 'enviar' en la que me gustó más.

"Dale unos segundos," le dije cuando devolví el teléfono a mi oído.

"¿Acabas de enviarme una foto tuya?" En el fondo, escuché el bip de su teléfono. Espera, espera. ¿Bella?" Dijo cuando volvió unos segundos después.

"¿Sí?"

"Esta es probablemente la foto más _sexy_ que alguien me ha enviado."

"Edward, traigo puestos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas," me reí entre dientes.

"Sí, pero tu cabello… está todo salvaje y esparcido en la almohada. Y tus ojos aún están adormilados y relajados. Y tu sonrisa… es tan natural. Maldición." Suspiró profundamente. "Tan pronto colguemos, voy a ponerla como fondo de pantalla de mi teléfono."

"¡No te atrevas, Edward Cullen!" Grité.

"¡Bella, por favor! ¡Son las jodidas cuatro de la mañana!" Alice refunfuñó, revolcándose en su cama.

"Oh, oh," susurró Edward otra vez. "¿Despertamos a Alice?"

"No le hagas caso, de todos modos, ella duerme hasta el mediodía. Edward, solo borra esa foto. Acabas de decir que me veo salvaje y adormilada. Te enviaré una mejor cuando esté bien despierta."

"¿De verdad crees que _salvaje y adormilada_ es algo malo?" Preguntó. "Piénsalo."

"¿Sabes? En serio pensé que eras un chico un poco tímido cuando te conocí ayer."

Soltó un resoplido. "Estaba nervioso por acercarme a ti. Si me hubieses rechazado, me habría sentido miserable. Mis ojos estuvieron en ti desde el momento que entraste al centro, con cabello y ojos oscuros toda cubierta de nieve."

"También captaste mi atención en seguida."

"Bella, dime algo. ¿Te habrías ido sin hablar conmigo?"

Sonreí. "Si no me hubieras abordado, probablemente te habría abordado antes de irme y diría algo como, "Muchas gracias, señor HPH, por planear y organizar este evento voluntario. Obviamente, eres muy inteligente, considerado, y organizado, y la forma en que pusiste esos estantes y moviste todos esos muebles hoy demuestra que también eres extremadamente fuerte. E incluso en un día nevado, te vistes de forma muy elegante con tu cuello de tortuga, pantalones caqui y _Timberlands_." Canturreé todo con mi mejor imitación de Marilyn Monroe.

A Edward le tomó como medio minuto parar de reír.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Eso me enseña que nunca debo esperar elogios de ti."

Me reí entre dientes.

"Bella, creo que acabamos de probar algo monumentalmente importante—bueno, un par de cosas—con esta llamada telefónica."

"¿Oh sí?" Murmuré. "¿Cuáles?"

"Creo que probamos que lo de ayer no fue una casualidad, que lo que iniciamos entre nosotros es real, y más importante, que puede perfeccionarse… e incluso florecer por algo como una simple llamada telefónica. Siento más por ti ahora de lo que sentía anoche."

Una vez más, me dejó sin palabras. Todo lo que pude hacer fue respirar un par de veces de forma irregular. Y de nuevo, fue como si él pudiera percibir mi problema.

"Imagina lo que podemos hacer una vez que empecemos a hablar en FaceTime y Skype," dijo, haciendo deliberadamente su tono sugestivo.

"Temo imaginar lo que tienes en mente," bromeé, "pero… creo que puede que tengas razón. Me alegra que me llamaras, Edward."

"Me alegro que te alegre. Ahora vuelve a dormir, dulce chica Jersey, con tus pantalones de chándal y camiseta sin mangas. Te llamaré otra vez tan pronto como pueda."

"Que tengas un vuelo seguro y placentero, Edward."

"No sé si placentero, pero ahora será un poco más tolerable."

Terminamos la llamada, y por mucho tiempo después, solo me quedé mirando al techo.

"¿Estás bien, Bell?" Alice finalmente preguntó. La puse al corriente con lo de ayer en la noche.

"Lo estaré," suspiré.

Poco después, mi teléfono vibró otra vez. Cuando abrí la pantalla, encontré una foto de Edward.

Estaba en el avión, al parecer había abordado recientemente, y se tomó una _selfie_. Su cabello apuntando en diferentes direcciones, y ya sabía que era por su costumbre de pasar la mano por él. Una sonrisa torcida levantó una esquina de su boca, haciendo que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaran y el verde en ellos brillara. No estaba solo en la foto. Su brazo alrededor de una mujer sentada junto a él—una mujer que debía tener más de ochenta años, al menos, y que se veía como si pudiera desmayarse por la emoción de tener el brazo de un Edward de veintisiete años a su alrededor.

Puso una leyenda en la foto:

**La foto del antes: Esta dulce mujer se ve feliz, ¿verdad? No se imagina que está a punto de escuchar más de quince horas de cada pequeño detalle que he aprendido hasta ahora de mi chica Jersey. Te enviaré la foto del 'después'. (Ya te extraño).**

* * *

_**Awwwww ¿apoco no es tierno? Y empieza la aventura de cinco años. Algunas de ustedes creo que no tienen claro cómo podrían forjar una relación con una distancia y durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo. Bueno, ya lo iremos viendo. Por lo pronto, no se puede negar la química entre ellos aún en la distancia, como dijo Edward, esa llamada les permitió ver que su relación podía florecer aunque no estuvieran juntos. Veamos ahora cómo se desarrolla todo :) Así que, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero que me lo digan con un reviews, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de las relaciones a distancia? Recuerden que un review no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y enviar. Ni siquiera tiene que estar inscritos en FF. Y con ellos podemos leer pronto el siguiente ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Shikara65, Chayley Costa, Iza, lunaweasleycullen14, bealnum, rjnavajas, paupau1, Gabriela Cullen, Rosii, saku-112, Cinti77, jupy, freedom2604, mony17, tulgarita, AnnieOR, Stef27, Jade HSos, kaja0507, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, LOQUIBELL, Amy Lee Figueroa, Vrigny, debynoe12, lagie, Allie, EmmeBe, Yoliki, NarMaVeg, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, angryc, Lady Grigori, Monse Fp, ariyasy, saraipineda44, Bertlin, Diana2GT, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, rosycanul10, Liz Vidal, patymdn, piligm, Mafer, injoa, Sully YM, Lectora de Fics, Say's, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE de ustedes.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas: La primera pos-Navidad – Capítulo 3 **

* * *

**Mediados de febrero**

**Katmandú – Viernes, 3:37 pm hora local/Viernes, 4:52 am Ciudad de Nueva York **

**Chica Jersey, solo quiero asegurarme que anoche llegaste a casa a salvo. La última vez que hablamos, me contaste de ese concierto al que ibas a ir, y te pedí que me enviaras un mensaje de texto rápido cuando llegaras a casa. Aquí pasan de las tres de la tarde, lo que significa que son casi las cinco de la mañana en Nueva York. Estoy un poco preocupado. Solo envíame un mensaje cuando puedas, ¿está bien? Probablemente ya estás durmiendo, pero solo envíame un mensaje rápido cuando puedas. (Odio está diferencia de horario). **

**Katmandú – Viernes, 5:02 pm hora local/Viernes, 6:17 am Ciudad de Nueva York**

**Bella, juro que no estoy tratando de acosarte. Solo estoy algo preocupado. Dos palabras, ¿de acuerdo? "ESTOY BIEN" – y prometo que te dejaré en paz. Lo juro. **

**Ciudad de Nueva York – Viernes, 1:33 pm hora local/Sábado, 12:18 am en Katmandú**

**¡Lo siento, Edward! Sé que me pediste que te enviara un mensaje rápido cuando llegara a casa del concierto, pero tan pronto mi trasero tocó el sofá, quedé noqueada. Luego, me quedé dormida, y acabo de ver los mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Ya casi es la una y media de la tarde del viernes aquí, así que, ¿es pasada la medianoche del sábado para ti? Ahora, me siento como una mierda. Pero duerme, Edward. Estoy bien. Hablaremos por la mañana. O por la tarde. O cuando podamos. (También odio la diferencia de horario).**

Con un suspiro, lancé a un lado el móvil, cerré mis ojos y retomé mi posición en el sofá, sabiendo que tendría que obligarme a levantarme en los próximos minutos. Justo cuando empezaba a dormitar, el tintineo de una llamada en FaceTime hizo que me sentara. El movimiento repentino zarandeó mi cabeza ya adolorida; aun así, una amplia sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al pasar un dedo por el teléfono.

"¡Hola!" Canturreé con la voz bastante ronca.

"Acabo – mensaje. He – preocupado," Edward dijo entre su aliento, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio elevando una esquina de su boca mientras pasaba su mano libre torpemente por su cabello; o más bien, la conexión de mierda hacía que sus movimientos parecieran torpes.

"Lo siento," me reí entre dientes, "pero sabes que no puedo aguantar."

"Que es - - - la que estaba preocupado," sonrió. "Así que, ¿ - estuvo el concierto?"

Ya teníamos un nombre para eso – MC, por Mala Conexión. Esa tarde era peor de lo habitual.

"Largo," sonreí, "y ruidoso."

"Sí, parece que fue - - dill-." Me dio una sonrisa burlona, así que supuse que lo que sea que haya dicho era para burlarse de mí. "No—"

La imagen se congeló cuando los labios de Edward se unían para su siguiente vocal. Mientras esperaba que el cuadro se descongelara, dos segundos se convirtieron en cuatro, luego en seis.

"¿Edward? ¿Edward?"

Cuando fue obvio que la MC no se arreglaría por sí sola, suspiré y presioné 'Finalizar'. Dos segundos después, él volvió a llamar.

"Lo siento, Bella. El maldito internet en esta parte de la ciudad es muy intermitente. ¿Está mejor la conexión?" Pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, pero con la inestabilidad de la imagen, solo alcancé a ver que levantó su mano antes de que estuviera de nuevo a su lado.

"Sí, está mejor."

"Bien." Descansó su cabeza contra la cabecera de hierro de la cama. Con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal grises, estaba en lo que los últimos meses había aprendido era, como para mí, su ropa para dormir preferida. A su lado, una lámpara encendida, una taza y unos papeles esparcidos desordenadamente estaban en su buró.

"¿Trabajando tarde?"

"Sí," respondió, exhalando pesadamente, los círculos oscuros en sus ojos eran confirmación adicional. Con todo, resaltaban el verde de sus ojos, y me hacían desear atravesar la pequeña pantalla para acariciar la piel sombreada. "Pero está bien. Me da – excusa para – pierto en caso de que llamaras sin – un comp – acosador."

Me reí pese al dolor provocado por el punzante martilleo en mi cerebro. "Es algo difícil acosar a alguien a más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros de distancia. Lo siento," dije de nuevo. "No fue mi intención preocuparte cuando estás ocupado."

"No te disculpes. Solo me alegra que estés bien."

Descansé mi cabeza en el sofá. Por unos segundos, solo nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

"Así que, ¿cómo has estado, Bella? Te ves… hermosa," dijo, como siempre lo hacía. Eso, siempre que pudiéramos conectarnos. Con la diferencia de horario, las diferentes agendas, conexiones inestables, trabajo, escuela, y todo lo demás… no era fácil o a menudo.

"Hermosa, no soy. Resacosa, estoy," me reí entre dientes. "Y tengo un inmenso dolor de cabeza."

"Que aparentemente te hace hablar como Yoda." Sonrió.

Me eché a reír. "¿Acabas de llamarme Yoda?"

"_Resacosa estoy_," se burló. "Eso es porque tú, - chica Jersey, no estás acostumbrada a andar de fiesta."

"Agh, andar de fiesta está sobrevalorado," le dije.

Edward se rio entre dientes. "¿Tararí y Tarará están igual de mal?"

Me eché a reír. "Tararí está en su cama, y Tarará está en la mía."

Edward frunció el ceño amenazadoramente. "¿En serio?"

"Relájate," solté un resoplido, alejando el teléfono de modo que pudiera ver mi entorno. "_Estoy_ en el sofá. ¿Ves?"

"Oh. O sea, no que tenga derecho a decir algo." Tragó saliva.

"Mmm," sonreí con suficiencia, asintiendo sabiamente.

Me dio una risita tímida. "Aunque, me parece interesante que tú te quedes en el sofá mientras que Diego se queda en tu cama."

"De haberme visto anoche, entenderías por qué ni siquiera pude llegar más allá del sofá."

"Pregunta: ¿Diego va _alguna vez_ a su casa?"

"Respuesta: De vez en cuando," sonreí.

"En fin," suspiró, "Jasper – - genial para la resaca – día después. Puedo enviarle – y conseg – para ti – quieres."

"Sí, estoy segura que el MR conoce una cura magnífica para la resaca del día después," solté un resoplido. "Gracias, pero no gracias."

De nuevo, se echó a reír, y el sonido alegró mi corazón. "MR. Le dije – llamabas así. Piensa que es graciosísimo, - cierto.

"Por supuesto que sí, el MujeRiego," me reí entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

Sus risas murieron, quedando una dulce sonrisa. "Sí, pensándolo bien, olvídalo. Probablemente querría entregarla personalmente. Se muere por conocerte, ¿sabes? Pero prefiero estar ahí cuando lo haga."

"¿Ah, sí?" Me recosté nuevamente en el sofá. "¿Por qué?"

Una sonrisa irónica remplazó la dulce. "Bueno, él _es _considerado el más guapo de los dos."

"¿Qué? Vaya, debe ser divino o algo así, entonces," dije bromeando.

"Sí, lo es," dijo Edward con falsa seriedad. "Además de saber exactamente qué decirle a las chicas, es un centímetro más alto que yo o algo así, tiene cabello más rubio, ojos más claros, _y_ gana un montón de dinero."

"¡Puedo ver por qué es tan popular! Tal vez _debería_ aceptar su solicitud de amistad."

Me levantó una ceja. "Tal vez deberías."

Me reí entre dientes. "Usted, señor Cullen, tiene una seria vena celosa. Edward, por favor, no tomes esto como si me importara si es así o no, pero tú también debes ser rico."

Aquí, dejó escapar un suspiro largo y profundo. "Bueno, lo sería, si no le hubiese dicho a mi padre hace unos años que se metiera su dinero por el trasero."

Ahora fue mi turno de levantar una ceja. "Parece una historia interesante."

"Un día, te contaré toda la historia, pero considerando la actual hora local y la distancia entre nosotros, basta con decir que tuvimos un desacuerdo con relación a mi elección de carrera. Él afirma que estoy desheredado, lo que está bien para mí." Se encogió de hombros.

"Eso debe hacer las cosas incómodas, como mínimo, en las veladas familiares."

"Todavía nos hablamos, tanto como siempre lo hemos hecho, que no es mucho. Jasper se lleva mejor con él."

"No me sorprende," sonreí.

"Él y mi madre hacen el papel de mediadores cuando se requiere. Pero…" Pasó una mano por su cabello, "así son las cosas, Bella. Mis padres y yo pocas veces estamos de acuerdo en mucho, como tú y yo lo hemos hablado."

Asentí un tanto triste. "Me pregunto si eso es en parte la razón por la que estabas tan preparado a dejar los Estados Unidos por tanto tiempo."

"Tal vez," admitió con mucha facilidad. "Además de Jasper, que a pesar de sus costumbres de MR, realmente me llevo bien con él, no había mucho que me atara a casa, Bella." Luego, con otra sonrisa irónica, agregó, "Lo que me da más razón para estar cabreado con mis padres, porque si ese es el caso, entonces es su culpa que esté aquí cuando debería estar contigo, chica Jersey, atendiendo esa resaca tuya."

"¿Con la cura de tu hermano?" Murmuré.

"Sí," dijo entre su aliento. "No, aún mejor, con mi propia cura secreta."

"Eso suena mucho mejor," respondí bajo mi aliento. "Agh," eché mi cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá, "Lo juro, no entiendo cómo algunos de mis compañeros _millenials_ se van de fiesta de jueves a domingo _cada fin de semana_. Gracias a Dios que no tengo clases el viernes."

"Entonces, duerme para que se – – – por lo que – del día, chica –," dijo en voz baja. "Te sentirás mejor en – tiempo. Desearía estar – para cuidar – ti."

Me esforcé por ignorar el regreso de la MC.

"Yo también. En cuyo caso, podría verme tentada a quedarme en la cama."

Soltó un resoplido, e incluso con la imagen distorsionada, pude verlo tragar saliva. "Ah, chica Jersey, me estás matando –. Si estuviera ahí, yo—la noche—. Créeme, que—encargaría de—."

Me reí entre dientes. "Dios, desearía saber lo que acabas de decir."

Edward se incorporó. "¿MC?"

"Sí," suspiré.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho."

"Está bien. Viene y se va. De todos modos, tengo que irme," le dije renuente. "Es tarde, y tengo que sacudirme esto, tomar una ducha, lavar mi ropa, hacer algunos recados y luego terminar un par de proyectos que tengo que entregar la próxima semana."

"Mi chica inteligente. Entiendo," dijo, aunque podía ver su decepción. "También tengo que terminar con esto. Siguen cambiando, rehaciendo y revisando estos planos." Exhaló. "Es frustrante. Lo juro, a este ritmo, no iniciaremos realmente la construcción hasta el próximo año."

"Esa es una idea deprimente," dije con un resoplido, "en todo sentido."

"Sé que lo es. Pero más para la gente de aquí que espera su propia casa."

"Tienes razón, Edward. Tienes razón. ¿Edward? Es imposible que tu hermano sea mejor que tú, en cualquier sentido, aspecto o forma. Y me alegro que le hayas dicho a tu padre que se lo metiera—sin importar el trasfondo."

Se echó a reír. "¿Chica Jersey? Ni siquiera es lógico lo mucho que te extraño."

"Lo sé," me reí entre dientes. "Créeme, lo sé."

"Hablaremos de nuevo pronto."

"Está bien."

"Está bien."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Finales de marzo**

Cuando entró la llamada de Facetime, estábamos a punto de resolver una fórmula algorítmica que nos tuvo desconcertados durante casi una hora.

"¡No, Bella, no contestes!" Diego me pidió. "¡Casi tenemos esto!"

"Él tiene una mañana importante," le expliqué rápidamente pasando mi dedo por la pantalla.

Diego gimió bajo su aliento.

"Chica Jersey," Edward sonrió dulcemente. "Eres un regalo para la vista."

Le sonreí en respuesta. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está todo?"

"Es una locura. ¿Y para ti?"

"Igual," me encogí de hombros. "Me atrapaste en medio de una sesión de estudio para parciales."

"Mierda, es cierto. ¿Interrumpí? Interrumpí, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, lo hiciste," murmuró Diego.

"También es un gusto hablar contigo, Diego," Edward dijo con el mismo tono impertinente.

Fuera de la vista de la pantalla de la _laptop_, le enseñé a Diego el dedo medio.

"No le hagas caso. Ya nos hacía falta un descanso, de todos modos."

"¡Hola, Edward!" Alice dijo, metiendo su cabeza a la vista de la pantalla. "¿Cómo está Katmandú y la obra humanitaria?"

"Hola, Alice," sonrió Edward. "Igual que siempre."

Ella se rio entre dientes. "Supe que tienes una importante reunión esta mañana."

"Muy importante, sí."

"Espera, Edward," estirando mis piernas, me levanté del sofá y me llevé mi _laptop_ a la recámara.

"¡Bella, necesitamos la _laptop_!" Diego protestó.

"Diego, usa tu maldita _laptop_. Jesús, amigo," dije sin darme la vuelta. Al cerrar la puerta de la recámara, escuché a Alice riéndose de Diego.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunté.

Edward parecía preocupado, con sus manos en sus caderas de pie a unos metros de su propia _laptop_. Aun así, verlo vestido con pantalones negros de vestir, con una camisa de vestir blanca desabotonada, y su cabello usualmente rebelde peinado impecablemente hacia atrás, me hizo sonreír.

"De verdad, lamento interrumpir, pero necesitaba tu ayuda." Caminó de prisa hacia su cama y agarró un par de objetos, sosteniéndolos al volverse nuevamente hacia la pantalla. "Mi colega nepalés de HPH estará aquí en cualquier momento para recogerme, y no sé qué corbata usar. ¿Roja o azul?"

"Mmm." Froté mi barbilla con mi pulgar. "_Es_ una decisión importante. ¿Hay connotaciones culturales con las que estés al tanto relacionadas con cada color?"

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, las corbatas aún sujetadas con fuerza en cada mano. "Esa es una buena pregunta. Creo que el rojo significa algo—"

"Espera, voy a buscarlo en _google_," le dije. "De acuerdo, así que básicamente, el rojo se relaciona con el poder y la valentía, mientras que el azul se relaciona con la paz y la armonía. Por consiguiente, depende de si quieres demandar algo de ellos… o solicitarlo."

"Jesús, chica Jersey." Pasó la mano que sostenía la corbata azul por su cabello. "No sé qué haría sin ti—incluso a más de ciento veinte kilómetros de distancia."

"Edward, tú puedes con esto. Has trabajado duro por meses, y los oficiales nepaleses lo saben. Sin importar la corbata que uses, lo harás bien y conseguirás esos permisos—aunque, en lo personal elegiría la azul," me reí entre dientes.

"La azul será," dijo bajito, sentándose en la orilla de su cama y descansando la _laptop _sobre sus rodillas, viéndose mucho más relajado. Suspiró. "Desearía volver a casa esta noche y encontrarte aquí para poder llevarte a celebrar."

"¿Sí? ¿A dónde me llevarías?"

"Te llevaría al mejor maldito restaurante de Katmandú. Luego, te llevaría a bailar, y luego yo…"

"¿Y luego tú…?"

Tragó grueso, con sus ojos verdes oscuros, incluso a través de la pantalla.

"Será mejor que me vaya," murmuré. "Los parciales son a las siete de la mañana."

"De acuerdo. Ve a terminar de estudiar. Diego probablemente está listo para derribar la puerta."

Me eché a reír. "Sí. Probablemente sí."

Escuché que sonó su timbre. "Esa es Irina. También tengo que irme."

"Buena suerte, Edward."

"También para ti, chica Jersey."

Durante un largo rato, después de colgar, solo… me quedé ahí, aunque sabía que me estaban esperando. Alice finalmente vino a buscarme.

"Creí que todavía estabas en Facetime," dijo al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"Nah. Tuvo que irse a esa reunión."

"Y tú tienes un importante examen mañana por la mañana." Se sentó junto a mí.

"Sí."

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cariño… sabes que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ¿verdad?"

La miré. "¡No! Creía que estaba justo al otro lado de la calle." Sonreí con suficiencia. "Eso lo sé, Alice."

Se rio entre dientes. "Es solo que en ocasiones, con la forma en que ustedes dos se hablan, es como si creyeran que el otro está justo al otro lado de la calle."

Desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta cerrada a unos metros de distancia. "Algunas veces siento como si él estuviera cerca. Y otras veces…" Suspiré, "siento como si estuviera justo a más de ciento veinte kilómetros de distancia."

Las dos nos quedamos calladas por un momento.

"¿Lo estás esperando? Cuatro años separados es mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando solo pasaron un día juntos."

Me encogí de hombros. "No sé si lo consideraría como esperar por él. No es como si hubiera alguien aquí que esté alejando por Edward," dije con un resoplido.

"No sé si estaría de acuerdo con eso."

Una vez más, la miré. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"No me hagas caso," dijo en voz baja. "Entonces, ¿es serio lo que hay entre ustedes dos?"

"Ni siquiera estamos saliendo oficialmente, Alice. Mi estado en Facebook todavía dice _Soltera_."

"Y el de él dice _Es complicado_."

Tragué saliva y nuevamente mi mirada se desvió hacia la puerta. "Yo estoy aquí. Él está allá. Cuando él está despierto, está ocupado, y yo estoy dormida. Cuando estoy despierta, estoy ocupada y él está dormido. Algunas veces, creo que incluso si estuviera más cerca, no tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros del que tenemos ahora. Así que, en realidad, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Principios de abril **

Cuando la _laptop_ sonó desde mi escritorio, pasé mi dedo distraídamente.

"¡Edward!" Me eché a reír, mientras aún me movía por la recámara.

"¿Apenas estás empacando?" Se rio entre dientes.

Mi mirada solo debía durar un segundo, pero cuando vi a Edward, tuve que hacer una pausa y sentarme.

"No he tenido tiempo," sonreí. "Acabo de terminar todos mis parciales. ¿Y no deberías estar trabajando?"

"No tengo nada importante esta mañana antes de mi reunión de las nueve, así que pensé en quedarme aquí y llamar a mi chica Jersey, para ver cómo van sus preparaciones para sus vacaciones de primavera."

"No sé por qué accedí a visitar a mis padres en estás vacaciones."

"Porque los amas y los extrañas, y porque no está mal que ellos estén en la soleada Miami."

"Sí, sí. Eso supongo. Pero ahora tendré que lidiar con un largo fin de semana de mi papá interrogándome respecto a mis precauciones de seguridad, mi mamá interrogándome respecto a mi futuro, y Emmett interrogándome sobre chicos, y Rosalie… bueno, no, Rosalie es genial. Además, tengo mucho qué hacer aquí."

Se rio entre dientes. "Estás deseando verlos. Además, te mereces un descanso, Bella," agregó en voz baja. "Has continuado sin parar durante meses."

Edward se veía relajado, sentado en lo que reconocía como el sofá de su sala. El sol nepalés brillaba a través de sus ventanas, enmarcándolo con la resplandeciente luz del día.

"Parece un hermoso día por allá."

"Estos últimos días han estado tan calientes como mis bolas **(1)**," gimió. "Hoy voy a ir en pantalones cortos al trabajo."

"¿En serio?" Me reí entre dientes.

"Demonios sí. Mira." Cogió la _laptop _y la giró de forma que pudiera ver sus piernas. "¿Ves?"

Riéndose entre dientes, devolvió la _laptop_ a su regazo. Al parecer recién duchado, el cabello de Edward todavía estaba húmedo. Unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su frente, dándole una apariencia juvenil. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y radiantes, contrastando bellamente con el verde de sus ojos. Nunca antes lo había visto en pantalones cortos, y sus piernas eran realmente atractivamente musculosas. Con unos cuantos vellos de color claro a través del botón superior de su polo blanca.

"Edward, realmente eres guapo."

Sus risas se detuvieron. En cambio, me dio una mirada peculiar.

"¿Sabes?" Le dije, "En realidad, nunca he entendido esa expresión: 'tan caliente como mis bolas.' ¿Las bolas de verdad son calientes?"

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló de la risa. "Bella, solo tú preguntarías eso."

"Esa no es una respuesta," le dije, lanzándole una de sus frases favoritas.

Me sonrió con suficiencia. "¿De verdad, quieres una respuesta?"

"Si no fuera así, no habría preguntado. Eso sí, no soy completamente ajena a las bolas, _en sí_, pero tampoco soy una experta en ello."

Me sostuvo la mirada a través de la pantalla y sonrió. "Me alegra escuchar que no eres una experta, en sí. En cualquier caso, alguien está siendo descarada hoy."

"Tal vez lo soy," murmuré.

Edward me arqueó una ceja. "Muy bien," respondió con voz muy ronca. "Sí, chica Jersey, _son_ muy calientes. Algo relacionado con la fisiología y la conservación de un alto conteo de espermatozoides." Aclaró su garganta.

"Interesante," dije entre mi aliento. "Me pregunto…"

"¿Qué te preguntas?" Preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio entre nosotros, sonriendo con melancolía cuando aún fallé en terminar mi idea. "Bella, ¿crees que tendríamos tantos problemas en decir esas pequeña frases si no estuviéramos tan separados?"

"En realidad no lo sé."

Una vez más, el silencio se extendió entre nosotros. Cuando su mirada vio más allá de mí, soltó un resoplido. "¿Esa es tu maleta? Pensé que solo ibas de jueves a domingo."

"Sí. No olvides que tengo la entrevista para la pasantía el próximo miércoles."

"No lo he olvidado." Sonrió. "Nunca olvidaría algo tan importante para ti. Así que, dime, qué ocupa tanto espacio en tu maleta."

"Te sorprendería el gran espacio que necesitan mis trajes de baño."

"¿Oh, sí? Trajes de baño, ¿eh? Déjame verlos."

"¿Quieres ver mis trajes de baño?" Sonreí.

"Oh sí, Bella," dijo lascivamente. "Me encantaría ver tus trajes de baño."

Solo titubeé por una milésima de segundo. Sí, estaba siendo descarada, como él dijo. Para ser sincera, estaba siendo más que eso.

"¿Te… gustaría que los modelara para ti, Edward?"

Tuvimos una buena conexión esa noche—o esa mañana, para él. Tan buena, de hecho, que escuché su jadeo. Vi que su mirada se hizo intensa. Vi que la expresión burlona desapareció de su rostro y fue remplazada por algo mucho más oscuro.

Poniéndome de pie, me acerqué a la maleta abierta descansando sobre la cama. Mis trajes de baño de dos piezas estaban en la bolsa interior, que abrí con cuidado. Todo mientras, nada más que silencio emanaba de la pantalla de la _laptop_.

"¿Estás ahí?" Pregunté al sacar cada uno de los trajes.

"Estoy aquí, Bella."

Mi corazón se aceleró al extender cada uno de mis trajes de dos piezas sobre la cama, pero no fue por miedo o por los nervios. Era pura y total excitación.

"¿Cuál primero?" Pregunté.

"Mmm. Probemos con el rojo primero."

"De acuerdo."

Cuando me volví de nuevo hacia la _laptop_, los oscuros ojos de Edward me atraparon en su mirada.

"Estás solo en casa, ¿cierto?" Dije entre mi aliento.

"Siempre estoy solo en casa."

"Está bien. Solo me aseguraba," sonreí.

Con las dos piezas en mi mano, volví al frente de la cama. Entonces, dejando el traje a un lado, agarré la orilla de mi camiseta y tiré de ella por encima de mi cabeza. Después, bajé mis pantalones de chándal.

"Bella, Diego no está en el departamento, ¿o sí?"

"No, Edward. Está visitando a su familia en República Dominicana."

Asintió despacio. "¿Y Alice?"

"Corrió a Walgreens por algunos artículos de tocador de último minuto para el viaje."

Una vez más, asintió, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras mis manos se movían al broche frontal de mi sujetador. Cuando cayó, su respiración pareció detenerse por completo. Finalmente, aparté la mirada de él. Moviendo mis manos a mis caderas, bajé mis bragas. Sin mirarlo, agarré los triángulos de la parte superior del bikini y lo até. Luego, me puse la parte triangular de abajo antes que finalmente devolviera mi mirada a la de Edward.

Sacudió la cabeza de forma lánguida. "Dios, chica Jersey, no hay palabras para describir tu perfección."

Me reí algo cohibida. "¿Qué hay del traje de baño?"

"¿Traes puesto un traje de baño?"

"Edward…"

"Estoy bromeando. Se te ve caliente como el infierno."

"¿No 'caliente como tus bolas'?" Bromeé.

"Una expresión totalmente diferente." Entonces, con un profundo suspiro, preguntó, "¿Qué te parece ahora el negro?"

"De acuerdo," le dije jadeando un poco. "Déjame ir por él."

"¡Espera!" Dijo cuando di un paso hacia la maleta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Primero quítate ese—antes de caminar hacia la maleta." Su voz sonó baja y gruesa.

"Está bien." Poco a poco, me quité ambas piezas y di unos cuantos pasos para rodear la cama. Luego, me probé el traje de baño negro.

"¿Qué te parece este?"

"Excelente también," murmuró. "¿Y el último?"

Repitiendo el proceso, me quité las piezas negras y permití que cayeran como cascada al suelo al agarrar y modelar el último traje para Edward, dándole la espalda. Lo vi por encima de mi hombro.

"¿Bien? ¿Qué piensas?"

"Pienso… Bella, pienso que me voy a volver loco antes que termine este año—por no decir los cuatro años. Eres asombrosa en todos los aspectos, ¿lo sabías?"

Bajé la mirada. "Edward, nunca he hecho algo como esto. Quiero que lo sepas."

"Lo sé mi dulce chica," susurró. "Por supuesto que lo sé. Yo tampoco he hecho nunca algo como esto."

Dándome la vuelta, elevé mis ojos de nuevo hacia él y lo vi lamerse sus labios, su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba.

"Quiero pedirte… Bella, ¿puedo pedirte hacer algo? Pero no quiero que de ningún modo te sientas incómoda." Su voz sonaba nerviosa, respirando pesadamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podrías… podrías tocar tu cuerpo, y pretender que soy yo el que te toca?"

Mis ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que la sangre latía descontroladamente en mis venas, caliente y espesa mientras la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, y todo se acumulaba en un lugar muy específico.

Volviendo abrir mis ojos, le sostuve la mirada. "Solo si tú lo haces también."

Soltó un suspiro largo y tembloroso. "De acuerdo."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Principios de junio**

Nos sentamos apretujados en una mesa lo bastante grande para un grupo de once—mis padres, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, su mamá, Diego, sus padres, su hermano pequeño, y yo. Como solía ser el caso con las grandes mesas celebrando, ocurrían unas cuantas conversaciones al mismo tiempo.

"Solo digo que debiste haberles pedido un par de semanas entre tu graduación y tu día de inicio, Bella," dijo mi papá. "Acabas de graduarte, ¿y empiezas esa pasantía el lunes? Eso no te dará la oportunidad de disfrutar de tu recién adquirida libertad."

"Papá," me atraganté al tragar mi filete, "¿tienes idea de cuántos chicos de tan solo mi programa, compiten por esa pasantía? No entras ahí demandando tu fecha de inicio personal."

"Mmm," gruñó. "Deberían considerarse afortunados de tenerte."

Mi mamá se rio entre dientes. "Ella tiene razón, Charlie. Tiene que _empezar _con sus términos. Después, cuando hayan tenido la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que tienen, entonces ella puede hacer demandas. Recuerdo cómo es eso," agregó en voz baja, palmeando mi mano.

Le sonreí. Por aproximadamente centésima vez desde la graduación un par de horas antes, acarició mi cabello y me dio una mirada nostálgica.

"Oh, Bella, cariño. ¡Aún no puedo creer que hayas terminado y lo hayas hecho muy bien! Bueno, sí _puedo _creerlo. Es solo que…" Suspiró. "Apenas ayer te graduabas del jardín de niños."

"Mamá." Rodé los ojos juguetonamente.

Su mano siguió más allá de mi cabello y acarició la delicada cadena blanca alrededor de mi cuello. "¿Qué es esta preciosidad? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?"

"Es un regalo de un amigo," le dije.

"Es el estado de Nueva Jersey," frunció el ceño, riendo entre dientes antes de que sus ojos encontraran los míos. "¿Desde cuándo usas orgullosa el estado de Nueva Jersey alrededor de tu cuello?"

"Desde que Edward se la dio," Alice aportó con una sonrisa.

Fue casi cómico la forma en que cada conversación alrededor de la mesa, incluso la que transcurría en español entre Diego y sus padres, de pronto se detuvo. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí.

"¿Edward?" La tupida ceja de mi padre se arqueó. "¿Quién demonios es Edward?"

"Un amigo, papá," repetí impaciente.

"¿Es Edward el mismo amigo que te envió ese precioso arreglo floral al departamento?" Preguntó mi mamá.

"Sí," suspiré.

"¿Es tu _noviecito_?" Emmett preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno, no es un chico, es un hombre," sonreí con suficiencia, "así que no es posible que sea mi_ noviecito_"

"¡Ooh, Bella tiene un hombre!"

"Emmett, cierra la boca," Rosalie lo regañó antes de sonreírme. "¿Tienes un hombre, B?"

"Bella, cielo, ¿por qué no nos has contado sobre este Edward?"

"¿Y por qué demonios no está aquí, si está saliendo con mi pequeña?"

"Sí. ¡He estado esperando desde el día en que naciste para darle a un tipo el interrogatorio del hermano mayor! Tengo cada palabra y escena perfectamente planeada."

"Em, cariño, déjala en paz."

"Pero Rose—"

"En serio, Bella, ¿por qué no estuvo en tu graduación de la universidad, cuando te graduaste _con honores_?"

"¿Y cuándo puedo conocer a ese tipo?"

"¡Jesús! ¡Él es solo un amigo, y está en el jodido Katmandú, que está en Nepal, por si alguien se pregunta! ¡Y en caso que también se lo pregunten, Katmandú está a más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros de distancia, y hay una diferencia de diez horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos con nuestra zona horaria! ¡Y no estuvo en mi graduación de la universidad porque tiene un importante trabajo desquiciadamente ajetreado, construyendo todo un maldito vecindario para los desfavorecidos en Katmandú, y estará ahí por los siguientes tres años y medio haciendo eso! Por lo que, ya sea que me graduara con jodidos honores o no, claramente sus obras humanitarias tienen prioridad, ¿no lo creen? ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Todos—y quiero decir, todos en el restaurante—se me quedaron mirando, con la boca abierta.

"Bueno, está bien entonces," dijo Emmett.

Volvieron a sus costosos filetes porque la mayoría de nosotros no podía pagar una comida en Ruth's Chris todos los días.

Mi mamá palmeó mi mano otra vez y se volvió para hablar con la mamá de Alice y la de Diego.

Alice me dio una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento," articuló.

Diego frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a las preguntas cargadas de orgullo de su hermanito.

Suspiré y toqué mi collar, jugueteando con la pequeña placa de NJ con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el centro y una dedicación de la que solo yo sabía, grabada en la parte de atrás: **Chica Jersey: TÚ eres mi orgullo—Siempre**.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Principios de agosto**

Mi alarma sonó a las seis de la mañana, como lo había hecho todo el verano. Tenía que estar en mi pasantía a las siete treinta. Mientras Alice roncaba—su trabajo no empezaba hasta las nueve—me metí a la ducha y planeé mi día. Empezaría la maestría en un par de semanas. Tenía libros qué comprar, un par de profesores a los que quería enviarles correos con unas cuantas preguntas, había una idea que quería abordar con mi supervisora en el trabajo. Oh sí, y quería repasar mi horario de nuevo con ella antes de empezar mi maestría, para asegurarme que no hubiera ningún caos de último minuto—"¡Bella, alguien está intentando contactar desesperadamente contigo! ¡Te perdiste una llamada y recibiste un mensaje de texto!"

"¡Está bien, gracias!" Enjuagando de prisa el champú de mi cabello, dejé que corriera el agua fría por diez segundos y luego me envolví en una toalla. Volviendo a entrar a la recámara, agarré el teléfono del buró.

**Buenos días, Bella. Sé que probablemente tienes prisa por llegar a tu pasantía, ¿pero tienes un par de minutos? ¿Puedo llamarte?**

Hice mis cálculos mentales de tiempo, los que ya se habían vuelto algo instintivo en los últimos ocho meses. Las seis quince de la mañana para mí significaba que ya eran las cinco para Edward. Casi terminaba con su día; aunque, a menudo se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina.

**Claro :)**

Dejé el teléfono sobre el buró y me puse mi sujetador y mis bragas, poniéndome la falda justo cuando mi teléfono vibró con la llamada de Edward.

"Usted, señor, ha estado perdido en acción," le dije al deslizar un brazo a través de mi blusa.

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo con aire de disculpa. "He estado increíblemente ocupado tratando de conseguir terminar unas cosas para que…" Se le escapó un largo y profundo suspiro. "Oye, ¿tienes planes para mediados de agosto?"

Con solo un brazo metido en mi blusa, el resto volaba con la brisa del aire acondicionado. "Solo la maestría y la pasantía."

"¿_Eso_ es todo?" Se echó a reír.

"¿Por qué, Edward?" Dije entre mi aliento. Todo mientras mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque, mi hermosa chica Jersey, voy de visita a casa."

* * *

**(1) La expresión en español es "caliente como el infierno" pero no quedaría con lo que dice después Bella, por eso dejé algo parecido a la expresión en inglés "hot as balls".**

* * *

_**¡Aaaaaaaah viene a casa de visita! Después de esas calientes sesiones en Skype sin duda está más deseoso de verla. Hasta ahora todo va viento en popa. ¿Dudas? Las hay, pero tal parece que ambos están resueltos a seguir esta relación, y como dijo Bella, no sería muy diferente si los dos estuvieran en la misma ciudad, sus horarios son muy apretados y caóticos. Pero eso no quiere decir que les sea fácil, además, hay alguien ahí que no está muy contento. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estoy ansiosa por saber qué les pareció. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Quién creen que pudiera ser un problema en esta relación? Veamos si tienen lo que Eri llama "comprensión lectora" :P Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotras, nos animan y alientan a seguir compartiendo historias como esta con ustedes y animan a más autoras a dar permiso. Además que viendo su respuesta, leemos más pronto el siguiente ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Amy Lee Figueroa, paupua1, Tecupi, Adriu, AstridCP, freedom2604, Gabs Frape, Brenda Cullenn, Techu, Sindey Uchiha, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, Cinti77, Vanenaguilar, JessMel, marieisahale, Lissette, Esal, Rosii, Bertlin, Vrigny, Allie, rjnavajas, aliceforever85, patymdn, bealnum, angryc, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, BereB, Melissa, AnnieOR, Liz Vidal, injoa, Nanny Swan, ariyasy, Tata XOXO, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, Pili, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, SullyYM, Kriss21, NarMaVeg, alejandra1987, tulgarita, jupy, rosycanul10, debynoe12, Marie Sellory, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora pattyrose, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas: La primera pos-Navidad – Capítulo 4 **

* * *

**Finales de agosto**

Sabía que mi fortaleza mental se dirigía a una espiral descendente cuando empecé a retorcer mis manos y a escuchar la reprensión de mi mamá en mi cabeza.

_Bella, si sigues haciendo eso tendrás las manos de una persona de la tercera edad para cuando tengas treinta. _

Unos segundos después, me encontré mordiendo la piel alrededor de la uña de mi pulgar.

_Bella, cielo, ese es un horrible hábito. No solo es desagradable para aquellos a tu alrededor, sino que te da uñas poco atractivas, y no tienes idea la clase de infecciones que pueden filtrarse si la piel debajo de tus uñas está en carne viva. _

Haciendo una mueca, exhalé un largo suspiro y deslicé mis inquietas manos bajo mis pantalones cortos, atrapando mis dedos entre la parte de atrás de mis muslos y la silla plástica del aeropuerto. Hasta que me di cuenta que simplemente parecía una niña regañada. Chupé mis dientes y me puse de pie, y por aproximadamente enésima vez en la última hora, fui a revisar el tablero de las llegadas y las salidas.

"Maldición," refunfuñé bajo mi aliento al ver las enormes letras rojas sin alterarse junto a la información del vuelo de Edward.

**RETRASADO**

Con un profundo suspiro, volví a mi asiento en el área de reclamo de equipaje, donde había estado esperando por más de tres horas. Una llegada programada para jueves a las ocho de la noche, se había convertido en una llegada a las nueve de la noche, luego en un retraso de dos horas. Ahora estábamos en la tercera hora del gran juego de la espera del avión Katmandú-vía-Dubai—también conocido como la decreciente oportunidad de Isabella Swan de acobardarse.

Después de todo, no era como si Edward supiera que estaba en el aeropuerto. Lo que es más, él estaría demasiado cansado cuando finalmente aterrizara. Un viaje programado a durar unas veinticinco horas, incluyendo una escala en Dubai, ahora se acercaba a treinta horas de viaje. Y aquí estaba yo, _sorprendiéndolo_.

Si había revisado el tablero de llegadas y salidas innumerables veces, me había cuestionado la inteligencia de presentarme en el aeropuerto de forma inesperada casi la misma cantidad de veces. Tal vez este retraso era la forma del universo de decirme que me diera la vuelta y volviera a casa, a esperar hasta mañana en la tarde después del trabajo para encontrarme con él, como habíamos acordado—de la forma en que unos _amigos_ lo harían.

Una vez más, me levanté y di dos pasos al frente, haciendo una pausa al deliberar qué dirección tomar. A la izquierda me conduciría al tablero de información, mientras que a la derecha me conduciría a las puertas dobles automáticas y a las abrasadoras calles…

"Basta, Bella," murmuré para mí misma. "No eres una cobarde. Solo basta, y ve a revisar el tablero."

"Disculpa… ¿Bella?"

Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta al darme la vuelta despacio. Simultáneamente, me maravilló el hecho de que esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que me dijo el día que nos conocimos. Al levantar mi cuello, mis ojos se ampliaron, y las palabras que salieron de mi boca las pronuncié antes que pudiera retractarme.

"¿Cómo es que estás aquí cuando…?"

En la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó a esas palabras dejar mi boca, vi el cabello rubio en el hombre frente a mí. Sus ojos azules no eran los de color esmeralda oscuro que a menudo veía en mis sueños. Lo que es más, su sugerente sonrisa, aunque en realidad no era lasciva, era la sonrisa de un hombre muy consciente de su belleza. La sonrisa de Edward, por el contrario, era modesta, inconsciente de su encanto. Y aunque solo había pasado unas cuantas horas con Edward, estaba segura que el hombre frente a mí era solo un poco más alto que él.

"_¿Qué tan alto eres, Edward?" _

"_Uno ochenta y ocho…" _

"_Esos son treinta centímetros más alto que yo…"_

"_Ve lo fácil que es mantener mi brazo a tu alrededor…" _

"Tú no eres Edward," le dije.

Sí, el hermano de Edward tenía un sorprendente parecido a él, aún más en persona que en las imágenes que había visto en las redes sociales, pero las diferencias entre ellos eran más que las similitudes. Frunció el ceño, con todo, un momento después su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Cuando se rio entre dientes, exhibió un solitario hoyuelo.

"No, definitivamente no soy Edward. Soy—"

"MR."

Arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio de una forma que me recordó a su hermano pero que para nada era la misma.

"MR," repitió una vez que su humor se disipó. "Sí, Edward me contó sobre eso."

"Me contó que te dijo, _Jasper_. También me contó que aprobaste el acrónimo—lo que es algo revelador en sí mismo, ¿no crees?" Arqueé una ceja.

Jasper arqueó la suya. "Tal parece que hay mucha comunicación entre ustedes dos, ¿eh?"

"Por supuesto que nos comunicamos. Somos amigos. Pero, ¿cómo supiste quién era yo?"

"Te reconocí de las publicaciones de Edward, Bella, aunque tú no has aceptado _mi_ solicitud de 'amistad'." Ahora sonrió con ironía, dejando claro que estaba bromeando.

Me reí entre dientes. "No te lo tomes personal, Jasper. Es solo que nunca acepto solicitudes de 'amistad' de gente que nunca he conocido en realidad."

"Entonces, ¿no tiene _nada_ que ver con mi estatus de 'Mujeriego'?"

Sonreí, pero por lo demás no respondí.

Soltó un resoplido. "Mi hermano no me dijo que lo verías en el aeropuerto."

"Eso es porque no lo sabía." Sentí que el calor se extendió por mi rostro y mi cuello a pesar del aire acondicionado del aeropuerto. "Solo quería saludarlo."

"Querías _saludarlo_," sonrió otra vez. "El aeropuerto JFK está muy lejos para solo venir a _saludar_."

"Tenía un par de horas libres," me encogí de hombros.

"Ah. Bueno," dijo con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, su tono claramente indicaba que no se lo creyó. "Y supongo que ese _par _de horas libres se convirtieron en tres horas cuando el vuelo de Ed se retrasó."

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus _jeans_ de diseñador y rebotó sobre los talones de sus botas antes de descansar su peso en una pierna larga. Entonces, me dio otra sonrisa burlona, guiñándome un ojo de la forma en que lo hacía Edward, pero una vez más con mucha más seguridad. Al principio me había sobresaltado el sonido de la familiar voz aterciopelada de Jasper, confundiéndola momentáneamente con la de Edward. Pero ahora también me daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran sus voces. La voz de Edward era más grave, genuina y sin pretensiones—incluso cuando se burlaba de mí. Jasper tenía la voz de un seductor experimentado.

Sí, podía ver cómo en teoría, Jasper Cullen podría ser visto por el mundo en general como el ligeramente más guapo y popular de los dos hermanos. Después de todo, todo en él estaba _diseñado _para impresionar.

"En realidad, tenía la impresión que nadie iba a venir por él al aeropuerto," le dije, ignorando su insinuación. "De haber sabido que venías, no lo hubiese hecho yo. Estoy segura que estará feliz de verte, Jasper," sonreí, "sobre todo después de todo ese tiempo lejos."

"Es mi hermano, y lo he extrañado," Jasper se encogió de hombros, de pronto viéndose y escuchándose mucho más sincero. "Ed no sabe que iba a recogerlo, Bella. Dijo que no tenía sentido que viniera hasta acá cuando él podía tomar un Uber a casa." Se rio con ganas. "Pero no lo conoces tan bien como lo creí, si piensas por un momento que preferiría encontrarme aquí esperándolo que encontrarte a ti. ¿No es así, hermano?" Dijo en voz alta, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

"¿Bella?"

Cuando me di la vuelta, sabía sin duda alguna a quién encontraría, aunque vi borroso su rostro y su figura cuando dejó caer su maleta y cerró la distancia entre nosotros.

"¡Bella!" Dijo justo antes de levantarme del suelo.

"¡Edward!"

Me levantó con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el otro debajo de mi trasero, aplastándome a su pecho al mismo tiempo que yo envolvía sus muslos con mis piernas y sus hombros con mis brazos. Luego, enterró su rostro caliente en la curva de mi cuello, rozando sus suaves labios contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Bella. Dios, Bella," dijo entre su aliento, su boca dejando besos a lo largo de mi cuello y mi clavícula, sus labios haciendo un lado mi camiseta para poder besar mi hombro. "Bella."

Todo el tiempo, me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y sus caricias y su aroma. Todo ello era maravilloso y desconcertantemente familiar, pero también algo muy nuevo. Incluso ese día que habíamos pasado juntos, nunca estuvimos así de cerca. Los abrigos de invierno y capas de ropa habían hecho imposible sentirlo de la forma en que lo sentía ahora. Besé el punto bajo su oreja y sentí un cosquilleo en mis labios. Levanté mis manos y agarré su cabello, alejando su boca de mi hombro y guiándola hacia la mía. Me besó de forma prologada e intensa, y cuando nos separamos, los dos sonreímos, hablando por encima del otro por nuestra emoción.

"¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!"

"¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Quería decirte hola!" Me reí entre dientes. "Hola."

Su risa era temblorosa. En realidad, todo su cuerpo se sacudió. "Hola."

Sus ojos estaban rojos, con círculos negros y verdes que casi igualaban sus irises. Pasé un dedo debajo de uno y luego el otro como había anhelado hacerlo por meses, siempre que se veía cansado ya fuera al teléfono o en la pantalla de la _laptop_.

"Te ves cansado," murmuré.

"Lo estoy," dijo, su voz temblorosa. "Pero chica Jersey… eres un regalo para la vista."

"Tuviste un largo viaje."

"Y cada segundo de él ya vale la pena."

"Edward." Sin palabras y abrumada, dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré por los besos que siguió dejando en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera estoy segura cuánto tiempo nos habríamos quedado así en medio del área de reclamo de equipaje, si alguien no hubiese carraspeado detrás de nosotros.

Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi a Edward darle a su hermano una sonrisa tímida. "Jasper, hermano, lo siento. Olvidé que estabas ahí."

"No hay problema, Edward, en absoluto," Jasper se rio entre dientes. "También me habría olvidado que estaba ahí si alguien _me_ recibiera de esa forma."

Con un último roce de sus labios en mi frente, Edward me bajó, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos al atraer a su hermano con un solo brazo.

"¿Cómo estás, Jasper?"

"Estoy bien, Ed. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Estoy… muy bien," se rio entre dientes, mirándome. "Tampoco esperaba que estuvieras aquí." Su mirada se movió rápidamente entre nosotros.

"Oh, no tengo nada que ver con la presencia de Bella aquí. Supongo que simplemente, los dos tuvimos la misma idea."

"Sí," le dije, aun teniendo problemas para unir las palabras.

Una vez más, Edward centró su atención en mí. "Pero ahora me siento como una mierda. Tienes que trabajar mañana, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente, "pero estaré bien. Estará bien. Está bien."

Me mordí el labio, consciente que había pasado de estar sin palabras a balbucear. Nos sostuvimos la mirada y nos reímos entre dientes, y miré hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el calor que sentí en mi rostro. Una vez más, Jasper carraspeó, levantando su mano.

"Uhm, yo también trabajo mañana, solo en caso de que alguien se preguntara." Sonrió.

Me eché a reír. "Me voy para que ustedes dos se vayan a casa y se pongan al día."

Edward sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, negándose a soltar mi mano cuando traté de soltarlo.

"No, Bella. Quiero decir, te llevaré a casa—en un taxi. Pasaré a dejarte."

"Estás agotado, Edward. Está bien. Puedo tomar un taxi por mi cuenta. Nativa neoyorkina por aquí, ¿recuerdas?" Mentí en broma.

Edward se negó a aflojar su agarre. "No, Bella."

"Él tiene razón, Bella. ¿Qué tipo de caballeros seríamos si permitimos que tomes sola un taxi a casa a esta hora de la noche? Vamos." Jasper hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la salida. "Tengo mi convertible estacionado en el garaje."

Rodé mis ojos. "Gracias, pero estoy bien tomando un taxi."

"Nop. No podemos permitirlo. Si no aprendimos nada más de valor de nuestro papá, al menos aprendimos a acompañar a una dama a su casa. ¿Verdad, Ed?"

Fue difícil, pero conseguí resistir las ganas de decirle a Jasper Cullen que se fuera a la mierda.

"De nuevo, gracias, pero—"

"_Por favor_, Bella. Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero por favor, permíteme asegurarme que llegas a casa con bien."

Fue el tono de inquietud en la súplica de Edward lo que me convenció. Respirando profundamente, le sonreí.

"De acuerdo, Edward, está bien. Pero no porque no pueda irme sola a casa a esta hora de la noche."

"Eso lo sé muy bien," dijo Edward, con todo, escuchándose aliviado. Apretó su agarre, y dimos un paso hacia las puertas de salida.

"¿Edward?" Jasper lo llamó, deteniéndonos. "Puede que me equivoque, pero creo que puede que necesites esa maleta que dejaste por ahí."

"Oh sí," Edward dijo con una risita. "Vuelvo en seguida."

Mientras Edward corría hacia la bolsa de lona que había dejado caer cuando me vio, Jasper me dio una mirada que pretendí que no vi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Resultó que el coche de Jasper era lo que mi hermano, Emmett, hubiese denominado un "P-Móvil" antes de advertirme que nunca subiera en uno. Sí que era precioso: de un vivo color rojo con relucientes asientos de cuero negro y un resplandeciente tablero azul. Tan pronto como Jasper encendió el arranque táctil, Marvin Gaye se escuchó en la radio. Tuve que contenerme para no estallar en carcajadas cuando Edward tomó mi mano y abrió la puerta trasera. Él también sabía lo que estaba pensando, sonriendo con ironía al ayudarme a subir.

"Oye, Jasper, ¿me haces un favor? Deja la capota arriba."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Sí. No he dormido en casi veinticuatro horas, y lo último que necesito es oler los gases de escape de los coches por los próximos treinta y dos kilómetros."

Jasper chupó sus dientes pero cedió, y le di a Edward una sonrisa agradecida. Entonces, le di a Jasper las indicaciones generales, y atravesamos las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Por los primeros quince minutos o algo así, los tres mantuvimos una conversación sobre temas triviales y al azar. Edward nos contó todo sobre su retraso en Dubai y su vuelo. Luego, nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos.

"¿Cómo te va en la pasantía?" Edward preguntó en voz baja.

"Va bien," sonreí. "De verdad la estoy disfrutando y aprendiendo mucho."

"Excelente," murmuró. "Para cuando termines con tu maestría, vas a estar dirigiendo el lugar, y en un año o dos, te aventurarás por tu cuenta y harás cosas increíbles."

Una llamarada de calor me atravesó. Por unos cuantos segundos, una vez más me quedé sin palabras.

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Recuerdo todo sobre esa noche." Deslizó sus dedos entre los míos, pero cuando descansó nuestras manos en el pequeño espacio entre nosotros, cerré la distancia y coloqué nuestras manos unidas sobre mi pierna, justo debajo de la orilla de mis pantalones cortos. Vi su manzana de Adán subir y bajar al mirar a su pulgar acariciando mi piel desnuda, que se erizó con su toque. Después de medio minuto, apretó mi mano, y su pulgar se detuvo.

"Empiezas las clases el lunes, ¿cierto?"

Asentí, todavía un poco embriagada por su toque. "Y ya tengo que entregar un proyecto el miércoles."

"Chica Jersey, lo siento; desearía haber podido programar mejor esta visita. Siento que solo vine a interrumpir—"

"Detente," le dije, dándole ahora un apretón a su mano. "Ya he hecho la mayor parte, solo necesito terminar un par de cosas."

"En lo que podrías haber trabajado este fin de semana."

"Fácilmente puedo terminarlo el martes en la noche, cuando tú estés de vuelta en el aire." Solo la idea de su rápida partida hizo que doliera mi pecho.

"Mi chica inteligente," murmuró, sonriendo con dulzura. Las luces de la ciudad por las ventanillas traseras tintadas, realzaron el guapo rostro de Edward. Pude ver que su mirada bajó a mi boca, donde permaneció por un largo momento. Pero él solo inhaló y lo liberó a través de sus labios entrecerrados. Luego, sus ojos bajaron aún más, y sonrió otra vez. Estiró su mano y tocó delicadamente el collar alrededor de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado," susurró.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienen planeado para el fin de semana chicos?" Jasper preguntó. Cuando miré hacia adelante, lo vi observándonos a través del espejo retrovisor.

"¿Todavía nos veremos mañana?" Edward susurró nuevamente.

"Claro."

"Nos veremos mañana después de la pasantía de Bella y… pasaremos tiempo juntos," respondió.

Jasper sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor. "Suena genial. ¿Y qué hay del sábado, Ed? ¿Hablaste con mamá sobre el sábado?"

Aquí, Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro obviamente frustrado, volviendo su rostro hacia la ventanilla. "Sí. Me envió unos cuantos mensajes de texto."

"¿Qué sobre el sábado?" Le pregunté.

"Nada importante," dijo, manteniendo su mirada en la vista borrosa que pasaba.

"De verdad le gustaría que estuvieras ahí, Edward," dijo Jasper. "Tan pronto se enteró que venías de visita a casa, adelantó el día. Sabes que eso no es algo fácil de hacer."

"Jasper, ya le dije que no voy a ir."

"Ed, vamos."

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?"

Edward fulminó con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano. "Jasper, estoy aquí por cuatro días. _Cuatro_," enfatizó. "No tengo planes ni el deseo de desperdiciar ni una de esas preciosas horas en uno de sus estúpidos eventos." Cuando me miró, sus ojos estaban inusualmente nublados por la ira. "Mis padres van a tener una fiesta, Bella. En realidad, no es importante," dijo.

"Salvo que es un poquito importante," sonrió Jasper, apretando dos dedos cerca de sus ojos, pero afortunadamente manteniendo esos ojos en el parabrisas. "Bella, nuestros padres hacen un gala benéfica cada año," explicó más. "Es un gran evento, y recauda una cantidad significativa para una organización benéfica diferente cada año."

"Sí," Edward dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Salvo que es un evento de caridad tanto como una enorme campaña publicitaria para la clínica de mi padre."

"¿Y qué?" Jasper dijo con un resoplido. "Aun así recauda dinero y crea conciencia, ¿no es así?"

"Dinero, tal vez," Edward resopló en respuesta, con las aletas de su nariz ligeramente ensanchadas. "¿Conciencia? A menos que sea sobre las habilidades de papá en la cirugía plástica, no mucha. De cualquier modo, no tengo que estar ahí." Su tono tenía más que un atisbo de finalidad. Cuando me miró otra vez, la sonrisa en su rostro no pareció llegar a sus ojos. "Chica Jersey, esperaba que estuvieras libre el sábado."

"Lo estoy, pero si tú—"

"No tienes que estar ahí, Ed, no," dijo Jasper, su tono más solemne de lo que había sido toda la noche, "pero a mamá realmente le gustaría que asistieras. También a mi papá. Te echan de menos, hombre." Exhaló, y por un espacio de cinco minutos, al cruzar el Puente de Brooklyn hacia Manhattan, un silencio incómodo saturó el costoso coche.

"Por supuesto, Bella también está invitada."

"Jasper, basta."

"No, es en serio. Mamá me dijo que te dijera que podías invitar a quien quieras."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No."

"Ed—"

"Edward, estoy de acuerdo con ir a la fiesta de tus padres si quieres ir," le dije.

Edward me miró.

"Eso si tú quieres llevarme," agregué en seguida. "No es mi intención inmiscuirme—"

"Bella, no tenemos que—"

"¿Ves?" Dijo Jasper. "A Bella le encantaría ir, Edward, y a mamá le gustaría que fueras, y a mí me gustaría verte ahí. Sí, Ed, solo estás aquí por cuatro días. Piénsalo."

Jasper miró una vez más hacia el parabrisas, y no estaba segura si fue para evitar golpear al coche junto a nosotros o para eludir el destello de culpa que sus palabras provocaron en la expresión de Edward.

"Oye," le sonreí. "Oye," repetí.

"¿Estás segura que no te importaría ir conmigo?" Articuló. "No quiero suponer que despejaste tu agenda por mí, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero—"

"Edward, si quieres ir, y si quieres llevarme, de casualidad estoy disponible," le sonreí.

Edward respiró hondo y lo exhaló lentamente. "¿Cuál es el tema de este año, Jasper?" Preguntó, nunca quitándome sus ojos de encima.

Jasper se rio con ganas. "El tema de este año es… el día después de Navidad."

* * *

_**¿Quién quiere golpear a Jasper? *Levanta la mano* Me cayó bien al principio, pero cuando empezó a insistir en esto grrrr. En fin, ya veremos por qué tanto la insistencia. Por lo pronto, parece que le sorprendió darse cuenta de que tanto se comunican Edward y Bella a pesar de la distancia, y que obviamente, este viaje fue más para ver a Bella que a su familia. Así que, hasta ahora, ¿qué opinión tienen de Jasper? ¿Qué habrá detrás del seductor? El encuentro entre Bella y Edward sin duda fue muy especial y muestra que su relación ha florecido a pesar de la distancia. ¿Cómo creen que sea su primer día juntos?... Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión, y claro, así podremos leer más pronto el siguiente capítulo ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: LicetSalvatore, ELIZABETH, Leah De Call, Vanenaguilar, Amy Lee Figueroa, Twilight all my love 4 ever, paupau1, Adriu, patymdn, NarMarVeg, Esal, rosycanul10, aliceforever85, JessMel, Marie Sellory, lunaweasleycullen14, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, marieisahale, Nanny Swan, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, freedom2604, mony17, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen injoa, wensalv99, angryc, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Bertlin, Say's, lagie, Lizdayanna, AriGoonz, ConiLizzy, Sully YM, Manligrez, Pili, ariyasy, PRISOL, Pam Malfoy Black, BereB, Jade HSos, tulgarita, Tecupi, Techu, Kriss21, jupy, Lectora de Fics, Brenda Cullenn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mafer, EriCastelo, Rosii, AnnieOR, Clau, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Gladys Nilda, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	5. Capítulo 5

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – La primera pos-Navidad: Capítulo 5**

* * *

El viernes era mi día favorito de la semana.

Primero, porque el viernes, no tenía clases. En vez de eso, pasaba el día en mi pasantía, que literalmente, era todo lo que había soñado en mi vida. Todo el lugar me fascinaba, desde la creatividad de las personas trabajando ahí a la tecnología e innovaciones de vanguardia, y la libertad otorgada para explorar lo que quisiéramos. No había cubículos, ni oficinas, o una estructura jerárquica limitando la inspiración y la creatividad. En vez de eso, todos desde los internos hasta los directores compartían un solo espacio abierto con estaciones de trabajo móviles. Los individuos podían dejar que su creatividad fluyera a cualquier parte del edificio, ya fuera que llegara bajo el sol en el patio de la azotea o jugando en el salón de juegos o rodeados por plantas y flores en el solario o disfrutando de una ensalada o un helado en una de las muchas y bien surtidas cafeterías o demonios, incluso haciendo lo suyo en el baño si uno se sintiera con deseos de hacerlo. La participación diaria y sincera en conversaciones e ideas de todos los empleados no solo era bienvenida, se fomentaba.

Es más, el viernes la compañía organizaba todo tipo de eventos, desde demostraciones de clases de cocina a lecturas de libros, e incluso horas felices con _karaoke_. Todo eso estaba pensado para incentivar un entorno donde nadie considerara a alguien como superior o por debajo de ellos. A mis ideas se les daba el mismo respeto que a las de todos los demás. Tenía libertad de hablar, investigar y experimentar.

Así que sí, el viernes era mi día favorito de la semana. Sin embargo, ese viernes de agosto en particular se volvió incomparablemente único por algo, o más bien alguien totalmente ajeno a mi pasantía, alguien en la ciudad por solo cuatro cortos días—aproximadamente unas noventa y seis preciosas horas.

"Veo por qué prosperas ahí, Bella," esa persona en particular dijo ese viernes por la tarde después que orgullosamente le di una gran gira por mi pasantía de ensueño, y él mostró su asombro en todos los lugares correctos.

"Mírate," sonrió suavemente, "estás radiante."

Por supuesto que estaba radiante mientras paseábamos por las calles de la ciudad con el sol de finales de agosto en nuestras mejillas y hombros. Encendía mi piel casi tanto como la mano de Edward envolviendo firmemente la mía. Como el día en que nos conocimos, Edward y yo hablamos de todo con increíble facilidad, todo mientras compartíamos miradas no tan furtivas y aprovechábamos al máximo de nuestra capacidad para interactuar en persona en vez de a través del teléfono o una pantalla de computadora.

No me malinterpreten; era genial ver a Edward en una pantalla cuando hablábamos, pero no se acercaba ni un poco a experimentarlo en persona. Él afirmó que yo estaba radiante, su rostro de por sí bien parecido y sus atractivas extremidades estaban besados por el sol nepalés, su cabello color bronce deliciosamente despeinado por el viento de la Ciudad de Nueva York, y unas cuantas horas de sueño habían hecho maravillas en un hombre de por sí asombroso y dejó una sonrisa perfectamente relajada en su rostro.

Sí. Por supuesto que estaba radiante.

"¿Qué?" Sonrió cuando me atrapó mirándolo.

"Es solo que es increíblemente extraño verte realmente junto a mí," me reí entre dientes, "y en pantalones cortos y una camiseta ni más ni menos, en vez de con un cuello de tortuga y un pesado abrigo."

"Sé a lo que te refieres, chica Jersey." Acercándose, rozó sus labios en mi frente.

Sonreí cuando se apartó. "¿Ves? Son cosas como esa."

"Sí. Además, cada vez que te veo aún espero ver un gorro en tu cabeza."

Ahora, me eché a reír. "Recuerdo que ese día seguías acomodando mi gorro. Estabas obsesionado con él."

"Estaba helando, y no quería que sintieras mucho frío y decidieras que querías irte a casa. Ahora, no puedes utilizar esa excusa." Me dio una sonrisa triunfante.

"Oh Dios mío," solté un resoplido, "¿de eso se trataba todo eso? Edward, nunca lo habría usado como una excusa."

"En vez de un gorro, tienes unos bellos reflejos de verano en tu cabello y un lindo vestido veraniego, con el que te ves hermosa por cierto—no que no te vieras irresistiblemente hermosa ese día."

"Edward…"

"¿Qué?"

"Gracias," sonreí, complacida de que lo hubiese notado y tratara de no abrumarnos a ninguno de los dos al decir _todo_. "Y mañana, voy a verte en… ¿en qué? ¿Un esmoquin? ¿Debería ponerme un vestido elegante?"

Su actitud relajada desapareció abruptamente, sus hombros se tensaron mientras sus atractivos rasgos se endurecieron.

"Bella, por favor, no te sientas obligada." Miró furioso hacia el frente. "No me agradó la forma en que Jasper te puso en aprietos anoche. Lo amo, pero puede ser algo imbécil. Después que pasamos a dejarte, discutí con él."

"¿Por qué?" Dije con una risita. "Edward, por favor, no me digas que discutiste con tu hermano porque pensaste que dijo o hizo algo que me molestó. Créeme, Jasper no me molestó—para nada."

Nos detuvimos frente a una tienda en la esquina, aún a media cuadra de nuestro destino. La música salsa emanaba desde una bodega mientras cuatro hombres mayores estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa plegadiza estrellando fichas de dominó y discutiendo en español.

Edward tocó mi mejilla. "Estoy extremadamente agradecido de escuchar que no te molestó de ningún modo. Con todo y eso, Jasper sabe muy bien que las galas de mis padres nunca han sido lo mío, incluso cuando era más joven y en realidad asistía. ¿Por qué demonios iría ahora?"

Cubrí su mano con la mía. "Edward, sé que tienes problemas con tus padres, y es totalmente tu decisión si quieres ir o no a la gala. Solo pienso que…"

"Dime lo que piensas," murmuró cuando mi voz se apagó.

"No estoy segura que sea de mi incumbencia."

"Sucede que creo que lo es. Por favor; de verdad me gustaría saberlo."

"Solo pienso…" dije despacio, "Solo pienso que si mis padres y yo alguna vez tuviéramos una pelea, y me fuera digamos a, Katmandú por varios meses, y luego volviera para una breve visita, pero volvería a Katmandú por algunos años más… creo que ellos estarían muy deseosos de pasar algo de tiempo conmigo."

Arqueó una ceja. "¿En un baile?"

Me reí entre dientes. "Si los bailes son lo suyo."

Por unos cuantos segundos, Edward simplemente me mantuvo la mirada, su expresión inescrutable. "Bella, mis padres _no_ son como la mayoría de los padres."

"¡_Bésala ya__** (1)**_!" Gritó uno de los hombres jugando dominó. Dijo algo más que no entendí, lo que provocó que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas. Pero, básicamente todo el que vive en Nueva York sabía qué significaba _beso_.

Edward sonrió débilmente, soltando un largo e intenso suspiro. "Tienen la idea correcta. Bueno, si te ves así de deliciosa con un sencillo vestido de verano, solo puedo imaginar cómo te verás con un vestido de fiesta."

"Creo que perdiste el punto de nuestra conversación," sonreí con suficiencia.

Edward deslizó un dedo bajo mi barbilla, sosteniendo mi mirada con la suya. "Créeme, no es así." Luego, encogió un hombro y una media sonrisa tiró de una esquina de su boca. "Entonces, ¿estás lista para el baile de mañana del día después de Navidad en agosto?"

Solté un resoplido. "Claro, pero primero, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué significa."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Cuéntame más sobre Katmandú," dije al robar otro pedazo de tocino del tazón de macarrones con queso de Edward. Alteramos las elecciones de nuestra última visita ocho largos meses antes. "Siento que me dejaste hablar sin parar toda la tarde. Quiero saber más de ti. Ponme al corriente con todo lo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de discutir."

"¿_Todo_? ¿Qué te parece si me das un punto de partida?"

Sonreí al escuchar la forma en que repitió las exactas palabras que le había dicho en nuestra primera vez juntos en este mismo café.

"De acuerdo. Cuéntame sobre la cultura nepalés, Edward, y dime cómo te has adaptado."

Durante la siguiente hora, Edward me cautivó con historias de una hermosa metrópolis asiática donde la religión y la cultura constituyen la base de las vidas de los residentes. Pintó un cuadro de templos y palacios antiguos llenos de tesoros, rodeados por valles urbanos, y el majestuoso fondo del Himalaya sobre todo. Describió los días calientes y las noches frías de la ciudad, un pequeño departamento con un pequeño calentador y sin aire acondicionado, y luego su culpa por preocuparse por cualquiera de las dos. Explicó el dominio del arroz como un artículo de primera necesidad en la cocina nepalesa, así como la impopularidad del café. Confesó su emoción al aprender poco a poco todas esas diferencias culturales, así como sus dificultades con ello. Finalmente, me contó detalles de sus días en el trabajo, lo mal que se sentía cuando tenía un traspié cultural, lo satisfecho que se sentía cuando lo hacía bien, y lo mucho que deseaba ayudar a los nepaleses a construir una comunidad de la que se sentirían orgullosos—y de la que él también se sentiría orgulloso.

Cuando terminó, no pude hablar por un momento.

"Lo siento," se disculpó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Supongo que me emocioné demasiado."

"Edward, no. Lo hiciste todo tan real para mí, hiciste que sonara muy hermoso, muy… especial." Suspiré. "Desearía poder verla algún día; la comunidad que estás construyendo."

"Tal vez lo harás. Chica Jersey, no tienes idea qué tan a menudo te imagino ahí conmigo."

Bajé la vista a mi plato, pasando con cuidado los dientes del tenedor por entre las pocas migajas que quedaban y creé un patrón absurdo.

"No es mi intención sugerir que no tengas tus propias prioridades, Bella. Sé lo importante que son tu pasantía y tus clases para tu plan de diez años, y nunca los menospreciaría."

Mis ojos destellaron, repentina y ciertamente con frustración irracional. "Basta, Edward. No es así como lo veo para nada. Cuando dije que desearía poder verla algún día, lo dije en serio, pero no sé si realmente sea posible. Llevo una vida muy ajetreada aquí, y tú llevas una vida muy agitada allá—y al menos por tres malditos años más, eso no va a cambiar," siseé. "Y eso es importante para ti, maldición, como debería serlo, y eso es importante para mí."

"Maldición, como debería serlo," repitió.

Sintiendo que mi garganta se cerraba, desvié mi mirada de él y a través del café hacia la entrada, tragándome más tonterías. Un pequeño grupo se había reunido junto al puesto de la anfitriona, esperando mesas. En los últimos meses, el lugar había crecido en popularidad.

Edward estiró su mano sobre la mesa sin decir nada y tomó mi mano, esperando pacientemente hasta me sentí capaz de mirarlo otra vez sin perder el control.

"Bella… ¿recuerdas ese primer día… cuando concordamos en no hacer promesas?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento. "Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Estoy listo—"

"¿Listo para pedir la cuenta?"

Miré a la camarera, al principio, lista para estrangularla. Pero cuando seguí su nerviosa mirada furtiva hacia el grupo, que parecía haberse duplicado en los últimos dos minutos, en vez de eso, sentí un poco de lástima por ella.

Edward aclaró su garganta y me arqueó una ceja. "Bella, ¿te gustaría un postre?"

"Sí, pero supongo que podemos pedirlo para llevar," dije con un suspiro.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"¡Ta-dá!"

Abrí la puerta del departamento y entré con Edward a mi lado. Podía ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza girando de lado a lado al admirar su entorno.

"Sé que no es mucho, y es algo pequeño, y… de hecho, tenía la intención de recoger un poco." Recogí los pantalones cortos y la camiseta que había tirado en el sofá anoche cuando llegué a casa tarde del aeropuerto. Luego, vi—o más bien olí—los calcetines de Alice de su sesión de gimnasio de la tarde y sus tenis sobre la mesita de café y también agarré esos. "Espera solo…" Me reí tímidamente al correr hacia la recámara.

"¡Alice!" Siseé cuando abrí la puerta de la recámara. "Alice, ¿estás aquí? ¿Alice? ¿Sí? ¿No? Gracias, Dios," alabé al cielo por la ausencia de respuesta. Después de lanzar descuidadamente ropa arrugada, calcetines olorosos y tenis sucios en la habitación, corrí de vuelta a Edward.

Estaba en la cocina, recargado en la encimera con sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus piernas atléticas cruzadas por los tobillos y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. El paquete con la tarta de queso para llevar estaba a su lado—junto al fregadero lleno de platos sucios. Pasé de prisa junto a él, abriendo el grifo.

"Lo juro, por lo general no somos así de desordenadas. Solo hemos estado ocupadas con el inicio de la escuela, y—"

Sentí su mano en mi hombro. Con mi corazón acelerado, vi como su brazo me rodeó y cerró el grifo. Entonces, me giró delicadamente hacia él.

"Bella, ¿tienes una idea de lo genial que es ver este lugar, estas habitaciones por las que te he visto caminar por meses, en persona en vez de a través de la pantalla?"

"Creo que sé a qué te refieres."

"Y yo creo que es un departamento estupendo."

"Gracias," sonreí. "Me encanta."

"Mi pobre aspirante a chica de ciudad." Chupó sus dientes y sacudió su cabeza en burla, con pícaros ojos verdes intensos y brillantes.

"Crees que eres muy gracioso."

En realidad, mi pobre corazón no había vuelto a su ritmo normal desde antes en el restaurante—bueno, desde un par de días después de la última Navidad, si tuviera que ser _completamente_ honesta.

"¿Dónde está Alice?" Murmuró.

"No está aquí," sonreí.

Aclaró su garganta. "¿Y Tarará?"

"Te lo dije," dije con un resoplido, "Diego en realidad no _vive_ aquí."

"Mmm," sonrió con suficiencia, pero una sonrisa torcida remplazó la de suficiencia. "Bueno… ¿quieres atacar tu postre ahora?"

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Supongo que podrías decir eso."

"Juro que no quise decirlo así," se rio entre dientes, aun así deslizando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y pasando la otra por mi cabello. "Realmente hablaba de la tarta de queso. Eso sonó más como algo que diría Jasper."

"_Por favor_, no hables de MR en este momento."

"No lo haré." Sacudió su cabeza con seriedad y prontitud justo antes de atraerme a él y estrellar su boca con la mía. Gimiendo, dejó caer sus manos a mi trasero y me levantó, colocándome en la encimera y deslizando su figura alta y delgada entre mis piernas. Dijo mi nombre entre su aliento, su boca dejando la mía y explorando mi mandíbula para luego bajar más allá por mi cuello y clavícula.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. "Edward."

Dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por todo mi pecho expuesto, envolvió con su boca la delgada tela de mi vestido, primero en un pecho, luego apenas rozando el otro.

Mi boca se abrió, sin palabras, sin aliento, deleitándome en las sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Suaves labios fruncidos, una lengua caliente explorando. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo, agarré su cabello en un puño, guiando su boca de vuelta a la mía. Gimió, su aliento caliente en mi boca antes de chupar mis labios, sus manos en mis muslos donde se había subido más mi vestido, con sus dedos acariciando la piel desnuda y caliente.

"Bella… Bella, no hicimos promesas, pero no ha habido nadie más para mí," susurró con voz ronca.

"Para mí igual," sonreí contra su boca. "Para mí igual, Edward."

Sus dedos danzaron más hacia arriba, sus pulgares acariciaron las tiras en mis caderas y mi corazón latió con fuerza. "Bella…" Besó mi oreja, más susurros, sus pulgares ahora se deslizaron bajo las orillas y se detuvieron. "Bella, ¿puedo?"

"Sí," asentí erráticamente. "Sí, Edward," le aseguré, metiendo una mano entre nosotros y desabrochando su botón, bajando su cierre. Mi piel ardía por el deseo y encontré la perfecta combinación de duro y suave, tal como éramos nosotros. Suaves gemidos, gruñidos y gimoteos llenaron el espacio en silencio a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Bella? Bella, cariño, ¿estás en casa?"

Es asombroso lo rápido que dos personas excitadas pueden separarse, cómo dos pares de ojos entornados pueden abrirse de pronto.

"¡Bella, cielo!" Mi mamá me llamó.

Mientras toda la sangre dejaba el rostro de Edward, me puso en el suelo sin hacer ruido y en la siguiente fracción de segundo, se volvió a subir el cierre y abrochó su botón mientras yo me subía las bragas y acomodaba mi vestido. Mientras tanto, dos pares de pasos se adentraban aún más al pequeño departamento.

"¿B?" Se escuchó una segunda voz melodiosa.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello y luego por el mío justo cuando mi mamá y Rosalie dieron la vuelta en el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Mamá! ¡Rosie!" Sonreí de una mujer a otra. "¡Qué gran sorpresa!"

Por un espacio de diez segundos, los cuatro solo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro.

"Mamá, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"

Rose frotó su vientre hinchado. "Estábamos… estábamos… ropa de bebé…"

Edward caminó hacia ellas y les tendió su mano.

"Hola, señora Swan y Rosalie. Soy Edward—Edward Cullen. Es un gusto conocerlas. Bella me contó mucho sobre ustedes dos."

Por otros pocos segundos, Edward se quedó ahí, con su mano extendida y ninguna de las mujeres hizo un intento por tomarla. Finalmente, al menos una de ellas pareció salir de su trance. Mordí con fuerza mi labio.

"Vaya… hola… ¿Edward?" Mi mamá dijo entre su aliento, cerrando la distancia entre ella y Edward y tomando su mano con la suya. "¿Edward…? ¿Edward, el que le envió a Bella ese precioso arreglo floral para su graduación?"

"Sí, señora," respondió Edward.

"¿Edward, el que le regaló ese bonito collar y dije que usa?"

"Sí, señora," él se rio entre dientes y de forma respetuosa mientras mi mamá seguía estrechando su mano.

"Edward," repitió, con su frente fruncida. "¿Edward… el que está en Katmandú?"

"Sí, señora," confirmó Edward con paciencia. "Aunque, soy originario de Manhattan, pero… sí, Edward Katmandú también funciona."

"Edward Katmandú …" Murmuró, todavía sujetando su mano, todavía mirándolo, y abruptamente, lo atrajo para un abrazo.

Un. Abrazo. Para Edward. De mi mamá.

"¡Edward!" Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros. "¡Edward! ¡No tienes idea lo _maravilloso_ que es conocerte, Edward!"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"¡Porque hay una tienda para bebés aquí en la ciudad de la que nos habló un vecino mío en Miami, que vende ropa para bebé muy linda, Bella!" Rosie soltó con la emoción de una futura mamá. "Así que, tu mamá y yo fuimos esta tarde, y pensamos hacerte una visita después," se encogió de hombros mientras le entraba a su rebanada de tarta de queso. "Supongo que deberíamos haberte llamado primero," se rio con ganas, sus ojos mirándonos con picardía a Edward y a mí antes de meter un pedazo de pastel a su boca.

"Sí, supongo deberíamos haberlo hecho," mi mamá coincidió con una sonrisa, su tenedor suspendido en el aire. "Pero nunca antes ha sido necesario. Aun así, me alegra que no lo hayamos hecho. De otro modo, podríamos habernos perdido la oportunidad de conocerte, Edward," susurró no tan furtivamente.

"Jesús, mamá," gemí.

Edward se rio bajito, apretando mi muslo bajo la mesa. "Está bien."

Los cuatro estábamos sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, dónde habíamos separado las dos rebanadas de tarta de queso en cuatro mientras mi mamá y Rosalie hacían su mejor esfuerzo por avergonzarme como nunca.

"¿Cuándo van a regresar Emmett y tú a Miami, Rosalie?" Edward preguntó de forma amigable.

"La próxima semana," Rosalie respondió, sonriendo coqueta en su dirección.

"Ves, ese es el problema de vivir en otro lugar que no sea la ciudad de Nueva York. Siempre hay algo que simplemente no puedes encontrar en ningún otro lado," dijo mi mamá.

"Eso es muy cierto," Edward respondió, su mirada en mí.

"Aunque, el clima cálido durante todo el año en Florida lo compensa," agregó Rosalie.

"No según Bella," mi mamá dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Bella ama la ciudad de Nueva York," Edward sonrió.

"¡Sí, eso es cierto! ¡Edward, la conoces muy bien!"

"Todavía es joven, mamá. Todavía tenemos tiempo para convencerla a mudarse a Florida con nosotros."

"Oh, no estoy segura que algún día la convenceremos de dejar la ciudad," Mamá dijo con un resoplido. "Creo que se necesitaría de algo enorme para convencerla de eso. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Edward?"

"Sí, señora."

"Por favor, Edward. Llámame Renee."

"¡Mamá!"

"Así que, cuéntanos más sobre ti, Edward," _Renee_ le pidió, ignorándome.

"¿No crees que estás siendo entrometida mamá?"

"Eso no es ser entrometida para nada, cariño. Rosalie, ¿fui entrometida?"

"Solo un poco entrometida, mamá," sonrió Rosalie.

"En fin. ¿Dijiste que creciste en la ciudad?"

"Sí, mamá. Creció en el lado este."

"_Gracias_, Bella," dijo mi mamá. "Y trabajas para…"

"Trabaja para Hábitat para la Humanidad. Ha trabajado con ellos desde que se graduó de la universidad, que fue hace casi seis años."

"Gracias de nuevo, Bella."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Como dijo Bella, señora Swan, trabajo para Hábitat, y he estado con ellos por algunos años ya."

"¿Cómo te involucraste en la labor humanitaria?"

"Una vez fui con una amigo a un proyecto de limpieza, y simplemente sentí que era lo correcto.

"¿Cómo un llamado?" Rosalie preguntó.

"Bueno… sí," asintió. "Después, hablé con un par de profesores en la escuela, y me ayudaron a encaminarme correctamente hacia una carrera en desarrollo sustentable. Como parte de las exigencias de la carrera, tuve que dedicar algunas horas de voluntariado, lo que solo me reafirmó las cosas."

"¿Te refieres a lo acertado del camino que llevas?"

"Bueno, sí, señora—Renee. El camino que antes llevaba no era uno malo—de hecho, era uno muy lucrativo. Y creo que me hubiera ido bien en él. Simplemente no habría sido… satisfactorio."

"Eso es simplemente… hermoso," Rosalie dijo una vez más entusiasmada.

"De verdad lo es," mi mamá coincidió. "Y sé exactamente a qué te refieres, Edward. Una vez hice un gran cambio. Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida."

"Oh, cielos," murmuré, rodando los ojos.

"¿No crees que estás siendo grosera, Bella?" Dijo mamá, desquitándose por mi comentario anterior.

"Eso no fue grosero."

Edward se acercó y me susurró al oído. "Solo un poquitín grosero, chica hermosa." Me dio una suave sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo al apartarse.

"Entonces, ¿qué exactamente haces en Katmandú, Edward?"

Les explicó el proyecto de Katmandú, asombrándolas mucho más.

"Aunque, debe ser difícil, estar lejos de tus amigos y familia."

"Algunos más que otros," reconoció con un suspiro.

"¿Cómo Bella?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Ha sido—"

"Él ya confirmó que no ha sido fácil estar lejos de sus amigos, mamá. Oye, ¿no creen que papá y Emmett ya deben estar echándolas de menos?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Cuando Edward me miró a los ojos, había una expresión peculiar en los suyos, pero no dijo nada.

"De acuerdo, vamos a ayudarte a limpiar, y…" Dijo mamá, "y nos marcharemos."

El silencio incómodo continuó dominando mientras los tres nos movíamos por la cocina. Podía sentir la abrupta tensión en Edward, independientemente de sus suaves caricias y sonrisa mientras ayudaba a recoger la mesa. Y estaba más ansiosa que nunca porque mi mamá y Rose se fueran.

"¡Oye, Bella, Bella!"

Alice canturreó desde la habitación del frente, y exhalé frustrada al colocar los platos en el fregadero. Fuera de mi periferia, la vi entrar en la cocina.

"¡Parece que hay toda una fiesta aquí!" Saludó a mi mamá y a Rose, y la vi darle a Edward un abrazo cordial. Luego, entró Diego.

"Hola, Diego," dijo mi mamá amablemente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, señora Swan, gracias. Eh, Ed."

Edward levantó la vista desde donde limpiaba la mesa. "Eh, Diego," respondió con el mismo tono brusco.

"Oye, Bella, encontré esa información que aún necesitamos para el proyecto del miércoles. Pensé que podríamos—"

"Oh Diego, cariño, no molestes a Bella con tareas escolares el viernes por la noche." Mi mamá le sonrió con dulzura.

"Sí, pero—"

Caminando hacia él, tocó su mejilla. "Estoy segura que Bella terminará todo a tiempo. Mi pequeña nunca ha fallado un plazo límite."

"Sí, señora Swan."

"Buen chico," le dijo, palmeando suavemente su mejilla. "Ahora, vamos, chico. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a Rosie y a mí a meter estas bolsas al taxi? Y todos podemos compartir el viaje a nuestros respectivos hogares."

"Uh…"

"Señora Swan, me encantaría ayudarlas. De todos modos, ya me voy."

El alma se me cayó a los pies. Me di la vuelta del fregadero hacia Edward, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

"No tienes que hacerlo—"

"Tienes cosas qué hacer," murmuró bajito, mientras todos los demás en la reducida cocina pretendían estudiar la pintura de los techos o silbar una tonada. Sonriendo, bajó aún más su voz. "No quiero que te retrases por mí."

"No lo estoy."

Hizo una pausa. "Siguen los planes para mañana, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto, Edward," le sonreí, tragando saliva. "Estoy deseando que llegue."

Asintió. "Bien. Yo también—ahora," me dio una suave sonrisa. "Tengo que reunirme con algunas personas del HPH durante el día, ¿pero puedo recogerte como a las cinco?"

"Las cinco sería perfecto."

"Bien," repitió. Entonces, se acercó lentamente y llevó su boca a mi oído. "Y somos mucho más que amigos, chica Jersey. Me gustaría que pensaras en eso." Apartándose, rozó su boca delicadamente en la mía, de forma lánguida.

"Buenas noches, Alice," dijo al alejarse, sus ojos oscuros aún en los míos.

"Buenas noches, Edward," Alice se rio entre dientes.

"Buenas noches, Diego."

"Noches," murmuró Diego.

Entonces, con un suspiro y una amplia sonrisa, Edward se volvió hacia mi mamá y Rosie.

"Damas, ¿nos vamos?"

"Por supuesto, Edward. Qué caballeroso eres."

"Seguro que lo es," Rosalie coincidió.

"¿Edward?" Le dije.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta.

"¿Qué significa _el día después de Navidad_?" Me reí entre dientes. "Necesito saber para mañana."

"Chica Jersey, significa absolutamente todo lo que quieras," me guiñó un ojo.

* * *

**(1) Esta frase 'Bésala ya' está escrita originalmente en español, así como 'beso'. **

* * *

_**A pesar de haber interrumpido se momento cumbre jejejeje ¡Amo a Renee! Sobre todo por haber puesto en su lugar a ese Diego, y sí, como ustedes lo notaron, Diego siente algo por Bella pero por lo visto ella no lo ha notado hasta ahora. ¿Será que interponga entre los dos? Ya lo veremos. Al menos, a pesar de las dudas de Bella, tal parece que Edward está resuelto a llevar esta relación más allá y la verdad es que estos dos encajan perfectamente. Ahora, familia, Edward ya conoció a Renee y Rosalie y por lo visto dejó una muy buena impresión en ellas, ¿qué pasará con los padres de Edward en esa gala? ¿Qué imagina que suceda? Muchas gracias por decirme su opinión sobre las relaciones a distancia y compartir algunas de sus historias conmigo, no saben lo mucho que disfruto de eso, conocerlas un poquito más, hasta hubo alguna por ahí que me contó que es beneficiaria del trabajo de la organización para la que trabaja Edward 'Hábitat para la humanidad', como les dije disfruto mucho de leer sus reviews, recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión. Y también, con ellos nos animan a actualizar más pronto ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aliceforever85, bbluelilas, freedom2604, terewee, Allie, cary, Vrigny, Gene, arianna mansen, Jade HSos, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, paupau1, AnnieOR, Rosii, ConiLizzy, marme, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Vanenaguilar, Techu, NarMaVeg, Esal, EriCastelo, debynoe12, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Sully YM, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, LicetSalvatore, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Amy Lee Figueroa, rosycanul10, lagie, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Bertlin, Mafer, Brenda Cullenn, injoa, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Lizdayanna, Nanny Swan, PRISOL, Say's, AriGoonz, Pili, angryc, ariyasy, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Lectora de Fics, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	6. Capítulo 6

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 6 **

* * *

"Edward, _este_ es un bonito coche."

"Oh, este te gustó, ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Pasé una mano sobre el elegante y plateado Porsche. "Es discretamente elegante y hermoso. Dile a Jasper que lo apruebo totalmente."

Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida al abrir la puerta del pasajero para mí. Luego, como un perfecto caballero, me ayudó a entrar antes de caminar al lado del conductor.

Si dijera que solo me había sentido atraída por la mente de Edward y su personalidad, estaría mintiendo. Fue su belleza lo que _primero_ llamó mi atención, pero a menos de cinco minutos de nuestro encuentro, fue su personalidad e inteligencia lo que me mantuvo fascinada. Aun así, no se puede negar que Edward era extremadamente bien parecido. Y esta noche, en ropa formal de diseñador y obviamente hecha a la medida que realzaba cada uno de sus atributos físicos, estaba francamente espectacular.

Al tomar su asiento detrás del volante, Edward se acercó y rozó sus suaves labios contra mi hombro desnudo, provocando que me estremeciera a pesar del calor de la tarde de finales de agosto.

"Me alegra que te gustara el coche," se rio entre dientes contra mi piel, desviando sus divertidos ojos verdes hacia arriba. "Pero a _mí _me gusta esto." Sus labios apenas pasaron rozando un par de veces de un lado al otro antes que se apartara lentamente, estirando su mano a través de la consola central y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Mientras nos sacaba del estrecho espacio de estacionamiento en la ciudad, me lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo, sacudiendo su cabeza y gruñó en apreciación. "Tú en ese vestido, Bella Swan…"

Sonreí nerviosa. "Gracias, ¿pero de verdad crees que sea apropiado para el tema? En realidad, no es un vestido de baile, y es más borgoña que rojo, y—"

Apretó mi mano. "_Detente_. No necesitas un estúpido vestido de fiesta para verte perfecta."

"No quiero arruinar el tema del baile de tus padres."

"No lo harás."

"El problema es que no tengo un verdadero vestido de fiesta, y con tan poco tiempo—"

"Oye, ¿qué te dije?" Nos detuvimos en una luz roja, donde Edward se colocó de lado con rapidez y capturó mi boca, enfatizando cada palabra con un beso. "Te. Ves. Exquisita." Me sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato antes de volver su atención a las congestionadas calles.

"Bueno, ¿crees que las galletas vayan con el tema?"

"Bella, vamos," Edward gimió, "deja de preocuparte. Primero que nada, como expliqué antes, los temas anuales están abiertos a la interpretación individual; lo que significa que representan lo que tú quieras."

"Entonces, ¿es algo así como la Met Gala con las celebridades en trajes temáticos cada año?"

Me sonrió con ironía. "Algo así; aunque yo diría que con menos de las asquerosamente ricas y privilegiadas celebridades de Hollywood y más de la asquerosamente rica y privilegiada aristocracia, con _algunas_ celebridades de Hollywood. Depende de con quién haya trabajado mi papá recientemente."

"Me estás tomando el pelo," sonreí de forma acusadora.

"Si tú lo dices." Su tono insinuó que me había advertido. "En segundo lugar, y más importante, chica Jersey, fuiste mucho más allá. En serio lo hiciste." Su subsiguiente mirada de soslayo fue más cautelosa que coqueta. "No sé si alguien de los que estarán ahí, yo incluido, merece todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en hornearlas anoche."

Se refería a las cinco docenas de galletas que había preparado desde cero entre las últimas horas del viernes y las primeras horas del sábado cuando normalmente estaría durmiendo o haciendo tarea. Y mientras calculaba, vertía y mezclaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en Edward y a dónde exactamente nos dirigíamos—dónde exactamente deseaba _yo _que nos dirigiéramos, considerando la distancia física que pronto existiría entre nosotros una vez más.

"Fue terapéutico," confesé.

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo, sonriendo un tanto cauteloso.

"Edward, ¿por qué te fuiste anoche tan repentinamente? Cuando me referí a nosotros como amigos, no trataba de minimizar lo que hay entre nosotros. Solo…"

Esta vez, cuando se acercó y cubrió mi boca con la suya, introdujo su caliente lengua, haciéndome jadear antes que respondiera con avidez. Fue un beso hambriento de ambas partes, ansioso y demandante, y supe que era más que solo un beso. Ambos tratábamos de demostrar algo. Los _amigos _no se besaban de esa forma.

"Bella…" Dijo entre su aliento, sus besos más dulces y más moderados, "¿tienes cierta hora en la que tengas que estar en casa esta noche?"

"No. Soy adulta, Edward," sonreí con suficiencia. "No tengo hora de llegada."

Un impaciente claxon nos alertó del cambió de luz en el semáforo. A su vez Edward me sonrió con suficiencia antes de volver a centrar su atención al frente. "Eso no es lo que quise decir. Hablo de si tienes planes para después de la fiesta—dormir, tarea, lavar la ropa, etcétera.

"No, Edward. No tengo planes."

Sin embargo, incluso mientras lo decía, mi corazón se aceleró al palmear discretamente mi bolso negro, dentro del que había guardado mi identificación, dinero, mi lápiz labial, mascara, y más importante aún, un paquete de doce condones. No es que creyera que necesitaría una docena entera esta noche, pero como Alice había concordado, definitivamente más vale prevenir que lamentar.

"¿En qué piensas tanto?"

Parpadeé alejando mis impredecibles pensamientos. "Pensaba en que puedo ver por qué pensarías que tengo una _hora de llegada_, después de cómo irrumpió mi mamá en el departamento anoche."

Edward soltó una risita. "Me agradó tu mamá, y también Rosalie. Si tu papá y Emmett son tan geniales como ellas, estoy deseoso de conocerlos."

"Mmm," solté un resoplido. "Son jodidamente entrometidas, eso es lo que son."

"Bella… me _gustaría _hablar contigo esta noche para aclarar algunas cosas, y… y asegurarme que ambos estamos en la misma sintonía, de un modo u otro."

"Edward—"

De nuevo, apretó mi mano. "Shh, ahora no, mientras estamos en medio del tráfico. Si tienes tiempo, hablaremos esta noche, después de esta estúpida fiesta. ¿Está bien?"

"Tengo tiempo, Edward," le dije en voz baja pero con firmeza.

Respirando, cambió de tema. "Ahora, dime lo que piensas sobre romper el límite de velocidad, chica Jersey, porque el tráfico de la Ciudad de Nueva York es algo que no he echado de menos, y empieza a sacarme de quicio."

"Siempre y cuando no terminemos muertos o en la cárcel, muéstrame cómo manejas a este bebé."

Sus ojos brillaron. "Oh, chica Jersey, no debiste haber dicho eso."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Oh Dios mío, eso fue asombroso— ¡la mejor media hora de mi vida!"

"Seguro que lo fue," Edward sonrió. "En lo particular, disfruté de lo que elegiste sujetarte durante el viaje."

Le sonreí con picardía en respuesta. "Espero que no haya apretado con _demasiada_ fuerza tu muslo."

"No con demasiada fuerza, _para nada_." Sus ojos bajaron a donde todavía estaba mi mano. "De hecho, adelante, aprieta con más fuerza si quieres."

"Pero ya no vas a toda velocidad."

"Vamos a pretender que sí."

Habíamos estado bromeando y coqueteando así desde que pasó por mí, la tensión entre nosotros era evidente y aumentaba…

Con una lánguida sonrisa, subí más mi mano por su muslo.

"O… puedes hacer eso," dijo con su aliento entrecortado. Aparte del sonido de la respiración de Edward, el interior del coche estaba de pronto muy callado. Fue solo la señal que vi fuera del estacionamiento lo que me hizo retirar mi mano con repentino desconcierto.

"Espera un minuto, Edward, ¿cuándo exactamente entramos a Nueva Jersey, y por qué estamos en el aeropuerto Teterboro?"

Edward me arqueó una ceja al detenerse en el espacio del estacionamiento. "Estabas distraída, ¿no es así?" Me sonrió juguetonamente. "Estamos en el aeropuerto de Teterboro porque JFK y La Guardia tiene mucho tráfico comercial, sobre todo en los meses de verano."

Por un par de largos segundos, simplemente me quedé mirándolo. "Eso no me aclara muy bien las cosas."

Frunció su frente. "¿Recuerdas dónde te dije que vivían mis padres?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo, pero… ¿me estás tomando el pelo de nuevo?"

"No te he tomado el pelo en toda la tarde," dijo con un resoplido.

"Espera un minuto, espera un minuto," hice señales para un tiempo fuera. "¿A dónde vamos _exactamente_?"

"A la gala de mis padres."

"¿Qué es en…?"

"En Florida," se encogió de hombros, su tono dando a entender que estaba estableciendo lo obvio, "dónde viven mis padres. Desde el semi retiro de mi padre, las galas se llevan a cabo en Miami."

"Entonces, ¿vamos a volar a _Miami_?"

"Sí."

"¿En qué, tú _jet _privado?" Bromeé.

"_No_," respondió. "No, chica Jersey. No es mío. Es el jet de mis padres." Suspiró. "Lo enviaron por nosotros—por ti, por Jasper y por mí." Sus ojos se movieron hacia el parabrisas haciendo un gesto con su mandíbula. Cuando seguí la trayectoria, mis ojos se posaron en un brillante y pequeño jet privado blanco.

"Mierda."

Edward me tomó por los hombros. "Bella, sé que esto es casi una locura. No creas que no me doy cuenta de ello."

"Oh, de acuerdo. Porque por un segundo, de verdad creí que no te dabas cuenta."

"Y ni siquiera hemos llegado todavía, chica Jersey, _por favor_, no me juzgues basándote en lo que veas esta noche."

Al ver la evidente angustia arruinando sus rasgos, me obligué a calmarme.

"Oye, _sé _que nada de esto te refleja, Edward. Y aún si fuera así, si esencialmente siguieras siendo el chico que de algún modo he llegado a conocer a través de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto en los últimos meses," me encogí de hombros, "Ni siquiera me importaría. Solo me tomó un poco por sorpresa, eso es todo."

Tan pronto como terminé, Edward estrelló su boca en la mía y deslizó una mano por mi cabello, acercándome mientras su otra mano se deslizaba bajo mi vestido.

"Preferiría tomarte así por sorpresa," dijo entre su aliento, su boca rozando mi cuello, sus dedos subiendo más entre mis muslos.

"Edward…" Exhalé en el silencioso coche, arrojando mi cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas mientras su boca lamía más abajo y sus dedos exploraban más arriba. Cuando un dedo encontró su camino hacia donde literalmente palpitaba por él, perdí el habla. La boca de Edward volvió a la mía, su lengua acariciando la mía, su dedo apenas rozando y haciendo círculos.

"Me estás volviendo loca," lloriqueé.

"Bella…" Exhaló, "Dios, no tienes idea, Bella. No tienes idea."

"La tengo, Edward," le dije, cubriendo su mano con la mía y tratando de aplicar más presión. "Créeme, la tengo."

Siseando bruscamente, y con evidente esfuerzo, se apartó y me miró a los ojos. "Aquí no. Me gustaría que primero habláramos, y…" suspiró, "y nos espera un vuelo de dos horas y veinticinco minutos, y los molestos mensajes de texto de Jasper están perforando un maldito agujero en mi bolsillo trasero."

"Ugh, jodido Jasper." Arrojé mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Se rio entre dientes. "Sí, jodido Jasper. Eres toda mía esta noche, ¿verdad? Sin hora de llegada," me advirtió.

Le sostuve la mirada. "Soy toda tuya esta noche, Edward."

"Bien," dijo entre su aliento.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Dos horas y media más tarde, aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Internacional de Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood.

"Así que, ¿qué piensas del vuelo, Bella?" Jasper preguntó.

Estábamos en la parte trasera de una limusina que había estado esperando afuera en la pista, lista para llevarnos a Miami.

"Estuvo… bien," le dije evasiva, apretando la mano de Edward junto a mí.

Tan pronto como el jet despegó, el estado de ánimo ya ansioso de Edward se había vuelto mucho más receloso. Con cada copa de champán, cada aperitivo, y cada comodidad ofrecida, su comportamiento se hacía aún más sombrío.

"No fue muy diferente de un vuelo normal," mentí.

"Sí, salvo por los amplios y cómodos asientos de cuero, las rebosantes copas de champán, la música, las películas y la atención personalizada para casi todo lo demás," Jasper dijo con una risita desde su asiento directamente frente a nosotros.

"Supongo que sí," le dije.

"Maldición, eres difícil de impresionar," Jasper sonrió. "Conozco chicas que tendrían que haberlas sacado arrastrando del jet."

Rodé mis ojos. "Jasper, tú _seguro _que conoces chicas así."

Los dos nos echamos a reír.

"Esto fue un maldito error."

Y así como así, nuestra risa cesó. Miré a Edward, que estaba rígido a mi lado. "Edward, ¿qué pasa?" Le susurré.

Sacudió su cabeza, con su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos mirando hacia el frente. "No debí haberte traído aquí."

Me tragué la leve punzada de dolor por sus palabras porque sabía que no tenía la intención de lastimarme.

"Ed, tranquilo," dijo Jasper en voz baja. "No será tan malo."

Edward desvió su mirada furiosa hacia su hermano, con todo, cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, se suavizaron de forma exponencial. "Lo siento, Bella. Es solo que no quiero que esto resulte ser una enorme pérdida de nuestro precioso tiempo, pero tengo el presentimiento que lo será."

"Aún estaremos juntos," ofrecí en voz baja, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa. En vez de eso, devolvió su mirada a la ventanilla del pasajero.

Jasper aclaró su garganta. "Bella, al menos espero que te haya impresionado el Porsche de Edward."

"¿El Porsche es tuyo?" Le pregunté a Edward, confundida por qué no me lo había dicho.

Despacio, Edward se volvió y me miró otra vez. "Fue un regalo en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho por parte de mis padres, pero después que mi papá y yo tuvimos nuestro desacuerdo, se lo devolví. Supuse que si dije 'métete el dinero por', tendría que respaldarlo y—"

"¿Y decirle que se metiera también el coche?" Terminé por él.

"Básicamente," dijo con un resoplido. "Pero entonces anoche, me envió un mensaje y sugirió que con el tráfico del fin de semana, podría tener más sentido recoger el coche y conducirlo al aeropuerto." Pasó una mano por su cabello. "Pero el coche… el maldito jet… esta limusina…"

"No le des más vueltas, hermano," Jasper sonrió. "No significa que ahora le debas tu primogénito."

"Puede que para él sí," dijo Edward.

"Oye," le susurré a Edward al oído, "el coche fue un viaje divertido, y realmente lo disfruté," dije con seriedad.

Se giró y enterró su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, finalmente riéndose entre dientes. "Bella Swan… está bien, entonces," susurró en respuesta. "Siempre que lo hayas disfrutado, me alegro haberlo aceptado."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

El Saint Regis Bal Harbour Resort estaba ubicado frente al mar en Miami Beach—la representación de bienes raíces privilegiadas frente al mar, con el Océano Atlántico como su patio trasero y los mundialmente famosos South Beach, Ocean Drive, y el distrito Art Deco como su patio de juegos delantero. Esa noche, el salón de baile más grande de Saint Regis había sido reservado por el señor y la señora Cullen para su gala benéfica anual, este año destinado al beneficio de _Our Kids of Miami-Dade y Monroe Counties_. Como Edward explicó en la limusina, era una organización dedicada a crear refugios seguros para niños y familias a través de la adopción y hogares de acogida.

Cuando entramos al reluciente salón, me cegaron las miles y miles de luces navideñas a pesar del sofocante calor de afuera recordándonos que _no era_ Diciembre. Con la forma de un domo y rodeado de ventanales del suelo al techo, la belleza del interior casi se veía eclipsada por la puesta de sol descansando sobre las palmeras y resplandeciendo en las aguas color turquesa. El salón estaba decorado con plateado y blanco—árboles de Navidad cubiertos con nieve de imitación en cada esquina y enormes campanas de plata en todas partes. Todo era el perfecto fondo para que los invitados deambularan alrededor en rojo fuego, blanco pálido y negro oscuro. Para rematar, la banda en el escenario tocaba una armoniosa interpretación de un clásico navideño de George Michael.

Edward apretaba mi mano con tanta fuerza que casi era doloroso.

"Ed, ahí está mamá."

Vi a Jasper señalar al otro lado del salón, a algún lugar en la multitud general de cientos aglomerándose en la pista de baile. Cuando miré a Edward, parecía más molesto que contento.

"La veo."

"Ven, vamos a saludar," dijo Jasper.

Edward me guio hacia adelante, y cuando me quedé ahí, me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Por qué no van ustedes a saludarla primero? Estoy segura que le gustaría unos momentos a solas con sus chicos. Esperaré aquí."

"Eso no es necesario."

"Edward, ve. Estoy bien." Sin decirlo esperaba que tal vez, si pasaba unos momentos a solas con ella primero, se sentiría un poco más tranquilo.

Suspirando, se acercó más. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí," sonreí. "Voy a buscar alguna parte dónde poner la canasta de galletas, y luego nos encontraremos."

"Está bien, pero no te desaparezcas." Agarró mis hombros, rozando mi frente con sus labios.

"No lo haré. Lo prometo."

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, Edward se volvió junto con Jasper, y los dos hombres desaparecieron entre la multitud.

En ese momento, dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Cuando la canción de George Michael terminó, y la banda tocó con sátira una canción sobre lo frío que estaba afuera, permití que mi mirada divagara entre la multitud con creciente aprensión.

Primero, mi vestido hasta el muslo, de hecho, era demasiado corto. Todos los vestidos de las mujeres eran verdaderos vestidos de baile con las requeridas lentejuelas, algunos incluso con colas que ondeaban al caminar.

Segundo, en vez de rizar mi cabello y aplicar un maquillaje mínimo, probablemente debí haber hecho una cita ese día temprano con un estilista de maquillaje y peinado, como todas las otras mujeres evidentemente lo habían hecho.

_Bella, cielo, tu rostro es bello al natural, no necesitas mucho maquillaje. _

"Te acepto lo de retorcer las manos y morderme las uñas, pero esto digo que es una mierda, mamá," le murmuré bajito a la voz en mi cabeza.

Quizás más que nada, lo que me hacía sobresalir como una mosca en la leche era la ausencia de objetos brillantes y relucientes en mí. Cuando entré al salón de baile, creí que mi ceguera momentánea se debía a las miles de luces navideñas colgadas de esquina a esquina. Pero ahora, vi claramente que eran los millones de dólares en gemas y joyería en cada una de las mujeres—y en algunos hombres también.

Al tocar distraídamente el delicado collar y el dije alrededor de mi cuello, alcancé a ver a Jasper y a Edward. Habían cruzado la mitad del salón cuando se detuvieron frente a dos de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto. La mujer rubia rodeó a Jasper con sus brazos, y la pelirroja sonrió al ver a Edward antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. En cambio, él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura e inclinó su cabeza hacia su hombro.

"Forman un grupo atractivo," alguien dijo a mi lado.

"Sí, es cierto," murmuré mientras la pelirroja, que ahora me daba cuenta era la única mujer aquí además de mí sin llevar puesto un vestido de baile, tomaba el guapo rostro de Edward entre sus enjoyadas manos.

"¿Hace mucho que conoces a Edward?"

"Unos meses."

"Interesante."

A pesar del intento del hombre por entablar conversación, simplemente no pude desviar la mirada; aunque, no tenía idea ni interés alguno en lo que ocurría entre Jasper y la rubia. Mi mirada estaba fija observando a Edward tocar con ternura la mejilla de la pelirroja.

El hombre junto a mí se aclaró la garganta y de haber prestado mucho más atención, puede que haya notado lo familiar que fue el gesto.

"¿Te importaría que pregunte cómo se conocieron?"

"En un evento voluntario organizado por Edward," respondí distraídamente, mientras la pelirroja entrelazaba su brazo en el de Edward. La rubia apareció de pronto cuando trató de tomar el brazo libre de Edward, pero él se zafó no muy discretamente. Jasper tomó el brazo libre de la pelirroja, y brazo con brazo… con brazo, los tres abrieron la multitud como si fuera su Mar Rojo personal.

Solo recordé al hombre de pie junto a mí cuando habló otra vez.

"Por supuesto, que conocería a alguien en uno de esos."

"¡Carlisle, mira lo que encontré— o quién me encontró!" La hermosa pelirroja dijo entusiasmada.

Muchas cosas me confundieron en ese momento.

Primero, cuando finalmente y con rapidez desvié la mirada al hombre junto a mí, encontré a un hombre guapo de más de cuarenta años, que se veía exactamente como imaginaba que Jasper se vería a esa edad.

Segundo, cuando desconcertada desvíe mi mirada una vez más hacia adelante y observé a la hermosa criatura acompañada por Edward y Jasper, noté rasgos que no había visto a la distancia. Por un segundo, me pregunté si Edward había olvidado decirme que tenía una hermana. A distancia, había calculado que la mujer estaba a principios de sus treinta. Pero de cerca, vi la tensión evidente y poco natural alrededor de sus ojos, su boca, y su frente, y un cuello cuya firmeza no coincidía con el resto.

Soltándose, Edward alcanzó mi mano. "Bella, ella es mi mamá, Esme Cullen. Mamá, ella es Bella Swan."

La sonrisa de ella se amplió—o tanto como le era posible hacerlo—y antes de que pudiera estirar una mano, la mamá de Edward me atrajo en un abrazo mientras Chanel N°5 flotaba en el aire.

"¡Bella!" Canturreó, haciendo que mi nombre sonara mucho más exótico de lo que era. "¡Es maravilloso conocerte! Edward me ha contado mucho sobre ti."

"Mamá, apenas hemos hablado en los últimos meses," Edward la contradijo.

"Oh. Bueno, he escuchado algo."

"También es un gusto conocerla, señora Cullen," le dije. Probablemente debía haberme detenido ahí, pero mi boca estaba trabajando más rápido que mi cerebro. "Lamento mi sorpresa, pero pensé que Edward había olvidado decirme que tenía una hermana."

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio de una forma que me recordó a Edward, salvo que ella colocó una mano enjoyada en su pecho de una manera en la que nunca podría imaginar que hiciera Edward. Cuando volvió sus ojos hacia mí, brillaban como esmeraldas colgando de sus orejas.

"¡Por favor, no te disculpes por un error como ese! No, solo tengo a mis dos preciosos muchachos. Cualquier cosa más allá de eso habría sido simple codicia—y horrible para mi figura," se acercó y pretendió susurrar. "Veo que has conocido a mi esposo."

Me volví nuevamente hacia el hombre junto a mí, que había estado observando en silencio el intercambio. Aunque Carlisle Cullen no se veía sorprendentemente joven como su esposa, fácilmente podría pasar por el hermano mayor de los chicos.

"Carlisle Cullen, a tu servicio." A diferencia de su esposa, mantuvo el saludo a un apretón de manos.

"Hola, señor Cullen. También es un placer conocerlo."

Con un gesto de cabeza amistoso, volvió su atención a sus hijos.

"Hola, papá," dijo Jasper, estrechando la mano de su padre.

"Jasper, me alegra verte, hijo."

Entonces, Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward. Por unos tensos segundos, ellos simplemente se miraron. Carlisle fue el primero en extender su mano, y cuando Edward la tomó, hubo un evidente titubeo en el gesto.

"Edward… hijo."

"Papá."

Lo que siguió fueron los cinco minutos de la charla más incómoda de la que había sido parte en mi vida.

"Así que, ¿de dónde eres, Bella?" Carlisle preguntó de forma lo suficientemente amigable.

"Soy de Nueva York," mentí, sin verle sentido a una larga explicación. Basándome en el silencio de Edward, él tampoco vio razón para ello.

"Ah," Carlisle sonrió, "otra neoyorkina. ¿De qué parte de Nueva York?"

"Del bajo lado este."

"Un vecindario muy ecléctico," sonrió, rebotando sobre sus talones. "Tienen desarrollos habitacionales de lado a lado con cooperativas, la cultura de Henry Street Settlement, el Museo Tenement, Alphabet City, y Chinatown—y ahora rascacielos de millones de dólares en medio de todo."

"Está familiarizado con el área," sonreí.

"Carlisle tiene un par de viejos amigos que viven por ahí. ¿No es así, cariño?"

"Sí, tengo un par de amigos por ahí."

Algo en la forma en que Edward se puso rígido a mi lado me hizo sentir incómoda.

Jasper aclaró su garganta. "Bella asiste a la Universidad de Nueva York como lo hizo Edward."

"¿Estás en la misma carrera?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Está en el programa STEM," Edward dijo finalmente, "en la cima de su clase."

"No estoy exactamente en la cima, Edward," le susurré con timidez.

"No, no seas modesta," sonrió Carlisle, recordándome cuando Edward me dijo algo similar. "Como le he enseñado a mis hijos, es bueno estar orgulloso de tus activos."

Siguieron unos pocos segundos de silencio.

"¿Y qué hacen tus padres, Bella?" Esme preguntó.

"Mamá," le advirtió Edward.

"Está bien," le dije. "Mi papá es un policía retirado de la Autoridad Portuaria, y mi mamá es una agente inmobiliaria de medio tiempo. De hecho, viven aquí en Miami en el invierno."

"¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!" Dijo Esme. "Quizás podamos reunirnos todos para el _brunch _uno de estos días."

"Eso estaría bien," concordé.

"Podemos despejar nuestro horario cuando sea conveniente para tus padres," dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, tal vez la próxima vez que venga de Nepal," sugirió Edward.

Más silencio.

"Así que, Jasper cielo, ¿cuál es tu interpretación del _'Día después de Navidad'_?"

"Bueno, planeo emborracharme como una cuba por su cuenta a fin de olvidar todos los errores que cometí anoche—justo como lo hago cada día después de Navidad," Jasper sonrió de forma lánguida, meciéndose sobre sus talones.

"Jasper," Carlisle lo reprendió mientras Esme se reía como una colegiala.

"¿Y ustedes?" Jasper les preguntó a sus padres.

"Estoy presumiendo el reloj que tu madre me compró para Navidad," dijo Carlisle, levantando su brazo y exhibiendo un reluciente reloj de oro.

Jasper silbó bajo entre sus dientes. "Vaya, _ese_ es bonito. ¿Y tú, mamá?"

"Bueno, después de esforzarme por crear el perfecto día de Navidad para mi familia, voy a pasar todo el día después de Navidad en mi cómoda pijama." Entonces, Esme Cullen procede a girarse en un elegante, sofisticado y obviamente jodidamente costoso camisón que no toda persona común _alguna vez_ consideraría una 'cómoda pijama'.

"Te ves espectacular, Esme," dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, mamá," Jasper estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es muy bonito," le dije.

"¡Oh, gracias!" Dijo ella con dulzura. "Y por cierto, Bella, simplemente amo tu vestido."

"Gracias," sonreí.

Sin embargo, Edward no dijo nada. Al menos, no hasta que Esme volvió su atención hacia él.

"Y tú, Edward cariño, ¿cuál es tu interpretación del _'día después de Navidad'_?"

Por un largo momento, Edward sostuvo la mirada de su mamá.

"¿Mi contribución?" Sonrió fríamente. "Para mi contribución, voy hacer lo malditamente posible por mantener la boca cerrada sin importar cuántas sandeces escuche esta noche—justo como lo hice cada día después de Navidad mientras crecía."

Carlisle suspiró.

"Bella trajo galletas," Jasper dijo en seguida.

"¿Galletas?" Esme repitió.

"Sí. Galletas." Edward dijo con los dientes apretados. "Deliciosas galletas hechas en casa."

"¡Oh! Sí. Las galletas," dije, recordando la canasta en mi mano y levantándola.

Esme inclinó su hermosa cabeza, al parecer confundida por las galletas.

"Cuando era pequeña, visitábamos a mis abuelos en las fiestas. El día después de Navidad, mi abuela anunciaba que había terminado de hornear para Navidad, y que era momento de volver a los vegetales—para consternación mía y de mi hermano." A pesar de mis nervios, me reí entre dientes ante el recuerdo. "Así que cada año, cuando nos veía a punto de llorar, la abuela reunía todos los ingredientes que había comprado para hornear para las fiestas y nos preparaba una última tanda de galletas de esa temporada navideña, con prácticamente de todo en ellas. Incluso las llamaba, 'Galletas con todo menos el fregadero'."

Esme me miraba sin comprender.

"Yo uhm… me disculpo si no entendí el tema correctamente."

"Bella pasó por muchos problemas—"

"¡Oh, Bella, esa es una maravillosa interpretación!" Esme gritó de pronto. "¡Y tan… única! ¿No te parece única, Carlisle?"

"Definitivamente lo es."

"Simplemente no puedo esperar a probarlas." Esme tronó sus dedos, y en el minuto siguiente, un camarero dio un paso al frente. "Las presentaremos con el postre después de la subasta secreta. Por favor, coloca la canasta junto con los pastelillos," le indicó al camarero.

"¿Subasta secreta?" Pregunté al mismo tiempo que le entregaba ansiosa mi canasta al camarero.

"Bella, cada año, la gala de mis padres termina con una subasta secreta," explicó Edward.

"La subasta en sí no es secreta, sino más bien los artículos subastados," continuó Jasper. "Solo mamá sabe qué se subastará."

Esme sonrió orgullosa. "Aunque, las cosas siempre giran en torno al tema de ese año. Así que, chicos, prepárense para ver subastados algunos de sus regalos de Navidad favoritos."

"Aw, hombre," Jasper se quejó juguetonamente.

"Está bien," Edward se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. "Bella, ¿te importaría si me llevo a los muchachos por unos minutos?" Levantó una mano, saludando a un caballero a unos metros de distancia. "Hay un viejo amigo de la familia que ha estado preguntando por ellos toda la noche."

"No, para nada," le dije. _Por favor, lo que sea para terminar con esto. _

Edward exhaló y se acercó a mi oído. "Solo será un minuto."

"Tómate tu tiempo," le sonreí.

Cuando se alejaron, Esme y yo estábamos solas.

"Entonces, Bella, ¿hace cuánto se conocen Edward y tú?"

Mordí mi labio, sin saber qué tanto contarle, qué tanto Edward querría que supiera porque obviamente, había más mierda ocurriendo aquí de lo que Edward me dio a entender al principio. Entre otras cosas, no me había pasado desapercibido el hecho que ni una sola vez le había preguntado sus padres a Edward _algo_ remotamente relacionado con su tiempo en Katmandú.

Ella sonrió como si pudiera leer mi mente. "Supongo que puedes darte cuenta que en este momento las cosas están un poco… tensas entre nosotros y nuestro hijo."

"Nos conocimos el diciembre pasado, señora Cullen, el día antes que se fuera a Nepal."

"¿El día antes? Entonces, ¿lo… visitaste?"

"Bueno, no. He estado ocupada con la escuela y una pasantía, y Edward también está ocupado. Aunque, nos mantenemos en contacto a través de llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto, Facetime—cosas como esas." Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse al recordar un par de peculiares llamadas en Facetime.

"¿Y entonces… esa es la única comunicación que han tenido desde que se fue?"

"Sí."

"Pero él parece tan…" Su voz se apagó. De repente, ella jadeó y puso un dedo en sus labios llenos. "¡Bella, acabo de tener una idea magnífica! ¿Te importaría si subastamos tu canasta?"

"¿Subastarla?"

"¡Sí! ¡Verás, tu canasta de galletas sería una perfecta adición a nuestra subasta! Quiero decir, sé que no sabes exactamente qué vamos a subastar, pero confía en mí," se rio entre dientes, "no hay nada como tu canasta en ella." Descansó su mano en mi antebrazo. "¿Qué dices, Bella?"

"Sería un honor, señora Cullen." En realidad, no podía ver nada malo con la idea. "Pero como dije, están hechas con la receta de mi abuela. Solo me gustaría que ella recibiera el crédito. Puede sonar… extraño, pero—"

"No, eso tiene perfecto sentido. Por supuesto, lo mencionaré. Una historia tan dulce merece que la conozcan." Apretó mi mano y me sonrió con dulzura. "Aquí viene Edward de nuevo. Será mejor que vuelva a atender a los invitados, pero fue maravilloso conocerte."

Justo cuando se marchó, un par de manos agarraron mis hombros.

"Lamento mucho esto," me murmuró Edward al oído.

Me di la vuelta y me reí entre dientes. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Me arqueó una ceja.

"De acuerdo, ellos son un poco… excéntricos," admití, "pero estoy _bien_. No te pongas nervioso por mí, Edward."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y una vez más se acercó a mi oído, esta vez chupándolo suavemente antes de susurrar. "Tú eres la única que me pone nervioso." Cuando se apartó, me miró significativamente. "Nos quedaremos por un par de horas, y luego…"

"¿Y luego…?" Sonreí.

"Y luego."

* * *

_**Y luego… ¿al fin pondrán estar a solas? ¿Por fin podrán apagar ese fuego? ¡Los dos están ardiendo! Pobres jajajaja. En fin, hasta ahora esta fiesta no pinta muy bien, ¿qué más podría pasar? ¿Y qué les parecen los padres de Edward? La verdad es que uno se pregunta, ¿cómo demonios salió alguien como Edward de esos dos? Hasta ahora Bella ha aguantado, ya veremos si puede con lo que aún falta. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber lo que les pareció, y qué creen que pasara ahora. Recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para ustedes, y con ellos ustedes mantienen con vida el fandom, impiden que más autoras y traductoras se vayan. Y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, que escriban unas cuantas palabras y envíen, solo eso para demostrar su agradecimiento. Y así, podremos leer pronto el siguiente ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Shikara65, freedom2604, Vanenaguilar, jupy, Vanina Iliana, Manligrez, BereB, alejandra1987, Leah De Call, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, saraipineda44, keyra100, Pattts, Esal, Aislinn Massi, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, AnnieOR, bealnum, Vrigny, Techu, Marie Sellory, EriCastelo, JessMel, tulgarita, Licet Salvatore, PRISOL, terewee, Krom, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, Pili, Tata XOXO, lagie, Kathvalmont, Melissa, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, paupau1, Yoliki, Rosii, Sully YM, NarMaVeg, rosycanul10, AriGoonz, ConiLizzy, aliceforever85, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, ariyasy, rjnavajas, Say's, Lectora de Fics, Ak, Mafer, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, angryc, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora ****pattyrose****, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 7**

* * *

Caminamos por el salón por un rato, con Edward aún un tanto melancólico. Cuando pasó un camarero con una bandeja llena de copas de champán, Edward cogió una y me la ofreció. Luego, me presentó con algunos conocidos.

Cuando nuestras copas de champán estaban vacías, tomé dos más de los camareros que pasaban. Estaba un poco sorprendida porque normalmente no bebía champán, usualmente encontraba su sabor amargo, y las burbujas tendían a picar en mi lengua. Sin embargo, el problema parecía ser que había consumido las marcas equivocadas. Bebiendo de esta marca de primera calidad en particular de espumosa Navidad, no tuve ninguno de esos problemas.

"Literalmente, sabe al néctar de los dioses," le dije a Edward después de terminarme la segunda copa.

Me miró y sonrió, viéndose mucho más sereno que hace un poco antes. "Cuidado," advirtió con una ceja levantada. "Ese néctar de los dioses, podría sorprenderte."

"Nah," le dije, soltando unas risitas y haciendo un gesto con mi mano sin darle importancia a su advertencia. "Puede que no sea una chica fiestera, Edward, pero creo que puedo manejar un par de copas de champán."

"Mmm," dijo.

Noté que la tensión en sus anchos hombros había disminuido considerablemente, como lo apretado de su mandíbula perfectamente angular. Incluso logró sonreír a unos cuantos conocidos selectos.

Y hablando de conocidos, al parecer, en las altas esferas de la sociedad, todos conocían a todos; se formaban relaciones basadas en con quién estaban asociados sus padres o con quién realizaban negocios. Eran un grupo muy unido—a su manera, pero no permitía mucho la variedad.

"Suena como la vida en Nueva Jersey," le dije, sonriendo con ironía cuando Edward me explicaba esto.

Edward se rio con ganas. Su rostro atractivamente sonrojado. Su cabello estaba deliciosamente desaliñado por las muchas veces que había pasado antes sus manos por él. Incluso la forma en que se paraba, con una mano en su bolsillo, era atractiva.

"Tú y Nueva Jersey," dijo con un resoplido. "No podía haber sido tan malo. Mira lo maravillosamente que saliste."

"No, no fue tan malo."

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron. "Vaya, lo aceptaste muy fácilmente."

Rodé mis ojos al coger otra copa de champán. "No fue tan malo como lo hice parecer, no. Exageré para tu diversión porque me gusta que me llames chica Jersey. De hecho, me encanta cuando me llamas chica Jersey," dije con una risita. "Aun así, todo eso no significa que quiero estar en NJ con demasiada frecuencia." Tomé un sorbo.

Mientras tanto, Edward reía y reía. "¿Ves? Así es como me siento sobre todo esto." Luego, llevando su champán a su boca, permitió que sus ojos recorrieran el salón antes de reír bajo su aliento. "De hecho, me retracto de eso. Esto _sí _es así de malo."

"Edward, _basta_," me reí entre dientes. Tirando de la manga de su esmoquin, lo acerqué, el aroma de su suave colonia flotando a mi alrededor. "Como me dijiste, _tú _resultaste maravillosamente. Así que, ¿qué tan malo pudo haber sido? Creo que solo has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo que lo hiciste parecer diferente a lo que realmente era. ¿Qué si tus padres parecen un poco—?"

"¿Materialistas?"

Agarré su camisa en un puño con mi mano libre. "¡No iba a decir eso! Iba a decir un poco… _diferentes _de los padres que he conocido antes—de apariencia mucho más joven, eso es seguro," dije con un resoplido. "Pero eso no es malo. ¿Y qué si se han hecho unas cuantas operaciones?" Me encogí de hombros, "¿Y qué si les gusta tener cosas lindas? Gran cosa. ¡Y hacen galas _benéficas_! ¿Que tan egoístas pueden ser realmente las personas que organizan galas benéficas?"

"Es más que eso," dijo Edward. "Montaron un buen espectáculo para ti esta noche, sí; estoy realmente agradecido por eso, pero… bueno, como sea. Tal vez tengas razón, Bella; tal vez he estado tanto tiempo lejos que recuerdo las cosas de forma diferente de como eran." Encogió esos anchos hombros y bebió de su champán. "De cualquier modo, no importa. Nos iremos pronto."

"¿Ah, sí?" Me acerqué, pegando mi pecho al suyo, mi piel cosquilleando por el contacto. "¿Irnos a dónde, y para _qué_?"

Edward me miró con los ojos entornados, un dedo delineando mis labios una y otra vez.

"Todo eso depende," murmuró.

"¿De qué?"

"De ti," dijo, el aroma dulce del champán en su ya dulce aliento. "Todo depende de ti, chica Jersey."

"Esa es mucha presión sobre mí," sonreí.

"Oh, creo que puedes con ello—si lo deseas lo suficiente."

"¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando aquí?" Dije entre mi aliento, "porque todo eso puede tener diferentes significados."

Edward agachó más su cabeza, su boca a solo un par de centímetros de la mía.

"Chica Jersey, el caballero en mí me obliga a señalarte algo."

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Que estás un poco ebria, mi amor."

Retrocedí, soltando una risita cuando unas cuantas gotas de champán se derramaron sobre el borde, pero Edward envolvió rápidamente mi cintura con su brazo, estabilizándome.

"Te gusta hacer eso, ¿no es así? Encontrar excusas para abrazarme."

"Es cierto," admitió sin titubear.

"No estoy ebria, Edward," sonreí.

"Oh sí, lo estás. Estás diciendo muchas cosas que normalmente no dirías—nada malo, nada de lo que estarías avergonzada cuando se aclarara tu mente, pero creo que es justo que te advierta." Rozó la punta de mi nariz con sus labios, luego mi frente, y luego nuevamente mi nariz.

"Creo que tú también estás ligeramente ebrio," le dije.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y metió unas pocas hebras de cabello que habían caído sobre mi frente detrás de mi oreja, pasando saliva, su manzana de Adán subió y bajo. "Bella, he estado ligeramente ebrio desde el día en que te conocí."

Por lo que sentí como un largo momento maravilloso, simplemente nos quedamos ahí, sosteniéndonos la mirada mientras la banda tocaba su interpretación de clásicos navideños.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Edward preguntó.

"Algo para principiantes."

Riéndose entre dientes, sacudió su cabeza. Cuando un camarero pasó con una bandeja llena de copas de champán a medio consumir, Edward tomó las dos nuestras y las dejó en la bandeja. Luego, me condujo a la pista de baile, donde deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él agarró mis caderas, y Elvis cantaba sobre navidades tristes.

Al balancearnos de un lado al otro, Edward y yo miramos alrededor de la pista de baile al resto de las parejas.

Las mujeres portaban diamantes y otras gemas, o lo que había descubierto era, muy similar al reloj de Carlisle, regalos del 'día después de Navidad'. También había algunos que eligieron una interpretación similar a la que Jasper escogió, y que ahora se veían bastante ebrios por beber el 'día después de Navidad'.

Además, había hombres que portaban guantes de box.

"¡Pero el _Boxing Day_ _**(1)**_ no tiene nada que ver con el box!" Me eché a reír.

"Puedo asegurarte, Bella, que al menos la mitad de ellos de verdad piensa que el _Boxing Day_ es sobre boxeo."

"Tienes una muy mala opinión de tus compañeros aristócratas, Edward," dije bromeando.

"Bella…" Dijo con un resoplido, "Tal vez tengas razón, y quizás te diga por qué es así en algún otro momento."

Jugueteé con el cabello de su nuca. "¿Tal vez después de la parte _Y luego_ de la noche?"

Se rio bajito, sus pulgares acariciando el delgado satín de mis caderas. "Estás un poco obsesionada con esa parte de la noche, ¿verdad?"

"¿Puedes culparme?"

"Para nada," dijo con mucha más vehemencia, "pero creo que esta noche preferiría hablar de ti y de mí."

"¿Divirtiéndose?"

Jasper se acercó con quien era su cuarta pareja de baile de la noche; una rubia alta y tetona, como había notado eran la mayoría de sus parejas de baile.

"¡Nos estamos divirtiendo _mucho_!" Respondí.

Los ojos azules de Jasper se entrecerraron en mi dirección antes de darle a su hermano una mirada inquisitiva.

Edward levantó un brazo y pretendió tomarse un trago.

"Ahh," Jasper asintió. "¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba?"

"¡Cierra la boca, Jasper!" Dije riéndome.

"Me alegra," dijo, escuchándose sorprendentemente sobrio. Después de palmear el hombro de Edward, él y su pareja de baile se alejaron.

Cuando los acordes de la siguiente canción comenzaron, Edward me acercó a él. Nos movimos de forma lánguida, pecho con pecho, nuestros pasos en perfecta sincronización. Con una sonrisa tierna en su hermoso rostro, me sostuvo la mirada, articulando las palabras de la melodía instrumental.

"_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms __**(2)**__." _

Sabía que podía sentir mi corazón acelerado junto al suyo, porque yo podía sentir el latido de su corazón con el mío. Y quizás tenía razón; quizás estaba un poco ebria. Pero en ese momento, el mundo entero se centraba en ese hombre que me sostenía en sus brazos. Escuché cada palabra susurrada, incluso al descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

"_I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it, Darling, you look perfect tonight." _

Cuando levanté mi cabeza y acaricié su mejilla, le susurré en respuesta.

"_Now I know I have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect…" _

"_**She**__ looks perfect." _

"_I don't deserve this." _

"_You look perfect tonight." _

Nuestras bocas se encontraron dulcemente, lenguas danzando lánguidamente, y en perfecta sincronización. Entonces, la boca de Edward rozó la mía, cálidos labios pasando por mi mejilla y luego apenas tocando mi oído.

"Tenemos una habitación arriba. Le pedí a Alice que te enviara unas cosas. Están en mi maleta. Espero que no te moleste," susurró, apartándose para mirarme a los ojos. "Quería sorprenderte."

"No me molesta para nada."

"Entonces… ¿estás lista?"

Inhalé unas cuantas veces sucesivamente. "Sí."

Tomando mi mano, nos hizo zigzaguear por la pista de baile hasta que alguien se paró frente a nosotros.

"Oye, Edward, ¿qué te parece si _me_ rodeas con esos finos y fuertes brazos y _me_ sacas a la pista de baile para divertirnos un poco, por los viejos tiempos?"

Obviamente estaba ebria, arrastrando las palabras y su alta y delgada figura se mecía. Sin embargo, reconocí a esta rubia en particular; era la que se había acercado a Edward y Jasper cuando llegamos. En su estado deplorable, le tomó un momento verme junto a Edward. O tal vez, pretendió que le tomó un momento.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, no te vi parada ahí. Eres tan… pequeña," se rio entre dientes."

"Tanya, discúlpanos, ya nos íbamos." Edward apretó su agarre en mi mano, pero la rubia no se movió.

"¿Dónde están tus modales, Edward?" Ella me sonrió. "Hola, soy Tanya, una buena amiga de Edward."

"Tanya, no hemos sido amigos en años," Edward la contradijo. "Bella, vámonos."

Pero antes de que pudiera moverme, Tanya estiró su mano y sostuvo mi collar entre sus dos dedos. "¡Este es muy lindo! ¿Es tu collar del 'día después de Navidad'? ¡Mira, yo también tengo uno! ¡Es uno de mis regalos de Navidad favoritos!" Cogió el gran dije de diamante colgando entre sus pechos mientras le daba a Edward una sonrisa lasciva. "Edward, ¿recuerdas este collar?"

Desconcertada, me quedé ahí mirándolos y vi que las aletas de la nariz de Edward se ensanchaban.

"Pero este también es lindo," dijo Tanya, devolviendo su atención a mi collar. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"De la misma fuente de la que dejaste bastante claro que tú conseguiste ese."

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con ganas. Justo entonces, apareció Esme.

"¿Todo está bien aquí?"

"Tanya está haciendo el ridículo," dijo Edward. "Y nos vamos, mamá."

"Oh no, Edward, todavía no se vayan," Esme le suplicó. "Yo me encargaré de Tanya." Le hizo una seña a un camarero, que apareció al instante. "Por favor, llévala a tomar un poco de café."

"Mamá, Bella y yo nos vamos," Edward reiteró una vez que se fueron Tanya y el camarero. "Me dio gusto verte."

"Edward," Esme suspiró, "todavía es temprano, cielo. Solo quédense para la cena y la subasta."

"Mamá…" Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"Por favor, Edward. No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo."

Él seguía sacudiendo su cabeza, y pude ver el hermoso y extrañamente joven rostro de Esme decaer por la decepción.

"Edward," le dije bajito, "estoy bien si nos con quedamos un poco más."

Esme se aprovechó al instante de la sugerencia. "¿Ves? A Bella no le importaría quedarse un poco más."

Él cerró sus ojos, exhalando por su nariz. Cuando asintió, Esme arrojó sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Bien," sonrió de forma angelical al retirarse. "Vayan a tomar sus asientos. Se está sirviendo la cena, y la subasta iniciará inmediatamente después."

Cuando se alejó, Edward inhaló y me miró con timidez.

"Lo siento mucho—"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por la loca exnovia? He escuchado que esas existen como el Yeti del Himalaya o el Diablo de Jersey." Le sonreí. "Pero tengo que admitir, nunca creí encontrar aquí esa leyenda en particular."

Se le escapó una risa suave. "Dios, Bella, ¿cómo puedes ser tan perfecta? Ni siquiera sé qué decir sobre esta noche. No tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo."

"Sí, tenemos." Empezaba a sentirme completamente sobria, lo que estaba bien. No quería que nada nublara mi mente más tarde. "Se lo prometimos a tu mamá. Solo un poco más. Y esta noche no ha estado mal," repetí, "más surrealista que nada. Casi siento que estoy atrapada en un episodio de—"

"¿De Amas de Casa de Nueva Jersey?"

"¿Ves? Sí entiendes lo de Jersey."

Se rio de nuevo entre dientes y acarició mi mejilla, besándome con ternura.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

La cena estuvo bien, fueron varios platos, incluyendo las requeridas entradas exóticas, las sofisticadas ensaladas, vino, y por supuesto, los mejores cortes de carne y mariscos como platillo principal. Edward y yo nos sentamos a la mesa con otros cuatro: Jasper, Siobhan y Charlotte, dos mujeres alrededor de unos treinta años que Edward y Jasper conocían desde su infancia, y el papá de ellas, Marcus.

Cuando recogieron los platos de la cena, todos estaban de muy buen humor. La cena fue indudablemente excepcional, y el excelente vino tinto tenía a todos relajados una vez más.

Entonces, era la hora de la subasta.

Un pequeño escenario estaba montado frente al salón del baile, decorado exquisitamente con el tema de la noche. Cuando la bellísima Esme subió al escenario en su 'cómodo' camisón, todos aplaudieron emocionados—incluyéndome a mí.

Edward me miró de soslayo y se rio entre dientes.

Empezó con un discurso sincero sobre los beneficiados de la noche, el hogar de acogida para niños con sede en Miami, al que iría el cien por ciento de los ingresos. El doctor y la señora Cullen absorberían todos los costos. Cuando señaló y presentó a su esposo, que estaba sentado con unos amigos en la mesa principal, le siguió una ensordecedora ronda de aplausos. Carlisle ondeó su mano alrededor de la habitación, con una sonrisa serena en su rostro espléndidamente distinguido.

Cuando se calmaron los aplausos, Esme habló del tema de la noche.

"¡Es mi tema favorito hasta ahora!" Exclamó. "Ha traído mucha risa y alegría a todos ustedes, nuestros amigos y familia. Ahora," dijo suavemente, "empecemos."

Me enderecé en mi asiento, impaciente por el _show_.

Edward se acercó a mi oído, su aliento caliente cosquilleando el lóbulo de mi oreja. "Inicia con una pequeña historia de cada cosa en subasta," susurró.

"Oh, está bien," susurré en respuesta, recordando lo intrigada que había estado Esme con la historia de las galletas de mi abuela.

"Ahora," Esme dijo en el escenario, "por supuesto, todos amamos Navidad—las festividades, las decoraciones, las fiestas, y por supuesto… la comida." Todos se rieron. "Lamentablemente, todo ese exceso navideño conduce a aumentar de peso, y el día después de Navidad," dijo con su angelical voz, "puede que nos demos cuenta que necesitamos deshacernos de esos kilos extra."

En la pantalla detrás de ella apareció una imagen de la elegante clínica de cirugía plástica de Carlisle Cullen.

"Y por eso, para nuestro primer artículo en subasta, tenemos una cirugía de abdomen, realizada por nada menos que mi esposo, el doctor Cullen, cirujano plástico reconocido mundialmente."

Murmullos de emoción se le elevaron en el aire.

"El señor Stanley será nuestro subastador esta noche," dijo, mientras un hombre de unos sesenta años subió al escenario. "A todos se les ha proporcionado sus paletas numeradas para la subasta. No habrá 'sistema de pujas en línea' o 'sistema de pujas en ausencia' **(3)**. No hay devoluciones o cambios," sonrió, provocando que todos se rieran de nuevo. "Las pujas empezaran con mil dólares y procederán con incrementos de mil dólares. ¡No hay límite de precio, y una vez que hagan la puja, no pueden retractarse!" Advirtió. "Recuerden, la subasta empieza con mil dólares. Buena suerte."

Dicho eso, Esme se hizo a un lado del escenario y se paró junto a la cortina, casi fuera de vista salvo por algunos ángulos. Le siguió una fuerte ronda de aplausos.

El señor Stanley tomó de prisa su lugar frente al podio y agarró un pequeño mazo antes de aclarar su garganta. "Por la contribución del doctor Cullen de una cirugía de abdomen, ¿escucho mil dólares?"

"¡Cinco mil dólares!" Alguien gritó. Cuando mi cabeza giró, alguien más gritó "¡Ocho mil dólares!" Antes que pudiera ubicar a la persona, alguien más gritó "¡Once mil dólares!"

"_Wow_," dije entre mi aliento.

Edward se acercó y besó mi sien, riéndose entre dientes contra mi piel.

La última puja fue de veintiséis mil dólares.

"¡Veintiséis mil a la una!" Dijo el señor Stanley. "¡Veintiséis mil a las dos! ¡Vendido, al caballero de atrás por veintiséis mil dólares!"

"¿Cuánto cuesta normalmente una cirugía de abdomen estos días?" Pregunté.

"Entre ocho y doce grandes," respondió Jasper. "Pero no se trata del valor del artículo, Bella."

Asentí sabiamente. "Se trata de la obra benéfica a la que ayudará, ¿cierto?"

"Nah," sonrió con suficiencia. "¡Se trata de la diversión de ganar!"

Cuando miré a Edward, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

De nuevo, Esme regresó al escenario, aplaudiendo junto con todos los demás.

"¡Eso salió maravillosamente! De acuerdo, sigamos con el siguiente artículo. Ahora, el día después de Navidad, después que hemos disfrutado de la gloria de la temporada y la hermosa decoración que hicimos para las fiestas, nos damos cuenta que es tiempo de quitarlo todo," gimió. Nuevamente, todos se rieron. "Como todos sabemos, decorar un hogar puede consumir mucho tiempo, y reconozcámoslo, no es el fuerte de todos." Murmullos de acuerdo se elevaron en el aire.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward susurró.

"Sí, esto es algo divertido de observar, y tu mamá es asombrosa en ello."

"Sí," sonrió con suficiencia. "Mamá tiene un don para conseguir que la gente gaste su dinero."

Él y Jasper compartieron una carcajada.

"Así que, para la siguiente subasta, voy a donar _mi _tiempo—una tarde completa de consulta sobre decoración."

Más aplausos.

"Todos conocen las reglas," sonrió. "Recuerden que la subasta inicia con mil dólares. Buena suerte."

Al moverse a un lado del escenario, aplaudí con entusiasmo, completa e indudablemente atrapada en el momento.

"¡Esto es muy emocionante!"

Edward me sonrió indulgente, con su brazo alrededor del respaldo de la silla. Para cuando terminó la puja, la consulta para decoración de Esme consiguió veinticuatro mil dólares.

Las cosas procedieron en esa misma línea con algunos otros artículos. Calculé el total en mi cabeza. Jasper me había informado antes que el costo por plato de la cena de ese año era de siete mil por cabeza. Había unas doscientas cincuenta personas presentes esta noche. Ahora, estas subastas estaban ganando decenas de miles cada una.

"Están reuniendo una buena cantidad para el hogar de acogida," le susurré a Edward.

"Sí," me dio una suave sonrisa. "Es cierto."

"Tus padres son buenas personas, Edward."

No respondió, pero la sonrisa permaneció en sus labios.

En breve, Esme volvió al escenario.

"¡Casi terminamos! ¡Así que, aquellos que no han pujado por nada todavía, será mejor que levanten alto esas paletas!" Su comentario tuvo el efecto deseado de provocar aún más risa. "Ahora, estos últimos artículos en subasta son muy especiales. Comenzaremos con lo que alguna vez fue… una tradición anual en mi familia. El día después de Navidad encontraría a mi esposo y a nuestros dos hijos en una montaña para esquiar, en Vale, Austria, Suiza. Pero…" Suspiró, sonriendo con melancolía, "los chicos crecieron y las tradiciones cambiaron. Por lo que el equipo para esquiar de primera línea de mi hijo Jasper, que ha estado ocupando lugar en su armario en los últimos años, es el siguiente artículo en subasta."

"¡Está vendiendo mi equipo para esquiar!"

"¿Lo has utilizado últimamente?" Edward preguntó.

"No, no en realidad," se rio entre dientes. "He estado ocupado con otras formas de ejercitarme."

"Ahí lo tienes," dije con una risita. "Ahora, beneficiará a los huérfanos."

"Pero eso no es todo," continuó Esme. "¡Junto con el equipo para esquiar, Jasper Cullen donará una tarde de su tiempo para instruir al ganador sobre el uso del equipo!"

El aplauso que recibió esto fue el más fuerte hasta ahora. Susurros entusiastas se escucharon por todo alrededor mientras Jasper veía con asombro.

"¿Sabías sobre esa parte, la de donar de tu tiempo?" Preguntó Edward.

"Nop," dijo Jasper, obviamente confundido. Luego, simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. "Como sea. ¡Espero que sea una cosita joven y bonita la que necesite instrucciones!"

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras él solo se reía.

"Recuerden, la subasta inicia con mil dólares. ¡Buena suerte!"

"¡Diez mil dólares!" Gritó el primero.

"¡Oh sí!" Jasper gritó.

De aquí para allá los números volaron, paletas se levantaron alto, voces gritaron una sobre la otra.

"¡Treinta y dos mil dólares a la una! ¡Treinta y dos mil dólares a las dos! ¡Vendido, a la dama de la izquierda por treinta y dos mil!"

"¡Papá se va a encabronar porque mi hora de instructor consiguió más que sus mágicas manos!" Jasper se rio.

Le eché un vistazo a Carlisle, cuya expresión permaneció apacible como siempre.

Edward soltó un resoplido y sacudió su cabeza.

"Y ahora…" Dijo Esme, de vuelta en el escenario. "Estamos en nuestra penúltima subasta. Fue un ingreso tardío, donada por una nueva amiga de nuestra familia, la señorita Bella Swan. Bella, cielo, ¿por qué no levantas tu mano?"

Mi rostro se encendió, pero levanté una mano y saludé al aplauso de la multitud.

"¿Qué donaste?" Susurró Edward.

Esme continuó antes que pudiera responder, proporcionándole a Edward una respuesta.

"La abuela de Bella tenía una tradición." Esme pasó a explicar la tradición de la abuela, mientras Edward fruncía el ceño en mi dirección.

"¿Sabías que iba a subastar las galletas?"

"Sí, Edward. Lo sabía," le aseguré. Entrelacé mi mano con la de Edward. "Está bien. Solo espero que no me avergüence o a tu mamá al conseguir una cantidad lamentable. O a mi pobre abuela," sonreí.

Edward solo me sostuvo la mirada, con una ansiosa expresión aún en su rostro.

"Está bien," sonreí, apretando su mano.

"¡Y además de la canasta de galletas, Bella ha aceptado proporcionar al ganador la receta secreta de su abuela para las galletas 'De todo menos el fregadero'!"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿También accediste a eso?" Edward preguntó.

"S… sí," le dije. "Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?"

Ahora, aunque sabía que algunas personas no eran del tipo de pasar recetas de generación tras generación, honestamente nunca pensé mucho en eso. Y… si me hubiese preguntado de antemano, probablemente habría accedido fácilmente. Después de todo, era para una obra benéfica.

Pero mierda, me habría gustado que me preguntara.

Sin embargo, con la tensión que ya podía percibir abriéndose paso hacia los hombros de Edward, no iba a empeorarla.

"Está bien, Edward," le sonreí otra vez. "En serio."

"Ahora, recuerden, la subasta inicia con mil dólares. Buena suerte."

"Eso es una mierda," Edward frunció el ceño unos minutos más tarde cuando el mazo golpeó el podio. "Esa canasta debería haber conseguido mucho más."

"Edward, vamos," me reí entre dientes, "mi abuela Higginbotham probablemente está bailando en el cielo. ¡Dudo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado que una canasta de sus galletas y su receta no solo recaudaría dinero para una organización benéfica sino que reunirían quince mil dólares!"

Mi lado racional de verdad, estaba más que bien con ese total, aun cuando era lo menos que un artículo había recaudado en toda la noche. Sin embargo, irracionalmente, me entristecía separarme de la receta de mi abuela. Pero solo seguí recordándome que todo era para obras benéficas.

A pesar de ello, Edward no parecía muy complacido.

"Sí, Ed. Vamos, seamos honestos," dijo Jasper. "Si una canasta aquí no está llena de sexo, dinero y poder, genera poco interés."

A pesar de mi ligera irritación, no pude evitar echarme a reír.

"Ahora…" Esme sonrió abiertamente desde el escenario, "ahora, llegamos a la última… subasta… de la noche. Con un profundo suspiro, presionó un botón en su _laptop_, y en la pantalla apareció una copia descolorida y con hojas dobladas de _The Poetry of Robert Frost. _

"Eso es mío," murmuró Edward a mi lado.

"Este libro fue un regalo de Navidad de mi madre, la difunta Elizabeth Platt, para mi hijo más joven, Edward, cuando tenía diez años."

Todo el salón suspiró colectivamente.

"Muchos de ustedes conocieron a mi mamá, y podrán imaginarlo cuando digo que llegó como un torbellino de pieles y perlas una mañana un día después de Navidad a entregar regalos a sus nietos. En ese entonces, Edward pasaba por una fase rítmica, y por eso le dio este libro, el que Edward procedió a devorar. Para la siguiente Navidad, él podía recitar cada poema de memoria."

Se escucharon aún más suspiros.

"No puedo creer que esté subastando eso," dijo Edward con melancolía. "En realidad, de verdad amaba a la abuela Platt."

"Tenía una boca sucia," Jasper soltó un resoplido.

"La tenía," Edward concordó con una sonrisa.

"Al menos, recaudará dinero para caridad," le dije.

"Tienes razón," sonrió, besando mi sien. "Tienes razón."

"Ahora, como algunos de ustedes saben, mi hijo Edward actualmente está trabajando fuera del país, y… y solo nos visita hasta el lunes. Por lo tanto, su tiempo es precioso. Y por eso, para esta subasta, pujarán por un _brunch_ tardío el domingo con Edward en el Water Club en la Ciudad de Nueva York, donde él recitará sus poemas favoritos de Robert Frost mientras él y el ganador beben mimosas y cenan huevos benedictinos."

La boca de Edward se abrió. Chillidos de emoción estallaron por todo el salón.

"Joder," Jasper dijo entre su aliento.

Y mi corazón se detuvo.

El señor Stanley se acercó al podio.

Esme mostró su brillante sonrisa. "Recuerden, la subasta inicia con mil dólares. Buena suerte."

"¡Veinte mil dólares!"

"¡Veinticinco mil!"

"¡Treinta mil!"

Junto a mí, Edward se tornó momentáneamente en piedra. Cuando volvió a la vida, empujó su silla hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que rechinó en el piso de mármol.

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento.

"Un segundo, Bella. Vuelvo en seguida."

Y mientras caminaba furioso hacia el escenario, la subasta simplemente continuó.

"¡Treinta y cinco mil!"

"¡Cuarenta mil!"

"Mierda," dijo Jasper, tapando su boca con su mano.

"¿Esto realmente está pasando?"

"Sí, Bella," se rio sin humor. "Sí, está pasando."

Di una serie de respiraciones irregulares mientras observaba a Edward subir furioso los escalones al escenario, dos a la vez, dando de zancadas a donde estaba su madre justo fuera de la vista.

"¡Cuarenta y cinco mil!" Gritó el señor Stanley. "¡Cuarenta y cinco mil a la una! ¡Cuarenta y cinco mil a las dos!"

"¡Cincuenta mil dólares!"

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre el salón. Giré mi cabeza despacio, hacia donde a unas pocas mesas a la izquierda, la rubia Tanya sonreía triunfante.

"¿Ella acaba… ella acaba de ofrecer cincuenta mil dólares por…?"

"Oh sí." Mis ojos y los de Jasper se encontraron. "Y seré sincero contigo, todavía está cabreada porque él dejó su trasero. Estoy seguro que le encantará obligarlo a tener una cita con ella."

"¡Cincuenta mil dólares a la una!"

Al frente, casi podía distinguir la parte trasera de la cabeza de Edward y sus manos gesticulando incontrolablemente, al parecer en medio de un épico argumento.

"¡Cincuenta mil dólares a las dos!"

Agarré mi cabello en un puño.

"¿Quieres entrar a la subasta?" Jasper preguntó.

"Claro," respondí algo histérica, "¡pero sucede que dejé mi chequera en casa!" La última palabra salió casi como un susurro ahogado. Mis ojos picaban, abrumada por como la noche había resultado tan terrible, horriblemente mal.

En el mismo segundo, mientras me quedaba sintiendo lástima por mí y el precioso tiempo que Edward y yo nunca podríamos volver a tener, mis ojos se posaron en Carlisle. Él observaba toda la escena con la más enfermiza y desapasionada serenidad.

En ese mismo segundo, planeé el siguiente día. Mientras Edward y Tanya disfrutaban de su _brunch_, mimosas, y poesía, terminaría mi proyecto. Los huérfanos de Miami tendrían unos cincuenta mil dólares extra.

Y… y Edward y yo nos reuniríamos en algún otro momento—la próxima vez que viniera de visita del maldito Katmandú.

"Entonces—"

"¡NO!" Edward rugió.

"¡Setenta y cinco mil dólares!" Jasper se puso de pie de un salto, sosteniendo en alto su paleta.

El salón se volvió una locura.

Jasper sonrió al ver mi estupor. "¿Qué?" Se encogió de hombros. "No he pasado verdadero tiempo con mi hermano en casi nueve meses. Lo extraño. El _brunch_ suena bien."

"La puja está ahora en setenta y cinco mil dólares," el señor Stanley anunció, limpiando su frente con un pañuelo. "¿Escucho setenta y seis mil?"

"¡Ochenta mil dólares!" Gritó Tanya.

El salón giró. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que era mi cabeza girando.

"¡Noventa mil dólares!"

"Jasper," siseé. "Edward te ama. Tendrá el _brunch _contigo gratis."

"¡Noventa y cinco mil dólares!" Tanya chilló.

Jasper me miró y sonrió suavemente. "Oh, eso lo sé, Bella."

"¡Noventa y cinco dólares! A la una…"

Se inclinó cerca de mí, sus ojos azules tenían más sinceridad de la que pudiera imaginarlo capaz. "Pero tal vez también me gustaría escucharlo recitar poesía. O quizás quiero joder con la pequeña señorita Tanya por allá mientras hago una donación extra a la caridad."

"Noventa y cinco dólares a las dos…"

"O… tal vez disfruto ver a mi hermano enamorado y ser amado en respuesta por alguien que realmente se lo merece, y no voy a permitir que mis locos padres y una perra celosa traten de arruinar las pocas y preciosas horas que tienen juntos." Se enderezó. "¡CIENTO VEINTICINCO MIL DÓLARES!"

Me le quedé mirando a Jasper, completamente muda.

"¡Ciento veinticinco mil dólares!" El señor Stanley gritó. "¿Escucho ciento veintiséis mil?"

Esta vez, ni siquiera me molesté en mirar hacia Tanya.

"¡Ciento veinticinco mil, a la una!"

"¡Ciento veinticinco mil, a las dos!"

"¡NO! ¡Esto es una absoluta mierda!"

Otro aterrador silencio cayó en el salón mientras todos los ojos se volvían hacia Edward.

"Terminé con esto," escupió.

"¡Edward, cielo, no!" Dijo Esme, alcanzando su brazo, pero Edward volvió a bajar furioso los escalones y se dirigió hacia mí.

A pesar de su furia, cuando tomó mi mano, lo hizo con gentileza. "Vámonos."

"Está bien."

"Vete, hermano," dijo Jasper. "Tengo un cheque que endosar, y solo para que quede claro, no espero verte mañana."

"Bien, porque no me verás," Edward confirmó.

Rápidamente y tomados de la mano, salimos del reluciente y repentinamente silencioso salón.

"¡Edward!" Esme lo llamó con ansiedad.

"¡Edward!" Lo llamó Carlisle, serenamente pero con firmeza. Nos alcanzó y agarró a Edward.

"Suéltame," Edward siseó.

"Edward, vamos," Carlisle dijo con calma. "Estás haciendo una escena, y estos también son tus amigos."

"¡_Yo_ estoy haciendo la escena!" Edward dijo furioso, enterrando un dedo en su pecho.

"Edward, cielo, tal vez subastar tu tiempo fue un error."

"¿Tal vez?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Muy bien, Edward," dijo Carlisle, "¡He tenido suficiente paciencia con esta basura! ¡Es el momento de que hagas a un lado ese idealismo juvenil tuyo porque _este_, Edward, es el mundo real!"

"¿En qué universo está este mundo real?" Edward frunció el ceño.

"Crees que eres tan malditamente superior," Carlisle escupió. "¡Siempre juzgándonos, siempre juzgándome!"

"No te estoy juzgando," dijo Edward. "Tú y mamá pueden vivir su vida como quieran. Simplemente no quiero ser parte de _eso_."

"No, porque prefieres desperdiciar tu vida en algún país del tercer mundo olvidado de Dios, trabajando como un peón para gente que ni siquiera importa, en el gran esquema de las cosas."

"Carlisle, esa no es la forma de recuperarlo."

"Papá, detente mientras puedas," Jasper le pidió.

"Adiós, papá," dijo Edward.

Pero Carlisle no se detuvo, incluso cuando Edward me alejó de prisa.

"¿Llamas esto una mierda? ¡Una mierda es la vida que has llevado! ¡Una mierda es arrojar a la basura todo con lo que naciste, todas las ventajas que se te han dado, que yo te he dado, para desaparecer en algún agujero infernal subdesarrollado y construir chozas para unos pendejos que ni siquiera pueden cuidar de sí mismos!"

_Oh, Dios mío_, pensé, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Una mierda es rebajarte al bajo lado este con—"

Tres chillidos separados de su nombre y un segundo después, Jasper y yo sujetábamos el puño de Edward, a solo unos milímetros del bonito rostro de Carlisle.

"¡Carlisle, basta!" Esme gritó.

"Jesús, papá, eso fue más que jodido, incluso para ti," dijo Jasper, su tono lleno de indignación.

"Edward, vámonos," le dije bajito, con cuidado ayudando a Jasper a bajar su brazo. "Vámonos."

"Edward, no quise decirlo así," Carlisle se retractó. "Fue solo mi preocupación…" Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí. "Bella, me disculpo. Estos son problemas que han existido por años entre mi hijo y yo. No es nada personal y nada que ver contigo."

Una parte de mí quería decirle que probablemente esa fue la disculpa más jodida que había escuchado en mi vida, no porque me sintiera ofendida. Simplemente por lo que le había hecho a Edward. Pero no lastimaría aún más a Edward al permitirle creer que las palabras de su padre me lastimaron. Aparté la mirada de Carlisle y la volví nuevamente a Edward.

"Edward…" Murmuré.

Después de unos segundos más, Edward asintió con cansancio. "Esta tarde fue una pérdida de tiempo, y estoy harto de perder el tiempo." Envolvió mi mano con la suya. "Vámonos."

"Edward, cariño, por favor," Esme lloró suavemente, el rímel oscuro manchando su hermoso rostro. "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Nos equivocamos en esto. Bella es una dulce chica, lo es, pero pensé que necesitabas a alguien más fuerte para mantenerte aquí. Estás tan preparado para irte de nuevo, y pensé… solo no quería que te fueras de nuevo."

Con un profundo suspiro, Edward se acercó y le dio a su mamá un beso en la mejilla. "Cuídate, mamá. Te llamaré cuando vuelva a Nepal."

"Vete, Ed," dijo Jasper, "Me aseguraré que esté bien."

"Gracias, Jasper."

Continuamos caminando, la mano de Edward envolviendo la mía, pero entonces él nos detuvo y se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro.

"Y papá, solo para que quede claro, estoy agradecido por esas cosas que me diste al crecer, pero si alguna vez me entero que nuevamente dijiste una cosa negativa sobre Bella, ya sea que esté aquí o en Nepal, tomaré un tren o un avión o una maldita bicicleta, y vendré a tumbarte cada uno de tus dientes. Cuídate, viejo."

Y con eso, nos alejamos del más hermoso salón de baile en el Saint Regis, y en cambio nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones de invitados.

* * *

**(1) "Boxing Day" es una festividad celebrada principalmente en el Reino Unido y otras naciones que pertenecieron al Imperio británico. Se suele celebrar el 26 de diciembre, y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a los pobres.**

**En el calendario litúrgico de la cristiandad Occidental, el "Boxing Day" es el segundo día de Navidad. La historia se remonta a la época victoriana, cuando las iglesias abrían la caja (box) en la que sus feligreses habían ido metiendo sus donaciones. Este dinero se repartía entre los más pobres. Actualmente sigue habiendo unas pocas iglesias que siguen abriendo sus cajas en el Boxing Day.**

**(2) "Nena, estoy danzando en la oscuridad, contigo en mis brazos."**

"**Susurré bajo mi aliento, pero me escuchaste, querida, te ves perfecta esta noche." **

"**Ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona, y sé que es él se ve perfecto..."**

"**Ella se ve perfecta." **

"**No merezco esto." **

"**Te ves perfecta esta noche." **

**(3)** **En las subastas normalmente hay 'sistema de pujas en línea' las ofertas se hacen por computadora, aunque la persona no este presente o 'sistema de pujas en ausencia' cuando la persona que no está presente asigna a alguien que puje en su lugar.**

* * *

_**Primero que nada, les deseo a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD, que disfruten de este día en compañía de su familia y amigos, que tengan amor, tranquilidad y paz en sus hogares hoy y siempre. **_

_**Ahora, ¿Qué decían de los padres de Edward? ¿Qué no parecían tan malos? Aaaagh qué coraje, con ganas de patearlos a los dos. En fin, al menos Jasper no resultó tan malo después de todo, tal vez su insistencia en que Edward fuera a la gala fue para darle gusto a su madre, tratar de reunir a su familia, pero al menos al final intervino para que no se echara a perder por completo los planes de su hermano por las tonterías de su madre. ¿Y qué les pareció Tanya? Si Jasper no hubiera intervenido, Edward hubiera terminado atrapado en una cita con la ex loca como dijo Bella. Pues toda esa tarde fue una prueba para Bella, pero al parecer no la inmutó. Ahora veremos cómo les va con esa plática y el 'y luego' jejejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el próximo. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir aquí y por lo tanto, mantienen con vida el fandom. Y nos les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar, ni siquiera tienen que registrarse en FF. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, freedom2604, Vrigny, Laliscg, Marie Sellory, alejandra1987, Manligrez, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, Sully YM, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, Vanenaguilar, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, Shikara65, AnnieOR, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, jupy, Leah De Call, Esal, bealnum, EriCastelo, miop, patymdn, tulgarita, PRISOL, cary, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, BereB, Chayley Costa, Rosii, rosycanul10, NarMaVeg, angryc, ariyasy, keyra100, Say's, injoa, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, AriGoonz, Aislinn Massi, Kriss21, Techu, lagie, Pili, Tata XOXO, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Klara Anastacia Cullen y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	8. Capítulo 8

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas—Capítulo 8**

* * *

Edward y yo estábamos uno a lado del otro en el balcón de vidrio templado de la habitación del hotel, que se extiende por la sala y da vuelta a la esquina a lo que supuse era la recámara de la _suite_. Veinte pisos por debajo, la playa de Miami se extendía a lo largo de kilómetros de arena blanca e inmaculada transformada a un color dorado oscuro por las brillantes luces de los hoteles de South Beach y clubes nocturnos cubriendo la costa. Las aguas color ónix resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna. Una brisa tibia llegaba del océano, azotando mi cabello y ondeando la orilla de mi vestido alrededor de mis muslos. Las palmeras debajo danzaban de forma lánguida de un lado al otro, las luces colgando alrededor de sus troncos brillaban como estrellas nocturnas. A su bella pero contrastante manera, toda la escena me recordó esa mágica noche cuando Edward y yo nos conocimos.

Los recordatorios continuaron dentro de la _suite_. Al parecer, cuando hizo la reservación, Edward solicitó que colocaran un árbol de Navidad, sencillo y delgado, con ramas con nieve de imitación y titilantes luces blancas. Junto al árbol, una botella de champán blanca todavía con corcho, estaba enfriándose en un cubo blanco con hielo.

Desvié la mirada hacia el hombre a mi lado y a través de la oscuridad, admiré su perfil: hombros anchos, mandíbula angular, y cabello despeinado por el viento. Se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin y colgaba en el respaldo de una silla. Su chaleco estaba abierto y sus mangas recogidas, el corbatín suelto y colgando alrededor de su cuello. Deslizando mi mano por el barandal, la deslicé bajo la suya y le di vuelta a ambas. Cuando inhaló un profundo suspiro, liberándolo con una larga bocanada que rivalizó con la brisa que se sentía veinte pisos arriba, entré en su campo de visión y le sonreí.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, y respondió con una débil sonrisa. "Y… por eso… es que probablemente no debíamos haber venido."

Dejé caer mi frente en su pecho, agarrando ligeramente su camisa en un puño mientras los dos nos deshacíamos en risitas.

"Lo siento mucho."

"Oye," dijo con mucho más severidad, deslizando un dedo bajo mi barbilla para volver a elevar mis ojos a los suyos. "¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, te estás disculpando?"

"Porque, Edward," suspiré, segura que era obvio. Pero al buscar en sus ojos, no encontré rastros de ira o resentimiento hacia mí; ninguna señal de que tuviera idea por qué me estaba disculpando. "Edward, por meses, me contaste sobre tu difícil relación con tus padres, y lo he escuchado; es solo que…"

"¿Que…?" Me instó a responder cuando me detuve.

"Creo… que desde el momento en que te vi en el aeropuerto, me formé una imagen en mi cabeza de lo perfectos que quería tratar de hacer los siguientes cuatro días para ti."

Sus rasgos se enternecieron.

"No, no lo entiendes," repliqué. "Creo que de algún modo se me metió a la cabeza que ya que tu tiempo aquí era corto, tendrías que abarcar tanto como pudieras en esos cuatro días. Y de algún modo… decidí que era mi trabajo asegurarme de ello."

Una risita discreta emanó de él.

"Basta," sonreí con culpabilidad. "No es gracioso. Cuando Jasper dijo que tus padres querían verte, ignoré por completo lo que _tú_ podrías haber pensado al respecto."

"Quizás Jasper tenga culpa en esto," dijo, "o yo, por permitir que me persuadieran."

"No, Edward," diferí. "Lo que es más…"

"¿Lo que es más…?" El brillo divertido en sus ojos hizo evidente que no estaba tomando en serio mi confesión.

"Lo que es más…" Exhalé. "Edward, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, las cosas han sido muy fáciles entre nosotros."

"¿Fáciles?" Ahora resopló con incredulidad. "Tengo que admitir, que en realidad no estoy entendiendo tu lógica en eso."

"Quiero decir que además de la distancia entre nosotros y las dificultades que _ese _obstáculo en particular ha provocado," sonreí con suficiencia. "A lo que me refiero es que siento como si simplemente hubiéramos conectado, Edward. Nuestras conversaciones, nuestras similitudes y nuestras diferencias, nuestros gustos, y desagrados. Todo simplemente fluye. ¿Sabes que nunca me he sentido incómoda contigo, ya fuera ante una pantalla de _laptop_ o en persona?"

Acarició mi mejilla. "Me alegra, chica Jersey. Y yo tampoco me he sentido así."

"¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Te conté sobre Nueva Jersey y tú lo convertiste en un término cariñoso. Desde el momento en que te conocí dos días después de la última Navidad, nunca me has hecho sentir como un bicho raro por ser una mujer que ama la ciencia y las matemáticas y la tecnología que se desarrolla de ellas. Al crecer, ¿sabes cuántas veces tuve que defender mis intereses? ¿Cuántas veces escuché comentarios, incluso bienintencionados de amigos y familia, sobre lo peculiar que era y cómo mis intereses por lo general eran intereses de hombres? Tú no bromeaste ni una sola vez sobre mi plan de diez años o intentaste alguna vez moderar mis ciertamente altas expectativas. Me has aceptado totalmente, incluso desde más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros de distancia."

Con una serie de inhalaciones, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Una vez más, me alegra que te sientas así, sobre todo porque es un buen augurio para las cosas que me gustaría decir. Pero, Bella," dijo, "todavía no puedo entender por qué te estás disculpando por lo que pasó con mis padres."

"Porque, Edward." Bufé, envolviendo mis manos en las suyas cuando el resto salió en una impaciente oleada. "Tomé todo eso y lo convertí en mi propio algoritmo. Cuando estamos juntos, las cosas fluyen entre nosotros; son algo natural, encajan en su lugar. Así que, se me ocurrió que eran reglas que gobernaban cada una de nuestras interacciones. Entonces, lógicamente, con esto se deduce que si tú te esfuerzas por algo, y yo me esfuerzo por algo, funcionará de forma tan natural como todo lo demás entre nosotros."

En este punto, él se reía a carcajadas, y por más que amara escuchar el sonido, me aparté. Pero me rodeó con sus brazos y me mantuvo cerca.

"¿Y la variación del algoritmo provocada por mi corta estadía?" Dijo bromeando.

"Traté de hacer que la variación fuera más una desviación estándar," sonreí, "un pequeño diferencial que en realidad no afectaría los resultados del algoritmo. Tenía mis razones para eso."

Me sostuvo la mirada, devolviéndome la sonrisa con ternura. "Ese algoritmo era _casi_ perfecto. Había solo una falla en tu lógica analítica—si no te importa que lo señale."

Deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, levanté una ceja. "Continúa."

"Esa naturalidad entre nosotros, esa fluidez, ¿lo… perfecto de esto?" Tragó, susurrando dulcemente, "No _tiene _que extenderse al resto de mis relaciones. Mientras exista entre _nosotros_, chica Jersey, estoy bien con eso," se rio entre dientes. "Bella, he estado en polos opuestos con mis padres hace tiempo, he hecho la paz con ello," se encogió de hombros. "Si algún día, de algún modo, las cosas cambian, está bien. Solo lamento que las dificultades entre ellos y yo tuvieran que afectarte." Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, y sus siguientes palabras salieron a través de sus dientes apretados. "Y odio lo que te dijeron y te hicieron esta noche."

"Basta," le dije. Mis dedos retorciéndose en las hebras sedosas del cabello de su nuca. "Si tú estás bien, Edward, entonces yo estoy bien. Te lo juro, no estoy molesta," dije con un resoplido.

Aún un tanto irritado, sus manos sujetaron mis caderas firmemente. "Bueno, como mínimo, al menos sé que sabes que hay _alguien_ decente en mi familia."

Acaricié su cuero cabelludo. "Hay alguien maravilloso, increíble, desinteresado y genuino en tu familia."

"A Jasper le encantará saber que crees que él es todas esas cosas."

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí. "Sabes muy bien que no me estaba refiriendo a Jasper; aunque, sí, es un buen tipo. Tal vez algún día, él encontrará alguien que le saque el MR en él."

"Tal vez. Bella, ¿estás segura _que estás_ bien?"

"Estoy muy segura. _Estás_ aquí solo por cuatro días. No es una desviación estándar. Es una enorme variación, y no voy a desperdiciar nada de ello al molestarme por valores atípicos. Dos de esos preciosos cuatro días ya han pasado."

Edward suspiró profundamente, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y pegándome a su pecho. Levanté mi cabeza hacia arriba.

"Isabella Swan," murmuró, sorprendiéndome porque nunca me había llamado por mi nombre completo, "¿qué acto desinteresado llevé a cabo en mi vida para merecerte?"

Con el nudo en mi garganta, apenas conseguí responder. "Eres un gran hombre, Edward, y lo sabes—no que me considere el premio por tus cuantiosas buenas obras."

Inclinó su cabeza, su boca acercándose poco a poco a la mía. "_Eres_ el premio, Bella. Lo eres. Bella… solo tomé ese avión desde Nepal por ti."

"Edward…" Dije, mi voz entrecortada, riendo entre dientes cuando repetí lo que había dicho antes, "esa es mucha presión."

"Creo que puedes soportarla," murmuró.

Pasé saliva. "Sé que ha sido una noche de locura. Podemos solo irnos a dormir y mañana—"

Sostuvo mi barbilla entre sus dedos. "¿Quieres solo irte a dormir?"

Sosteniendo su mirada abrasadora, sacudí mi cabeza despacio de un lado al otro.

"Bien," dijo entre su aliento. "Porque, joder, estoy seguro que yo no."

Deslizando sus fuertes manos bajo mi trasero, Edward me levantó del piso del balcón, apretándome contra él. Mi vestido subió alrededor de mis muslos y enrollé mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Durante el frenesí, nuestra boca y lengua se encontraron, y sentí que me llevaba de una habitación a otra. Las manos de Edward me apretaron con más fuerza, su aliento caliente ardiendo contra mis labios.

"¡Ay!" Dije, apartándome de su boca cuando algo raspó mi hombro. Me eché a reír cuando vi que me estrelló contra el árbol de Navidad en la esquina.

"Oh Dios, lo siento," se rio entre dientes.

"Está bien," dije con un resoplido, agarrando su cabello en mis puños. "Está bien."

Gimió cuando devolví mi boca a la suya, sus manos acariciando, su boca rozando por mi cuello y hacia mi hombro, besando suavemente donde rasparon las ramas del árbol. Murmuré mi aprobación. Cuando me bajó, con su caliente boca todavía en mi hombro, rápidamente eché un vistazo alrededor de la recámara.

Una lámpara estaba encendida en el buró, emitiendo un cálido y suave resplandor. Junto al buró, ya habían retirado las mantas de la cama tamaño King. A la izquierda de la habitación estaba el balcón, por el que entraba la luz de la luna y brillaba sobre la cama. A la derecha de la habitación estaba un enorme Jacuzzi. Pero lo que me hizo sonreír fue el árbol de Navidad, una réplica exacta del que estaba en la sala.

Miré a Edward. "Trajiste el tema hasta aquí."

"Soy minucioso." Besó mi boca… mi mandíbula… mordisqueando mi oreja.

"Mmm." Exhalé en la habitación. "Eso es bueno saberlo. Tengo una docena de condones."

Edward estalló en carcajadas, enterrando su rostro en la curva de mi cuello antes de apartarse, sus ojos oscuros y danzando.

"Como dijiste, esa es mucha presión para mí." Sonrió de forma torcida. "Sobre todo porque yo traje mi propia docena."

"Veinticuatro condones," dije con una risita, "pero tengo fe en nosotros."

Nos echamos a reír, y luego nos besamos. Me dio la vuelta, y levanté mi cabello mientras bajaba mi cierre. El vestido rozó mi piel maravillosamente al ondearse hacia el suave piso alfombrado. Dándome la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, desabroché el frente de mi sujetador, permitiendo que cayera antes de quitarme mis bragas. Todo el tiempo, Edward me observó sin decir nada, su mirada quemando mi piel.

Cuando le quité su corbatín suelto, sus manos agarraron ligeramente mis hombros. Cuando abrí su chaleco, sus manos presionaron con más fuerza, arrastrándose hacia mis antebrazos. Mientras desabotonaba su camisa, sus manos agarraron mis pechos, su pulgares acariciando el endurecido centro, solo soltándolos por un momento para para permitir que su chaleco y su camisa se deslizara por sus brazos. Cuando bajé el cierre de su pantalón, apretó y acarició mi trasero. Luego… me besó, de forma lánguida y prolongada, dejándome sin aliento y tragándoselo como si fuera suyo. Cuando me guio de vuelta a la cama, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones antes de quitárselos. Entonces, se arrodilló frente a mí, mirándome, bajando su bóxer al cernirse sobre mí.

Fue en otro momento, otro día meses atrás cuando me enamoré de Edward Cullen. Al igual que en ese momento, este se imprimió en mí con más que solo imágenes. Muchas veces, cuando recuerdas la primera vez que haces el amor, no siempre recuerdas mucho más que la persona ahí contigo, quizás el nerviosismo y la incomodidad; algunas veces, la liberación física. Dichos recuerdos pueden ser partes un tanto melancólicas de la vida; arrepentimientos mezclados con alegría, con incertidumbre, igual que muchas otras cosas.

Pero… si ya has sido, _inusualmente_, lo bastante afortunado para enamorarte de la persona que se cierne sobre ti, y más que eso, y ahora sabes y aceptas incondicionalmente que puede que él no sea perfecto como pensaste al principio, eso es maravilloso porque él sabe que tú tampoco lo eres. La _perfección_ está en la forma en que se aman el uno al otro. Se manifiesta en esos momentos que crean juntos, los que te sostendrán a través del resto de un mundo _imperfecto_.

Si inusualmente eres lo bastante afortunado para tener todo eso, entonces… la primera vez que haces el amor se imprime en ti de formas que nunca podrías haber imaginado, de formas que ni siquiera puedes describir.

Después, al yacer en los brazos de Edward, con mi cabeza en su firme y húmedo pecho, sintiéndome cansada, saciada, y más feliz de lo que alguna vez me había sentido en mi vida, me maravillé una vez más por la facilidad con la que nos habíamos unido—con la misma facilidad con la que nos habíamos unido desde el primer día: caminatas perfectas y conversaciones fluidas; él reconfortándome y yo a él. Sí, había dificultades en un mundo imperfecto, pero nosotros encajábamos perfectamente.

De modo que, cuando Edward se cernió sobre mí esa primera vez, esperé sin incomodidad entre nosotros, sin dudas, sin titubeos, sin las horas desperdiciadas en el pasado, ni siquiera preguntas sobre la inminente separación.

"Nunca he deseado nada… a nadie más que a ti, Bella Swan."

Sonreí y lo acerqué a mí con mis brazos y mis piernas, bocas y lenguas probándose y explorando, lloriqueando bajito cuando él probó mi cuerpo, eufórica y fortalecida cuando gimió cuando yo probé el suyo. Nos tocamos y descubrimos todo lo que había que saber de pies a cabeza. Y cuando estuvimos listos, nos reímos entre dientes cuando desenrollé el condón sobre él de forma inexperta, riendo cuando él lo acomodó. Gritamos juntos cuando lo monté y caí sobre él.

Y no, no fue el sexo ruidoso y que quiebra camas que ves en las películas, fuertes estocadas y gritos que incluso se escuchan en el cielo.

Pero, fue trascendental.

Mecí mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás y dije su nombre entre mi aliento cuando me guio con sus manos en mis caderas y sus ojos en los míos. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo, se incorporó y nos dio la vuelta, penetrándome rítmicamente, gruñendo suavemente en mi oído, susurrando en la almohada, con nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando me dejé llevar, él tragó mis desconcertados gritos. Cuando él se dejó llevar, sostuve su cuerpo tembloroso y húmedo a mi pecho.

Y más tarde, después que un par de condones de las dos docenas fueron desechados, y de compartir más gemidos y risas entre nosotros, y que mi cabeza estaba en su pecho, cansada, saciada y feliz, _después_ de todo eso, después de haberme quedado dormida y despertar con una luna brillante y suaves besos, Edward me sonrió.

"Hola, chica Jersey."

"Hola," murmuré con voz ronca, sonriendo cansada en respuesta.

Sus dedos pasaron por el largo de mi cabello. "Hay algo que quería decir antes, pero luego no pude pensar claramente."

Me eché a reír. "Oh, oh. La última vez que me dijiste eso, te mudaste a Katmandú."

Soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza, y dándome esa sonrisa torcida que amaba. "No, no es nada como eso. ¿Recuerdas que cuando me fui a Katmandú, estuvimos de acuerdo en no hacernos ninguna promesa?"

La luz de las estrellas que entraba por el balcón caía a su alrededor como un reflector, destacando su guapo rostro y sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Me preguntaba…" Tragó, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de sus dedos, acariciando mi cabello, rozando mi mejilla.

"¿Qué te estabas preguntando?"

Elevó sus ojos. "¿Podemos hacernos algunas promesas ahora?"

Inhalé profundamente y solté un suspiro tembloroso. "Bueno, depende."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "¿De qué?"

"De qué exactamente quieres que nos prometamos el uno al otro."

Sí. La perfección se manifiesta en esos momentos que creamos juntos.

"Todo," asintió. "Quiero que nos prometamos el uno al otro absolutamente todo."

Tragué grueso, tocando su mejilla, sosteniendo su hermosa mirada.

"Bueno, en ese caso," sonreí, "está bien."

* * *

_**Y por fin llegó el 'y luego' jajajaja. Ya parecía que no llegaba con esa conversación tan profunda que tuvieron, pero como dijo Bella, ya había pasado dos días de los cuatro preciosos días que él estaría de visita, no podían permitir que lo que ocurrió hiciera que perdieran otro más. Me encanta la forma en que ambos describen su relación, no cabe duda que los dos están hechos el uno para el otro, pero aún está el tema de la distancia, aún faltan varios años de separación, ¿podrán sobrevivir? ¿Y si surge alguna otra variable? Ya veremos cómo le hacen frente, por ahora están resueltos a hacerlo funcionar, y están dispuestos a comprometerse, seguramente ahora no serán solo amigos :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué creen que se prometieron, y ocurrirá ahora en su segunda separación. Recuerden que con sus reviews ustedes mantienen con vida el fandom, evitar que más autoras y traductoras lo dejen por sentir que no se agradece el trabajo que hacen. Ser agradecidos no cuesta nada más que unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bealnum, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Lizdayanna, Shikara65, Isabelfromnowon, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, MariePrewettMellark, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, alejandra1987, NarMaVeg, BereB, Leah De Call, Tecupi, Laliscg, lagie, Adriu, Vanenaguilar, JessMel, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Vrigny, Allie, Licet Salvatore, Vanina Iliana, Aislinn Massi, AnnieOR, aliceforever85, Esal, Yendry Villachica, keyra100, injoa, tulgarita, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Bertlin, debynoe12, Sully YM, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, PRISOL, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Kathvalmont, ariyasy, TataXOXO, Say's, Lectora de Fics, Yoliki, Nanny Swan, AriGoonz, rjnavajas, Mafer, Pili, rosycanul10, Kriss21, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora ****pattyrose****, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Katmandú, Nepal – Día de Navidad, un año y cuatro meses después: **

**Edward **

Botellas medio vacías de la lager local cubrían la oficina de la compañía, esparcidos lado a lado con servilletas arrugadas llenas de empanadas de carne a medio comer, tortitas de lentejas, brochetas, y todo tipo de aperitivos nepaleses. La música navideña sonaba con fuerza por el parlante inalámbrico, una lista de reproducción hecha por Angela, que era originaria del estado de Washington. La letra en inglés nos rodeaba a todos con un poco de nuestro hogar—por un corto tiempo, al menos.

_Once bitten, and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye… _

Empujé hacia atrás mi cerveza y recordé en silencio una Navidad diferente, un par de años atrás. Esa misma canción se escuchó en un altavoz en el centro para los de la tercera edad en el lado noroeste de la Ciudad de Nueva York mientras se formaba una ventisca, y yo reunía el valor en mi interior para hablar con la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida.

"Es jodidamente seguro que esta mierda no es la mejor cerveza en la ciudad," Mike se quejó, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano y sacándome de mis recuerdos. Pendejo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo la _Everest Premium_?" Angela preguntó. "Sucede que me gusta."

"A mí también," Ben concordó con ella, como siempre.

"Sabe a orina," dijo Mike con una risita.

Me abstuve de señalarle a Mike que para alguien que pensaba que la cerveza local sabía a orina, era jodidamente seguro que él había tomado bastantes esa noche.

"Así que, le pedí al oficial que hiciera una excepción," dijo Tyler, continuando la historia que había estado contando en los últimos minutos. Algunos de nosotros la habíamos escuchado antes, pero todos estábamos un poco ebrios y disfrutándola de todos modos.

Irina se echó a reír. "Mi novio te hubiera arrestado en ese momento."

"¡Vaya!" Me eché a reír.

Tyler se rio en respuesta. "Sí, sí; debí haber sabido que eso no era permitido aquí, pero—"

"¿Y qué pasa con estos jodidos aperitivos?" Mike volvió a interrumpir. "¿Empanadas de carne y tortitas de lentejas? ¿Qué pasa con el buen pollo frito con papas fritas y esa mierda?" Dijo con una risita.

"Donde fueres…" Tyler le recordó, levantando su botella en saludo.

"Como sea. Joder, gracias por las alitas y los bocadillos de carne o me podría haber muerto de hambre en esta fiesta. Mierda, lo siento Shanti, Irina, Benjamin." Sonrió de forma estúpida a nuestros compañeros de trabajo nepaleses.

Los tres ofrecieron absoluciones en murmullos mientras me frotaba la mandíbula, con fuerza. "Entonces, continúa, Tyler, ¿qué pasó con el oficial?" Pregunté, aunque lo sabía.

"Tuve un golpe de suerte. Se portó genial y dijo que siempre y cuando prometiera que no lo haría de nuevo, lo dejaría pasar."

"Tienes mucha suerte que no fue Laurent el que te detuvo," sonrió Irina. "Él hace todo según las reglas."

"¿Y puedes creer que tenemos que trabajar mañana? Nos hicieron esta fiesta de mierda, ¿pero esperan que trabajemos medio día en Navidad?"

"Mike, Ed pagó por esta fiesta, hombre," siseó Benjamin.

"Oh mierda," Mike dijo con una risita, "es cierto, lo olvidé. Lo siento, jefe. ¡Gracias por la fiesta!"

"Oye, Mike," – _Cretino_, pensé, señalándolo con mi botella— "No necesito tus gracias o tu disculpa, pero no olvides que HPH pasó por muchos malditos obstáculos para conseguirnos _permiso_ para esta pequeña fiesta de mierda. Trabajamos para una institución voluntaria, ¿recuerdas?" _Pendejo_. "Y lo que es más, la Navidad no es una fiesta local. Así que, agradece que HPH nos dio algo de tiempo libre, porque es jodidamente seguro que no tenían que hacerlo." _Idiota egocéntrico_.

Se veía avergonzado—por unos cinco minutos antes que su mirada deambulara y se posara en Jesminder, una de las asistentes de administración. Lo había visto tratando de hablar con ella antes, y noté los ojos en blanco de ella y su veloz partida.

"¡Oye, ahí está Jessie! Tal vez ahora esté lista para ese baile." Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, sujeté su hombro, _con fuerza_.

"Mike, es momento de que tomes un taxi a casa."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esta fiesta apenas está comenzando!"

Se quejó todo el camino al salir de la oficina y al entrar al taxi. Cabrón.

Cuando volví, todos aplaudieron por la partida de Mike.

"Jefe, siempre hay uno," Ben se rio entre dientes.

Simplemente asentí. No, no era fácil. Fue necesario algo de tiempo para adaptarnos a la cultura local, la comida y la forma de vida. Pero, mierda, habíamos estado aquí por dos años.

"En fin, Irina nos estaba contado todo sobre su novio. ¿Hace cuánto han estado saliendo?" Tyler preguntó.

"Un poco más de un año." Sonrió suavemente. "Nos conocimos cuando vino de vacaciones."

"Pero eso tiene que ser difícil, ¿no?" Shanti preguntó, "¿Con él allá y tú aquí?"

"Bueno, él me visita muy a menudo, en cada oportunidad que tiene."

Aclaré mi garganta. "Entonces, estaba pensando que cuando volvamos en un par de días, me gustaría echarle un vistazo al aislante en las nuevas casas antes de que avancemos más."

"Buena idea," Angela estuvo de acuerdo, cambiando en seguida el tema al trabajo. "No tendrá sentido que continuemos si el aislante no es bueno."

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Tyler, Irina y yo nos metimos en el asiento trasero de un pequeño taxi de Katmandú. Ya que vivíamos en el mismo vecindario, en una pequeña urbanización principalmente para extranjeros en el centro de Themal, tenía sentido que ahorráramos unas rupias. No había tal cosa como taxímetros en Katmandú, y los conductores eran muy conocidos por poner sus propias tarifas, que cambiaban dependiendo de hacia dónde soplaba el viento.

Mientras el taxi serpenteaba por las estrechas calles, los tres compartimos una evidente conversación de ebrios. Nos reímos de cosas estúpidas, y mientras tanto, miré por la ventanilla medio abierta, viendo la lluvia intempestiva inundando los antiguos vecindarios con elegantes palacios y santuarios. Era hermoso a su manera, sin embargo, todo el tiempo pensé en ella y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo.

"Esta lluvia es ridícula," dijo Irina en su inglés con un acento muy marcado. "Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, sin duda habría visitado a Laurent por unos días. Quizás la lluvia habría terminado para cuando regresara."

"Sí, pero tenemos que continuar," dijo Tyler. "No podemos permitirnos más innecesario tiempo libre."

"Es cierto," ella concordó. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio antes se volviera hacia mí. "Te viste un poco raro durante toda la noche, Edward."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Disfruto de celebrar las festividades americanas con HPH, pero supongo que al no ser americana, lo que falta no hace una diferencia para mí. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo para ti, ¿verdad?"

"_Sí_, falta… algo," admití.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" Preguntó.

"Está bien." Exhalé. "Está muy bien."

"¿Qué dijiste que hace Bella?" Irina preguntó.

"Es una programadora." Di un poco más detalles de la empresa para la que Bella trabajaba y su función ahí.

"Entonces, ella está justo a la vanguardia de comunicaciones y redes sociales."

"Sí. También es muy buena en eso. Primero estuvo de pasante con ellos, e incluso antes de graduarse, le ofrecieron una posición permanente. La aman ahí."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, Edward?" Tyler preguntó.

"Volé para su graduación del programa de maestría en junio."

"Oh sí, es cierto. Ahora lo recuerdo. _Wow_, ¿seis meses sin ver a tu chica? Eso debe ser difícil."

"Sí, pero hacemos que funcione."

"¿Planea ella visitarte mientras estés aquí en Katmandú?" Irina inquirió.

"No sé. Está muy ocupada con su carrera, así que… veremos."

Un silencio cargado pareció invadir de pronto el pequeño espacio en el taxi. Me volví hacia la ventana justo cuando caímos en uno de los muchos baches en el camino. Agua caliente y sucia de uno de los varios charcos entró al taxi, empapándonos a los tres. Irina chilló en horror, mientras Tyler y yo gemimos y luego solo nos reímos.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, los invité a entrar para secarse. Dándole a cada uno una toalla, me disculpé por un momento para cambiarme con unos pantalones de chándal secos y una camiseta. Cuando salí, los dos estaban en la sala, secándose, riendo, y con la televisión encendida en el fondo, uno de los pocos canales del gobierno presentaba un programa local de entrevistas que solo Irina entendía sin dificultad. Lo tradujo para nosotros, y nos reímos pasamos algo de tiempo juntos.

"Es momento de recuperar la sobriedad," sonreí después de un rato. "¿Alguien quiere algo de café americano?"

"Demonios sí, tomaré un poco y se lo arrojaré a Mike en el rostro mañana," Tyler se echó a reír.

Reí en respuesta. "¿Y tú, Irina? ¿Quieres probar algo de café americano?"

"Claro, gracias," sonrió.

En la pequeña cocina, vacié café molido en un filtro y me di la vuelta con la jarra de café en mano para sacar una botella de agua del minúsculo refrigerador.

"Oh mierda." Me reí entre dientes por la sorpresa cuando me di la vuelta y encontré a Irina parada a unos metros con la toalla mojada en su mano. "Lo siento, no esperaba encontrarte ahí."

"No fue mi intención sorprenderte," dijo, dando unos pasos hacia adelante. "Solo quería preguntarte qué hacer con esto."

"Puedes dejarla en el baño. Me encargaré de eso más tarde."

"Oh, está bien." Dio unos pasos más hacia adelante. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No."

Maldije en mi interior cuando no se movió, y cuando levantó sus brazos, retrocedí rápidamente.

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué demonios, Irina?" Susurré.

"Pensé que…"

"¿Pensaste qué? Te invité a ti y a Tyler para darles toallas y café. Eso es todo."

Parpadeó profusamente, su frente fruncida por la confusión. "Parecías sentirte solo."

"¿Y qué?" Escupí. "Extraño a mi novia, sí, y tú tienes un maldito novio, ¿no es así?" Le recordé.

"Edward, los dos están a miles de kilómetros de distancia. No estaba buscando nada permanente contigo."

"¿Me estás jodiendo?" Mis ojos se entrecerraron en rendijas. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y sacudí mi cabeza en incredulidad.

"No tienes que mirarme como si acabara de ofrecerte veneno," dijo con un resoplido, escuchándose realmente ofendida. "Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, y soy una mujer que se siente atraída a un hombre, y te estoy ofreciendo una noche, de la que nadie más que tú y yo sabremos. Bella _nunca _se enterará."

"Yo lo sabré," siseé.

Justo entonces, Tyler entró a la habitación. "Edward, yo—" Se paró en seco, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente entre Irina y yo.

"Yo… uhm… solo estaba por marcharme."

"Está bien. Y puedes llevarte a Irina contigo para compartir un taxi," le dije, las aletas de mi nariz ensanchadas.

Ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y resopló. "Buenas noches, Edward. Te veré en el sitio pasado mañana."

* * *

_**¡Aaaagggrrr ofrecida! ¡Qué tipa! Con ganas de darle un par de cachetadas. Lo bueno es que Edward la puso en su lugar, la pregunta ahora es, ¿se lo dirá a Bella? ¿Afectará eso su relación? Es obvio que la distancia empieza a afectar el estado de ánimo de Edward y obviamente, ha de ser igual para Bella. ¿Enfrentará ella lo mismo? ¿Ya lo veremos? Es cortito, pero estuvo bien porque pude traducirlo en poquito tiempo, ¡es mi cumpleaños gente! Digan que les subí capítulo jajajajaja. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, que opinan de lo sucedido y la reacción de Edward, y claro, para poder leer pronto el siguiente ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Shikara65, Rosii, Sully YM, AnnieOR, freedom2604, kaja0507, Chayley Costa, paupau1, aliceforever85, Tecupi, Esal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, somas, miop, Vanenaguilar, Techu, jupy, Marie Sellory, Vanina Iliana, EriCastelo, PRISOL, tulgarita, Vrigny, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, keyra100, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, angryc, Lizdayanna, bealnum, Adriu, Isabelfromnowon, AriGoonz, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, rosycanul10, MariePrewettMellark, injoa, Lectora de Fics, Pili, Manligrez, florcitacullen1, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Krom, Say's, Yoliki, alejandra1987, ariyasy, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, Aislinn Massi, Yendry Villachica, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	10. Capítulo 10

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Edward**

**Katmandú – 2:15 am Día de Navidad hora local/3:30 pm Nochebuena – Costa Este, Estados Unidos **

**Oye. Sé que probablemente estás en el aire en este momento. Solo quería decirte Feliz Navidad. Aquí ya es 25 de diciembre, aunque no es una festividad local. Que tengas un vuelo seguro, chica Jersey. Disfruta del sol de Miami y el tiempo con tu familia. Llama o manda un mensaje de texto cuando tengas oportunidad. **

Media hora después que Tyler e Irina se fueron, todavía estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo abstraído un programa local de televisión donde una pareja discutía sobre algo estúpido, y luego hacían las paces con abrazos y risas. Mi mente divagó…

"_Charlie, ¿tomaste una buena foto de Bella recibiendo su diploma?" _

_Esa tarde, recuerdo escuchar vagamente la voz de Renee Swan al otro lado de la mesa. Estábamos en un bullicioso restaurante en el centro de Manhattan, y Bella y yo estábamos ocupados peleando por nuestro bistec y pollo, respectivamente. _

"_Siempre haces eso. Robas mi comida," Bella se rio entre dientes mientras nuestros tenedores chocaban entre nuestros platos, "siempre, desde el día en que nos conocimos." _

"_Charlie, esas fotos están horribles. Emmett, ¿son algo mejores las tuyas?" Renee le preguntó a su hijo. _

"_Era una prueba para ver si sabías compartir—la que fallaste miserablemente," le susurré a Bella al oído, besando el punto detrás de su lóbulo y haciendo que soltara una risita. _

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" Me susurró en respuesta. "Creo que comparto muy bien. Es solo que tú eres insaciable." _

"_Mmm," murmuré, contra su cuello, "No voy a negar eso. No paso suficiente tiempo contigo." _

_Bella volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia mí. "Lo sé," murmuró. _

"_Emmett, tus fotos están peor que las de tu padre," Renee lo regañó. "Rosie, ¿y las tuyas? Déjame verlas." _

_Por unos pocos segundos, Bella y yo nos sostuvimos la mirada. Luego, me aparté antes que nos avergonzara a ambos frente a la familia y amigos que se habían reunido en ese caliente día de junio para ayudar a celebrar la exitosa culminación de una difícil carrera. _

_Ella se veía tan malditamente feliz… y hermosa, con su sedoso vestido veraniego negro casi del mismo color que sus oscuros ojos pícaros. Se había cortado el cabello desde la última vez que estuve en los Estados Unidos, esos cuatro días, diez meses antes a principios de agosto del año pasado—cuatro días que casi había desperdiciado al llevarla a esa maldita fiesta. Sin embargo, habían terminado de forma increíble. Hicimos el amor por horas en esa _suite_ del Saint Regis. Nos hicimos promesas. Nadamos en la cálida agua azul y nos recostamos en la arena blanca con su largo cabello despeinado por el viento, ondeando en la brisa, y luego volvimos a subir y utilizamos unos cuantos más de esa docena de condones. _

_Pero ahora, en el restaurante, sus ondas apenas llegaban a sus hombros desnudos, y la parte de atrás—de algún modo más corto que los lados—apenas pasaba su cuello. Me dijo que era un corte de cabello más adecuado para un adulto que ya no es un estudiante. Todo lo que sabía es que se veía hermosa sin importar el largo de su cabello. De hecho, este estilo dejaba más de su tersa piel expuesta, tentándome constantemente hasta el punto de la distracción. En realidad, mientras estaba ahí mirándola, en todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo se sintió ese cabello más corto en mi mano la noche anterior, después que me recogió en el aeropuerto __**sin **__Jasper. Llegamos al cuarto de hotel y caímos en la cama, y me enterré en su interior por horas, mis manos perdidas en ese cabello corto pero aún sedoso, antes de ceder finalmente ante el cansancio por la diferencia de horario. _

"_Estás absorto en tus pensamientos," Bella sonrió de forma cómplice, sacándome de mi ensoñación. _

"_Estoy recordando anoche… y estoy avanzando rápidamente a esta noche…" Murmuró. _

"_No avances tan rápido," me susurró al oído. "Aunque muero por sentirte dentro de mí, no quiero que estos próximos cuatro días pasen muy rápido." Una sonrisa triste jugaba en sus labios cuando se apartó. "Quién sabe cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos." _

"_Tienes razón." Me acerqué y besé su nariz de forma mucho más casta. "Tienes razón. Quién sabe cuándo." _

"_Rosie, ¿por qué, por todos los cielos, está la cara de Emmett en todas estas fotos?" Renee preguntó. _

"_Se le dice __**photobomb**__**(1)**__, mamá," Emmett se rio entre dientes. _

"_Ugh, como se llame, ¿alguien consiguió una foto decente?" _

"_Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de devorarse en público, Ed," susurró Jasper a mi izquierda, "La mamá de Bella ha estado tratando de llamar tu atención por el último minuto." _

_Aclarando mi garganta y acomodando mi corbata, me obligué a alejarme de Bella y mirar hacia el frente, sonriéndole con pesar a su mamá. _

"_Lo siento, Renee, ¿qué estabas preguntando?" _

"_Está bien, Edward, cielo." En rasgos físicos, ella y Bella no se parecían mucho—pero podía ver esa misma picardía oculta en su sonrisa. "Solo preguntaba si tienes una buena foto de Bella recibiendo su diploma. Las de todos los demás apestan; aunque, Rosie, tú estás perdonada porque estabas alimentando a la pequeña Gracie." _

"_Vaya, gracias," Rosalie resopló con sarcasmo, provocando que se riera toda la mesa. _

"_Sí, Renee," asentí, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero, desbloqueándolo y pasándoselo a Renee sobre la mesa. _

"_Oh, estas están perfectas," dijo emocionada. "Gracias, Edward. ¿Te importaría enviármelas?" _

"_En lo absoluto." _

_Con una suave sonrisa, me devolvió el teléfono. "Debería haberte preguntado a ti primero." _

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Con la mañana libre debido a un día festivo americano, desperté tarde. Aun así, me sentí muy cansado e inquieto al mismo tiempo—y cabreado cuando vi que me había perdido una llamada de Bella a las 7:12 de la mañana de mi horario, que eran casi las ocho treinta de la noche del suyo.

"Joder," escupí, sintiendo que ya amenazaba el mal humor. Me había dejado un mensaje de texto, al menos.

**Oye, Edward. Estaba en el aire cuando me mandaste el mensaje. Luego, para cuando Em me recogió del aeropuerto, y llegamos a casa de mis padres, era tarde. Supongo que ya has de estar de camino al trabajo. Feliz Navidad también para ti, aunque aquí todavía es Nochebuena. Hace mucho calor en Miami. ¿Todo está bien? Tu mensaje me pareció un poco extraño. Llámame o te llamaré cuando pueda. **

Al parecer, había olvidado que le dije que teníamos la mañana libre. Cuando traté de devolverle la llamada, no hubo respuesta. Eran las 9:15 am de mi horario, que eran aproximadamente las 10:30 pm de la noche anterior, en su horario.

**Supongo que estás ocupada con tu familia. Mándame un mensaje cuando puedas. **

Por un largo rato, me quedé mirando a su foto de graduación, que seguía guardada en mi teléfono. No era mi protector de pantalla, no. A pesar de los pocos días que en realidad habíamos pasado juntos en los últimos años, habíamos conseguido tomarnos unas cuantas fotos. Me desplacé entre mis favoritas:

Su foto de graduación, sí. Le sonreía al alcalde que entregó los diplomas, y yo no cabía en mí del orgullo.

Había unas cuantas de ella en su vestido de fiesta en el estúpido baile de mis padres.

Había más que unas cuantas de ella en Miami Beach en su traje de baño rojo de dos piezas, viéndose malditamente deliciosa.

Había una en su departamento en junio, balanceando a su pequeña sobrina Gracie en su regazo.

Había una que Jasper nos tomó en el departamento en el lado noroeste, sin hacer nada más que sonreírnos el uno al otro.

Había una _selfie_ que tomé de nosotros. Estábamos en la cama, en el departamento del lado noroeste. Estábamos en posición de cucharita, cansados por hacer el amor. Cuando le dije que sonriera para la cámara, se rio entre dientes y mostró sus ojos al teléfono. La foto era solo de nuestros cuellos hacia arriba, pero yo sabía dónde estábamos, qué habíamos estado haciendo.

Había una que me envió el Día de San Valentín, en un atuendo que después se quitó para mí…

Con todo, el honor de ser mi foto favorita—y por lo tanto, mi protector de pantalla—estaba aún reservada para la primera foto que Bella me dio de ella. Era la _selfie_ que se tomó en su cama tibia la mañana después de conocernos. Su cabello oscuro extendido sobre la almohada, y portando una sonrisa perezosa como si acabara de despertar, lo que fue así. Se veía adorablemente relajada, con los ojos medio cerrados… y tan desgarradoramente dulce que esa mañana requirió de todo mi autocontrol no llamar a HPH y decirles que renunciaba.

Lancé el móvil hacia el buró y fui a prepararme para una tarde de trabajo.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

En medio de una reunión esa tarde, recordé nuestra primera pelea. Muy adecuadamente, fue sobre Diego, unos meses después que Bella y yo hicimos nuestra relación oficial, y justo antes de la última Navidad.

"_No puedo creer que no pude descifrar cómo codificar esa última parte." _

"_Lo hubieras conseguido, Bella. Fue solo que estabas trabajando bajo un plazo realmente reducido."_

"_Lo sé, Edward. ¿Pero si hubiese tenido un verdadero plazo de entrega como ese en el trabajo? Esa es la razón por la que nos dan esos plazos de entrega en proyectos, para prepararnos para el mundo real—y fallé miserablemente." _

_Estábamos en Facetime una noche de viernes en su horario, y muy temprano el sábado por la mañana para mí. Su _laptop _estaba en la encimera de su cocina, y sentado frente a la encimera de mi propia cocina, la veía moverse frenéticamente en su pequeña cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó yogurt, luego sacó fruta congelada de la nevera. _

"_En primer lugar, no fallaste—en lo absoluto. Entregaste el proyecto a tiempo, con todos los requerimientos a la perfección, y si tu récord universitario es algún indicador, recibirás una A. Esa última parte de la codificación fue algo extra que se te ocurrió en el último momento, Bella, y no tienes idea cómo habría afectado el proyecto en general." _

_Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los bancos de la cocina, con sus ingredientes y la licuadora frente a ella. _

"_Porque no pude terminarlo." _

"_Bella, basta." Pasé una mano por mi cabello. "Mira, estás cansada. Entre tu pasantía, la escuela, y prepararte para tus clases de invierno, no has parado. Después de que duermas un poco esta noche, vas a despertar mañana y darte cuenta de lo increíble que fue ese proyecto. Quiero decir, creaste una nueva aplicación, chica Jersey." _

_Pude verla sonreír extenuada al dejar caer su fruta y esas semillas que tanto le gustaban en la licuadora. _

"_Bueno, no lo hice sola." _

"_Sí, lo sé," admití entre dientes. "Y no veo a Diego quejándose sobre cómo esa última parte del código no se terminó a tiempo." _

"_Está de vuelta en su casa durmiendo, supongo. Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche tratando de terminar eso." _

_Lo intenté. Dios sabe que intenté tragarme las palabras. Pero algunas veces, la distancia entre nosotros simplemente amplificaba todo: el amor, el deseo, la alegría, la ira y el anhelo… y los celos. _

"_Sí, probablemente él estaba demasiado distraído para centrarse en el proyecto en sí, que probablemente es la razón por la que no pudo terminar el código." _

_Bella dejó de echar cucharadas de su fruta congelada en la licuadora y giró sus ojos directamente a la _laptop_. _

"_Edward, Diego y yo somos amigos; eso es todo. No estoy interesada en él de esa forma, y él no está interesado en mí de esa forma, y no comprendo por qué sientes la necesidad de insinuar lo contrario." _

"_Lo que __**yo**__ no entiendo es cómo, para ser alguien tan inteligente, no te das cuenta que él está interesado en ti __**de esa forma**__." _

_Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon. Al mismo tiempo, empecé a enfurecerme. _

"_Eso que acabas de decir es un cumplido nada halagador si alguna vez he escuchado alguno. __**Para ser alguien tan inteligente**__," repitió. _

"_No lo dije como un insulto, si es cómo lo tomaste." _

"_¿__**Si**__ es cómo lo tomé?" Repitió con incredulidad, su preparación de fruta olvidada por completo. "¿Hay alguna otra forma como debería haberlo tomado?" _

"_Todo lo que digo es que es evidente, Bella. Ha sido algo evidente desde el primer día." _

"_Entonces, sigues llamándome estúpida porque al parecer algo que ha sido evidente para __**ti **__desde el primer día, __**no lo he**__ notado en casi cinco años." _

"_No te estoy llamando estúpida. Deja de poner palabras en mi boca. Bella…" Exhalé pesadamente, pasando la mano por mi cabello y viendo el fuego en sus ojos y deseando darle una maldita razón para tener todo ese fuego en ellos. "Mira, lamento haberlo mencionado." _

"_Te disculpas por mencionarlo, no por lo que dijiste." _

"_¿Quieres que me disculpe por hacerte notar algo que creo? Si prefieres que me guarde lo que pienso, házmelo saber. Una cosa es segura; no estaremos de acuerdo en esto en algún momento del futuro cercano. Así que, podemos quedarnos aquí en dos _laptops _y más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros entre nosotros y discutir al respecto, o podemos llegar a la conclusión que no estamos de acuerdo, y dejar el tema." _

"_Tienes razón. Tienes razón; no tiene sentido pelear por esto mientras estamos en __**Facetime **__con más de ciento veinte mil malditos kilómetros entre nosotros." Estrelló la tapa sobre la licuadora. "Tengo que irme, Edward. Voy a encender la licuadora, comer esto y luego me iré a la cama. Estoy cansada." _

_Y esa era la mierda con las relaciones a larga distancia: si hubiese estado ahí, incluso en la parte alta de la ciudad, o incluso en la jodida Nueva Jersey, entraría a esa cocina, la levantaría de ese banco, la envolvería en mis brazos y le diría que no importaba si Diego la quería siempre y cuando ella no lo quisiera a él. _

_En vez de eso, le dije, "De acuerdo, Bella. Hablaremos mañana o algo así." _

"_Está bien." _

"_Cuídate." _

"_Tú también." _

_Pasé todo ese sábado vacilando en cuanto a cómo manejar el problema que repentinamente surgió en el enorme abismo de espacio entre Bella y yo: _

_¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Qué sentido tenía discutir sobre Diego si ella no lo quería? _

_¿Debería disculparme con ella? ¿Estaba equivocado al decirle cómo me sentía? No era estúpido. Sabía que de alguna forma, la constante infidelidad de mi padre jugaba un papel en mi tendencia a los celos, en cómo veía incluso un indicio de infidelidad. Pero Bella nunca me había dado razón para desconfiar de ella. ¿Era justo de mi parte el proyectar en ella mis inseguridades? _

_Lo peor de todo era saber que a más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros de distancia, de todos modos, no podía manejarlo de la forma en que quería. _

_Ella me llamó temprano la mañana siguiente, de su horario—tarde esa noche, en el mío, justo cuando me preparaba para llamarla. _

"_Lo siento mucho," dijo con voz temblorosa. Estaba sentada en su sofá, con la mañana gris de invierno apenas iluminando la sala, en su camiseta sin mangas y su cabello largo aún en un hermoso desorden alrededor de sus hombros, y la _laptop _en su regazo. _

"_Dios, nena, por favor, no te disculpes," le dije, dejándome caer pesadamente en mi sofá. "Estabas cansada y molesta, y hablar de eso fue un error en todo sentido." _

"_No, Edward, no comprendes." Hizo una pausa y respiró varias veces sucesivamente. "Tenías razón. Tenías razón sobre Diego." _

_Por unos cuantos segundos, me quedé ahí demasiado desconcertado para hablar, pero ya sintiendo hervir mi sangre. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" _

_Se apresuró a decir el resto. "Vino anoche después que tú yo colgamos. Dijo que no podía dormir porque su mente aún trabajaba en la codificación. Entonces, estábamos televisión, y luego Alice se fue para su cita con Jasper, y le pregunté, Edward. Tenía que preguntarle. No pude evitar preguntarle después que tú y yo discutimos al respecto. Y lo admitió, y dijo…" _

_Ahí, se detuvo. _

"_¿Dijo…?" Puede que haya dicho eso con los dientes apretados. _

"_Edward, te lo digo, porque no puedo __**dejar**__ de decírtelo. Porque sentiría que te lo estoy ocultando por esta maldita distancia entre nosotros. No soy lo bastante ingenua para pensar que la distancia no afecta nuestra relación, pero no lo empeoraré intencionalmente al ocultarte cosas." _

"_Continúa, cariño," le dije con mucha más gentileza. _

"_Dijo que estaba dispuesto a esperar que nuestra relación terminara, porque según él, no puede durar. Tú estarás ahí por otros tres años, y yo estoy aquí, y simplemente nos distanciaremos." _

"_¿Y tú qué le dijiste?" Por dentro, estaba furioso, pero traté de mantener mi voz calma. _

"_Le dije que estaba equivocado, Edward," dijo con naturalidad. "Y le dije que aunque valoraba la amistad que compartíamos, que tú eras mi prioridad, y no te lastimaría al mantenerlo tan cerca en mi vida si él tenía en mente más que amistad. Y le dije que debería interesarse en alguien más. Así que," se encogió de hombros, "se fue." _

"_Bella," exhalé. _

"_Le conté a Alice cuando llegó a casa, y dijo que también lo había sospechado por algún tiempo. Incluso Jasper se lo mencionó. Era evidente, Edward, y debí haberlo notado." _

"_Bella," sacudí mi cabeza, "no lo notaste porque no correspondías a su interés, y porque has estado centrada en la escuela y en tu carrera… y en mí, y no me estoy quejando por eso," sonreí. _

_Me sonrió débilmente en respuesta. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí Edward—o que yo estuviera allá." _

"_Yo también, chica Jersey. Yo también. Lamento si ahora he hecho las cosas incómodas entre tú y Diego." _

"_Edward…" Sacudió su cabeza, "tú me dijiste hace unos meses, cuando estábamos en Miami, que no necesitabas que todas tus relaciones fluyeran con tanta facilidad. Las cosas no son fáciles para ti y para mí. De hecho, son un poco más difíciles de lo que pensé que serían," se rio entre dientes con tristeza. "No podemos salir a cenar o al cine o dar un paseo por el parque o despertar juntos los fines de semana. No podemos pelear y reconciliarnos de la forma en que lo hacen la mayoría de las parejas. Pero, no deseo que jamás se pongas las cosas incómodas entre nosotros, y eso ocurrirá el día que empecemos a ocultar cosas del otro, sea lo que sea." _

**OOOOOOOOO**

_Te lo digo, porque no puedo __**dejar**__ de decírtelo. Porque sentiría que te lo estoy ocultando por esta maldita distancia entre nosotros._

_No deseo que jamás se pongas las cosas incómodas entre nosotros, y eso ocurrirá el día que empecemos a ocultar cosas del otro, sea lo que sea._

Esos pensamientos daban vueltas en mi cabeza cuando la llamé en Facetime su último Día de Navidad, cuando llegué a casa del trabajo. Era temprano la mañana de Navidad, en su horario, y mientras sonaba su teléfono, imaginé la escena: Bella con su familia en Miami, todos reunidos alrededor de una palmera convertida en árbol de Navidad.

Cuando no contestó, respiré hondo y dejé el teléfono a un lado. Casi de inmediato, sonó con una llamada normal en vez de en Facetime.

"Hola," dijo. Pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "Feliz Navidad. Siento no haber contestado en seguida."

"Está bien," le dije. "¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo a Miami?"

"Estuvo bien. Me quedé dormida algo temprano anoche, es por eso que no te llamé."

"Está bien. Comprendo. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Pude escuchar la conmoción a su alrededor, ruidos y voces indefinidos, un claxon sonando. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Vamos de camino a la playa para que Rose y Emmett puedan tomar fotos de Gracie en su traje de baño de Santa. También tomaré unas fotos mías en mi nuevo traje de baño y te las enviaré, si quieres."

"Sí, claro."

"Edward, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Bella."

Pude escuchar su profundo suspiro, y entonces su voz más cerca del micrófono, ahogando todo el sonido de fondo.

"Desearía haber podido hacer el viaje para verte, Edward. Pero las cosas están muy agitadas en el trabajo. Solo pude conseguir un par de días libres, solo suficientes para venir a Miami un par de días."

"Lo sé, Bella. Hablamos de esto. No tendría sentido que vinieras solo para irte en un par de días. No es como si yo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina en Miami o algo parecido."

Alguien gritó en el fondo.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé. Creo que mi papá se le atravesó a alguien. Edward, llegamos. Déjame ayudar a Rosie con las cosas de la bebé. Te llamaré en unos minutos, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, Bella. Hablaremos al rato."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

_Te lo digo, porque no puedo __**dejar**__ de decírtelo. Porque sentiría que te lo estoy ocultando por esta maldita distancia entre nosotros._

_No deseo que jamás se pongas las cosas incómodas entre nosotros, y eso ocurrirá el día que empecemos a ocultar cosas del otro, sea lo que sea._

Me quedé mirando a la televisión. Después de dos años en Nepal, había aprendido lo básico del idioma nepalés; sin embargo, muchos diferentes dialectos regionales formaban parte de la vida diaria en Katmandú. Pero, la mayoría de los negocios se llevaban a cabo en nepalés o inglés, como la mayoría de la programación en televisión.

En cualquier caso, no tenía una maldita idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre el presentador del programa de entrevistas y su invitado. Mi mente estaba llena de Bella: La Bella en ese centro comunitario hace dos años; la Bella que había llegado a conocer a través de Facetime, llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto en los meses siguientes; la Bella a la que le hice el amor en Miami, y a la que le prometí todo y quién me prometió todo en respuesta; la Bella que era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido y sin embargo, no había visto que uno de sus mejores amigos había estado enamorado de ella por años; la Bella que me llamó cabreada tarde una noche cuando se enteró que Jasper estaba persiguiendo a su mejor amiga, y quien me llamó igual de tarde unas pocas semanas después que no cabía de alegría por ellos; la Bella que me consoló cuando las cosas salieron mal aquí, y a quien hice lo que pude por consolar cuando las cosas salieron mal por allá; la Bella que al parecer no tenía interés en venir a visitarme a Katmandú… la Bella a la que tenía que contarle sobre Irina porque no contarle sería simplemente empeorar la distancia ya considerable entre nosotros.

_Te lo digo, porque no puedo __**dejar**__ de decírtelo. Porque sentiría que te lo estoy ocultando por esta maldita distancia entre nosotros._

_No deseo que jamás se pongas las cosas incómodas entre nosotros, y eso ocurrirá el día que empecemos a ocultar cosas del otro, sea lo que sea._

Le tomó casi una hora volverme a llamar.

"Oye, tengo que decirte algo—un par de cosas, en realidad."

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo digo porque no puedo dejar de decírtelo. Porque no quiero empeorar la distancia entre nosotros, y no quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas."

"Está bien, Edward," dijo con cautela.

"Lo primero es que, deberías haber venido."

"Edward…"

"No, Bella. Entiendo que estás ocupada." Me paseé de un lado al otro de mi sala. "Comprendo que tienes un plan de diez años, pero si esta relación va a funcionar, tienes que incluirme en ese plan."

"Nunca pienses, ni por un momento, que tú no eres mi prioridad."

"Joder, te extraño, Bella. Por favor, entiende eso. Y nunca he—"

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

"¿Tú nunca qué?" Bella me instó a continuar.

"Espera; alguien está tocando."

"¿Esperas compañía?"

"No." Caminé hacia la puerta. "Solo déjame ver…"

Cuando abrí la puerta a la oscuridad de la extraoficial noche de Navidad de Katmandú, con el Himalaya de picos nevados siempre resplandeciendo en el fondo, siempre enmarcando todas las vistas, en un instante me quedé sin aliento por la incomparable vista ahora frente a mí.

"Feliz Navidad." Sonrió cansada, con timidez. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Dios… Dios, chica Jersey, eres un regalo para la vista."

* * *

**(1**) **Photobomb – Podríamos definirla como introducirse a escondidas o sin consentimiento del autor en el contenido de la imagen capturada o escena fotografiada. **

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa! ¡Sí, llegó! Supongo que también estaba perdiendo las esperanzas con Bella como Edward, pensando que era una egoísta por no haber querido ir a verlo a Katmandú, pues ya pueden recuperarlas, porque Bella está en Katmandú. ¿Se imaginan si Edward hubiera aceptado a la ofrecida de Irina? Sorry, pero por más abierta que sea una relación, no me puedo imaginar a una chica decente ofreciéndose con un hombre con novia, y teniendo ella misma un novio, aunque solo fuera por una noche. Mi opinión, y su ustedes piensan lo contrario, bueno, podemos llegar a la conclusión que no estamos de acuerdo :P No hay problema, cada cabeza es un mundo, diría mi abuela jeje. En fin, ¿sí imaginan si hubiera sido así? Menos mal que no lo hizo, pero lo que todavía está en el aire es, ¿se lo dirá a Bella? ¿Y cómo reaccionará ella? Ya lo veremos, esperemos que lo que pasó no afecte la estadía de Bella, sería una lástima viniendo de tan lejos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó, así como qué creen que pasará. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por compartir estas historias con ustedes, y no les cuesta nada, solo escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vrigny, jupy, Cinti77, Marie Sellory, alejandra1987, patymdn, freedom2604, Manligrez, Chayley Costa, JessMel, Say's, paupau1, NarMaVeg, Tecupi, bealnum, keyra100, AnnieOR, Esal, Mar91, lagie, bbluelilas, LicetSalvatore, Shikara65, Lady Grigori, BereB, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, somas, Aislinn Massi, Krom, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, EriCastelo, Yoliki, aliceforever85, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Rosii, Vanenaguilar, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, PRISOL, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, Mafer, rosycanul10, Pili, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Techu, ariyasy, , Yendry Villachica, injoa, Isabelfromnowon, tulgarita, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora ****pattyrose****, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Katmandú, Nepal – Noche de Navidad**

**Bella**

Edward estaba en la puerta con sus hermosos ojos verdes amplios y aún sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Quería sorprenderte." Me encogí de hombros, pero mi risa subsiguiente tembló por los nervios. Sin embargo, se me quedó mirando, mientras yo jugueteaba con la ya desgastada correa para el hombro de mi mochila. Su teléfono permanecía en el aire, sujetado firmemente en su mano como estaba el mío, y en el silencio de la noche, pude escuchar nuestras voces hacer eco por ambos. "Entonces… ¿puedo entrar?" Repetí.

Por lo que pareció un momento eterno para mi agitada mente pero que muy probablemente solo fue un par de segundos, Edward siguió mirándome. Luego, parpadeó, y el minuto siguiente su teléfono estaba en el suelo y me encontré apretada contra su fuerte y firme pecho.

"Oh, nena. Bella, cariño."

Cuando enterró su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, un sonido en parte un jadeo sorprendido y en parte por el cansancio me atravesó. Mi propio teléfono golpeó el suelo, y mi mochila se deslizó de mi hombro cuando estiré mis brazos y los envolví con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Edward.

"Edward, estoy aquí."

"Estás aquí." Su voz sonó curiosamente ronca, pero sus tibios labios me bañaron de maravillosos y familiares besos. Inhaló profundamente mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, las puntas de sus dedos presionando mis caderas antes de subir apenas rozando mi espalda como si aún tuviera problemas para creer que yo era real.

"Eres tú. Estás aquí."

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

"Estoy aquí."

Se apartó de mi cuello y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por su guapo rostro antes de abrazarme una vez más y estrellar su boca en la mía.

"Estás aquí."

"Estoy aquí, Edward," sonreí contra su boca.

Una y otra vez repitió las palabras entre besos hambrientos. Cuando sus manos agarraron mi trasero, mis piernas envolvieron instintivamente su cintura, y Edward me levantó del suelo.

"Estoy aquí."

Consumida por la ternura de su boca y la dulzura de su lengua, envuelta en su abrazo y su aroma embriagador, apenas escuché la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de mí o sentí el movimiento mientras Edward me cargaba por la casa.

Había llegado al umbral de la puerta de Edward agotada tanto física como mentalmente, en un país desconocido, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde me dirigía, y con cada llamada, más y más preocupada por mi recibimiento. Mi pobre mamá gritaría al ver la condición de mis uñas.

Pero ahora, finalmente en sus brazos, al tenerlo finalmente en _mis_ brazos, me asombré al pensar en la estupidez de dudar en cómo me recibiría. Sin importar lo que haya pasado, esto era correcto. Al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina me atravesó como un rayo.

"Edward, estoy aquí…"

Mis recuerdos de esos primeros momentos con Edward en Katmandú, como muchas otras primeras veces con él, son más sensoriales que imaginarios. El colchón se sentía suave y maleable cuando Edward me acostó en su cama. Me sentí arropada por su cuerpo sobre el mío. Los besos con los que bañó mi rostro y mi cuello dejaron un calor abrasador que no había sentido en meses.

"Realmente estás aquí…"

"Realmente estoy aquí…"

Recuerdo el calor esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo a pesar del frío en el aire cuando Edward empezó a quitarme la ropa, pieza por pieza, dejándome en bragas y sujetador. Cuando se apartó por unos segundos para quitarme los zapatos, me incorporé y lo volví a recostar tan pronto como terminó, incapaz de soportar un segundo más de innecesaria separación. Recuerdo la euforia cuando sus dedos abrían mi broche, y mis manos trabajaban torpemente en su ropa. Recuerdo flotar en el aire cuando su boca cubrió un pecho, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mis bragas y me bombearon frenéticamente, haciéndome gritar. Y luego… recuerdo sus ojos y sus gritos roncos cuando me penetró.

Cuando cierro mis ojos, todavía puedo sentir sus profundas y rápidas estocadas, sus caderas restregándose contra las mías, llenándome de la forma en que había ansiado que me llenara en muchas noches solitarias. Recuerdo el marcado arco de mi espalda, sus dedos en los surcos de mi columna, y su boca en la mía… en mi garganta… en mis pechos.

Todavía puedo sentir la llamarada de éxtasis puro y sin adulterar, multiplicado aún más por el hecho que no la había sentido en meses. Mecí mis caderas, persiguiéndola, aferrándome a ella tanto como fuera posible mientras emanaba, se elevaba cada vez más y se esparcía hasta mi cuero cabelludo y por todas partes.

Puedo escuchar la pesada respiración de Edward y sus gruñidos en mi oído mientras perseguía su propio orgasmo.

Siento su suave cabello en mi mejilla y entre mis dedos en los momentos después.

"Yo… yo… te amo, Edward."

Habíamos concordado hace tiempo, cuando decidimos darle nombre a esta relación, que no abusaríamos de esas dos palabras al decirlas una y otra vez.

"También te amo, chica Jersey. Dios, te amo."

Y entonces, envuelta en el cuerpo de Edward, saciada e indescriptiblemente feliz, cerré mis ojos. No recuerdo más de lo que ocurrió hasta muchas horas después.

* * *

_**Primero que nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2020! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este año que inicia *un abrazo* **_

_**Ahora, sí, ya sé, ya sé, estuvo cortito, ¡pero al fin están juntos! Ahora, después de ese fogoso y desesperado encuentro, ¿qué pasará? Y como sé que seguramente se quedaron con ganas de más, el otro ya casi está listo y lo podrán leer pronto, pero ya saben qué tienen que hacer. Solo corresponder con un pequeño review en agradecimiento, no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y si nos alienta a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión. Y para que vean que no soy mala, aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto: **_

"**Bella, ¿qué pasa?" **

**Mi voz sonó temblorosa. "Cuando ayer estábamos al teléfono, dijiste que había un par de cosas que querías decirme." Cuando la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro, mi corazón se aceleró. **

**Se enderezó frente a la mesa y asintió. "Sí." **

"**Me dijiste que la primera: era que pensabas que debería venir a Katmandú." **

"**Sí," sonrió débilmente, "pero tú ya estabas aquí." **

"**¿Cuál era la segunda cosa, Edward?" **

**Toda la sangre desapareció de su rostro. **

"**Edward, ¿cuál era la segunda cosa?" **

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, Annie Cullen Massen, Adriana Molina, Rosii, cary, paupau1, Aislinn Massi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NaNYs SANZ, AnnieOR, freedom2604, Leah de Call, aliceforever85, bealnum, miop, Allie, Marie Sellory, Vanenaguilar, Melisa, Manligrez, Shikara65, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, PRISOL, Adriu, Kimm, AriGoonz, AleCullenn, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Vrigny, keyra100, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, angryc, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Esal, Pili, Krom, Say's, EriCastelo, Yoliki, alejandra1987, tulgarita, injoa, Yendry Villachica, saraipineda44, ariyasy, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Valevalverde57, jupy, Sully YM, Isabelfromnowon, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Kriss21, rjnavajas, anamel, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	12. Capítulo 12

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 12 **

* * *

**Bella**

Desperté con un jadeo sorprendido. Por un segundo, al observar mi extraño entorno que se volvió aún más confuso por la oscuridad, mi desconcierto aumentó. Pero solo por un segundo.

"Shh. Está bien. Vuelve a dormir."

Las tiernas palabras tranquilizadoras de Edward eran reales, susurradas a milímetros de mi mejilla antes de sentir sus labios rozar el borde de mi boca. Cuando sus brazos se ciñeron a mi alrededor, sonreí, recordando dónde estaba y acurrucándome aún más cerca. La suave manta que nos cubría a ambos era un pequeño pedazo de cielo en un valle de Asia del Sur.

"Estaba soñando contigo," le respondí adormilada, "y olvidé que en realidad estaba aquí."

El dorso de sus dedos recorrió lánguidamente mi espalda. "Sí, todavía se me está haciendo algo difícil creerlo también. Sigo despertando solo para mirarte."

Solté un resoplido. "¿Qué hora es, Edward?"

"Son aproximadamente las tres de la mañana."

"Eso es que, ¿aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde en mi horario?"

Su nariz rozó un lado de mi rostro. "En este momento, chica Jersey, tu horario _es_ mi horario."

Me reí entre dientes.

"Pero sí," se rio entre dientes en respuesta, "son más o menos las cuatro de la tarde en casa."

Levantando mi cabeza, encontré su mirada, sus ojos verdes casi resplandecían en la oscuridad. "Supongo que es por eso que de repente no me siento tan cansada."

Me sonrió y asintió. "Tu reloj interno no se ha ajustado al cambio de horario, y si quieres que sea así, tienes que volver a dormir."

A pesar de su sugerencia, le sostuve la mirada, renuente a perder un solo minuto de nuestro corto tiempo juntos.

"Bella, ¿por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?" Murmuró como si hubiera leído mi mente.

"Por nueve días más."

Asintió. "Eso es casi la cantidad de días que hemos tenido juntos desde que nos conocimos."

"Lo sé."

Por un momento prolongado, en el silencio que nos rodeaba, simplemente nos estudiamos el uno al otro. No pronunciamos palabras entre nosotros por un largo rato, ni siquiera cuando inclinó su cabeza y presionó sus labios a los míos, nuestras lenguas uniéndose suavemente, retrocediendo… y uniéndose. Poniéndome sobre él, empujó dentro de mí, con solo sus suaves gruñidos y mis gimoteos llenando el silencio. Al mecerme hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él, afianzándome en sus caderas y en sus hombros, me permitió marcar el ritmo. El urgente y apabullante frenesí de mi llegada se había disipado, con todo, al hacer el amor fue tan potente como siempre. Sujetó mi cintura y me sostuvo la mirada, aprisionando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me corría con una fuerza que aceleró mi corazón y me dejó sin aliento. Y cuando terminé, curveó sus manos en mi cintura una vez más y arqueó su espalda, sujetándome sobre sus caderas al mismo tiempo que se enterraba profundamente y jadeaba al liberarse.

"Feliz Navidad," le dije al yacer agotada sobre él. "¿Ya lo dije?"

Se rio con ganas, besando la cima de mi cabeza y acomodando las mantas a nuestro alrededor. "Sí, lo hiciste. Y ahora es el día después de Navidad, y necesitas volver a dormir, chica Jersey."

"Está bien," jadeé, una vez más soñolienta y sonriendo contra su pecho. "Está bien."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos, brillantes rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de Edward. A través del largo panel de cristal, tenía una vista clara de la ciudad, que al llegar tarde la noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de ver. El valle de Katmandú y sus edificios de ladrillo y cemento de varios tamaños se encontraban frente a una cordillera de verdes colinas. Más allá de esas colinas se elevaban los majestuosos picos nevados de la Cordillera del Himalaya. Todo estaba enmarcado por un cielo azul grisáceo. Verdaderamente, era una vista hermosa, digna de todos los elogios que se le han conferido a lo largo de los siglos. Sin embargo, era la vista dentro de las ventanas y mucho más cerca la que me fascinaba.

Edward se paseaba sin hacer ruido por la habitación con solo un bóxer negro. Vi cómo abría con cuidado un cajón y sacaba un par de _jeans_. De espaldas a mí, lo vi ponérselos en silencio. Edward era un ingeniero constructor. Aunque tenía horas de oficina, sus días por lo general no consistían de un horario de nueve a cinco detrás de un escritorio, seguido tal vez de levantar pesas o ir al gimnasio por una hora o algo así en las noches. Años de trabajar en el terreno significaba que su cuerpo de un metro ochenta y ocho estaba bien formado por constante labor física. No había nada exagerado o poco trabajado en su figura delgada y musculosa.

Como si pudiera sentir mi mirada sobre él, miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos.

"Buenos días. Intentaba no despertarte todavía."

Le sonreí en respuesta. "Estaba admirando la vista."

Sus ojos se desplazaron a la ventana justo a su lado. "Es una hermosa vista, ¿verdad?"

"Oh sí," me reí entre dientes, "seguro que lo es."

Cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, me dio una sonrisa torcida y cómplice. "Mi atrevida, chica Jersey."

Me eché a reír. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las siete, pero no tienes que levantarte todavía. Iba a prepararnos el desayuno y luego vendría por ti."

Gimiendo, arrojé mi cabeza hacia atrás a la suave almohada y me quité las mantas. "Si no me levanto ahora, tal vez nunca salga de tu cama."

Edward miró a mis pechos expuestos con franca lujuria. "Mmm, no tengo problema con eso."

"Sabía que no lo tendrías," sonreí, "pero sería algo jodido regresar a Nueva York y admitir que no vi ni un poco del maldito Katmandú."

Se rio a carcajadas. "Entonces, supongo que debería mantener mi distancia—por ahora."

Solté una risita y me incorporé, subiendo la manta una vez más. "Por ahora," concordé. "¿Te importa si tomo una ducha rápida?"

"Por supuesto que no. Traje tu maleta, y tu teléfono está sobre el buró."

"Bien, gracias. Le mandé un mensaje a mis padres y a Alice cuando aterricé, pero solo les enviaré un texto rápido para decirles que te encontré, y que todo está bien."

A pesar de su afirmación medio minuto antes de mantener su distancia, Edward se apresuró hacia mí, acercándose y tomando mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos antes de presionar firmemente mis labios con los suyos.

"Suena bien," dijo entre su aliento contra mi boca. "Ve a tomar tu ducha, chica Jersey, y encuéntrame en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," sonreí.

Lo vi alejarse. Luego, todavía un poco aturdida por casi veinticuatro horas de viaje pero con mi corazón tan ligero como las vaporosas nubes que rodeaban el Himalaya, envié un texto rápido a Alice y a mis padres.

**Hola, chicos. Estoy con Edward. Todo está bien. Les enviaré un texto a todos de nuevo cuando tenga oportunidad. 3 **

Con un suspiro de felicidad, encontré mi bolsa con mis artículos de tocador, me dirigí al pequeño baño, hice mis necesidades y me metí a la ducha caliente de Edward.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away." _

Canté mientras enjabonaba, aseaba y enjuagaba todas mis partes maravillosamente adoloridas. Cuando terminé, cerré la llave del agua y me asomé del otro lado de la cortina de la ducha en busca de una toalla. Una colgaba de un estante y un par estaban tiradas en el piso. Esperando encontrar una limpia, estiré mi mano y abrí el gabinete del lavabo, sonriendo cuando encontré un par dobladas cuidadosamente.

Tarareando mi melodía favorita navideña, envolví mi cabello en una toalla y até la otra a mi alrededor mientras me humectaba y me ponía desodorante. Luego, desenvolví la que tenía en mi cabello y me agaché para recoger las tiradas para poder meterlas todas en el reducido cesto de mimbre. Cuando las dejé caer dentro, una mancha en una llamó mi atención. Por unos segundos, me quedé mirando a la toalla blanca porque había muchas cosas que podrían haber dejado esa mancha rojiza, pero en mi cerebro aún exhausto, ninguna vino de inmediato a mi mente. Luego, también estaba el aroma ligeramente dulce que emanaba de ella, y el par de hebras de cabello largo y negro que colgaban de una punta.

Eché la toalla en el cesto y entre de vuelta a la recámara.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Cuando entré a la cocina, Edward estaba en la estufa con una espátula en su mano. Se había puesto una camiseta, y al parecer, al no haber escuchado que me acercaba, tarareaba bajito. Curiosamente, era la misma melodía que yo había estado tarareando. Por unos pocos segundos, me quedé ahí, apoyada contra la pared y observándolo.

Él no era así. Lo sabía. En mi corazón, lo sabía.

Después de unos segundos, como si pudiera sentirme, se volvió y miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo ampliamente mientras me admiraba.

"Te ves hermosa."

"Gracias. Solo son unos _jeans _y una camiseta," me encogí de hombros, "como tú."

En dos zancadas estaba frente a mí, sosteniendo la espátula lejos de mí mientras se acercaba y besaba mi nariz.

"Contigo nunca son solo _jeans_ y una camiseta," sonrió al apartarse, tirando con ternura de mi cola de caballo con su mano libre. "Y amo tu cabello largo."

Cuando no respondí nada más, se rio entre dientes y caminó de vuelta a la estufa.

Después de todo lo que me había dicho el día que nos conocimos—sobre su padre y su hermano y cómo todo eso moldeó su punto de vista sobre la fidelidad—no tendría sentido. No sería _lógico_, y yo _sabía_ de lógica. Dominaba mi mundo… al menos, lo había hecho hasta el día que conocí a Edward.

"Estoy revolviendo tus huevos como te gustan, y hay pan calentándose en el horno."

"Huele delicioso. Gracias."

"De nada, chica Jersey. ¿Quieres café o té? Aunque, te advierto," dijo con tono burlón, "te tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarte a ambos con la leche de aquí. Tiene un sabor diferente—no está mal, solo diferente."

"Tomaré café."

"Bien." Otra vez miró por encima de su hombro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí. "Todavía un poco cansada, supongo."

"Toma asiento," ofreció, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla hacia la pequeña mesa y cuatro sillas. Lo vi apagar la estufa y estirar su largo brazo hacia el gabinete, sacando un par de platos.

"Es un largo viaje, Bella, lo sé." Sirvió algo de huevos en un plato. "Vas a estar algo desfasada por un día o dos, pero cuanto más rápido sintonicemos tu reloj interno con la hora local, más rápido te recuperarás." Dejando a un lado el plato, sirvió un poco de huevos en el siguiente. "Lamentablemente," se rio entre dientes con mucha alegría porque él no era un infiel; yo sabía eso, "tendrás que hacerlo todo de nuevo cuando regreses." Dejando a un lado el segundo plato, abrió la puerta del horno debajo de él, siseando y sacando velozmente su mano, para entonces meterla de nuevo en seguida para sacar el pan.

"Está caliente."

"¿Quieres que prepare el café?" Me ofrecí.

"Claro, chica Jersey." Abrió un cajón y sacó un cuchillo para pan. "La leche está en el refrigerador. Así que, voy a trabajar medio día, Bella," dijo mientras rebanaba el pan, y yo caminaba al refrigerador. "Como no sabía que venías, dejé un par de cosas en el aire."

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador, odiándome cuando mis ojos buscaron pistas. Detrás de mí, podía escucharlo atravesar la habitación hacia la mesa, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, con mi corazón martillando en mi pecho.

"Solo voy a encargarme de unas cuantas cosas, y les informaré que voy a tomarme un par de días de vacaciones—"

"Edward," susurré.

Estaba colocando los platos sobre la mesa cuando me miró. Una vez más, frunció el ceño, estaba vez más marcado, con una sonrisa confundida jugando en sus labios cuando me vio parada frente al refrigerador cerrado.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

Mi voz sonó temblorosa. "Cuando ayer estábamos al teléfono, dijiste que había un par de cosas que querías decirme." Cuando la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro, mi corazón se aceleró.

Se enderezó frente a la mesa y asintió. "Sí."

"Me dijiste que la primera: era que pensabas que debería venir a Katmandú."

"Sí," sonrió débilmente, "pero tú ya estabas aquí."

"¿Cuál era la segunda cosa, Edward?"

Toda la sangre desapareció de su rostro.

"Edward, ¿cuál era la segunda cosa?"

"Ven aquí," dijo en voz baja.

"No soporto el suspenso o la incertidumbre, Edward."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"Había toallas en el piso. Las recogí para ponerlas en el cesto."

Su rostro palideció imposiblemente aún más, provocando que se viera casi como si fuera a vomitar. "Bella—"

"¿Cuál era la segunda cosa, Edward?"

"¿Qué estás pensando, Bella? ¿Qué te estás imaginando?"

"No _quiero_ imaginármelo."

"Entonces, _no lo hagas_. Ven aquí," repitió, tendiéndome su mano. "Por favor."

Lentamente, me dirigí a él, alcanzando su mano. Cuando tomó la mía, entrelazó nuestros dedos casi dolorosamente, tirando de mí el resto del camino.

Sostuvo mi barbilla entre dos dedos. "¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento, Bella," murmuró, "cuando te dije, en el momento que nos conocimos, cómo me sentía sobre el matrimonio jodido de mis padres? ¿Lo que pensaba sobre el comportamiento de Jasper con las mujeres? ¿Cuando te prometí todo, incluyendo la monogamia, en esa _suite_ en Miami? ¿Cuando pude caer de rodillas anoche cuando apareciste inesperadamente en mi puerta? ¿Cuando te hice el amor dos veces desde que llegaste, y cuando te dije anoche, y te digo ahora," su pulgar limpió una solitaria lágrima de mi mejilla, "lo mucho que te amo?"

El arrepentimiento me atravesó como un hierro caliente, apuñalándome repetidas veces. Nunca había sido del tipo romántico, soñando con un hombre que me enamorara, que sería mi príncipe mientras yo era su pequeña y delicada princesa. Nunca había soñado con un felices para siempre de cuentos de hadas. De hecho, antes de conocer a Edward, mis únicos sueños giraban en torno a mí, yo y solo yo.

No era del tipo que se enamoraba por palabras dulces y buenas líneas… y _sabía_ que Edward no era del tipo que las decía.

"Lo siento mucho."

"No quiero tus disculpas, Bella," susurró con ternura. "Lo único que siempre querré de ti es tu amor, tu respeto, y tu confianza. Creo que me los he ganado, igual que tú te has ganado los míos."

"Los tienes todos, Edward," le aseguré. "Los tienes _todos_. Y _yo_ lo siento, pero vi y olí esa toalla, y joder, me confundió y _odio _sentirme confundida."

Asintió y me llevó de la mano, Edward me guio a una silla, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí cuando me senté, y una vez más entrelazó nuestras manos.

"Estaba planeando decirte todo esto. Era la segunda cosa que quería discutir en esa llamada telefónica."

"Entonces, dime," le dije mucho más calmada.

Respiró profundamente. "He estado… molesto, Bella, sí. Se me metió en la cabeza que no querías hacer el esfuerzo por venir a verme… que no estabas tan comprometida como yo."

Le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa. "Edward, he estado planeando este viaje por meses. Es solo que a _mí _se me metió a la cabeza que quería que fuera una sorpresa." Me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez solo debía habértelo dicho."

"Escúchame; no me importa cómo sucedió. Solo estoy muy emocionado que estés aquí." Suspiró. "Obviamente, estaba equivocado, y lamento haber dudado por un segundo que nuestra relación fuera tan importante para ti como lo es para mí."

Toqué su mejilla. Me sonrió a medias antes de aclarar su garganta.

"Tuvimos una fiesta de Navidad en la oficina anteayer, y después, invité a un par de amigos aquí, a Tyler e Irina."

Asentí, tratando de mantener mi expresión lo más imperturbable posible. "Creo saber quiénes son por tus publicaciones en el sitio. Tyler es el tipo con el afro genial, e Irina es la de apariencia exótica con el largo cabello negro."

"Ella es mi homóloga nepalés con HPH. Si tiene apariencia exótica o como luce su cabello, me importa una mierda. Los tres compartimos un taxi y nos salpicó un charco, así que le di a los dos toallas para que se secaran."

No pude contener la gran sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro, porque Dios, eso era tan simple e inofensivo.

"No, Bella." Edward sacudió su cabeza, al parecer, leyéndome fácilmente. "Desearía poder dejarlo en eso." Tragando saliva, se metió en el espacio entre mis piernas. "Una vez me dijiste, cuando sentí celos de Diego, que me contabas toda la historia porque no podías dejar de decírmela, porque al no contármela sentirías como si me lo estuvieras ocultando a propósito debido a la distancia entre nosotros, y porque el día que empezáramos a ocultar cosas el uno del otro sería el día en que está naturalidad que siempre ha existido entre nosotros, a pesar de todas las otras dificultades en nuestra relación," su dedo se movía de un lado al otro en el estrecho espacio que nos separaba, "desaparecería."

"Lo recuerdo," asentí, "y no estés nervioso. Casi la jodí antes porque estoy desfasada por el viaje, y mi cerebro está funcionando más despacio, pero confío en ti con todo mi corazón."

Su sonrisa resultante estaba impregnada de tanto alivio, que hizo que doliera mi corazón. Con todo, pasó la mano por su cabello antes de continuar.

"Bueno, ella intentó seducirme, Bella."

Por unos segundos, nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio.

Hablé despacio y con cuidado. "Cuando dices… que intentó seducirte, ¿podrías explicarlo mejor?"

"Estaba preparando el café, y me di la vuelta y ella estaba ahí, y…" Aclaró su garganta.

"¿Y…?"

"Y ella intentó besarme, y le dije claramente, que no estaba interesado."

"¿Ella sabe que tienes novia?"

"Sí, Bella. Hablo de ti a menudo en el trabajo."

"¿Ella tiene un novio?"

"Sí. Como tú, está fuera del país."

"¿Entonces…?"

"Solo quería una follada."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon. "Antes que continuemos, necesito que entiendas que sí, estoy furiosa en este momento, pero no contigo. Así que, ¿qué hizo ella? ¿Te dejó en paz?"

"Bueno… puede decirse que la eché," dijo con un resoplido, "así que…sí."

"¿La echaste?"

"Sí."

Apreté mis labios… y luego estallé en carcajadas.

Edward me observó por un segundo y luego se rio también. Nos reímos y reímos, y no estoy segura si yo lo atraje a mí o si él tomó la iniciativa, pero sus brazos se deslizaron a mi alrededor, y dejó caer su cabeza en mi regazo.

"Edward…" Delicadamente, pasé mis uñas de un lado al otro de su cuero cabelludo y su nuca, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que emanaban de él. "No puedo creer que casi arruiné esta visita desde el principio con mis celos estúpidos y sin fundamento."

No respondió en seguida. "En primer lugar, no ibas a arruinar nada. Y en segundo, si hubiera sido al revés, también habría estado molesto. De hecho, estaba molesto la primera vez que volví a Nueva York para verte, y Diego solo entró a tu departamento como si fuera dueño del lugar. Fue en parte la razón por la que me fui esa noche… y fue estúpido de mi parte, lo sé."

"Edward… ¿crees que tendríamos estos momentos de inseguridad si no estuviéramos tan alejados el uno del otro?"

Levantó la vista hacia mí. "Sinceramente, no lo sé."

"Me refiero a que, probablemente no es la primera y posiblemente no será la última vez que alguien te desee a pesar de saber que tienes novia, esperando que solo porque estoy lejos, tú estarás deprimido."

"Tampoco sé eso, pero estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres en casa a quienes les encantaría tener una oportunidad contigo."

Y esa era una de las miles de cosas que amaba de Edward y yo: Hablábamos. Sin importar la distancia entre nosotros—más de ciento veinte mil kilómetros o veinte centímetros entre nosotros, hablábamos. Y sabíamos que sin importar qué, nos diríamos la verdad. Fue una de las promesas que nos hicimos el uno al otro en esa _s__uite_ de Miami hace más de un año.

Cogí su mano y besé sus nudillos. "Pueden mirar y pueden desear si ese es el caso, pero nunca me sentiré tentada."

"Yo tampoco," sonrió, "ni por un momento, Bella."

"Lo sé," asentí. "Supongo… supongo que algunas personas son diferentes, en lo que el amor significa para ellos."

Levantó su mano y tocó mi mejilla. "Siempre estaré agradecido que el día antes de irme a Katmandú, encontré a la chica que coincide con mi definición."

"Te amo. Sé que estuvimos de acuerdo en no abusar de las palabras—"

Me interrumpió con un sonoro beso, apartándose solo cuando sintió mi necesidad de respirar. "También te amo." Por un largo rato, me miró con ternura y luego una brillante sonrisa iluminó su guapo rostro. "En realidad, estaba pensando…" Su ceño se frunció. "¿Te importaría venir al trabajo conmigo esta mañana? Solo estaremos ahí por corto tiempo, y me gustaría presentarte con ellos, si estás de acuerdo."

"Eso me gustaría," sonreí. "En realidad, eso me gustaría mucho."

Soltó una risita cómplice. "Espera, no me causes problemas, chica Jersey. He visto un par de episodios aquí y allá de _Amas de Casa de Jersey_ en mi vida, y sé cómo pueden ponerse las chicas de Jersey."

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí con ganas.

Y esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de Edward y yo: Esta relación poco convencional entre nosotros que nos había enseñado desde el principio, que nuestro tiempo juntos era demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo con preocupaciones innecesarias que algunas veces hacían que otras relaciones fallaran.

"Me portaré bien." Dibujé una cruz sobre mi pecho y le sonreí con picardía. "Lo prometo."

Me ofreció una sonrisa burlona. "Mmm. De acuerdo, entonces. Y después, te llevaré a hacer turismo, y luego…"

Arqueé una ceja. "¿Y luego?"

"Y luego."

Me deslicé al suelo con él sobre mis rodillas y envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. "Edward, siempre me han encantado tus _y luego_…"

* * *

_**Ya sabemos que implican esos 'y luego' *menea las cejas* No es de extrañar que Bella los espere con ansias jejeje. Fiuuuu, por poco y todo se va a la mi***, aunque de seguro Edward no habría dejado que pasara a mayores, es bueno que en su relación siempre ha existido la comunicación, algo muy importante, sobre todo en una relación a larga distancia. Así que, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya pasó el peligro y parece que Bella está más que lista para marcar su territorio y Edward lo sabe jajajaja. Y bueno, ¿empezamos ya con la quiniela? ¿Quién ganará, Irina o Bella? Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos, como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que pase en ese encuentro :) Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por compartir estas historias con ustedes, y en realidad no les cuestan nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, que escriban unas cuantas palabras y envíen ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aislinn Massi, BereB, Renesmee Alicy, BereB, AnnieOR, cary, NaNYs SANZ, Lady Grigori, aliceforever85, Vanina Iliana, somas, keyra100, ariyasy, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Vanenaguilar, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Pili, alejandra1987, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, patymdn, Tecupi, Shikara65, kaja0507, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Manligrez, SullyYM, Brenda Cullenn, Monse FP, MF, Bertlin, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, EriCastelo, Lectora de Fics, kendravegahernandez, Lizdayanna, florecitacullen1, Keniie Masen, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Bookaholicreader, alexiastewart98, Yendry Villachica, calvialexa, PRISOL, Jenn, Rosii, rosycanul10, angryc, Krom, Say's, Marie Sellory, injoa, Mafer, rjnavajas, Leah de Call, Isabelfromnowon, Valevalverde57, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora ****pattyrose****, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 13**

Hubo un corte de energía justo antes que dejáramos la casa. Ocurrió casi tan pronto como conecté mi secadora en el baño.

"Oh, mierda. ¡Edward, creo que quemé uno de tus fusibles!"

Se materializó detrás de mí, curveando sus manos alrededor de mis hombros y mirándome por el espejo, sonriéndome de forma torcida.

"Relájate, no fuiste tú. ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que tenemos cortes de energía casi diario?

"Tienes razón," asentí, "me lo dijiste. Creí que había sido mi gran devorador de energía americano, a pesar del convertidor de voltaje que utilicé."

"No. Puedes estar tranquila; no quemaste mi fusible. Aunque no puedo garantizar que no termines por quemarlo mientras estés aquí."

Me di la vuelta y utilicé su cabello como algo con lo que sujetarme para estirarme. "Algunas veces no te das cuenta de las cosas tan descaradas que insinúas," me reí entre dientes contra sus labios, recordando su comparación accidental a una regla de treinta centímetros cuando nos conocimos.

Edward frunció el ceño. "¿Ah, sí? Porque estoy muy seguro que sé _exactamente_ qué acabo de insinuar." Estalló en carcajadas cuando le di un manotazo en su brazo en fingida indignación. "Solo bromeaba… por ahora. Pero es por eso que no encontrarás muchos productos perecederos en el refrigerador, y por qué tendemos a hacer compras diarias por aquí. Algunas veces, los cortes de energía solo duran unos minutos; otras duran unas cuantas horas."

"¿Es así en todas partes de Katmandú?"

"Básicamente," Edward asintió. "Es un poco mejor aquí en Thamel por la comunidad turista y los extranjeros. Tratan de mantenernos conectados con algo de regularidad. La oficina de HPH también está en un distrito muy bien conectado."

Suspirando, me volví de nuevo hacia el espejo y admiré mi cabello _al natural_. "Supongo que hoy voy a lucir mis ondas, pero no tengo una verdadera razón para quejarme, así que no lo haré," sonreí.

Se acercó nuevamente y dejó unos cuantos suaves besos en mi hombro. "Me encantan tus ondas naturales. Por otro lado, también me encanta cuando te lo secas, y me encanta largo, y me encanta corto, y solo… mmm, ya me entiendes," murmuró, sus labios rozando mi cuello hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos y me rodearon para agarrar mis pechos.

"Edward…"

Mi espalda se arqueó mientras nos veía a través del espejo: la cabeza de Edward moviéndose por mi cuello, el reflejo de mi mano perdiéndose en su suave cabello… sus largas manos apretando y acariciándome.

"Dios, chica Jersey, no puedo tener suficiente de ti," me dijo al oído entre su aliento.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, y mis piernas comenzaron a debilitarse. Cuando se agachó y se pegó a mí, meciendo nuestros cuerpos juntos, mi boca se abrió con una serie de respiraciones irregulares. Por un momento, vi nuestros reflejos en el espejo.

"Edward… si no nos marchamos ahora, casi puedo garantizar que nunca lograremos salir de esta casa," dije con un susurro tembloroso.

"¿Dónde está el problema con eso?" Murmuró, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Pero entonces, con un último beso en mi garganta, Edward se enderezó y me sonrió a través del espejo. "Tienes razón, tienes razón." Con un suspiro, se apartó y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

Agarré su mano y dirigí su atención de vuelta a mí. "Y solo para que estés listo para esta noche, planeo quemar tu fusible."

"Oh, tú lo pediste," dijo antes de apresurarse hacia mí. En una serie de fluidos movimientos, me dio la vuelta, encontró mi cierre, y bajó simultáneamente mis _jeans _y mis bragas.

"Dios… sujétate del lavabo, nena."

Me aferré a la orilla del lavabo, mientras pude escuchar que caían sus _jeans_ detrás de mí. Por dos largos segundos, mi corazón se aceleró en anticipación hasta que agarró mis caderas, empujó su rodilla entre mis piernas, se agachó y me penetró con un fuerte gemido.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y luego… con mis propios gemidos y lloriqueos… empujé hacia atrás mientras Edward empujaba hacia adelante.

"Mira hacia arriba, Bella, mira hacia arriba."

Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi a Edward y a mí a través del espejo del baño, nuestros rostros sonrojados, nuestros cuerpos ondulándose rítmicamente.

Sonrió. "¿Ves eso? Somos nosotros haciendo el amor, y cuando estés de vuelta en casa extrañándome, quiero que cierres tus ojos y recuerdes cómo nos vemos cuando estamos juntos así."

"Lo haré," logré decir entre mi aliento. "Lo haré, Edward."

Pasaron otros cuarenta y cinco minutos antes que finalmente saliéramos de la casa.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Salimos de su casa rentada de la mano, sumamente felices y satisfechos.

"¿Ves? Finalmente logramos salir." Edward me dio una sonrisa pícara.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Vas a llegar muy tarde. Tal vez deberías considerar moderarte. No es _posible_ que puedas mantener este ritmo por nueve días más."

"Crees que no, ¿eh? Pruébame," sonrió con suficiencia.

"Oh, planeo hacerlo," le dije, riendo.

En cuestión de segundos, nuestras bromas pasaron a un segundo plano. Fue el ruido lo que primero llamó mi atención. Aquí afuera, todo ápice de silencio debido a cortes de energía era inexistente. Aunque la cuadra en la que residía Edward era relativamente tranquila, justo a la siguiente cuadra, el caos mal que bien parecía imperar. Coches, bicicletas, _rickshaws __**(1)**_ y taxis, todos recorrían la estrecha calle, esquivando peatones con poco cuidado por el espacio o la seguridad.

"Santo cielo," dije entre mi aliento. Mientras tanto, Edward me llevaba de la mano porque estaba teniendo problemas para apartar la mirada del frenesí una cuadra más allá. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Eso, amor mío, es una mañana típica en Thamel."

Nos detuvimos frente a un escaparate entablado un par de propiedades más allá, con un montón de ladrillos rojos esparcidos desordenadamente al frente. La noche anterior, entre mi agotamiento y mi ansiedad en cuanto a cómo me recibiría Edward, solo noté vagamente las señales de tráfico caídas aquí y allá, vallas publicitarias derribadas al borde del camino, las esquinas desmoronadas llenas de escombros en algunas curvas. Edward me había contado de los recordatorios diarios que quedaban del terremoto que devastó Nepal dos años antes, solo unos meses antes que Edward viniera a ayudar a reconstruir.

Frente a los ladrillos rojos estaban estacionados un _rickshaw_ y dos motocicletas. Edward se detuvo frente a la motocicleta negra y abrió su mochila, metiendo su mano y sacando un casco negro.

"¡Tu moto!" Exclamé. La moto que figuraba en bastantes publicaciones y fotos de Edward.

"Sip," confirmó. "Te he contado lo loco que normalmente es el tráfico por aquí. Es la forma más fácil de desplazarse. Ya lo verás."

"Sí, noté el desquiciado tráfico y la loca conducción cuando llegué anoche. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?" Pregunté cuando puso el casco sobre _mi _cabeza en vez de en la suya.

Se encogió de hombros. "Tengo uno extra en la oficina." Me ayudó a ponérmelo, luego se situó frente a mí, mientras yo rodeaba emocionada su cintura con mis brazos.

"¿No te detienen los policías si no llevas puesto un casco?"

Edward arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con ganas, acelerando el motor y dándole vida a la motocicleta.

"Sujétate, mono araña."

Lo que siguió fue un agitado viaje con paradas ocasionales a través de las estrechas y vibrantes calles de Thamel. Las calles no tenían regla alguna de tránsito—sin semáforos, sin pasos peatonales, ningún derecho de paso.

"¡Emmett estaría en el cielo!" Grité.

"También Jasper," Edward se rio. "¡Thamel es una de las áreas en Katmandú en dónde los extranjeros eligen vivir por lo mucho que tiene que ofrecer!" Gritó por encima del caótico bullicio del tráfico, voces y la actividad por todas partes. "Hay todo tipo de servicios así como suministros, restaurantes, cafés internet, entretenimiento, etcétera. ¡Lo que se te ocurra, lo puedes encontrar aquí en Thamel!"

Examiné el área completamente maravillada, admirando las diferentes tiendas ofreciendo de todo desde recuerdos a comestibles a guías ofreciendo sus habilidades para ascender al Monte Everest, equipo de excursionismo y más. Hombres vestidos con camisas blancas largas y pantalones en puestos vendiendo café y té, mientras mujeres vestidas con largas blusas coloridas y faldas vendían alfarería, máscaras, guirnaldas de flores frescas y todo tipo de artesanías sentadas en alfombras tejidas. _Pubs_, casas de cambio y clubes cubrían las aceras. Montones de nacionales y turistas deambulaban igual de maravillados que yo, algunos dando vueltas y otros con un propósito y destino definidos.

"¡Todo esto es asombroso!" Chillé con alegría.

Edward se echó a reír, metiéndose de forma experta a través de callejones llenos de más vendedores, con miles de banderas coloridas colgando de las ventanas, líneas eléctricas colgando peligrosamente bajo y enredadas en postes, y—"

"¿Monos?" Grité. "Oye, ¿por qué hay monos colgando de las líneas eléctricas?"

"Migraron del Templo del mono como a media hora de aquí. Son considerados sagrados. Te llevaré ahí a ver los espectáculos de los monos."

Sonreí con un abrumador desconcierto. La verdad es que nunca había salido de los Estados Unidos. En preparación para mi visita a Edward, había tenido que sacar mi primer pasaporte así como recibir una serie de vacunas que, honestamente, me hicieron desconfiar de por qué necesitaba vacunas y qué encontraría al otro lado del océano. Pero ahora, no podían importarme menos las vacunas o el desfase horario o el choque cultural. Era el paraíso de los turistas; la cereza en un ya delicioso pastel de Edward. Los monos sagrados eran solo otro recordatorio de la riqueza cultural de Nepal. Casi en cada esquina que Edward atravesaba se alzaba una estupa—un santuario budista con forma de domo, o pagoda—los templos budistas con sus muchos niveles fácilmente reconocidos en todo el mundo.

"¡Todo es muy hermoso!"

Los ojos de Edward se dispararon hacia atrás por medio segundo. "No has visto nada todavía. Thamel es divertido, sí; ecléctico, lleno de vida y acción, pero no es un verdadero reflejo de Katmandú."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el verdadero Katmandú?"

En respuesta, presionó más el acelerador, mientras yo chillaba y reía, sujetándome con fuerza a la cintura de Edward cuando aceleramos y dejamos atrás el frenesí de Thamel.

* * *

**(1) Un **_**rickshaw**_** es un vehículo ligero de dos ruedas que se desplaza por tracción humana, bien a pie o a pedales. Muy popular en países como China, Japón o India, su uso se ha extendido a otras ciudades de todo el mundo, a menudo como reclamo turístico o en servicio de bicitaxi.**

* * *

_**¡Qué emoción! Conocer un país como ese, con tanta variedad cultural. Y con un guía como Edward para conocerlo mmmm… Y como dijo Bella, a ver si puede mantener Edward ese ritmo durante los días que Bella esté ahí jejeje. Vaya que están aprovechando el tiempo. Ahora sí, veremos qué pasa en ese encuentro con Irina. De nuevo estuvo cortito, pero esperemos que le echen ganas para que puedan leer pronto el otro ;) Mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este y por supuesto, que me lo digan con un review, recuerden que con ellos son USTEDES quienes mantienen con vida el fandom. Alientan a autoras y traductoras a seguir aquí. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: miop, keyra100, Adriu, somas, NarMaVeg, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Esal, NaNYs SANZ, aliceforever85, AnnieOR, ariyasy, EriCastelo, Allie, Vanenaguilar, Leah De Call, BereB, Rosii, bbluelilas, Manligrez, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, mony17, Say's, Shikara65, Sully YM, tulgarita, patymnd, LicetSalvatore, Aislinn Massi, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, Krom, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, Pili, angryc, alejandra1987, florcitacullen1, EmmaBe, Bertlin, Renesmee Alicy, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, bealnum, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Vrigny, Isabelfromnowon, Yendry Villachica, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, PRISOL, Lectora de Fics, Tecupi, kaja0507, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Mafer, lagie, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Valevalverde57, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora pattyrose, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 14 **

Calles estrechas y abarrotadas; los aromas estimulantes de incienso y especies exóticas; el arrullo de una bandada de palomas, y el resonar de las campanas del templo local—todo dio paso a caminos más anchos por vecindarios donde coloridas ermitas y templos dominaban el paisaje.

Llegamos a un camino bordeado por estructuras de concreto de diferentes tamaños y estados de deterioro – la devastación del terremoto del 2015 todavía asomaba su fea cabeza. El camino en sí, parecía extenderse por kilómetros, al parecer hasta las montañas, con embotellamientos que se extendían junto con él. Autobuses, camionetas, peatones, motocicletas, bicicletas, incluso animales se reunían y luchaban por el dominio, haciendo sonar bocinas con extraños sonidos, gritando palabras indescifrables a mis oídos, ganado balando, y todos levantando tierra de los bordes del camino y enviándola en un remolino hacia el cielo ya lleno de esmog.

"Este es el periférico de Katmandú," me informó Edward, "que rodea la mayor parte del valle. Siempre está jodidamente abarrotado, sobre todo por la reconstrucción que se lleva a cabo." Cuando empecé a toser, se giró y me miró con el ceño fruncido. "Saldremos de aquí pronto."

"Está bien."

Le respondí distraída porque mi atención estaba centrada en el puñado de adolescentes que estaban colgados del minibús frente a nosotros. Y por _'colgando del minibús frente a nosotros'_ quiero decir que literalmente _estaban colgando del autobús_, tomando un aventón mientras se aferraban a las rejas de metal sobre el techo designadas para las maletas. Se reían y bromeaban despreocupadamente, y cuando uno de ellos señaló algo, seguí la trayectoria de su dedo a una valla publicitaria a un lado de la carretera.

En la valla publicitaria aparecía una pareja nepalés mirándose con cariño. El joven llevaba puesta una larga túnica blanca y el gorro de lana que había visto en la mayoría de los hombres desde que llegué. Pero era la chica la que llamó mi atención. Llevaba puesto una colorida prenda parecida a un sari envuelta solo alrededor de su torso, lo que dejaba expuesta su delgada cintura. La blusa parecida a un sari estaba combinada con unos _jeans _y larga joyería de plata adornando no solo su cuello y sus muñecas, sino también se entrelazaba en su larga trenza negra. Se veía absolutamente glamorosa pero cómoda. No estaba segura de qué exactamente anunciaba la valla; aunque diría que era una telenovela si tuviera que adivinar. Para mí, las palabras bien podrían haber sido un elaborado arte en vez de letras, con su escritura redonda y simétrica con caracteres conectados por una línea horizontal en la parte superior.

Todavía atrapados en el tráfico, me acerqué al oído de Edward. "¿Puedes leer nepalés?"

"La escritura en realidad se llama _Devanagari_, y puedo leerlo un poco. La mayoría de los negocios aquí se llevan a cabo en inglés, y las señales de tráfico tienes traducciones al inglés. ¿Ves?"

Cuando abrí mi boca para responder, una nube de polvo entró a mi garganta, provocando que me asfixiara una vez más. El cuello de Edward se estiró nuevamente, y murmurando una maldición en voz baja, renunció a la paciencia y metió la moto entre camionetas, autobuses, y animales por igual.

Cortando de carril a carril, la carretera finalmente nos condujo a una autopista donde volvimos a tomar velocidad; eso hasta que un grupo de individuos apareció de la nada y cortaron directamente frente a nosotros. En mi imaginación, ya podía ver a Edward, a mí, y a esos individuos desafortunados—pero que en efecto habían cruzado imprudentemente—esparcidos en la autopista nepalesa. Edward simplemente los esquivó.

Ahora me ahogaba por la risa histérica y mi corazón se aceleraba junto con el motor de la moto. Se aceleró aún más cuando cruzamos un puente sobre un extenso río negro, con pequeños santuarios en cada extremo donde esperarías ver casetas de peaje. Templos decorativos bordeaban las orillas del río. Desde la distancia, solo podía distinguir a un grupo de mujeres caminando descalzas al agua.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí?"

"Bueno, ese es el río Bagmati," dijo Edward. "Es considerado sagrado tanto por los hindúes como por los budistas, y es el sitio de muchos rituales relacionados con la vida y la muerte, incluyendo baños purificadores y cremación."

"Aunque no al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto?"

"De hecho, sí, al mismo tiempo." Edward se rio entre dientes por mi silencio. Señaló hacia las orillas del río. "¿Ves el complejo por allá, rodeando el templo con la pagoda dorada de dos niveles?"

"Sí."

"Ese es el _Templo Pashupatinath_. Es uno de los templos más sagrados de la fe hindú, y es uno de los siete monumentos en el valle de Katmandú en la lista de la UNESCO como patrimonio de la humanidad.

"¿Katmandú tiene siete monumentos en la lista de los sitios de la UNESCO?"

"Sip."

"Tal parece que la religión es una gran parte de la cultura de Katmandú, ¿verdad?"

"Algunos dirían que la religión es la cultura de Katmandú, chica Jersey."

El puente nos acercó aún más al magnífico Himalaya. Al mirar la cordillera, sus constantes y ondulantes crestas me recordaron a centinelas en perpetua vigilancia del brumoso horizonte, desapareciendo entonces en las vaporosas nubes en el cielo como dioses inmortales. Entre más nos acercábamos a la cordillera, era más lo que el mundo a nuestro alrededor parecía condensarse, y era más fácil comprender la existencia de un sistema de creencias tan sólido en una civilización que florecía a los pies de esas montañas tan reverentes de picos blancos.

Deambulamos por calles más tranquilas, serpenteando cada vez más alto hasta llegar a un bloque suburbano. Ahí, Edward estacionó la moto frente a un edificio viejo pero bien cuidado de ladrillo rojo. Bajando rápidamente de la moto, se apresuró hacia mí y me puso de lado, ayudándome a quitarme el casco.

Sacudí mi cabello y puse una palma sobre mi acelerado corazón. "¡Ese fue un viaje genial!"

Frunció el ceño. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Me reí entre dientes e inhalé aire profundamente un par de veces, liberándolo entre mis labios entrecerrados.

Colocó su propia palma sobre mi pecho. "Tu corazón está acelerado."

"Es la adrenalina," sonreí.

"Es algo más que eso, Bella. No solo es que Katmandú está lleno de esmog, sino que aquí la elevación es muy alta y tus pulmones lo están resintiendo."

"Estaré bien, Edward," repetí. "Así que, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?"

Siguió mirándome con el ceño fruncido y solo respondió después de un prologando y dramático suspiro. "Esto es Lalitpur, una de las ciudades más grandes en el valle de Katmandú. Es conocida por su rica tradición de talento artístico y trabajo artesanal."

"Parece menos poblado que los barrios que pasamos."

"Lo es," confirmó. "Encontraras que entre más nos acercamos a las montañas, el paisaje se vuelve más rural. Pero aunque está menos urbanizado que la ciudad de Katmandú al otro lado del río, todavía encontrarás aquí tiendas, restaurantes, hoteles, y unas cuantas embajadas. Y…" Miró hacia arriba al edificio, "aquí encontrarás la oficina central del HPH Nepal."

"Entonces, aquí es donde pasas mucho de tu tiempo, Edward."

"Sí, pero también paso mucho tiempo en el sitio de construcción, que es a dónde nos dirigiremos a continuación. Solo necesito recoger un par de cosas."

Levanté una ceja. "¿Irina está aquí?"

"No lo creo, pero…" Suspirando, sujetó delicadamente mis hombros. "Bella, déjame explicarte un poco mejor cómo estamos organizados, ahora que realmente estás aquí. Irina es mi contraparte aquí en Nepal, sí, pero oficialmente está contratada por la Autoridad Nacional de Reconstrucción de Nepal. Las dos agencias trabajan en estrecha colaboración, casi como una sola entidad, aunque son dos organizaciones separadas. Así que, aunque ella y yo trabajamos juntos a menudo en el sitio, pocas veces está en esta oficina porque ANR tiene su propia oficina. En cualquier caso, no te preocupes por ella, Bella."

"No lo haré, Edward, pero no puedo asegurarte que cuando la vea, no voy a querer darle un puñetazo en la cara."

Edward arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Mientras tanto, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, cruzando mis piernas mientras esperaba que calmara su risa. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó para besarme, riéndose nuevamente entre dientes y deteniendo mis piernas cuando intenté patearlo.

"Chica Jersey," soltó un resoplido, "creí que habías entendido que no tienes absolutamente ninguna razón para estar celosa."

"Lo entiendo, Edward, y por supuesto, no quise decir que de verdad voy a golpearla en la cara; no soy así de dura."

"Eso es porque no eres una verdadera _neoyorkina_. ¡Ay!" Soltó una risita cuando traté de patearlo otra vez.

"Mira, lo que real y sinceramente no puedo prometerte es que mi _deseo_ por darle un puñetazo no se vea en mi rostro, y entonces, terminaré por avergonzarnos a ambos, a ti y a mí."

Esta vez se las arregló para mantener su rostro serio. "Isabella Swan, podrían pasar un millón de años y nunca me avergonzarás. Respecto a avergonzarte a ti misma…" Curvó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, me cargó con cautela y me bajó de la moto. "Bella, ¿recuerdas esa fiesta en Miami?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?"

"Esa noche, mierda, tuviste muchas razones para perder el control, desde el jet privado debí haberte advertido sobre mis locos padres—"

"¿Y de tu loca exnovia Tanya y su competencia de Quién-Recibió-Un-Diamante-Más-Grande-De-Edward?" Sonreí, acariciando con ternura el pequeño y delicado collar con el dije del estado de Jersey alrededor de mi cuello, con el pequeño diamante de buen gusto que no cambiaría por la roca más grande del mundo.

"Sí, eso también," sonrió con pesar. "Luego, estuvo la audacia de mi mamá de subastar la receta secreta de las galletas de tu abuela fallecida sin tu permiso."

"Sí, pero nunca terminó por pedírmela."

"Y como ofrenda de paz, después me subastó a _mí_."

Estallando en carcajadas, envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. "Dios, esa fue una noche divertida."

"¿Ves a qué me refiero? _Yo_ perdí el control, pero tú…" Se apartó y sacudió su cabeza, mirándome con sincero asombro. "Bella, no eres del tipo que se arrastra al drama. Estás por encima de eso. Es casi como si fueras físicamente incapaz de avergonzarte a ti misma."

Fruncí mis labios. "Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito aquí, Edward. Pero ahora, cuando me tope con Irina, tendré que estar a la altura de ese voto de confianza, ¿no es así?"

Rozó sus labios contra mi nariz, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y guiñándome un ojo al mismo tiempo que nos hacía avanzar.

"Por cierto, vi lo que acabas de hacer, Edward."

Se echó a reír.

**OOOOOOOO**

La oficina de HPH Nepal consistía en una habitación de tamaño decente con suficientes ventanas para permitir que la luz entrara y hacía que la habitación pareciera más grande. Había una ordenada área de recepción al frente, que reconocí de las fotos y publicaciones. Estaba decorada para las fiestas con un pequeño árbol de Navidad en la esquina iluminando con luces de colores, una serie de calcetines rojos colgados en la pared por detrás, todos ellos con los nombres de los dueños pegados con brillantina, y un candelabro de madera estaba en un pedestal junto al árbol.

Cuando entramos, la ayudante de administración estaba al teléfono. Aunque no pude entender lo que decía, basándome en sus risitas y su postura relajada era una llamada personal. Mientras esperábamos que nos viera, recorrí con la mirada alrededor de la oficina, viendo el puñado de estaciones de trabajo y justo al fondo de la habitación, una pequeña oficina con paredes de cristal que reconocí muy bien.

Cuando la de administración finalmente levantó la vista y vio a Edward, frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe. Noté que era bajita, incluso más pequeña que yo, pero la ferocidad en su voz, nos hizo retroceder a Edward y a mí.

"Edward, ¿dónde has estado? No solo llegaste extremadamente tarde, sino que te he estado llamando y mandando mensajes, y no has respondido a ninguno." Su inglés tenía un acento muy marcado pero lo hablaba perfectamente.

El ceño de Edward se frunció. Metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó su móvil, haciendo una mueca cuando examinó la pantalla. Me asomé por encima de su hombro. Cuatro llamadas perdidas, y:

**Emergencia— ¡Ven a la oficina AHORA! **

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡VEN A LA OFICINA AHORA!**

Ella se dio cuenta en seguida de su mortificación. "Entonces, ¿sí los recibiste? Pensé que seguramente todos los proveedores de servicios de telefonía móvil en el valle de Katmandú fallaron o tú y esa moto tuya yacían bajo una pila de escombros."

"Jess, lo siento," Edward dijo con una risita.

"Lo siento," lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sin desviar su mirada furiosa, soltó unas cuantas palabras en su idioma nativo al teléfono para luego colgar con prontitud.

"¡Muy bien, señor! ¿Qué tiene qué decir a su favor? ¿Qué, por todos los cielos, te detuvo?"

"¡Jess, Jess, Jess!" Edward trató de interrumpir, pero ella continuó.

"¡Tú no eres así, Edward! ¡Esperaría esa irresponsabilidad de Mike, pero no de ti!"

"Todo esto es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho," le dije.

Lentamente, Jess desvió su mirada hacia mí. Por un par de segundos, me examinó minuciosamente completamente confundida.

"¿Bella?"

Le di una amplia sonrisa a la jovial y franca chica de veintiún años, que era ayudante administrativa de Edward en HPH de tiempo completo y estudiante de medio tiempo en la Escuela de Negocios de la Universidad de Katmandú. Había estado trabajando con Edward desde que llegó hace dos años, y a estas alturas, la veía casi como una hermanita. Cuando Edward trabajaba tarde y me hablaba por Facetime desde la oficina, ella siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en la pantalla con un alegre saludo con la mano, una sonrisa, y un puñado de preguntas de cómo era vivir "la gran vida" en la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Uní mis palmas y apunté mis dedos hacia arriba, ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

"_Namaste_, Jess."

"Oh, Dios mío. ¡_Namaste_ y _swagatam_! ¡Bienvenida!" Rodeó de prisa el escritorio y me abrazó como si fuéramos viejas amigas. "Edward, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Bella venía de visita? ¡Habría tenido lista la oficina!"

"Porque no lo sabía. Me sorprendió anoche." Sonrió orgulloso.

"Ah, por tu celebración de Navidad." Asintió como si todo tuviera sentido. "Ella es tu regalo de Navidad; entiendo. ¡Es genial finalmente conocerte en persona, Bella!"

"También es maravilloso conocerte, Jesminder," me reí entre dientes, "y tengo un regalo para ti." Metiendo la mano en la mochila de Edward, saqué la esfera de nieve con la forma de la Bola de Año Nuevo de cristal de Swarovski con una recreación del Times Square dentro. "Edward me dijo que coleccionabas esferas de nieve. ¿Ves? Si presionas este botón, se ilumina el cristal por dentro."

Jess tomó con cuidado la esfera ofrecida. "Oh, Dios… Feliz Navidad para _mí_." Cuando levantó la vista de su esfera de nieve, sus bonitos ojos negros estaban brillando. "Pero no tengo un regalo para ti."

"Conocerte en persona es todo el regalo que necesito."

"Muchas gracias, Bella."

Toda la oficina se dio cuenta de nuestro intercambio, y pronto, todos se acercaron. Edward hizo las presentaciones, y por unos minutos, nos quedamos hablando y conociéndonos. No pude evitar notar el familiar respeto que todos parecían tenerle a Edward. Algunas veces, él es tan modesto que me había tomado casi todo un año de conversaciones descubrir lo totalmente a cargo que estaba él de esta oficina.

"¿Es cierto que tú y Edward se conocieron un día antes que viniera a Nepal?" Preguntó Liam de Australia.

"Sí, es cierto." Me reí entre dientes. "Aún seguimos tratando de descubrir si fue buena suerte que nos conociéramos el día _antes _que se fuera, o si fue mala suerte que nos conociéramos el día antes de que _se fuera_."

"Definitivamente fue buena suerte," dijo Shanti. Ella tenía alrededor de treinta y tantos, y era de la cercana India. A diferencia de Jess, que vestía unos _jeans_ y una bonita blusa de un tono durazno, Shanti traía puesto un hermoso sari color púrpura y rosa de cuerpo completo. "Tenemos bastante tiempo de conocer a Edward para saber que tiene un buen karma."

"Karma—eso significa que tiene buena suerte, ¿cierto?" Sonreí.

"Karma puede ser bueno o malo, y es un poco más que la suerte; un buen karma significa que él ha realizado muchas buenas obras que producen un fruto positivo en su vida."

Mientras todos asienten de acuerdo, miré a Edward orgullosa. Él se rio entre dientes, pero sus mejillas estaban de un vivo color rosa.

"Así que, Edward, Bella, ¿qué han planeado para hacer turismo?" Preguntó Tyler.

"Todavía no hemos planeado mucho," le dije.

"¿Qué tal el Everest?" Sugirió Mike.

"Me encantaría explorar el Everest, pero no estoy segura que tenga suficiente tiempo."

"Falta de tiempo es lo último que te impediría explorar el Everest, chica Jersey," Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

Todos se rieron incluyéndome a mí.

"Edward, puedes llevar a Bella a Pokhara," sugirió Angela. "Está a solo unas horas de aquí, y tiene unas vistas increíbles de las cimas de las colinas del Himalaya, posadas de cinco estrellas en las montañas, lagos prístinos desde donde puedes ver los reflejos de las montañas con sus picos nevados, e incluso saltar en _bungee_ si les gusta ese tipo de actividad."

"Esa es una excelente idea," concordó Ben, mientras prácticamente vibraba al pensar en la imagen que generó la descripción de Angela.

"Edward, ¿tendríamos tiempo para eso?"

Edward no mostró vergüenza ni vacilación en lo absoluto, al acercarme y besar la cima de mi cabeza. "Por supuesto que sí."

"¡Ooh! ¡Edward, casi olvidaba por qué te estaba ubicando esta mañana!" Jess dijo abruptamente. "¡Aro está aquí!"

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello. "¿Qué? No mencionó una visita cuando hablé con él hace unos días."

"Al parecer, amigo, fue algo de último minuto," dijo Liam, recibiendo un contundente gesto afirmativo de Jess.

"Sí. Estuvo aquí esta mañana pero se volvió a ir cuando no te encontró. Dejó el mensaje que volvería en tres cuartos de hora, y eso fue aproximadamente…" Echó un vistazo al reloj en su escritorio detrás de ella, "hace tres cuartos de hora."

Solo me tomó un momento recordar quién era Aro y por qué la mención de él tenía a todos volviendo a su trabajo anterior, y a Edward pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Aro Volturi—él es el vicepresidente de HPH, ¿cierto?" Pregunté.

"El vicepresidente de la división de Asia de HPH, sí," respondió Edward.

"¿Por qué estás nervioso?" Le susurré. "Por lo que me has contado, el tipo es genial."

"Oh, el tipo es genial, eso ni dudarlo," respondió Jess, haciéndome sonreír al escuchar su jerga, "pero es un tipo genial que está haciendo una visita sorpresa."

"Tal parece que todos decidieron hacerte visitas inesperadas esta semana," sonreí.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta detrás de nosotros crujió y Edward, Jess y yo nos dimos vuelta para ver que entraba un hombre de piel oscura de unos sesenta y tantos o algo así. Nos sonrió amablemente a los tres y entonces se fijó en Edward.

"¡Edward!" El hombre extendió su mano para estrechar la de él. "¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Feliz Navidad, Aro," Edward respondió. "Esta es una sorpresa."

"Una buena, espero," sonrió Aro.

"Por supuesto. ¿Puedo presentarte a mi novia, Isabella Swan? Bella, él es Aro, mi jefe," sonrió.

Aro se rio entre dientes cuando estrechamos nuestras manos. "Jefe es un término muy arcaico, sobre todo para un joven que no necesita un jefe. Isabella, es un gusto conocerte. Hemos escuchado mucho de ti."

"También es un gusto conocerte, Aro, y por favor, llámame Bella," sonreí.

"Bella," dijo, "No recuerdo que Edward mencionara que vinieras de visita."

"Lo sorprendí."

"Parece que todos han decidido hacerle a Edward visitas inesperadas esta semana," dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Dije algo similar hace un par de minutos," admití.

Se rio de nuevo. Tenía profundas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos provocadas por mucha risa, y ya me agradaba. Charlamos un poco más de forma similar a lo que acabábamos de hacer con el resto del grupo.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece Katmandú, Bella?"

"Acabo de llegar anoche, así que no he visto mucho, pero por lo que he visto, es muy hermosa."

"Es una tierra hermosa," Aro concordó, "llena de hermosas colinas, ganado abundante, personas fuertes y trabajadoras con un profundo amor y respeto por la familia y la cultura. Lamentablemente, el terremoto que golpeó Nepal hace un par de años, hizo un tremendo daño tanto a su infraestructura ya obsoleta así como a su inestable economía. Afortunadamente," siendo un hombre bajito, tuvo que estirarse para palmear el hombro de Edward, "tenemos buenas personas como Edward y el resto del personal de HPH dispuestos a dejar su vida a un lado a fin de ayudar."

"Todos parecen ser personas maravillosas," coincidí.

"Lo son. HPH Asia está extremadamente orgulloso de ellos, y de Edward por sacar lo mejor de todos de forma tan efectiva."

Quería llorar por lo orgullosa que me sentí en ese momento, pero estaba segura que nadie, incluyéndome a mí, agradecería el verlo.

"Aro, con el trabajo duro de todos, estamos avanzando, lento pero seguro," dijo Edward, sus mejillas rosadas una vez más.

Aro se rio entre dientes. "Con la ayuda y el duro trabajo mutuo de nacionales y aquellos como Edward, aquí presente, estamos ayudando a reconstruir y con suerte, estamos proporcionando una base y formación sólida a través del cual el crecimiento sostenible continúe mucho después que nos hayamos ido. Y ahora, me detendré. Sé que a Edward no le agradan mucho los elogios públicos."

Solo sonreí, porque sí, tenía razón.

"Así que, ¿a qué te dedicas, Bella? Espera, creo recordar que Edward mencionó que estabas en comunicaciones, ¿correcto?"

"Sí, es correcto." Pasamos a hablar de mi trabajo por unos minutos, momento en que fue el turno de Edward de avergonzarme.

"Acaba de recibir otra promoción. Te lo digo; pronto estará dirigiendo las cosas allí."

Me reí entre dientes, y por unos segundos, Edward simplemente me sonrió.

Aro aclaró su garganta. "Las comunicaciones definitivamente son la base del crecimiento tecnológico. Parece que estás haciendo cosas asombrosas por allá, Bella."

"Gracias. Lo disfruto muchísimo."

Asintió. "Nepal tiene un largo camino por recorrer en su reurbanización, pero con suerte, algún día pronto, encontraremos el lugar adecuado para ese trabajo aquí también. Hemos tenido un par de grande contendientes entrando al país y asegurando que podrían ayudar con la tecnología, pero lamentablemente, nunca se logró mucho. Y ahora," aplaudió, "si no te molesta, Bella, ¿me prestas a Edward por unos minutos? Prometo devolvértelo en seguida, _después_ de insistir que se tome algo de tiempo para mostrarte los alrededores."

"No me molesta en lo absoluto," me reí entre dientes.

"Volveré en seguida," me murmuró Edward al oído.

Después de verlo a él y a Aro entrar en la pequeña oficina de Edward, regresé con Jess. Conversamos por un rato, luego observé las fotos y los recortes de periódicos enmarcados colgados alrededor de la oficina.

"¿Te importa si los veo más de cerca?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Ese es su propósito."

Fui en orden de izquierda a derecha. La primera era una foto de Edward y un grupo grande. Tenía la fecha de unos meses después de la llegada inicial de Edward a Katmandú. Estaban en el sitio, todos traían puesto un casco protector y sostenían una pala. La leyenda debajo de la foto decía:

_**El vicepresidente de la oficina de Asia de Hábitat para la Humanidad, Aro Volturi, el director de Hábitat para la Humanidad Nepal, Edward Cullen, el ministro de Autoridad de Reconstrucción, Steve Singh, y su asistente, Irina Sharma encabezan una innovadora reconstrucción en Pipaltar, Distrito de Kavre, solo meses después de la devastación del terremoto. **_

El siguiente marco tenía una foto de Edward y otros pocos, de nuevo en el sitio con cascos protectores. La leyenda decía:

_**Hábitat para la Humanidad Nepal ha realizado recientemente una capacitación de albañilería del 1 al 13 de julio en el municipio de Shivatakshi, demarcación 7, Distrito Jhapa. 13 albañiles participaron en la capacitación y aprendieron cómo construir una casa de bambú y con relación a la tecnología… **_

Después de terminar el artículo, pasé a la siguiente foto enmarcada.

_**Kavrepalanchok: Del 17 al 23 de agosto, el Ministerio de Desarrollo Urbano, la Unidad de Implementación del Proyecto a Nivel Central en conjunto con Hábitat para la Humanidad Nepal llevaron a cabo una Capacitación de Instructores en Construcción de Edificios a Prueba de Terremotos para ingenieros en Dhulikhel, Kavrepalanchok. Un total de 30 ingenieros de agencias gubernamentales, organizaciones asociadas, y personal de Hábitat participaron en la capacitación. La capacitación de siete días fue financiada por Hábitat para la Humanidad Nepal y facilitada por la Unidad de Implementación del Proyecto a Nivel Central. **_

Luego, el siguiente:

_**En agosto, Hábitat Nepal construyó la primera casa modelo resistente a los desastres hecha de ladrillo, bambú y cemento en Pipaltar. También familias fueron capacitadas con conocimientos de albañilería, permitiéndoles reconstruir casas a prueba de terremotos por iniciativa de los propietarios…**_

Había más sobre clases de desarrollo sustentable, organización y planificación de eventos, capacitación sobre el saneamiento del agua, en higiene, en trabajo de albañilería, en crear conciencia sobre la seguridad de refugios y la reducción del riesgo de desastres en las comunidades, incluso en crear conciencia sobre la igualdad de derechos para las mujeres en términos de posesión de bienes.

"Oh, Dios mío," dije entre mi aliento, por primera vez verdaderamente comprendí lo mucho que Edward y su grupo hacían en realidad.

Había uno de finales del verano anterior:

_**Ochenta y siete familias afectadas por el terremoto terminaron de reconstruir sus hogares con Hábitat para la Humanidad Nepal en Pipaltar. Líderes de la comunidad, funcionarios del gobierno local y simpatizantes se reunieron para la ceremonia de inauguración de las casas. **_

_**Pipaltar, Kavrepalanchowk**__—Hábitat para la Humanidad Nepal y su asociada Autoridad Nacional de Reconstrucción de Nepal, junto con los líderes de la comunidad, simpatizantes, familias propietarias de casas y amigos, celebraron la finalización de 87 nuevos hogares en una ceremonia de inauguración el martes 18 de septiembre en Pipaltar, sitio afectado por el terremoto… Pipaltar fue uno de las localidades más afectadas en el distrito de Kavrepalanchowk luego de los grandes terremotos que ocurrieron el 25 de abril y 12 de mayo del 2015. De las 89 casas en Pipaltar, 87 fueron destruidas. Con la extensa participación de miembros y voluntarios de la comunidad local, peligrosas estructuras fueron demolidas y se retiró el escombro para permitir nuevas construcciones. _

"_Estoy impresionado e inspirado por el valor y fortaleza de las comunidades afectadas. Lo que hizo funcionar este proyecto fue cómo la comunidad trabajó unida y contribuyó con su propio sudor y trabajo para recuperar lo que perdieron. Estamos agradecidos con los líderes de la comunidad, los funcionarios de gobierno y los simpatizantes por permitirnos ayudar a más familias a construir con fortaleza, estabilidad, y autosuficiencia," dijo Edward Cullen, el Director de Hábitat Nepal. _

"_Antes que mi familia siquiera empezara a involucrarse en la reconstrucción de nuestro hogar, Hábitat Nepal nos brindó toda la capacitación que necesitaríamos. A partir de ese momento, estuvimos involucrados en la reconstrucción de esta casa y ayudamos con todo desde las bases hasta el techo," dijo uno de los propietarios. "Por el señor Cullen y su grupo, hoy mi familia y yo tenemos la bendición de tener un nuevo hogar." _

Luego, más tarde ese mes:

_**Hábitat Nepal está planeando una intervención trifásica que incluye socorro en situaciones de emergencia, actividades de recuperación y reconstrucción para ayudar a las familias afectadas por las devastadoras inundaciones que arrasaron 35 distritos a lo largo de las llanuras del sur del país el 12 de agosto del 2017. Hábitat Nepal está trabajando lado a lado con su agencia asociada y colaborando también con el Comité Distrital de Socorro en Desastres, representantes municipales, comunidades y jóvenes para ayudar a las familias afectadas por las inundaciones en la región oriental. **_

Y:

_**Nuwakot—Hábitat Nepal y la Autoridad Nacional de Reconstrucción de Nepal pronto comenzarán la obra de la segunda fase de un proyecto de cuatro años para reconstruir después de la devastación del terremoto del 2015… **_

_**Hábitat Nepal y el ANR se asociaron el 19 de diciembre del 2015 para reconstruir las áreas más afectadas de Katmandú y realizar capacitaciones. En Nuwakot, la capacitación se llevará a cabo en Bloques de Tierra Estabilizados y Comprimidos (BTEC). Los BTEC son fabricados utilizando el lodo disponible en la localidad por miembros de la comunidad capacitados para usar maquinaria manual de BTEC. Esta asociación tiene como objetivo cumplir una de sus visiones de promover los recursos y medios de subsistencia locales al tiempo que amplían el apoyo para la reconstrucción de la comunidad afectada por el terremoto. **_

"Un maravilloso trabajo, ¿no es así?"

Jadeé bajito, sorprendida por la voz de Jess.

"Sí. Seguro que lo es."

"No puedo decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ser parte de todo esto, aún si es solo contestando los teléfonos y moviendo papeles por ahora."

Le sonreí. "Jess, por lo que Edward me cuenta, eres mucho más que la que mueve papeles. Mantienes la moral en alto en esta oficina. Me refiero a que, con solo estas fotos y artículos enmarcados…" Mi voz se apagó mientras mi asombrada mirada recorría nuevamente las fotos. "No puedo imaginar lo que estos recordatorios de lo que todos ustedes han hecho deben hacer para mantener en alto el espíritu de todos."

"Bueno, gracias, Bella," sonrió. "Eso significa mucho, sobre todo viniendo de ti. Eres mi heroína."

"¿Yo?"

Estoy segura que lo dijo como un cumplido, pero repentinamente, después de tantas pruebas de cómo en realidad pasaba Edward sus ocupados días, lo que yo hacía no parecía tan espectacular.

"Puedo ver por qué está tan loco por ti," continuó. "No solo eres _sexy_," hizo un gesto con su mano de forma dramática y me hizo reír a pesar de lo insignificante que me había sentido por un segundo, "sino que eres inteligente y eres amable. Esa es una extraña combinación en cualquier parte del mundo."

"Gracias. Diría que tú no estás tan mal en ese departamento, niña," sonreí.

"No estoy tan mal en ese departamento," repitió. "Me gustan tus frases, Bella. Planeo usarlas a menudo en mis conversaciones."

Todavía nos estábamos riendo cuando Edward y Aro salieron de la oficina de Edward. Aro también se estaba riendo, y Edward sonreía, así que lo que sea que habían discutido no podría haber sido tan desalentador; aunque, Edward sí se veía un poco aturdido.

Aro palmeó el hombro de Edward cuando se acercaban. "Piénsalo, muchacho."

"Gracias, Aro, de verdad, pero…" Edward sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"No, no me respondas ahora, Edward. Todavía tenemos un par de meses antes que tengamos que revisarlo en forma. Solo piénsalo; es todo lo que pido." Con un suspiro, Aro levantó la vista y me dio una sonrisa genuina cuando me vio. "Por ahora, disfruta la visita de Bella. Solo puedo imaginar lo mucho que significa para ti," lo escuché murmurar.

Ya de pie frente a nosotros, pude ver que Edward, en efecto, parecía aturdido, aunque no necesariamente molesto.

"Bella, ¿me recuerdas por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?" Preguntó Aro.

"Por aproximadamente una semana y media."

"Bueno, entonces, insisto en que hagas que este joven se tome el resto de la semana."

"Aro, solo planeaba tomarme un par de días."

"No me gustaría interferir con el programa de Edward," le dije.

"Tonterías." A pesar del desacuerdo, Aro habló con sinceridad, obviamente encariñado con Edward. "Edward, eres una de las personas más dedicadas y responsables con las que he trabajado. En realidad, estamos según lo previsto por ti. Tómate el resto de la semana, al menos. Insisto," dijo con más firmeza. "Muéstrale a Bella este hermoso país. Luego, ven el lunes descansado y listo para trabajar."

"Muy bien, Aro," Edward aceptó. "Me parece una buena idea, _después_ de la visita al sitio de hoy."

Aro se rio con ganas. "De acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos entonces? Me gustaría visitar el sitio."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Esta vez, dejamos la motocicleta. Edward explicó que subiríamos más alto en nuestra próxima parada. Mejor nos llevamos un par de Jeeps. Aro, Edward, y yo en uno, y unos cuantos del resto del grupo en el otro.

Justo como Edward señaló antes, el camino a Nuwakot era incluso más rural de los que ya habíamos visto. Ascendimos por una colina con vistas impresionantes de lo que dejábamos atrás: un valle densamente poblado en algunas partes, con pastos verdes y árboles esparcidos dentro de él. Las pagodas de diferentes formas se elevaban a intervalos regulares, y todo estaba enmarcado por las montañas rodeadas de nubes. En las últimas horas, el esmog que se cernía sobre el valle ya se había convertido en algo común; una de esas cosas que de pronto dejas de notar. Pero ahora, en un viaje que nos llevó a tal vez una hora de distancia de nuestro punto de partida, podía ver la diferencia en la calidad del aire entre más nos alejábamos del centro del valle.

"Es como si pasáramos por la ciudad, los suburbios, y la zona rural en cuestión de minutos," señalé mientras Edward conducía expertamente por lo que ahora era su hogar.

"Katmandú se está expandiendo, sí," asintió. "Lamentablemente, la infraestructura no le sigue el paso, no hay normas de construcción, tecnología, salarios, derechos para la mujer o educación. No me malentiendas, está progresando, pero lentamente. No hay mucha delincuencia, así que no es algo que nos preocupe mucho."

"Todo es muy hermoso," murmuré. "

"Lo es." Me dio una sonrisa. "Pero todavía hay mucho trabajo qué hacer."

Tragué grueso y respiré hondo.

"¿Estás bien? Estamos subiendo más alto aquí."

"Estoy bien, Edward," dije con los dientes apretados, haciéndolo reír.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Relájate, chica Jersey. Solo no quiero que te desmayes en tu primer día aquí."

Llegamos a un lugar completamente opuesto al lugar dónde comenzamos: fértil tierra de montaña rebosante de pastos verdes, y salpicada solo con construcciones aquí y allá. Las flores más rojas imaginables crecían entre la verde flora y ofrecían hermosos colores entre los verdes y los marrones. Ahora el valle estaba muy por debajo, y las montañas dominaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Tan pronto como salimos del Jeep, Edward me puso un casco de protección.

"¿Qué me va a caer en la cabeza aquí, Edward?" Me eché a reír.

"Mejor prevenir que lamentar," sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose y susurrando, "Listilla," en mi oído, entonces tomó mi mano en la suya y ni siquiera se inmutó porque Aro presenciara toda la escena.

"¿Lista para una corta caminata?" Aro preguntó.

"Seguro que sí. Traigo puesto mi práctico casco protector y todo," dije, palmeando mi casco.

Aro se rio entre dientes y empezó a caminar a mi izquierda, dejando que caminara entre los dos hombres mientras subíamos por un camino de tierra bordeado por casas de arcillas roja con enredaderas.

"Estacioné el Jeep allá abajo porque hubo desprendimientos de tierra en el área hace unos meses, y parte de la tierra todavía está gruesa por el lodo. Será más fácil caminar que tener que empujar el Jeep para sacarlo," bromeó.

"Sí, estaba leyendo de eso en la oficina," murmuré. "HPH también ha estado ayudando a las víctimas de eso."

Edward asintió.

"Bella, aquí, estamos en las estribaciones del Himalaya que es la tierra Newari," dijo Aro. "El pueblo Newar son los antiguos habitantes del valle de Katmandú y sus alrededores, y los creadores de su civilización."

Miré alrededor a las pocas personas caminando, algunos con atuendo occidental, y otros con las camisas largas y pantalones tradicionales que había notado en los hombres, y los saris que había notado en las mujeres. Nos miraban con curiosidad pero abiertamente, algunos saludaban a Edward con evidente reconocimiento.

"Son una comunidad amistosa," dijo Edward.

Al subir por la colina, estaba claro que me faltaba ligeramente el aire y sudaba un poco a pesar de la brisa fría de diciembre.

"¿Haces esto todos los días, Edward?" Pregunté, sabiendo que hacía mucho más.

Edward simplemente se rio entre dientes.

Un grupo de niños de escuela rodearon la colina y bajaron, riendo y empujándose juguetonamente entre ellos. Cuando levantaron la vista y vieron a Edward, unos cuantos se echaron a correr.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!" Gritaron.

Una niñita lo alcanzó primero. Tenía unos diez años, vestida con pantalones anchos de lino de múltiples colores y una camisa azul larga con un suéter rojo sobre ella. Y cuando rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, retrocedí para dejar espacio para el resto que le siguieron y que con entusiasmo pero no de forma insensible empezaron a empujarme quitándome del camino de todos modos.

A unos metros de distancia, sus mochilas quedaron en el suelo sucio, olvidadas por completo, e instintivamente me moví para recogerlas.

Aro me miró y me dio una sonrisa en cierto modo de disculpa. "Él es importante para la comunidad."

Miré a Edward, que estaba riendo con cada uno de los niños que lo rodeaban, tratando de llamar su atención tanto en inglés como en su idioma nativo. Y cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, comprendí por qué él hacía lo que hacía de una forma… de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho en realidad.

* * *

***Primero que nada, espero que mis chicas de Puerto Rico estén bien y sus familias también. Situaciones como esas son muy difíciles y espero que Dios les de las fuerzas necesarias para sobreponerse y salir adelante si se vieron afectadas por el terremoto que ocurrió en la zona. xoxoxoxo**

* * *

_**Parece que nuestra chica del 'yo y siempre yo' está cambiando un poco su punto de vista, ¿no lo creen? Impresionante la labor que este tipo de organizaciones llevan a cabo en lugares donde hay necesidad. Una de ustedes me expresó que lo experimentó de primera mano y me alegra ver que es algo real. Gente dedicando sus conocimientos y su tiempo para ayudar a otros, tal vez no resuelvan los problemas del mundo en su totalidad, pero al menos contribuyen a mejorar la vida de algunos. No es de extrañar que después de que Bella viera en persona el impacto del trabajo de Edward, ahora se sienta tan orgullosa de él, pero, ¿será solo eso lo que pasa por su cabeza? ¿Y qué será eso que habló Aro con Edward que lo dejó tan aturdido? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Y por lo que explicó Edward, ya sabemos por qué Irina no estaba en la oficina de HPH, pero seguro que se encontrarán en el sitio. ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella?... Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero que disculpen la tardanza pero espero que lo haya compensado el largo del capítulo y ya empecé con el siguiente, así que, díganme qué les pareció este capi, qué fue lo que más les gusto y así podremos leer pronto el siguiente. Solo quedan cinco capítulos :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paupau1, freedom2604, miop, AnnieOR, Chayley Costa, bealnum, Yoliki, Smedina, Tecupi, Esal, NaNYs SANZ, Shikara65, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, Vrigny, Vanenaguilar, aliceforever85, Vanina Iliana, JessMel, Rosii, lagie, Bertlin, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, somas, kaja0507, keyra100, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, jupy, alejandra1987, LicetSalvatore, ariyasy, Manligrez, Say's, Lectora de Fics, rjnavajas, Sully YM, NarMaVeg, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, injoa, AriGoonz, EriCastelo, BereB, florecitacullen1, debynoe12, Nanny Swan, Pam Malfoy Black, Aislinn Massi, Isabelfromnowon, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Kimm, Mafer, Yendry Villachica, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Lizdayanna, Pili, Valevalverde57, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	15. Capítulo 15

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 15 **

"_Ugh_, hasta aquí llegó la electricidad y el internet." Cerré la _laptop_ y la lancé junto a mí en la cama.

"Sip, ya era hora de un corte de energía," Edward dijo desde el baño.

Para entonces, había estado en Katmandú por casi tres perfectos días completos. Estaba fascinada con la tierra, sí, pero estos cortes de energía periódicos eran ciertamente frustrantes, sobre todo cuando trataba de terminar algo de trabajo aquí y allá para no encontrarme demasiado atrasada cuando regresara, y sucedía esto.

"¿Cómo es que puedes trabajar así?" Dije con un resoplido, cruzando mis brazos.

En mi primer día aquí, pasamos un par de horas con Edward mostrándome el sitio de trabajo, donde él y su grupo pronto empezarían la segunda fase de su proyecto de cuatro años. Me presentó a más personas, tanto locales como los que no lo eran, compañeros de trabajo así como aquellos que se beneficiaban de su pasión, y todos ellos realmente lo amaban. Luego, volvimos a su casa, donde dormí por un rato aún recuperándome del largo viaje. Hicimos el amor, comimos y dormí un poco más.

Al siguiente día desperté descansada, y tomamos a pie las calles atestadas y frenéticas de Thamel. Exploramos bulliciosas tiendas vendiendo ropa de vivos colores, joyería, pinturas, y madera tallada donde compré montones de recuerdos para toda mi familia, Alice, y Jasper. Edward trató de enseñarme cómo regatear por un buen precio, asegurándome que los vendedores _esperaban_ que hicieran una contraoferta. Pero, al final del día, solo estaba pagando el precio que ellos me daban. Edward se rio de mí. Cuando lo atrapé pagando el precio inicial a una mujer nepalés vendiendo guirnaldas de flores que ella hizo sentada en un tapete en medio de un bazar, me reí de _él_. Pero, mi diversión se transformó en gratitud y en un nudo en mi garganta cuando puso la bonita guirnalda en rosa y blanco alrededor de mi cuello.

Entramos a un pequeño café local por un almuerzo que consistía en lentejas y arroz, o como los locales lo llamaban, _dal bhat_. Luego, nos desviamos al sur lejos de las calles de Thamel para visitar el _Templo de los Monos de Swayambhunath_, donde subimos casi 400 escalones para conocer a los monos santos. Edward me distrajo de la subida al darme un poco de historia del complejo del templo, su carácter sagrado para los budistas tibetanos, y la leyenda de cómo se convirtió en hogar de cientos de monos. Los maravillosos cuentos, la vista del valle de Katmandú desde la cima de la colina, la vista de cientos de monos meciéndose de un árbol a otro, y las coloridas banderas de plegarias **(1)** colgando como tendederos a través de los templos igual de coloridos hicieron que mi cansancio valiera la pena.

A continuación, visitamos la mundialmente famosa Plaza Durbar con sus monumentos históricos y el que era el sitio del antiguo Palacio Real. Me maravillé al ver los templos hindúes y budistas que datan del siglo XII. Sin embargo, aquí nuevamente, como mucho de lo que habíamos visitado en Katmandú, el daño del terremoto de unos años antes todavía era visible. Muchos de los templos habían resistido daño considerable, algunos estaban completamente destruidos, pero la belleza histórica y antigua de todo el lugar no había disminuido ni una pizca.

Después de explorar, nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa, donde como las dos noches anteriores, nos perdimos en el cuerpo del otro. No nos importaron los cortes de energía o cenas perdidas. Ansiábamos las caricias mutuas y la exploración física más de lo que ansiábamos la comida o la exploración turística. Nuestro tiempo juntos era hermoso… y limitado.

Así que, aunque me estaba divirtiendo, traté de permanecer pragmática. Mi tiempo aquí terminaría, y tenía que seguir con mi vida en casa.

Suspiré mirando a la _laptop _cerrada y ahora inútil junto a mí, y luego desvié la mirada a la ventana donde el majestuoso Himalaya instintivamente trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro.

Sentí el aliento caliente de Edward en mi cuello.

"Lo hago," dijo entre su aliento en mi oído, respondiendo mi pregunta de hace un minuto. Luego, me empujó contra el colchón y se cernió sobre mí con una sonrisa pícara.

Era tan guapo, su cabello recién lavado, todavía húmedo, con unos cuantos mechones rozando su frente. Sus ojos verdes danzaron al mirarme, con una media sonrisa pícara y torcida en sus labios. Solo traía una toalla asegurada alrededor de sus caderas, y yo yacía debajo de él en bragas y sujetador, todavía medio vestida después de mi propia ducha de la tarde.

"¿Lograste terminar algo de trabajo?" Preguntó.

"Un poco. Está bien." Me encogí de hombros. "Trataré de iniciar sesión de nuevo por la mañana antes de irnos a Pokhara."

"No olvides que mañana por la mañana temprano aquí, será tarde esta noche en casa."

"Mierda," murmuró. "Es cierto. Lo olvidé."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, si puede esperar hasta mañana por la mañana de la hora de casa, entonces espera hasta que estemos en Pokhara mañana por la tarde. Como es la capital turística de Nepal, los hoteles se aseguran que por lo general su energía y Wi-Fi estén funcionando."

"Muy bien, entonces. Definitivamente, puede esperar." Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo puse sobre mí. "Sobre todo, porque hay algo más que quiero que no puede esperar."

"¿Oh, sí?" Preguntó con voz ronca, su boca acercándose a la mía. "¿Qué es eso?"

"A ti," dije entre mi aliento contra sus labios. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron rápidamente, y cuando agarré su toalla en un puño, levantó sus caderas para que pudiera arrancársela. En dos veloces movimientos, él bajó mis bragas y entró en mí.

Un sonido entre una respiración pesada y un lloriqueo de alivio se me escapó cuando me arqueé y él gimió en mi oído. Nuestros cuerpos se mecieron juntos como dos mitades de un completo, que sabían instantáneamente lo que la otra mitad necesitaba. Marcó cada estocada con un suave gruñido, y lo recibí con suaves gritos para incitarlo. Cuando mis gritos se hicieron más fuertes, también lo hicieron los suyos, y cuando el deseo, el instinto y el impulso elevaron más mis piernas y las apreté más a su firme torso, ambos gritamos juntos.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Más tarde esa noche, Edward y yo nos reunimos con unos cuantos de sus amigos en un pequeño bar poco iluminado a solo una cuadra de su casa. El bar servía a una mezcla de turistas así como a locales, con fuerte música alternándose entre india y occidental desde unos viejos altavoces, y también todo tipo de comida y bebida mezclada.

Nos sentamos en una mesa grande, donde el camarero nos trajo tazones de barro llenos de arroz—que descubrí era un alimento básico—y lentejas, curry de vegetales, empanadillas llenas de vegetales hechas al vapor llamadas _momos_, un pan plano parecido a un panqueque llamado _roti_ que Shanti me enseñó cómo remojar en curry, y un delicioso _chutney_ para untar en pan de _naan_.

"¿Tal vez también deberíamos ordenar unos _momos_ de puerco?" Liam se preguntó mientras él, como el resto de nosotros, eligió y agarró entre las selecciones.

"No," Edward sonrió, "no está noche."

Shanti sonrió a sabiendas. "Apropiadamente, Edward quiere mantener a Bella alejada de la carne aquí en Thamel."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté con una risita desconcertada.

"Normalmente, uno no debería comer carne en pequeños restaurantes locales," me informó Jess. "Hay diversas opiniones en lo que se considera higiénico, y muchos de mis compañeros nepaleses aún confían en los espíritus para que limpien la carne."

"En vez de refrigerarla," Ben señaló con una sonrisa.

"Está bien en los hoteles y restaurantes más grandes en Nepal, cuyos generadores mantienen la comida refrigerada incluso con los cortes de energía," Edward dijo, sonriéndome. "No querrás arriesgarte en Thamel."

"Ahh," dije asintiendo. "Entendido."

Comimos, conversamos y reímos mientras disfrutaba mi _dal bhat_, que rápidamente se convirtió en uno de mis platos favoritos.

"Voy a tener que aprender cómo hacer esto en casa," le dije.

"¿Qué hay de los _momos_, Bella?" Preguntó Jess.

"Esos también están deliciosos," sonreí. "Voy a tener que aprender cómo hacer todo esto en casa."

Luego, salieron las bebidas, y la mesa se llenó con refrescos, tés y cervezas locales.

"Bella," dijo Tyler al servir un líquido trasparente de una jarra de barro en un tarro de vidrio, "prueba esto. Es _raksi_. Está preparado con mijo aquí en Katmandú, y es la bebida tradicional de Nepal. Se consume tanto en rituales religiosos como socialmente. Toma." Me dio el tarro.

Cuando lo agarré, Edward estiró su mano y la envolvió en mi muñeca, bajando mi mano y el tarro a la mesa.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, chica Jersey. No bebas eso."

"¿Por qué no?" Dije con un resoplido.

"Es fuerte, Bella."

"¿Y?"

Se acercó a mi oído con una sonrisa. "Eres peso ligero."

Jess soltó una risita, observando nuestro intercambio. "Él tiene razón, Bella. El _raksi_ es muy fuerte, como el _sake_ japonés. Quema al bajar por tu garganta, pero es un ardor suave y placentero."

"Eso suena genial." Iba a levantar el tarro, pero Edward sujetó nuevamente mi mano.

"Vamos," gruñí, haciéndolo reír y al resto de la mesa.

"Solo estoy intentando salvarte de un malestar de estómago y/o una resaca."

"Me arriesgaré," le dije. "Además, donde fueres…"

"¡Haz lo que vieres!" Gritó Jess.

Cuando Edward vio que no iba a echarme para atrás, suspiró y retiró su mano.

"Gracias," sonreí, levantando mi tarro. Todos brindamos por la amistad y chocamos nuestros vasos, y luego llevé el tarro a mis labios. "¡Ooh!"

"Te lo dije," Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

"Definitivamente quema al bajar," dije, todavía sintiendo que el calor bajaba por mi esófago, "pero como dijo Jess, es suave y placentero." Exhalé entre mis labios entrecerrados. "De hecho, realmente es delicioso."

"Solo no te excedas," dijo Edward con un tono de advertencia, sonriendo con pesar.

"Solo tomaré unos cuantos sorbos."

La conversación fluyó placenteramente. Me hizo sentir bien ver que Edward estaba aquí con un grupo de gente maravillosa. Y a pesar de ser una recién llegada al grupo, nos reímos y conversamos como si nos conociéramos por años. Cuando Edward vio que no estaba abusando del _raksi_, se relajó y dejó de ver mi vaso.

En algún momento, una máquina de karaoke llegó al pequeño escenario al frente. Tanto turistas como locales tomaron turnos cantando a todo pulmón canción tras canción. Les aplaudimos y vitoreamos a todos ya sea que sonara maravilloso o como una mierda. Otra ronda de _raksi_ llegó a nuestra mesa, y luego otra bebida llamada _tongba_, que creo debe haber sido otra bebida basada en mijo. A esas alturas, no podía enfocarme muy bien en todo lo que me enseñaban y explicaban.

De algún modo, me encontré con Jess en el escenario frente a la máquina de karaoke, ambas cantando juntas a todo pulmón un clásico del karaoke:

"_At first I was afraid; I was pretrified! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side!" _

Nos reímos durante la mitad de la letra y apenas pudimos cantar el resto a pesar de que estaba en la pantalla justo frente a nosotros. Edward y el resto del grupo se carcajearon, mientras el resto del bar amablemente nos alentaba.

Entonces, me encontré nuevamente en la mesa con Edward, mientras Liam y Shanti conducían al bar a una interpretación apasionante pero desafinada de otra buena del karaoke:

"_Sweet Caroline! Oh, oh, oh! Good times never seemed so good!_"

"_So good! So good!_" Grité desde mi asiento.

Edward se echó a reír. "Bebé tu té, Neil Diamond."

Bebí mi té. "Mmm. ¡Esto está _so good, so good_!" Grité otra vez. "¿De qué clase es este?"

"Es _Darjeeling_, cariño." Besó mi sien. "Termínate eso, y nos iremos a casa. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano en la mañana para el viaje a Pokhara."

"Está bien."

Esperamos afuera del bar a que todos tomaran un taxi de vuelta a sus casas, y luego Edward y yo tomamos la corta caminata de vuelta a la suya. Tan pronto como atravesamos la puerta, Edward me empujó contra ella, su boca y sus manos en mí, ambos frenéticos.

"Estás muy ebria," dijo, levantando mi blusa por encima de mi cabeza, desabrochando mi sujetador.

"Solo un poco," conseguí decir entre mi aliento de forma entrecortada y expectante, gritando cuando su boca caliente envolvió mi pecho.

"Estás más que un poco," dijo entre lamidas y mordiscos, mientras yo sujetaba su cabeza firmemente contra mí. "Solo espero que no tengas resaca…"

Más hambrienta por él de lo que podría haber imaginado, nos di la vuelta de manera que su espalda golpeara la puerta. Me eché a reír al ver la expresión en su rostro, pero su expresión sorprendida dio paso a una sensual sonrisa cuando me dejé caer de rodillas.

"Bella…" Jadeó vacilante, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras yo bajaba su cierre, "¿estás segura que quieres hacer eso ahora?"

"¿Por qué no?" Le sonreí, sus pantalones sueltos y listos, y mis manos en sus caderas. "¿Tienes miedo que te muerda?"

"No," se rio con voz ronca. "Para nada. Lo estoy deseando. Solo me estoy asegurando que quieras hacerlo mientras estás ebria."

Los dos nos echamos a reír, pero cuando bajé sus pantalones, dejó de reír. Por unos segundos, solo nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que la flagrante expresión de lujuria en su rostro me incitó. Entonces, lamí mis labios y comencé, sonriendo para mis adentros, guardando en mi memoria cada uno de los bellos sonidos que hizo.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Desperté a mitad de la noche.

Por unos segundos, me pregunté dónde demonios estaba hasta que sentí el cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, y todo volvió: el dónde y con quién. Era este cambio de horario; después de veinticuatro años, el reloj interno de mi cuerpo todavía estaba fijo a la hora Este de los Estados Unidos. Además, mi boca estaba seca como el desierto.

"¿Qué necesitas, Bella?"

Era como si percibiera cada una de mis necesidades.

"Solo un poco de agua," le dije, incorporándome. "Vuelve a dormir. Tomaré un poco del lavabo del baño."

"Jamás bebas agua del lavabo aquí, Bella. Hay una botella de agua para ti en tu mesita de noche."

"Está bien." Sonreí en la oscuridad. "Gracias."

Después de beberme la mitad de la botella, me acosté, posicionándome una vez más en sus brazos expectantes, con mi cabeza en su pecho. Levanté la vista hacia él y lo encontré observándome. "El cambio de horario, y un poco de resaca," le expliqué con pesar. "Lamento haberte despertado."

"Ya estaba medio despierto. No dormiré completamente mientras estés aquí, y está bien para mí."

Durante un largo rato, solo nos miramos el uno al otro sin decir palabra. Cuando su boca encontró la mía, nos besamos lánguidamente. Cuando sus labios bajaron por mi cuerpo, agarré y jugueteé con su suave cabello, mi corazón acelerado. Dejó un rastro de besos húmedos de camino hacia abajo y al pasar por mi estómago. Sentí su aliento caliente, y cerré mis ojos, mi espalda se arqueó y mi boca se abrió en silencio cuando encontró el lugar dónde lo ansiaba.

Después, yacía sobre su pecho desnudo, jugueteando con los vellos cortos y sedosos allí y escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón. Cuando lo miré, la apacible expresión en su guapo rostro me hizo suspirar: su frente relajada y tersa, las pestañas oscuras que recorrían el borde de sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios un tanto fruncidos en saciada satisfacción con las comisuras de su boca ligeramente curveadas hacia arriba en una persistente sonrisa. Fue una pena sacarlo de ahí, pero sentí que le había dado el tiempo suficiente.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" Respondió soñoliento, con sus pesados párpados solo medio abiertos.

"¿De qué hablaron tú y Aro el otro día en la oficina?"

No respondió en seguida. Entonces, lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos, y vi que su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba antes de hablar.

"Quiere que me quede como jefe permanente en Hábitat Nepal después que terminemos la segunda fase del proyecto de reurbanización de Kavre y Newakot."

"Sí, imaginé que era algo como eso."

Asintió de forma lenta y pensativa. "La colaboración de Hábitat con ANR de Nepal y otros grupos gubernamentales, en realidad, ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperábamos," se explicó más. "Me refiero a que, hemos tenido algunos obstáculos, por supuesto."

"Siempre hay obstáculos," sonreí.

Una vez más, asintió. "Siempre hay un obstáculo u otro que tenemos que superar, pero hemos logrado más en el último par de años de lo que creíamos."

"Ya he visto de primera mano una fracción de lo mucho que has hecho," concordé asintiendo, "no solo con la reconstrucción, sino también con las capacitaciones y las clases y apoyo para las víctimas de los deslaves y mucho más."

"Es la gente, ¿sabes?" Dijo, sin sentirse nunca muy cómodo con los elogios a su persona. "Están tan ansiosos por aprender y aplicarlo y ayudarnos para poder ayudarlos. Y tenemos mucho más planeado para los siguiente dos años." En el silencio de la noche, incluso en un apresurado susurro, la emoción en su voz era evidente. Mientras tanto, mi corazón tamborileaba con fuerza en mi pecho, y estaba casi segura que podía escucharlo. "Todavía hay mucho que necesita hacerse."

"Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu respuesta, Edward?"

"Escuchaste mi respuesta, Bella," murmuró, dándome una sonrisa cómplice antes de acercarme para rozar sus cálidos labios en mi frente, "de otro modo, no estarías preguntando de qué hablamos. Ahora, vuelve a dormir, chica Jersey. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano." Con un profundo suspiro, acunó mi cabeza contra su firme pecho, y… la conversación debía haber terminado. Sin embargo, a pesar del poco tiempo que realmente habíamos pasado físicamente juntos en los últimos dos años, lo conocía. Y él me conocía.

Me eché hacia atrás y lo miré otra vez. "Tal vez mi pregunta debería ser, ¿por qué, Edward?"

Exhaló. "¿Por qué, qué, Bella?"

"¿Por qué lo estás rechazando?"

Por un largo momento, Edward me sostuvo la mirada en silencio y sin parpadear. "Porque mi compromiso aquí terminará en dos años, y una vez que termine, me voy a ir a casa."

"Edward, tú y yo… hemos hablado mucho en los últimos dos años. Y sí, me hablaste de todos los proyectos en los que has estado involucrado, pero hasta que vi todo esto en persona… Dios, Edward, no creo poder sentirme más orgullosa o más _impresionada _de ti."

"Bella, ¿tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy yo de ti?" Preguntó, nuevamente desviando los elogios de su persona. "Alardeo tanto de ti y todos tus logros que estoy seguro que todos en la oficina están hartos de escucharme." Se rio entre dientes. "Mira lo lejos que has llegado a tan solo un año y medio de terminar tu maestría. Ya te han promovido dos veces, y ni siquiera has cumplido los veinticinco todavía. A este paso, tu plan de diez años va—"

"Edward," lo interrumpí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, "comparado con lo que tú has hecho, con lo que haces todos los días, las vidas que tocas, y las comunidades que ayudas…" Solté un resoplido, "he desperdiciado mi tiempo."

"Jamás digas eso." Su tono era acerado. "Eso no es cierto para nada, Bella."

"No te preocupes; no lo digo a modo de crítica, Edward," le aseguré. "Soy demasiado egoísta para eso. Simplemente es un hecho."

"Bella, basta. Tú eres—"

"En el gran orden de las cosas, tú eres el que está involucrado en un trabajo que cambia vidas, y no solo la tuya sino también la de otros." Tragué grueso antes de continuar, tratando de hablar despacio, para controlar mi tono. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras salieron medio estranguladas. "Y no desearía que sacrificaras todo eso, la satisfacción que sé que sientes y que sé que das a muchos más cuyas vidas tocas y _mejoras_, simplemente para—"

"¿Simplemente para qué, Bella?" Siseó ahora. "¿Simplemente para estar contigo? ¿Simplemente para volver a casa contigo?"

Con la garganta repentinamente tan cerrada que apenas podía tragar, respondí solo asintiendo despacio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, Bella? ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?" Escupió. "No voy a negar que cuando mi compromiso aquí haya terminado, tengo toda la intención de ir a casa para crear un nuevo compromiso contigo."

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos porque no influiría en Edward o lo debilitaría con mi propia debilidad.

"Bella, mírame." Sus dedos agarraron mi barbilla. "Mírame." Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, su ardiente mirada me quemó.

"Bella, tú sabes lo que deseo. No lo hemos discutido con detalle porque no es algo de lo que quiera hablar con mensajes de texto o en Facetime con una conexión de mierda, pero sabes lo que deseo. Sabías lo que deseaba prácticamente desde el momento en que nuestras bocas se encontraron bajo esa farola en medio de una tormenta de nieve en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Casi te dije que te amaba justo allí y justo esa noche. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero no quise ahuyentarte cuando acabábamos de conocernos y yo me iba al siguiente día. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero—"

Cuando se me escapó un sonido involuntario entre un jadeo y un lloriqueo, Edward se interrumpió. Se sentó abruptamente, estrellando su puño en su muslo y apretando su mandíbula. Sus anchos hombros desnudos estaban tensos, la luz de la luna que entraba a través de las ventanas destacaba la forma en que subían y bajaba mientras pasaba una frenética mano por su cabello.

También me senté, sosteniendo las sábanas a mi alrededor y de pronto cohibida de una forma en la que nunca me había sentido con él. Por un puñado de segundos, cerró sus ojos, luego exhaló por sus aletas ensanchadas antes de volverlos a abrir.

"Así no es como imaginaba esto. Así que, ¿sabes qué? No vamos a llamar a esto una propuesta. Estoy demasiado cabreado contigo para llamar a _esto _una propuesta.

"Muy bien," dije con un resoplido. "No quiero que me escupan una propuesta."

"Bien. Pero, quiero que seas mi esposa," reiteró con obstinado fervor. "Quiero ir a casa a Nueva York, estar ahí a tu lado mientras pasas de un triunfo a otro y alcanzas cada uno de los objetivos en tu plan de diez años. Quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos contigo. Lo quiero todo, maldita sea."

"Edward—"

"De acuerdo, el matrimonio y los hijos pueden esperar si tú realmente los deseas, pero que me condenen si mi regreso a casa debe posponerse. Bella, quiero saber que puedo verte cuando quiera," dijo, deslizando una mano alrededor de mi cuello y agarrando mi nuca. "Quiero saber que puedo tocarte—"

"Podemos tener todo eso, Edward," le dije. "Solo lo pondremos en espera por poco tiempo."

"¿En _espera_?" Dijo furioso con incredulidad, retirando su mano como si de repente mi piel lo quemara. "¿En espera por cuánto tiempo, Bella? ¿Olvidas que todavía tengo dos años más aquí bajo mi acuerdo _original_?"

"No lo he olvidado, Edward."

"Entonces… _¿qué?_ ¿Cuál sería exactamente el plan? Después de los cuatro años que nuestra relación habrá estado en semi limbo para entonces, la pondrás en espera por más tiempo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo Bella?"

"No lo sé. No he—"

"¿Realmente te das cuenta de lo que estamos hablando aquí? No estamos hablando de otros dos o cuatro años de extensión a mi acuerdo original. Es una posición _permanente_ la que Aro me está ofreciendo. Nepal será mi _hogar_."

"Entiendo eso."

"¿Ah, sí? Porque si es así, entonces estoy aún más perdido sobre lo que estamos discutiendo aquí exactamente," dijo, arrojando sus manos hacia arriba. "Así que, dime. Por favor. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"No lo sé, Edward." Agarré mi cabello en un puño. "No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que tú quieres esto. Tu furia en este momento es prueba de ello. ¿A quién exactamente tratas de convencer que rechazar esta oportunidad a fin de volver a casa conmigo es la decisión correcta, a ti o a mí?"

"Bella—"

"No, Edward. No lo niegues; no conmigo."

A pesar de su ira y la mía y nuestro mutuo desconcierto por cómo esta discusión se había hecho más grande y convertido en lo que era ahora, me obligué a sostenerle la mirada. Apreté mis labios para evitar que temblaran. Entonces, forcé a mis manos a tomar con calma su maravilloso rostro con algo de barba.

"Te conozco, Edward. Te conozco de una forma que nadie nunca lo ha hecho y nadie lo hará."

Mi voz se quebró, y toda su indignación pareció salir de él precipitadamente dejándolo sin aliento.

"Quieres esto," repetí, mucho más ecuánime, "y no quiero que renuncies a esta oportunidad única en la vida porque lo sé, veo más allá de la oportunidad a lo mucho que _amas _esto, lo mucho que significa para ti, lo mucho que todos aquí significan para ti, y no quiero que despiertes un día y te arrepientas—"

Me empujó al colchón, haciéndome jadear cuando sujetó mis manos sobre la almohada mientras sus manos se cerraban delicadamente pero con firmeza alrededor de mis muñecas.

"Escúchame y escúchame con cuidado, Isabella Swan, por favor. Sí. Sí, lo amo. Bien, no voy a negarlo. Amo esta tierra y amo lo que estoy haciendo aquí. No negaré que despierto cada mañana anticipando el día ante mí o que me voy a la cama por las noches física y mentalmente agotado pero satisfecho y planeando ya el siguiente día. Es un regalo excepcional cuando haces un trabajo que no solo te llena de orgullo sino que también a otros les devuelve el suyo. Lo amo," lo recalcó con voz temblorosa, "y pasaré los próximos dos años haciendo tanto como pueda. Pero, cuando terminen mis cuatro años, cederé las riendas aquí, y guardaré todos los recuerdos de esta tierra y su gente en mi mente y en mi corazón, y volveré a casa con la única persona en el mundo que amo _más_ que todo esto, y de quién _no puedo_ estar separado por más tiempo."

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer a mitad de su discurso, fluyendo sin parar por mis mejillas para cuando terminó. Me rodeó, envolviendo su cuerpo en el mío, sus brazos sosteniéndome con firmeza y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Sus labios limpiaron mis lágrimas con sus besos.

"Edward… tal vez una mejor persona sería capaz de sacrificarte por un bien mayor, pero no soy una mejor persona. Te dije desde el principio que no soy desinteresada. Es solo que no quiero que un día despiertes y desees haber hecho esto."

Se rio suavemente, sus labios rozando todo mi rostro.

"¿Por qué no podemos ser egoístas, Bella? ¿Por qué no podemos pensar en nosotros? Sí, me dijiste que no eres desinteresada. Adivina qué, yo tampoco." Se apartó y sostuvo mi mirada. "Me hubiese encantado," confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, "pero está demasiado lejos de ti, y eso es todo." Se encogió de hombros. "Así que, terminaré aquí, y encontraré otro proyecto con Hábitat donde pueda ayudar y que me enamore… pero que esté más cerca de mi hogar." Colocó su mano en mi corazón. "_Esto_, Bella… esto es mi hogar."

Le di una suave sonrisa y asentí, ansiosa y lista por aceptar su decisión porque sí, me encantó lo que hizo en Katmandú, y comprendía por qué se había enamorado de la tierra y su gente… pero lo quería en casa. Lo quería conmigo.

* * *

**(1) Una bandera de plegaria es un trozo de tela rectangular de colores, a menudo enarbolado en pasos montañosos y picos en los Himalayas. Aunque en otras ramas del budismo no se las utiliza, se cree que las banderas de plegaria se remontan al credo Bön, que prevaleció en el Tibet antes del budismo. Tradicionalmente son impresas utilizando tipos de madera que poseen textos e imágenes.**

* * *

_**Awww este Edward me mató en este capítulo, ¡qué declaración! Me derritió *suspiros* Si eso no convence a Bella, no sé qué más podría hacerlo. En fin, otra prueba superada. Supongo que es normal que esas dudas plagaran a Bella después de ver todo el bien que Edward está haciendo en Katmandú y cuánto disfruta de su trabajo, tenía miedo que en algún momento se arrepintiera de dejar todo eso por ella, pero en realidad lo está haciendo por él, porque no puede vivir lejos de ella *de nuevo suspiros* Les digo que este Edward me mató ahora. Pero aún le queda a Bella otros días en Katmandú, ¿qué más podría pasar? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y creen que pase ahora. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen con vida el fandom, los que animan a autoras y traductoras a seguir aquí. No les cuesta nada decir gracias ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Bertlin, Antonia, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, bealnum, Vrigny, Tecupi, Smedina, bbluelilas, Vanenaguilar, kaja0507, Marie Sellory, Brenda Cullenn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, NaNYs SANZ, Esal, alejandra1987, Manligrez, Aislinn Massi, Valevalverde57, rjnavajas, somas, Kimm, rosycanul10, AnnieOR, Adriu, Jupy, Vanina Iliana, EriCastelo, Rosii, Lectora de Fics, miop, tulgarita, PRISOL, patymdn, Lady Grigori, keyra100, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Lizdayanna, NarMaVeg, Pili, saraipineda44, Mafer, Yoliki, Say's, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, LicetSalvatore, ariyasy, Yendry Villachica, injoa, Isabelfromnowon, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	16. Capítulo 16

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 16**

Nuestro último día de los dos días y medio llenos de actividad en Pokhara, Edward y yo despertamos después del amanecer, nos vestimos rápidamente con ropa abrigada, y salimos al balcón de nuestra habitación de hotel. Tenía vista hacia Phewa Tal, el lago por el que en un principio Pokhara ganó reconocimiento mundial, un largo y ancho cuerpo de agua rodeado por el valle y exuberantes montañas verdes. Sus tranquilas aguas alojaban muchas lanchas motoras, botes de remos, kayaks, y otras formas de entretenimiento en deportes acuáticos, pero esas actividades no era lo que tenía cautivados a los turistas y locales por igual, ni eran la razón por la que Edward y yo estábamos en ese balcón en la escasa luz antes del amanecer.

Edward estaba detrás de mí, sosteniendo la manta hecha a mano del hotel que nos envolvía a ambos, nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi estómago y sus dientes castañeando en mi oído.

"Muy bien, chica Jersey. Nos has hecho caminar por senderos desde antiguas cascadas a pagodas en lo alto de una colina. Viajamos en kayak alrededor de los bosques del valle y hacia templos en islas en medio del _tal_. Incluso hiciste que me atara una soga alrededor y saltara setenta metros entre colinas y sobre riachuelos. Pero será mejor que valga la pena dejar la cama al amanecer, donde estaba muy cómodo y calientito," murmuró al mismo tiempo que presionaba su dura ingle en mi trasero.

"Sí," dije con un resoplido, mirándolo de soslayo. "Sabía que estabas cómodo y calientito _allí_. Has estado cómodo y calientito _allí_ todas las noches de esta última semana, sin importar en qué cama estemos."

"¿Se supone que niegue eso?" Cuando presionó aún más profundo, mi risa hizo eco en la relativa calma del valle y se extendió hacia las sombrías montañas. Nos quedamos en silencio al mirar hacia la extensa oscuridad frente a nosotros, donde poco a poco y sin prisa las tenues bandas de la luz previa al amanecer brillaban a través de las vaporosas nubes ocultando los picos de las montañas.

"No puedo creer que ya hayas estado aquí una semana completa. ¿Te das cuenta que es el periodo más largo de tiempo que hemos pasado juntos?"

"Por supuesto que sí," susurré. "Justo estaba pensando lo mismo. En cierto modo, siento como si hubiese estado aquí en Nepal por siglos, pero al mismo tiempo, ha pasado muy rápidamente."

Sus labios rozaron de un lado al otro de mi hombro. "Sé a lo que te refieres."

"Nunca pensé que se sentiría tanto como estar en casa—o tal vez debería decir que nunca pensé que me sentiría tan cómoda a pesar de las _diferencias_ con casa. Al principio estaba un poco preocupada."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, nunca antes he estado fuera de los Estados Unidos."

"Creí que contabas a Nueva Jersey como tierra lejana," dijo bromeando.

Me reí entre dientes. "En serio, estaba preocupada por el choque cultural, pero todos aquí han sido muy amables y pacientes conmigo."

"Eso es porque no llegaste aquí esperando que todos se adaptaran a tus costumbres, Bella. Has sido inquisitiva y abierta, y hace una gran diferencia que emprendas algo con esa mentalidad." Sus brazos se ciñeron a mi alrededor. "Son pocas las personas que no se sienten atraídos a alguien así."

"Es mi mente analítica," le dije, "siempre estudiando todo frente a mí. Y también el que estés aquí ayudándome cuando tropiezo."

Las tenues bandas de luz tras las nubes se hicieron más intensas, transformándose poco a poco en rayos que disipaban las nubes.

Edward soltó una de sus manos de las mías y la subió a mi pecho. "Tienes un buen corazón, Bella, y todos te aman por eso."

Sonreí cuando los picos nevados de la cordillera del Himalaya quedaron a la vista, mi voz sonó temblorosa cuando respondí.

"Viniendo de ti, Edward, eso significa muchísimo."

Y cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí, desvié la mirada de las relucientes capas de rojo, naranja y amarillo iluminando el cielo repentinamente, y la dirigí hacia la visión esmeralda más increíble que había conocido en mi vida.

"Bella, el otro día dijiste que no estabas segura si era buena suerte o mala suerte que nos conociéramos un día antes de que viniera a Nepal."

Asentí.

"El día en que nos conocimos, te dije que aunque tenía tiempo de no haber salido con nadie, era el tipo de hombre de una sola chica."

"Lo recuerdo. ¿Vas a decir ahora que todo el tiempo _tú_ eras el verdadero MR? Porque si vieras a tu hermano ahora con Alice, ni siquiera lo reconocerías," le dije, pretendiendo azotar un látigo contra el barandal del balcón.

"De verdad, estoy ansioso por ver eso," dijo con una risita. "Pero no, era cierto. Lo que no dije ese día fue que había dejado de salir en citas porque el último par de relaciones me había dejado sin sentir… nada, y tampoco quería ser _ese _tipo de hombre, el que solo hace algo por inercia. Así que, decidí que mis expectativas en ese departamento simplemente eran muy poco realistas, en vez de eso me centré en mi trabajo en HPH, algo real, significativo y satisfactorio. Y por un tiempo, estuve más que bien con esa decisión." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y luego?" Sonreí.

"Luego, tú entraste, y me di cuenta…" Sacudió su cabeza, "que mis expectativas no eran poco realistas después de todo."

"Edward, creo que es solo que tú me ves por un filtro diferente del que utilizas para el resto, pero oye, estoy bien con eso." Sonreí y me volví por completo hacia él, tocando su mejilla. "No obstante, he decidido que estaba equivocada. Conocerte ese día fue la _mejor _de las suertes."

"Fue el tipo de suerte que es más que suerte, Bella. Si no te hubiese conocido ese día, sí, estaría bien aquí. Habría hecho que las cosas funcionaran," dijo con honestidad. "Pero amarte… es una gran parte de lo que me ha hecho continuar estos últimos dos años. Moldeó a quién he sido durante mi tiempo aquí. Fue más que suerte porque en cierto sentido, de una forma masivamente substancial y significativa, también estuviste aquí conmigo cuando tropecé."

Por unos segundos, solo sostuve su mirada, incapaz de hablar o tragar. "A riesgo de sonar antifeminista y codependiente, confesaré que no sé cómo voy a subir a ese avión en dos días y medio."

Soltó un resoplido, rozando el dorso de sus dedos en mi mejilla. "A riesgo de sonar peligroso y posesivo, confesaré que no sé cómo voy a permitírtelo."

Los dos nos reímos entre dientes. Entonces, él se acercó y presionó su cálidos labios en los míos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos suavemente mientras permanecíamos envueltos en la manta tibia; eso hasta que un destello maravillosamente brillante estalló como fuegos artificiales contra nuestro rostro. Nos volvimos simultáneamente hacia él.

"_Oh_," exhalé cuando las tranquilas aguas del lago se transformaron en un espejo cristalino, proporcionando un reflejo panorámico del sol nepalés saliendo sobre el pico nevado del Anapurna. El sol estaba literalmente sobre nosotros y debajo de nosotros al mismo tiempo. "Dios, esa es una vista hermosa e irrepetible."

"Seguro que lo es," Edward concordó, acercándome a él.

"¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé mi teléfono!" Cuando traté de desenredarme para agarrar mi teléfono de mi mesita de noche, Edward apretó su agarre, y lo miré. "¡Quiero subir esto al Instagram!"

"No, cariño." Me dio una suave sonrisa. "Hemos tomado fotos de todo desde las cascadas al salto en _bungee_. Dejemos esto para nosotros."

Por un par de fantásticos segundos, mantuve su afectuosa e intensa mirada. "De acuerdo, Edward," acepté con un profundo suspiro. "Oye, feliz Año Nuevo."

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella."

Nos volvimos nuevamente hacia el amanecer de Pokhara, viendo el abrasador sol rojo ondularse lentamente y luego elevarse sobre la cima y bañar toda la cordillera con su brillo dorado.

"Prométeme que algún día volveremos aquí y subiremos a una de esas montañas, aún si es la más baja y más segura."

Edward se rio entre dientes y besó la cima de mi cabeza. "Lo prometo."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Para el anochecer, estábamos de vuelta en Katmandú. Aunque solo eran ciento noventa y cuatro kilómetros los que separaban a Pokhara de Katmandú, el viaje fue sobre terreno montañoso en estrechos caminos escarpados donde mucho del viaje cuesta arriba y cuesta abajo no tenía vallas, y tomaba cinco horas en cada sentido. Al principio, por supuesto que estaba aterrorizada, pero Edward manejó el coche de cinco velocidades y los caminos como un profesional. Muy pronto, tanto de camino a Pokhara como de regreso me perdí en el paisaje montañoso, admirando un soñoliento pueblo tras otro siempre con picos nevados al fondo.

Una vez de vuelta en Thamel, comimos en un pequeño café, y luego volvimos a la casa rentada de Edward.

Esa noche hicimos el amor en la ducha. Era un pequeño espacio, tan apretado que apenas había espacio para uno allí dentro, mucho menos para dos. Pero, lo hicimos. El cuerpo duro de Edward me sujetó a las baldosas mientras envolvía mis brazos y mis piernas en torno a él al mismo tiempo que el vapor caliente nos envolvía en su nube relajante. Entró despacio, sujetando mis caderas, todo el tiempo con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Cuando me arqueé hacia él y estiré mi cuello hacia arriba, tocó mi mejilla y gentilmente pero con firmeza guio mis ojos de vuelta a los suyos.

"No, Bella. Mírame," dijo entre su aliento.

Entonces, lo miré, guardando en mi memoria la expresión de engreída lujuria que saturaba su guapo rostro cada vez que me hacía gritar; la forma en que su frente se arrugaba y su boca se fruncía cuando apretaba mis piernas y mis muslos en torno a él, las gotas que permanecían en la punta de su nariz incluso con sus rítmicas estocadas, y las aletas de su nariz ensanchadas cuando veía que me dejaba llevar.

"Mírame. No desvíes la mirada."

"No lo haré," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada aun con el frenético latido de mi corazón y sus apasionados siseos. "No desviaré la mirada."

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

La mañana siguiente, abrí mis ojos y observé a Edward vestirse para trabajar. Se movió por la habitación muy parecido a como lo había hecho mi primera mañana aquí, solo que ahora cuando abrió el cajón, sabía lo que sacaría. El cajón de arriba tenía un desorden de calcetines y ropa interior—ahora tanto míos como suyos. Igualmente, el cajón debajo de ese, que contenía sus camisetas, tenía las mías en una pila junta a las suyas. Y el cajón de abajo con sus _jeans_ y pantalones de chándal y cosas así, también tenía los míos perfectamente doblados.

"Supongo que debería empezar a empacar," le dije, viendo que subía el cierre de sus pantalones.

Se volvió y me sonrió débilmente por sobre su hombro aún desnudo. "Trataba de no despertarte."

"Como dijiste el otro día, no creo que vaya a dormir mucho durante las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas o algo así. Como sea," estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, "tendré mucho tiempo para dormir en el avión."

Edward asintió despacio. Luego, se volvió y agarró una camiseta. "Trataré de estar en casa temprano."

"¿Vas a ir al sitio hoy?"

"Sí."

"¿Te importaría si voy a verte después de que empaque algunas cosas y haga algo de trabajo?"

Se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a mí, sonriendo de forma torcida. "De hecho, me encantaría que fueras a verme. Hoy tengo que ir a Kavre, el primer sitio que ayudamos a reconstruir, y me gustaría mostrártelo."

"Muy bien, entonces," sonreí. "Está decidido. Tomaré un taxi allá."

"Te diré qué. Primero tengo que ir a la oficina por unas horas. Aro sigue en la ciudad, y va a reunirse conmigo en el sitio esta mañana más tarde. Él y yo tenemos algunas cosas de qué hablar, pero si Jess no está muy ocupada, veré si puede venir a recogerte en un jeep."

"No es necesario, Edward. Estoy segura que si me das la dirección, puedo encontrar el camino en taxi."

"Bella, muchos vecindarios de Nepal no tienen direcciones propiamente dichas. No es tan simple como podrías pensar."

"Ugh. Está bien, pregúntale a Jess si no le importaría, pero solo si realmente no le importaría, ¿está bien?"

Soltó un resoplido y acercándose, rozó sus labios con los míos.

"¿Vas a decirle a Aro que no estás interesado en quedarte permanentemente?"

Asintió contra mi boca, apartándose poco a poco. "Detente," dijo, con un tono de advertencia en su voz al ver lo que debe haber sido la culpa dibujada en mi rostro. "_Detente_," siseó con los dientes apretados, sonriendo.

"_Lo haré_," siseé en respuesta, "con el tiempo."

Sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose entre dientes, se puso de pie y salió.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Un par de horas más tarde, tocaron a la puerta.

"Lamento mucho que te enviara aquí," le dije, abriendo la puerta para sonreírle a Jess e invitarla a pasar. "Le dije que podía encontrar sola el camino."

Hizo un gesto con su mano rechazado mi disculpa. "¡No te disculpes por algo tan tonto, Bella! Fue una petición de un amigo a otro, no de jefe a empleada. A estas alturas, conozco a Edward mejor que eso."

"Excelente, me alegro que así sea," dije aliviada. "En fin, llegaste a tiempo. Empaqué algunas cosas que no necesitaré de ahora a cuando me vaya, y acaba de cortarse la energía. Así que, solo deja que me ate mis botas."

"Ah, sí. El maravilloso sistema de comunicaciones nepalés en funcionamiento." Se sentó frente a mí mientras ataba mis cordones.

"Jess, solo quiero decirte, que me alegra mucho haberte conocido en persona y estoy agradecida de que Edward tenga a alguien como tú con quién pueda contar en la oficina."

"Bueno, Edward se ha ganado el respeto que se le ha dado. A diferencia de muchos de mis compañeros nepaleses varones, él de verdad cree en la igualdad de sexos. Es una de las cosas que aprecio de trabajar con él, así como con Aro. Aro también es un jefe justo."

"Eso espero," murmuré bajito.

Charlamos un poco de camino a la oficina de HPH.

"Sé que extrañarás a Edward, Bella," dijo Jess mientras esperábamos en medio de un embotellamiento, "¿pero serás feliz al volver al trabajo y a tus amigos y a tu familia? ¿Has echado todo de menos?" Preguntó con su encantador acento, sus ojos oscuros abiertos y curiosos.

"He echado todo de menos, sí," admití. "Bueno," incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras reflexionaba en la pregunta completa. "He extrañado a mi familia y a mis amigos, y he echado de menos la emoción de resolver problemas. De reunir información y aplicar soluciones hasta que encuentre la mejor de todas. Es apasionante, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé. Y me gusta la forma en que piensas, Bella," dijo a su manera joven, honesta y extrovertida. "Aquí sigue siendo una novedad que una mujer piense con tanta libertad, que se crea tan inteligente y capaz como un hombre. Así que, cuando hablo con otra mujer, que sé está enamorada, pero aún puede admitir que extraña su trabajo, que echa de menos utilizar su _mente_, me asombra, porque a nosotros se nos enseñó a que no pensáramos de esa forma." Sonrió y volvió sus ojos al camino.

"No siempre es muy diferente en los Estados Unidos," admití.

"Eso he escuchado, oh, maldita sea," gritó, desviándose rápidamente, cortando por un par de espacios estrechos y dando vuelta a la derecha en vez de esperar a tomar la autopista. "Es más largo por aquí," dijo, "pero con todo ese tráfico."

"Oye, lo dejo a tu criterio," sonreí.

Viajamos a través de caminos estrechos, y miré alrededor, guardando más en mi memoria hasta la próxima vez que me encontrara de vuelta en Nepal. No tenía idea cuándo sería eso. Como le admití a Jess, sí echaba de menos mi trabajo, echaba de menos resolver problemas, y… y tenía un plan de diez años al que tenía que volver.

Los estrechos caminos urbanos se ampliaron a zonas rurales intercaladas nuevamente con calles estrechas con estructuras aún más antiguas que las que había visto hasta ahora salpicando el paisaje. Piedras coloridas de todas formas y tamaños estaban sobre el pavimento a intervalos irregulares.

"Jess, ¿dónde estamos?"

"Este es el _municipio de Panauti_. Es una de las ciudades más antiguas aquí en Nepal."

"¿Para qué son las piedras de colores?"

"Son para darle la bienvenida a todos con gran hospitalidad. Lamentablemente, el área ha sufrido deterioro pero ahora trata de reconstruirse a través del turismo y su distintivo patrimonio cultural. Muchos festivales nepaleses tienen su origen aquí en Panauti. Por desgracia, el incremento de turismo ha sido tanto positivo como negativo."

"Puedo imaginarlo, con el incremento del tráfico."

"Sí," asintió. "El incremento del tráfico vehicular y a pie, que ha provocado problemas en el medio ambiente, mientras que aumenta el costo y la calidad de vida."

"Una espada de dos filos."

"Sí. Sí, esa es la forma perfecta de expresarlo. Disfruto las frases que aprendo contigo."

Miré alrededor a los templos antiguos, las ahora inconfundibles banderas de plegaria colgando de un extremo al otro a lo largo de las calles que parecían haber salido de un manuscrito sánscrito medieval.

Con las fluctuaciones en el tráfico, pasamos despacio por una grande estructura enrejada que llamó mi atención debido a su construcción moderna al compararla con el resto de las estructuras de la zona. Era un edificio comercial de cemento color rosa pálido con abundantes ventanas tintadas en lo que parecían ser cinco o seis pisos. Una estructura similar aunque un poco más pequeña estaba junto a él, ambos al final de una entrada suavemente pavimentada y todo eso al frente de lo que parecían ser al menos veinte acres de tierra.

"Jess, ¿qué es eso?"

La mirada de Jess se desvió rápidamente hacia la estructura y luego de vuelta al camino congestionado.

"Oh, ese es el Parque de Tecnología de la Información."

"¿Parque de Tecnología de la Información?"

"Sí. Fue construido hace unos quince años por el Ministro de la Industria, en asociación con IBM, de hecho, para el desarrollo y promoción de los servicios TI en Nepal. Fue un proyecto muy emocionante cuando se anunció por primera vez, prometiendo oportunidades de trabajo a docenas de miles, no solo para personas de TI sino para todo tipo de mantenimiento de las operaciones. Para las ciudades vecinas de _Benepa_ y Panauti, fueron noticias maravillosas. Y significaba que podríamos conservar a la mayoría de nuestra gente en TI, que tendían a irse a la India y a China ya que había más oportunidades para ellos allí."

"Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?"

Suspiró, tocando la bocina al ver el tráfico frente a nosotros. "Solo unos pocos meses después que se terminara la construcción, IBM se retiró del acuerdo; no estoy muy segura del porqué. Poco después hubo rumores que una compañía de software de los Países Bajos tomaría el control, pero esto también quedó en nada." Se quedó callada.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Bueno… nada," se encogió de hombros. "Creo que en algún momento el Departamento de Tecnología de la Información asumió la titularidad del complejo, pero no se ha hecho nada con él."

De nuevo me volví hacia la estructura, notando ahora su apariencia abandonada, la maleza creciendo en las partes con césped, el concreto de un rosa descolorido.

"Es una verdadera lástima, ¿no es así?" Dijo. "Tenemos mucha gente inteligente en nuestro país, Bella, pero no un verdadero lugar donde puedan utilizar sus conocimientos en tecnología informática. Mientras tanto, la población crece, la calidad de vida tienes sus altibajos, y la tecnología no va a ninguna parte. Puede que incluso yo tenga que dejar mi hermoso Nepal cuando me gradúe. Oh, ha habido rumores de esta compañía y aquella viniendo a hacerse cargo del parque, para convertirlo en un campus donde—"

"Un campus donde las mentes más brillantes en TI en Katmandú y Nepal puedan utilizar sus conocimientos para introducir a Nepal a su inmenso potencial. Un potencial trascendental… bueno, tan trascendental como su cordilleras montañosas."

"Sí. Sí, exactamente," dijo. "Pero nunca ha conducido a nada. Tal vez algún día."

Justo en ese momento, el tráfico frente a nosotros se despejó lo suficiente para que Jess pisara el acelerador y nos hiciera avanzar a una velocidad decente, dejando atrás el Parque de Tecnología de la Información. Giré mi cuello al pasarlo.

"¡Detente, Jess! ¡Jessminder, detén el coche!"

Nos detuvimos tan repentinamente que nuestros torsos volaron hacia adelante, su impulso limitado por nuestros cinturones.

"¿Qué pasa?" Gritó mientras me quitaba el cinturón. Los coches detrás de nosotros tocaban su bocina en protesta por nuestra falta de movimiento.

"¡Nada! Solo— ¡quiero echar un vistazo de cerca!" Abriendo la puerta del coche, me eché a correr.

"¡Bella! Bella, ¿a dónde vas?"

Crucé entre los coches que me rodeaban, disculpándome al pasar hasta que llegué al pavimento frente al complejo. Cuando corrí hasta las rejas, por supuesto, estaban cerradas con candado. Aun así, presioné mi rostro entre las rejas, estudiando el panorama. Era aún más grande de lo que había podido ver desde el coche, con unas cuantas estructuras más hasta el fondo. Había sido construido para ser grandioso. Ahora, solo estaba allí, esperando, las colinas por detrás exuberantes, cubiertas de vegetación y proporcionando una hermosa barrera.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?"

Jess ahora estaba a mi lado, pero no podía desviar la mirada. Mi mente estaba trabajando, planeando, creando algoritmos y secuencias, organigramas y ecuaciones. Sonreí al ver la imagen en mi mente de jóvenes _milennials _y gente experimentada, todos trabajando juntos. Mi plan de diez años… mutó y se modificó, y sonreí ansiosa al ver las puertas que se abrirían y se cerrarían, los cabos sueltos que ataría.

De pronto vi a Edward, un par de años atrás, luciendo deslumbrantemente guapo en esmoquin, sentado junto a mí en una mesa elegante durante un baile elegante, y recitándome su poema favorito:

_Dos caminos se bifurcaban en un bosque, y yo… _

"Tomé el menos transitado," murmuré en voz baja. Mis manos temblaron. Mi corazón se aceleró. Gotas de sudor se formaron en mi frente.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

Cerré mis ojos y vi a todos y todo lo que había experimentado en los ocho cortos días de mis veinticuatro años. Lo vi a _él_.

Abrí mis ojos, me volví hacia Jess.

"Jess, ¿qué tan lejos estamos del sitio de trabajo dónde nos encontraremos con Edward?"

Me ofreció una mueca de desconcierto. "Solo a unos quince minutos o algo así, dependiendo del tráfico."

"¿Sabes a qué hora se supone que Edward y Aro se reunirían esta mañana?"

"Creo que a las once de la mañana. ¿Por qué, Bella?"

"Me gustaría hablar con los dos, él y Aro sobre algo—y contigo también, Jess," sonreí entusiasmada, sorprendiéndola cuando tomé su lindo rostro entre mis manos, "¡Contigo también! ¿Crees que puedas llevarnos allí antes de las once?"

"Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Pero qué está pasando por tu mente, Bella?"

"Jess, siempre he soñado con hacer una diferencia, con hacer algo _asombroso_."

"Edward me lo ha dicho, sí," dijo con una sonrisa, "y dijo que él sabe que tendrás éxito en hacerlo."

"Él siempre ha creído en mí, desde el principio. Solo que creo… creo que me desvié un poco. Pensé que no me estaba limitando, pero ahora, veo que aunque no me he limitado, he limitado lo que realmente significa _asombroso_, y le he puesto restricciones innecesarias." Miré hacia las montañas; eran infinitas, siempre en la distancia, sin embargo… aún a nuestro alcance. "Y ahora, empiezo a darme cuenta que lo _asombroso_ _no_ tiene límites."

* * *

_**¿Qué estás tramando Bella? Creo que ya varias se imaginaban hacia dónde se dirigía esto, algo mencionaron en sus reviews, ¿pero qué es lo que piensa hacer Bella en realidad? ¿Qué es lo que quiere plantearle a Edward y a Aro? ¿Y será algo posible? Sin duda que este es un momento clave de la historia y estoy segura que querrán saber qué pasa ahora así que, estaré esperando sus reviews como siempre, disfrutando de leerlos y de saber que agradecen nuestra labor, e iniciaré en seguida el próximo para que puedan leerlo ;) Recuerden que cuándo lo leeremos, depende de USTEDES. Y no olviden que es con sus reviews que mantienen con vida el fandom. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paupau1, Vanina Iliana, Clare Pattz, Antonia, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, somas, Tecupi, freedom2604, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NaNYs SANZ, Esal, rosycanul10, Adriu, kaja0507, Leah De Call, Say's, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Marie Sellory, BereB, Bertlin, Valevalverde57, aliceforever85, NarMaVeg, AnnieOR, Aislinn Massi, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, Yendry Villachica, Vanenaguilar, EriCastelo, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Lectora de Fics, bealnum, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, lagie, piligm, ariyasy, jupy, Isabelfromnowon, miop, JessMel, AriGoonz, Manligrez, tulgarita, PRISOL, LicetSalvatore, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, Kriss21, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, patymdn, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. **_


	17. Capítulo 17

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas – Capítulo 17**

Jess detuvo el Jeep a un lado de un ordinario camino de tierra sin ningún nombre a mitad de un terreno montañoso. Al principio, no estaba segura por qué nos deteníamos en medio de la nada, pero cuando se estacionó y agarró su bolso, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado. También comprendí que Edward tenía razón antes; nunca hubiese encontrado sola el camino aquí o acompañada por alguien que no supiera exactamente a dónde nos dirigíamos.

El sol invernal brillaba cuando salimos del Jeep. Formé una visera con mi mano y observé el vecindario. Docenas de pequeñas casas de cemento de una planta, recién construidas, salpicaban una de las muchas colinas sin pavimentar de Katmandú esparcidas entre el frondoso follaje y la floreciente vegetación natural. El aroma dulce y algo empalagoso de la fruta madura flotaba en el aire, y en seguida vi las manzanas y las peras colgando de árboles nativos del lugar. Recordé a Edward recordándome que las manzanas, las peras y otras frutas, consideradas frutas de invierno, crecían silvestres en esta época del año en muchas áreas de Nepal.

Ansiosa por encontrar a Edward y a Aro antes que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de tomar una decisión que alteraría su carrera, arqueé una ceja en dirección a Jess y señalé cuesta arriba. Tan pronto como Jess asintió, me eché a correr a toda velocidad.

"¡Bella, espera!"

"¡Te veré allá!"

"¡Pero no sabes a dónde te diriges!"

"Mierda." Me di la vuelta y extendí mis manos. "¿Bueno?"

"¡Ugh, solo busca la tienda grande!" Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me fuera.

Lamentablemente, en vez de un camino recto, por alguna razón el camino de tierra rodeaba la colina en forma de 'S'. Para cuando divisé la enorme tienda de lona instalada a un lado del camino, estaba sudando y jadeando profusamente. La puerta de la tienda estaba abierta de par en par y atada hacia atrás, y al caminar hacia ella, pude distinguir estantes con mochilas, cascos de protección, herramientas, y equipo. Una mesa estrecha colocada a un lado tenía una jarra de agua filtrada, una de café y otra de té, y un par de cajas con refrigerios. En medio de la tienda estaba una gran mesa rectangular con asientos para unas diez o doce personas. Tres de esos asientos estaban ocupados por Edward, Aro y una mujer de cabello oscuro. Los tres daban la espalda a la entrada de la tienda y al parecer estaban en un profundo debate porque a pesar de mis jadeos, estaba en la entrada de la tienda antes de que alguien me viera.

Ya sea porque me escuchó o sintió mi presencia, Edward se dio la vuelta y miró por encima de su hombro. Vi lo apretada que estaba su mandíbula antes que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por su guapo rostro.

"Bella," dijo entre su aliento, empujando su silla hacia atrás y caminando para encontrarme. Acercándose, besó mi frente y se apartó con una sonrisa de curiosidad en su rostro. "¿Por qué estás sudorosa y sin aliento?" Susurró. "¿Subiste corriendo la colina?"

"De hecho, sí, lo hice."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, riéndose entre dientes. Antes de que pudiera responder, Aro se acercó a nosotros.

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?" Cuando me tendió su mano, en mi interior hice una mueca cuando la tomé con mi palma humedecida.

"Buenos días, Aro," le dije, sonriendo y haciendo lo que podía por controlar mi pesada respiración. "Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás?"

O no sintió el sudor o fue lo suficientemente educado para pretender que no lo hizo. "Estoy bien, Bella, gracias. Edward y yo nos pusimos al día hace un rato. Me contó que los dos pasearon por todo el valle de Katmandú la semana pasada así como en Pokhara."

"Sí, estuvimos… no la…" Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, "uufff. Disculpa," le dije, abanicándome con la mano. "La pasamos muy bien, sí, y lo siento, pero acabo de subir corriendo la colina."

"Oh, está bien. No te preocupes. Desde luego es un camino muy empinado," dijo Aro gentilmente.

Mientras tanto, por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver a Edward apretando los labios, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas.

"Bella, ven a sentarte antes de que te desmayes, y te traeré un vaso de agua." Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la mesa, y al sentarme y mirar frente a mí, volví a hacer una mueca en mi interior. Sin embargo, toda una vida de buenos modales inculcados por Renee Swan hicieron que mi mano cruzara la mesa antes de que pudiera dudar debido al sudor _y_ a la persona.

"_Namaste_. Soy Bella Swan."

Ella solo titubeó por una fracción de segundo antes de tomar mi mano, una fracción de segundo de la que probablemente no me habría dado cuenta de no ser porque Edward me habló de lo que ella le propuso hace solo una semana antes.

"_Namaste_, Bella," respondió tranquilamente con un refinado acento nepalés. "Soy Irina Thapa. Trabajo con Edward como representante de Autoridad para la Reconstrucción de Nepal."

Asentí, sonriendo. "Sí, Edward te mencionó."

Esta vez, no perdió el tiempo. "Edward también nos ha contado a todos de ti, y es un gusto finalmente conocerte."

"Igualmente." Le sostuve la mirada por el par de segundos requeridos o como normalmente lo dictan los buenos modales. Ella era indiscutiblemente atractiva—con cabello largo color ébano igual a las hebras de cabello que encontré en la toalla de Edward en mi primera mañana en Nepal. Sus ojos eran igual de negros en un rostro terso del tono del café. Sus labios llenos realzados por el lápiz labial rojo que usaba—el mismo que manchó la maldita toalla.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Edward, que me dio un vaso de plástico con agua antes de tomar asiento junto a mí, su expresión inescrutable.

"Bella, verás, en realidad acabamos de sentarnos para una rápida reunión," dijo él. Fuera de mi periferia, vi que Aro volvió a tomar asiento a la mesa. "Si no te importa esperar un poco, tal vez Jess pudiera mostrarte el lugar hasta que terminemos y—espera, ¿dónde está Jess?"

"Está subiendo la colina," le dije. "Y Edward, de hecho, sí me importa."

Frunció el ceño.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que me gustaría hablar contigo y con Aro antes de su reunión."

"¿Conmigo?" Aro repitió, la evidente sorpresa matizando su tono.

El ceño fruncido de Edward se profundizó, y una sonrisa confundida se extendió por su rostro. "Bella, ¿qué está pasando?"

Miré a los dos hombres, ignorando la mirada de Irina del otro lado de la mesa. "Esta mañana, podría decirse que una idea se arraigó en mi mente, y quería considerarla contigo y con Edward si tienen tiempo. Sé que todos aquí tienen la agenda completa para el día, así que, ¿tal vez podríamos revisarla rápidamente, y si parece tener mérito, podemos analizarla más vía Skype?"

"Bueno, sin duda despertaste mi interés," sonrió Aro. "Algunas veces, las ideas repentinas son las mejores, y sucede que tengo un poco de tiempo disponible para echarle un vistazo."

"Gracias, Aro." Cuando miré a Edward, su expresión era mucho menos legible.

"Les daré unos minutos," dijo Irina, preparándose para levantarse. "Mientras tanto, voy a—"

"De hecho, Irina," le dije, "si no te importa, también me gustaría que te quedaras. Tu aportación probablemente también sería valiosa aquí."

No fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos. Sin embargo, asintiendo, se volvió a sentar. "Muy bien."

"De acuerdo, Bella," dijo Edward, sonando algo receloso. "Adelante. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Justo entonces, Jess llegó a la tienda. Le sonrió a todos y tomó asiento a la mesa con nosotros. Luego, tomando una respiración profunda, comencé.

"¿Todos conocen el Parque Tecnológico en Panauti?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, y mientras encontraba la mirada de todos para luego posarla en Edward, fue obvio que ese momento fue todo lo que necesitó para que al menos una idea vaga de mi objetivo tomara forma en su mente. Arqueó una ceja.

"Sí, Bella; lo conozco," respondió en un tono engañosamente desenfadado.

"Sí," Aro concordó lánguidamente. "Es el gran complejo enrejado que ha estado abandonado por años, ¿cierto?"

Irina lo confirmó asintiendo.

"Sí," le dije. "Jesminder y yo pasamos esta mañana por ahí. Ella me informó que el complejo fue construido originalmente por el Ministro de la Industria para el desarrollo de los servicios TI en el país. Al parecer, IBM fue el inversionista inicial para el complejo."

"¿IBM, el fabricante de computadoras?" Preguntó Aro.

"Bueno, IBM no ha sido una compañía basada en hardware por algunas décadas," le dije. "Hace años cambiaron su modelo empresarial de hardware a soluciones empresariales basadas en la nube."

"¿Basadas en la nube?" Irina preguntó, una línea de desconcierto formándose entre sus cejas.

"Irina, has escuchado de la _nube_," dijo Jess.

"Por supuesto, he escuchado de la _nube_. Es solo que…" Titubeó, obviamente reacia a expresar el hecho que, como a muchas personas, la función de la nube se le escapaba.

"Irina, basadas en la nube significa con trasmisión de recursos informáticos y rendimiento a través de internet," aclaró Edward.

"Sí," concordé.

"De modo que, lo que sea que alguna vez se realizaba y almacenaba en una computadora ahora está en el ciberespacio, de ahí el nombre de la nube," dijo Jess.

"Exactamente." No pude contener mi sonrisa, por lo absurdamente orgullosa que estaba de ambos, Edward y Jess, por su fácil compresión de la nube. Era buena señal.

"Bien, eso aclara un poco la definición de la _nube_, pero aún me confunde por qué estamos hablando de ella," dijo Irina.

"Estoy llegando a eso," le dije con calma. "IBM se retiró del acuerdo solo unos meses después que el complejo del Parque estuvo terminado. Ahora, el resto es una suposición porque no he tenido oportunidad de investigar, pero en base a lo que he experimentado aquí en Nepal, deduzco que se retiraron por la deficiente conectividad del país al internet."

"Una deducción correcta, pero algo ilógica, ¿no?" Irina replicó. "Una corporación tan grande como IBM, independientemente de cuál sea ahora su objetivo, habría llevado a cabo estudios de mercadeo, y sabría que el sistema de Internet de Nepal deja mucho qué desear."

"Por lo general, ese es el caso, sí," reconocí. "Lamentablemente, la historia está llena de situaciones dónde grandes corporaciones no realizan correctamente su investigación, sobre todo si están impacientes por ganarle a la competencia en el mercado."

"Supongo que es posible," admitió Irina.

"En cualquier caso," le dije, "sin internet adecuado, no puedes manejar un negocio basado en la nube. Por lo que Jess me comentó, hubo una o dos compañías que después mostraron interés en el complejo, pero asumo que no llegaron a nada por razones similares."

"Diría que tus suposiciones son correctas, Bella," Aro dijo después de una pausa. "Dios sabe que el servicio de internet en este país es muy deficiente. Incluso aquí en este momento no tenemos servicio."

"Ese es el problema," le dije. "Estas compañías querían venir a Nepal a ofrecer servicios basados en la nube, pero se saltaron el paso fundamental del _desarrollo_."

Aro suspiró. "Desgraciadamente, ese es el caso de más que solo la industria TI en Nepal. Muchas corporaciones quieren beneficiarse y crecer a medida que el país crece, pero no están dispuestas a hacer el esfuerzo inicial."

"Bella, esto es muy fascinante desde un punto de vista tecnológico, pero, ¿cómo se relaciona todo esto con HPH y/o el ARN?" Irina preguntó algo impaciente.

"Francamente, todo está relacionado, Irina. ¿Cuál es el objetivo final de HPH y el ARN? El desarrollo sustentable de comunidades, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto," Aro concordó.

"Bueno, en la actualidad, no puedes sustentar el desarrollo de una comunidad sin información tecnológica. Sea que nos guste o no, el desarrollo y la tecnología van de la mano."

"Eso es muy cierto," Aro concordó una vez más. "Sin embargo, HPH no tiene los recursos financieros ni humanos por el momento para sustentar un programa de desarrollo tecnológico y urbano. Créeme, desearía que los tuviéramos," asintió sinceramente, "porque por años he experimentado la veracidad de tu declaración, Bella. Edward y yo también lo hemos discutido en un par de ocasiones. ¿No es así, Edward?"

"Sí, es cierto," dijo Edward, su tono extrañamente indiferente.

"Lo sé," le dije. "En los últimos años, con la participación de Edward en HPH, me he familiarizado con sus operaciones. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que HPH ya hace en lo que respecta a educación tecnológica para las comunidades con las que trabaja. Pero como quedó demostrado por el fracaso de IBM en el mercado, antes que la TI se afiance en Nepal, todo el sistema de internet del país necesita renovación. Necesita experiencia, un organismo dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo de base, para hacer el trabajo requerido para reconstruir el sistema—"

"¿Y tú eres esa experta, Bella?" Irina preguntó. Para ser justos, sonó más curiosa que agresiva.

"Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."

"Eso no es lo que ella está diciendo, pero sí es una experta en el campo, Irina," dijo Edward. "Si alguien aquí sabe sobre tecnología de la información, es Bella."

"No estoy discutiendo ese hecho, Edward," dijo Irina, "pero si ella está sugiriendo—"

"Lo que yo estoy sugiriendo, Irina," le dije, dirigiendo su atención de vuelta a mí, "es que tal vez necesitamos dar una paso hacia atrás a fin de dar un paso hacia adelante. Sí, se necesita realizar más investigación—"

"Con la que yo puedo ayudar, Bella," Jess se ofreció.

"Gracias, Jess. Yo sugeriría que en vez de centrarse en el Parque TI como un lugar donde una gran corporación venga a abrir un negocio basado en la nube que tropezará debido a las deficiencias del internet nepalés, sería mejor utilizar el complejo como un lugar donde podría enseñarse TI desde sus etapas iniciales a aquellos cuyos intereses ya están aquí, a aquellos cuyo corazón y mente ya pertenecen a esta tierra, y que serían verdaderas partes interesada en utilizar ese conocimiento para desarrollar el internet en vez de intentar lidiar con un crecimiento inconsistente."

Todo el tiempo, Aro asintió despacio. "Sí. Sí, Bella. La idea tiene mucho mérito." Acarició su barbilla con aire pensativo. "Ciertamente encaja con nuestros objetivos."

"No trato de hacerme la difícil," dijo Irina. "La idea tiene mérito, pero de nuevo, nosotros simplemente no tenemos los recursos—"

"Con colaboraciones," dijo Aro, su emoción obviamente aumentando. "Se requerirá de colaboraciones y acuerdos, tanto con la comunidad, como con el sistema educacional y el gobierno—"

"Bella, ¿_quién_ estará a cargo de este programa?"

Miré a Edward, confundida por su mandíbula apretada y las aletas de su nariz ligeramente ensanchadas. No obstante, le respondí tranquilamente.

"Como Aro mencionó, se necesitará de muchas colaboraciones y muchas partes interesadas dispuestas a poner tiempo y esfuerzo, pero…" Me encogí de hombros, "es algo que me gustaría dirigir, sí. Puedo regresar a Nueva York y presentárselo a mi corporación para el financiamiento. Creo que con buenos argumentos, puedo convencerlos. Pero, si no están interesados, puedo buscar en otro lado."

"Bella, Edward ha mencionado en más de una ocasión, tu pericia en el campo de la tecnología," dijo Aro, desviando mi atención de la enigmática mirada de Edward hacia él. "Si estás dispuesta a dirigir esto, sería genial. Desde luego, yo podría hablar con unas cuantas personas que conozco en la industria y dentro del gobierno nepalés, así como Irina—"

"Aro, hay algunas, otras cosas que tendrían que considerarse antes de siquiera llegar tan lejos," dijo Irina.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, para empezar," dijo Irina, "el hecho de que eres mujer, Bella, y extranjera. Esto es Nepal. Aún nos estamos acostumbrando a que las mujeres se crean iguales, ni hablar de mujeres de otro país."

"Irina," le dije, intentando con todas mis fuerzas de no enfurecerme, "tú también eres mujer. Créeme, entiendo los límites que el mundo trata de imponernos, sin que nosotras nos impongamos esos límites entre nosotras. Siempre hay límites que deben desafiarse—"

"Es una maravillosa idea, en teoría, pero—"

"¿Pero no todo es teoría antes de que alguien lo intente?" Jess preguntó. "Tienes razón, Irina. Sería difícil, pero tú y yo como mujeres nepalesas, podremos ayudar en ese departamento."

"Y como Bella indicó," agregó Aro, "no intentaría esto sola. Entre el HPH y el ANR, sin duda tenemos gente, tanto hombres como mujeres, con experiencia cultural que pueden ayudar."

"Yo… supongo que es cierto," Irina asintió. Exhaló. "Y ciertamente sería gratificante ver a mi país avanzar tecnológicamente."

"Se llevaría tiempo," advertí, "muy probablemente, años. Pero creo que si todos trabajamos juntos—"

"Bella, una pausa." Volví mis sorprendidos ojos hacia Edward, que se levantó abruptamente, con su mirada en mí mientras hablaba. "¿Pueden todos, por favor, disculparnos a Bella y a mí por unos minutos? Bella, ¿podemos hablar en privado, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Edward." Asentí sin alterarme a pesar de mi desconcierto. "Disculpen, por favor."

Incluso al salir de la tienda, con la mano de Edward de forma delicada pero con firmeza en mi espalda baja, puede escuchar a Aro, Jess e incluso Irina intercambiando ideas ahora juntos.

Tan pronto como nos alejamos unos metros de la tienda, Edward comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro frente a mí, obviamente también pensando y planeando.

"¿No es maravilloso?" Dije emocionada en un suave susurro. "Está resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. Incluso Irina ya parece estar abordo. Y Aro respalda completamente la idea. Quiero decir, sí, claro que tiene que hablar con sus superiores, y por supuesto, hay muchas otras cosas que considerar, pero—oye."

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el rostro lívido de Edward apareció repentinamente al nivel de mis ojos.

"Bella, ¿qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo?"

* * *

_**Ups! ¿Por qué está Edward tan enojado? ¿No sería lo ideal, que ambos cumplieran sus sueños juntos? ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Edward en ese momento? Al menos sabemos que Bella desea quedarse con él, quedarse a ayudar. Pero tendremos que ver la razón detrás de la reacción de Edward y si cambiará de opinión. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, son los que nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas lindas historias con ustedes. Y por supuesto, así podrán leer más pronto el siguiente ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vrigny, bealnum, Sully YM, freedom2604, aliceforever85, NaNYs SANZ, paupau1, Isabelfromnowon, BereB, Antonia, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, michicullen, Leah De Call, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Kathvalmont, Say's, rjnavajas, Aislinn Massi, Adriu, NarMaVeg, Beth, bbluelilas, Rosii, AriGoonz, Valevalverde57, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, sarapineda44, Yendry Villachica, keyra100, AnnieOR, Smedina, Brenda Cullenn, Gene, Liz Vidal, injoa, Lady Grigori, angryc, Esal, lagie, Lizdayanna, Lectora de Fics, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, EriCastelo, Pili, PRISOL, Angie Muffiin, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, Kriss21, tulgarita, Bertlin, ariyasy, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	18. Capítulo 18

Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora **pattyrose**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**After Christmas—Capítulo 18 **

Mi mamá siempre ha sido una gran creyente de lo que una ceja alzada puede expresar perfectamente cuando las palabras son inconvenientes. En privado, una ceja alzada de su parte nos advertía a Emmett y a mí que nos calmáramos _antes_ de meternos en problemas. En público, la utilizaba como señal no verbal para evitar avergonzarse tanto a ella como a nosotros; en cuyo caso, la ceja alzada significaba que ya habíamos hecho algo tonto, y que ahora estábamos en serios problemas cuando llegáramos a casa, así que no empeores las cosas. Aunque ya éramos adultos, todavía nos daban la ceja alzada cada cierto tiempo. Y de vez en cuando, yo también empleaba la ceja alzada, con implicaciones similares.

Como tal, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos ahora en un entorno público. Sí, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda para que nuestra conversación permanecería en privado, pero con la puerta completamente abierta y volando con la brisa, él y yo estábamos claramente a la vista de aquellos que esperaban en la tienda. Así que, cuando Edward agachó su cabeza al nivel de mis ojos y siseó su furiosa pregunta, instintivamente alcé la ceja Higginbotham.

Edward dio un paso atrás. No obstante, su mirada permaneció férrea, su mandíbula rígida.

"¿Te importaría decirme por qué la única persona que esperaba me apoyara totalmente en esto es la menos entusiasmada por ello?" Susurré.

"¿Te importaría a _ti _retroceder un poco a, oh, no sé," me miró con el ceño fruncido, "tal vez a las nueve o diez de esta mañana, y decirme qué de… _por todos los cielos _ocurrió entre el momento que dejé la casa y el momento en que te presentaste aquí?" Para cuando terminó estaba siseando otra vez.

"Creí haberlo explicado allí dentro." Hice un firme gesto hacia la tienda.

"¿Explicado? ¿_Explicado_?" Tirando de su cabello, lo empuñó frenético. "Estoy total y cien por ciento perdido aquí, Bella. ¿_Qué_ estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Repliqué, golpeando un dedo contra mi pecho. "Creí que estábamos teniendo una discusión. ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_?"

"¿No tuvimos ya una discusión dónde insististe que no querías ser la causa de mis limitadas opciones de carrera, pero _tú _haces esto?"

"Ah, espera un minuto, Edward—"

"¿Crees que estoy renunciando a mi sueño por ti, Bella, así que _esta _es tu solución, renunciar a tus propios sueños? Y que, ¿se supone que esté de acuerdo con eso?"

"_Está_ bien, Edward. Yo—"

"¿_Cómo_ es que esto está bien?"

"Si me permites—"

"Y no solo estás lista a renunciar a todo para facilitarme las cosas, sino que convocas una reunión y lo anuncias al mundo en general sin siquiera discutirlo conmigo primero. Entre las promesas que tú y yo nos hicimos en Miami, ¿no era una de ellas que discutiríamos cualquier decisión que nos afectara a ambos cambiando nuestras vidas?"

"De acuerdo, tienes razón en eso," admití. "Probablemente debí haberlo consultado contigo primero, y lamento eso. Pero no había tiempo para—"

"¿No había tiempo para decirme que decidiste renunciar a tus metas de toda la vida?"

"Espera, espera, espera. Respira y tómate un descanso, amigo." Sacudí mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que rebotaba las puntas de mis dedos en mi palma izquierda. "Te permití decir lo que tenías que decir; ahora permíteme decir una oración completa, por favor."

Apretó su mandíbula y se paró frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Lo siento. Adelante."

Expulsé un largo suspiro irritado y me acerqué a él, estirando mi cuello para sostener su fiera mirada. "Primero, dime cuáles eran mis metas, Edward. Dime lo que tú viste como mis metas."

Soltó un resoplido. "¿Qué, crees que no puedo hacerlo? Has tenido tu plan de diez años en pleno efecto desde el día en que te conocí."

Asentí despacio e hice un ademán con mi mano en invitación. "Está bien. Entonces, por favor, continúa."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, reanudó su diatriba sin perder un segundo, levantando un rígido dedo a la vez marcando cada cosa.

"El curso de maestría de cinco años, graduarte como la mejor de tu clase, primero como pasante y luego contratada a tiempo completo por la principal empresa TI de redes sociales en la costa este, promovida ya dos veces, y en un par de años, vas a expandir tus horizontes por tu cuenta y—"

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué exactamente está al final de ese plan de diez años, Edward?" En ese momento, crucé mis brazos, dando golpecitos con la punta de mi bota en el suelo de tierra mientras esperaba.

"Cosas asombrosas, Bella. Todavía no lo has definido, en sí, pero vas por buen camino, y que me condenen si me quedo sin hacer nada mientras tú lo arruinas por… lo arruinas… por…"

Pude ver el momento en que lo entendió por la forma en que sus furiosos ojos entrecerrados se abrieron por el _shock _así como por cómo abrió su boca antes de cerrarla.

Fruncí mis labios. "Me parece recordar que intercambiamos palabras similares en un orden invertido hace solo unos días, pero incluso entonces, te lo dije, Edward; no soy una persona desinteresada. Tal vez si pudiera pararme aquí y decirte que estaba renunciando por ti, probaría lo contrario. En vez de eso, he encontrado mi sueño, mi asombroso propósito, en el tuyo. Jess y yo tuvimos que dar un rodeo porque el tráfico era peor de lo habitual, así que pasamos por Panauti, y ella me señalaba diferentes lugares y sitios. Luego, pasó por el Parque TI, y… y tuve una epifanía."

"Chica Jersey…"

Alcancé su rostro y la acuné entre mis manos temblorosas. "Esto es asombroso. Esto es lo que siempre estuve destinada a hacer, Edward. Y puedes llamarlo destino, karma, coincidencia, lo que quieras, pero se suponía que tú y yo termináramos aquí haciendo cosas increíbles de la mejor manera posible… juntos."

"Oh, Bella." Cuando me levantó en sus brazos y me apretó a su pecho, pude sentir el rápido latido de su corazón y cómo se estremecía por la emoción que recorría su espalda, haciéndolo temblar.

"Lamento el malentendido." Se apartó y me miró a los ojos. "Pero, cariño, ¿estás segura?"

"Sí," me reí entre dientes. "Sí, estoy segura. Estoy muy segura."

"¿Qué hay de tu plan de diez años? Bella, tu visión, la que describiste allí dentro… es asombrosa, sinceramente lo es." Ahora sonreía ampliamente, su creciente entusiasmo—ahora que comprendía—era demasiado para que su voz permaneciera firme. "Pero probablemente se llevará más tiempo que lo que te queda de tu plan de diez años."

"Entonces, cambiamos el plazo de tiempo." Me encogí de hombros, riéndome ahora y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Edward, me estaba limitando. Lo veo ahora. Estaba limitando el tiempo y el lugar, y todas las posibilidades que están más allá del plan de diez años."

Sonrió. "Era un buen plan."

"Lo era," concordé en voz baja, "y cumplió su propósito. Pero es momento de un plan diferente aquí en Nepal—en esta hermosa tierra con tantas posibilidades."

"¿Y conmigo? ¿O solo soy una ventaja adicional en esto?" Sonrió de forma torcida.

"Prometimos que siempre seríamos honestos el uno con el otro, ¿cierto?" Le dije con mucho más seriedad.

"Cierto," susurró, pasando saliva.

Busqué en sus ojos de un verde brillante contra los marrones y naranjas… siempre mis faros. No lo negaría.

"El hecho de que estaremos juntos, es una _enorme _ventaja." Subí mis manos por su pecho y las deslicé alrededor de su cuello. "¿Puedes vivir con eso, Edward?"

Pasó su mano por mi pelo y agarró mi nuca. "No actúes como si no supieras que no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que a ti… y esto, en ese orden." Entonces, inhaló profundamente. "Jesús." Exhaló. "¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto, Bella? Tu familia… mi familia."

"Mi papá probablemente te culpará y te odiará por un tiempo," admití, haciéndolo reír entre dientes, "y tu papá probablemente me culpará y me odiará." Aquí, se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Nuestras mamás llorarán, y también lo hará Jasper," le dije, haciéndolo reír otra vez. "A Emmett y a Rose se les romperá el corazón pero al mismo tiempo estarán emocionados por mí, y también lo estará Alice. Y no estaré cerca para ver a la pequeña Gracie crecer. Los extrañaremos a todos, y ellos nos extrañarán a nosotros. Pero, podemos visitarlos, y ellos pueden visitarnos, y sí, son ciento veinte mil kilómetros y será difícil, pero—"

"Pero, Bella, no necesito que todas mis relaciones fluyan con naturalidad."

"Mientras tú y yo siempre tengamos nuestra fluidez natural."

"Exactamente." Con otro prolongado suspiro, tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos en los míos. "En ese caso, nos esperan en la tienda; ¿estás lista?"

Lo miré, hacia dónde estaba parado enmarcado por montañas nevadas en el fondo y exuberantes colinas verdes en primer plano.

Mi mente volvió a ese raro y afortunado día hace tanto tiempo en el lado noroeste de Manhattan. Conocí a un chico. Y este chico en particular estaba parado en medio de un centro para los de la tercera edad enmarcado por ventanas con guirnaldas de Navidad y la tormenta de nieve azotando afuera, pensé, 'Dios, este tipo es hermoso'.

No me imaginaba lo verdaderamente hermoso que era, y más que eso… la belleza que crearíamos juntos.

Destino, karma, o casualidad; no importó.

"Sí, Edward. Sí, estoy lista."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Esas montañas todavía aparecían en mi mente y en mi perspectiva un par de días después al estar parada mirándolas a través de las ventanas de cristal del frenético aeropuerto en el estrecho pasillo de salidas. En el enorme cuadro, pude ver mi avión en la pista. Supongo que lo estaban inspeccionando y limpiando. Pronto, nos harían pasar por la solitaria puerta hacia la zona de espera exterior cubierta de lona solo para pasajeros, lo que significaba que solo me quedaban unos minutos con Edward.

Sentí su aliento tibio antes que sus manos se deslizaran alrededor de mi cintura y se entrelazaran sobre mi estómago. Me atrajo a su pecho, descansando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

"¿Pudiste comunicarte con Aro?" Pregunté.

"No," murmuró. "Le devolveré la llamada cuando me vaya. Su mensaje solo decía que tenía un par de sugerencias respecto a quién más podemos contactar, pero podemos hablar de ellos por Skype cuando tengamos esa llamada en un par de días."

"Sí," asentí. "Le envié un correo electrónico a mis supervisores anoche para darles un adelanto y algunas ideas básicas que me gustaría discutir. Parecían lo suficientemente interesados cuando respondieron, pero veremos qué pasa cuando vuelva a la oficina. Es una empresa enorme; lo entiendo. Y si no es para ellos, presentaré la idea en otras partes. Estoy segura que puedo venderla."

"Yo también, Bella."

"No sé exactamente cuándo podré volver."

"Lo sé."

"Todavía hay muchas cosas en el aire."

"Lo sé."

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Edward rozó sus labios de un lado al otro de mi hombro mientras yo miraba al avión y a las montañas más allá. Voces ansiosas se escuchaban a mi alrededor, pasajeros despidiéndose de amigos y seres queridos, compartiendo pensamientos y promesas de último minuto. Cuando Edward me giró lenta y delicadamente hacia él, tragué con fuerza el nudo en mi garganta, y honestamente hice lo que pude por contener las amenazadoras lágrimas. Pero cuando levanté la vista y también encontré sus ojos vidriosos, perdí la pelea miserablemente.

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos. "Chica Jersey, esto debería ser más fácil sabiendo que volverás en unos meses, o que yo estaré allá."

"Debería, ¿verdad?" Respondí con voz ahogada.

"Pero no lo es."

"En lo absoluto." Me aferré firmemente a sus hombros anchos y fuertes. "En todo caso, al haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo, relativamente hablando…" Me reí sin alegría contra su cuello, "lo hace mucho más difícil." Por un par de minutos, me permitió ocultar mis lágrimas y empapar su cuello. Con un beso de disculpa, me aparté y lo miré, sonriendo ahora. "Gracias, Edward, por compartir esta hermosa tierra conmigo y por ayudarme a encontrar mi propósito."

Su manzana de Adán subió y bajo, y su labio inferior tembló. Cuando inhaló profundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones, las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon.

"Gracias, Bella, por compartir mi pasión. Conocerte ese día—"

"Fue más que suerte," le dije, terminando su idea.

Asintió, sonriendo, tragando, y por un largo rato, simplemente nos miramos a los ojos, memorizando cada rasgo, cada expresión, y cada momento. El altavoz gruñó abruptamente en nepalés, y luego en inglés. Era hora.

Con otro profundo suspiro, Edward pasó sus manos por mi cabello y agarró mi cuello.

"Bella Swan, maldición, voy a extrañarte demasiado," susurró con voz ronca, "pero te volveré a ver pronto."

Conseguí asentir de forma errática a través de mis lágrimas, sollozando bajito contra sus labios cuando acercó mi boca a la suya.

"Te amo, Edward," dije entre mi aliento, rozando sus labios con los míos y disfrutando de los últimos segundos de su tibio aliento.

"También te amo, chica Jersey. También te amo."

* * *

_**Estos dos me están matando, esa despedida estuvo muy sentimental. *Sniff* Pero al menos sabemos que ya han puesto en marcha sus planes de vivir juntos en Nepal, se tomará tiempo, pero podrán cumplir juntos sus sueños *suspiros* Y bueno, quedó claro que Edward estaba enojado, no porque no quisiera a Bella en Nepal, sino porque pensó que estaba renunciando a sus sueños por él. Pero como ella le dijo, encontró su sueño en el de Edward, hará algo asombroso ayudando a otros :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el penúltimo de esta historia. Solo falta el epílogo y le decimos adiós a esta parejita. Así que, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber que les qué les pareció y así poder terminar una historia más. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que nos mantienen aquí compartiendo estas lindas historias con ustedes. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Say's, rosycanul10, jupy, Sully YM, JessMel, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Antonia, bealnum, Leah De Call, mony17, cary, J, Beth, freedom204, LicetSalvatore, Aislinn Massi, Vrigny, AnnieOR, Esal, Adriu, Marie Sellory, miop, Camila, PRISOL, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, injoa, angryc, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Yendry Villachica, aliceforever85, Pili, miop, saraipineda44, Lectora de Fics, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Brenda Cullenn, ariyasy, Mafer, Kriss21, tulgarita, Bertlin, lagie, NaNYs SANZ, BereB, Manligrez, NarMaVeg, rjnavajas, EriCastelo patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Isabelfromnowon, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Y no podemos pasar por alto el descargo de responsabilidad requerido. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia a la grandiosa autora pattyrose, yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y como siempre, gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme con mis horrores :P**_

* * *

**Cuatro años después: Katmandú—El día después de Navidad**

Al escabullirme por el pasillo del primer piso del edificio principal del Parque TI, le ofrecí una sonrisa distorsionada a los diferentes rostros que pasé—algunos conocidos y otros no. Siguiéndome a unos metros detrás, los tacones de Jess resonaron en los pisos pulidos de madera.

"Bella, espera. ¡Espera!" Siseó.

Cuando di vuelta a la esquina, me eché a correr a toda velocidad, maldiciendo mentalmente a los inventores de los zapatos de tacón y las faldas estrechas, y luego me maldije a mí misma por amarlos. Para cuando abrí la puerta del baño, me apresuré a entrar a la primera caseta y quité la mano de mi boca, arrojé el vómito tan rápidamente que apenas logré hacerlo en el inodoro. A media arcada, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse seguido de tacones cliqueando rápidamente sobre el piso. Cuando el golpe en la puerta de la caseta fue seguido de la voz de Jess y solo la voz de Jess, le agradecí a cada deidad posible.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí." Solo podía esperar que me comprendiera entre las arcadas. Finalmente, cuando expulsé todo lo imaginablemente posible, me enderecé, arreglé mi blusa y mi falda, y respiré hondo. Abriendo la puerta de la caseta, me encontré con los grandes ojos negros y ansiosos de Jess.

"¿Qué, por todos los cielos, fue eso?"

"Eso fueron nervios." Con una sonrisa forzada primero, cubrí mi boca y la rodeé hacia el dispensador de agua, llenando un cono de papel hasta el borde. Sentí la mirada escrutadora de Jess en mí a través del espejo mientras enjugaba mi boca en el lavabo. Cuando terminé de enjuagarme, empapé una toalla de papel con agua del grifo y permití que mis ojos encontraran los de ella.

"Es una semana monumental."

"Lo es," Jess concordó, "pero has estado preparada para esto por años."

Pasé la toalla mojada de papel sobre mi frente, bajando por mis mejillas, y alrededor de mi boca. "Sí, pero aún estoy nerviosa por ello."

Jess soltó un resoplido. "Siempre te imaginé más emocionada que nerviosa por la apertura del Parque TI Nepal."

Desviando mi mirada de ella, en vez de eso miré mi sonrojado reflejo. Al mismo tiempo, mi mente divagó al último día completo que pasé como una residente permanente de la Ciudad de Nueva York, otro día monumental hace solo un poco más de un año…

"_Así que, aquí estamos, en la boda de tu hermano—un hermano que, por todo lo que he escuchado, alguna vez fue el más juguetón de los dos. Pero, de algún modo, __**él**__ logró convencer a Ally de casarse con él y __**ellos**__ no han estado juntos por tanto tiempo como tú y mi Bella." _

_Por casualidad escuché parte de esa tontería pasiva-agresiva que mi padre escupió mientras yo recorría la colosalmente magnífica carpa de color marfil montada en una de las azoteas del más elevado de los penthouses de Tribeca. Sí, las costumbres de MR de Jasper pueden haber quedado atrás, pero su romance con lo llamativo y ostentoso evidentemente seguía en pleno efecto. A pesar de ser finales de otoño, había insistido en montar una carpa en la azotea del edificio en vez de celebrar la recepción en interiores, porque la azotea mostraba una vista espectacular de Manhattan. La carpa brillaba con luces blancas y resplandecientes candelabros, rebosante con costosa champán y todo tipos de flores blancas, y estaba realmente cálida y acogedora gracias a los calentadores portátiles y la alegre multitud de invitados._

_Tenía que admitirlo, Jasper había tenido razón. Era hermoso, y la evidente felicidad de él y Alice era la cereza del pastel. _

_Cuando escuché a mi papá y a Edward, estaban en el área del bar dentro de la carpa, ambos en esmoquin, y los dos con una mano metida en un bolsillo mientras sujetaban sus respectivas bebidas con su otra mano. Estaban de espaldas a mí, y naturalmente, tan pronto como escuché lo que escuché, me quedé quieta y en silencio. _

_Edward se rio entre dientes de una forma que reconocí como engañosamente despreocupada. "Charlie, si me detuviera a contar las muchas veces que le he pedido a tu hija que se case conmigo en los últimos tres años, necesitaría contar también con los dedos de mis pies." _

_Al parecer, incluso el alcohol de primera soltaba las lenguas. _

"_Mm," refunfuñó. Su silencio posterior me dio la esperanza de que hubiese dejado el tema, pero tan pronto como levanté una mano para tocar el hombro de Edward—quería bailar—Charlie continuó, y retiré mi mano._

"_No me agrada, Edward. Estoy completamente en contra de esta mudanza a Nepal, y nunca he pretendido lo contrario. Por supuesto, Renee está muy ilusionada, porque en su deseo de vivir indirectamente a través de Bella, no puede ver todos los contras."_

"_Contras, ¿cómo cuáles?" Preguntó Edward. _

"_No me malentiendas, hijo. Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso del trabajo de Bella en los últimos años y todos sus esfuerzos al reunir grandes mentes para reducir la brecha tecnológica por allá. Y también estoy orgulloso del trabajo que haces. Pero Bella es mi pequeña, Edward, y va a ser un mundo diferente allá para ella. _

"_Ella lo entiende, Charlie; ambos lo hacemos." _

"_No, escúchame." Charlie sacó la mano de su bolsillo y la posó en el hombro de Edward. "Hacer de Nepal su hogar permanente es muy diferente de viajar de aquí para allá, de la forma en que lo han hecho ambos los últimos años. Quiero decir, toma a Renee y a mí por ejemplo, cuando nos mudamos a Nueva Jersey después que Emmett nació. Incluso eso fue una adaptación difícil para Renee." _

"_Sí, porque era __**Nueva Jersey**__," murmuré bajo mi aliento. _

"_Yo solo… me sentiría mejor al respecto si al menos, ella estuviera casada, si tuviera un __**esposo**__ que cuidara de ella." _

_Puse los ojos en blanco. _

"_Ahora, sé que suena anticuado, y sé que a Bella muy probablemente le daría un ataque si me escuchara, pero si supiera que ustedes dos tienen ese tipo de firme compromiso el uno con el otro—" _

"_¿Mudarnos juntos a ciento veinte mil kilómetros de distancia no demuestra un firme compromiso entre nosotros?" _

_Mi cabeza se echó ligeramente hacia atrás al escuchar eso—aunque era el argumento que siempre le daba a Edward cuando él me proponía matrimonio en broma. _

_Sin embargo, mi papá continuó como si Edward no hubiese hablado. "Si supiera que siempre podrán contar el uno con el otro, me sentiría un tanto tranquilo sobre todo este fiasco." _

_No podía ver la expresión de Edward, pero vi la intensa elevación y caída de sus hombros, y escuché su profunda inhalación y exhalación, lo que me dio una muy buena idea de sus pensamientos. Por mi parte, estaba preparada para estirar mis manos y estrangular a mi padre para ahorrarle a Edward el problema, cuando él habló con mucha más compostura y… empatía de las que yo hubiese demostrado. _

"_Charlie, no es mi intención quitarle mérito a mi hermano y Alice, y definitivamente no hoy el día de su boda. Estoy contento por ambos, sobre todo por Jasper porque como su hermano, sé lo mucho que Alice significa para él. Pero te diré en este momento, con certificado de matrimonio o sin él, no hay dos personas en este mundo más comprometidas el uno al otro que Bella y yo." _

_Sonreí suavemente. _

"_Si lo que te está molestando es la preocupación que sin un pedazo de papel oficial, no cuidaré de Bella con mi vida, que no estaré ahí para ella, o que no la haré mi prioridad por sobre todas las cosas, entonces puedes estar tranquilo, porque ya hemos estado haciendo todas esas cosas por el otro por años, incluso sin ese pedazo de papel. Una vez más, sin quitarle mérito a mi hermano y a Alice, pero Bella y yo no necesitamos un certificado o una fiesta elegante para saber que estamos cien por ciento comprometidos el uno con el otro." _

"_Aw, Edward, es más que eso," dijo mi papá. _

"_Charlie, no puedo obligarla a casarse conmigo. Tampoco creo que tú apreciarías eso," Edward soltó un resoplido. _

"_No, sé que no puedes hacer eso. Lo sé. Pero… ¿y si esto es un error, Edward? ¿Y si ella se va contigo en unos días, y en unas semanas o unos meses, se da cuenta que cometió un error?" _

"_Entonces, si ella cometió un error, lo resolveremos juntos." _

"_No me extrañaría que sea demasiado obstinada para admitir su error." _

"_Oh cielos," dije entre mi aliento rodando los ojos. _

"_Aún más probable…" Charlie exhaló, "Edward, no admitiría su error porque no querría arruinar las cosas para __**ti**__. Se quedaría y trataría de hacerlo funcionar, pero todo el tiempo se sentiría miserable, y nosotros ni siquiera lo sabríamos." _

_De nuevo, abrí mi boca, ahora con mis manos en garras, pero Edward me ganó. _

"_**Yo**__ lo sabría." La confianza en su tono hizo que me recorriera una cálida sensación de orgullo. "Charlie, no sé cómo asegurarte que Bella y yo ya hemos previsto todas tus preocupaciones, además de pedirte que le des tiempo al tiempo. Sí, nos vamos el domingo, y sí, eso es todo." _

_La mano de mi papá cayó del hombro de Edward. _

"_Enviamos sus cosas por delante. Con Alice y Jasper casados ahora, el departamento se vació y alquiló. Así que, sí, Charlie, al llegar el domingo, Bella y yo vamos a abordar un avión a Nepal. Sí, va a ser un cambio enorme para ella. Y sí, muy probablemente pasará por momentos difíciles mientras se acostumbra a realmente vivir allí. Pero Charlie, Bella y yo," Edward dejó su cerveza en la barra con un ruido sordo y se acercó a mi papá—"hablamos. Nos comunicamos. Si pasa el tiempo y ella no se aclimata a vivir allí o nuestro nuevo vecindario, o si simplemente tiene que renunciar a Nepal por cualquiera que sea la razón, ella me lo __**dirá**__. Y haré lo que sea mejor para ella… para __**nosotros**__." Se retiró. "Es todo lo que puedo asegurarle, señor, y que amo a Bella. La extraño cuando no está conmigo, y ella me extraña, por un loco y descabelladamente afortunado capricho del destino, compartimos más que una pasión romántica, una pasión por lo que hacemos. De modo que, sí, vamos a llevarlo hasta el límite y darle __**a todo**__ una oportunidad." Edward palmeó el hombro de mi papá comprensivamente. _

_Mientras tanto, quería dar saltos y aplaudir en mi vestido de alta costura y zapatos de tacón. Quería gritar unos hurras y vivas y todo tipo de gran ovación. También lo habría hecho, si Esme Cullen no me hubiera visto justo en ese momento. _

"_¡Bella! ¡Bella, querida, ven a conocer a una buena amiga mía!" _

_Esme y yo ya nos habíamos saludado antes de la ceremonia. Lo que es más, no era la primera vez que ella y yo nos veíamos desde la noche de la Gran Subasta de Caridad en Miami, unos años atrás. _

_Un día, unos meses después de mi decisión de mudarme a Nepal, Esme apareció afuera del edificio de mi oficina. Disculpándose vagamente por la intromisión, me rogó que almorzara con ella. Luego, en el almuerzo, me imploró entre lágrimas que no me mudara a Nepal para que Edward se viera forzado a regresar en un par de años cuando su compromiso original de cuatro años terminara. Cuando le dije que no quería ser parte de sus intrigas manipuladoras, simplemente me suplicó que fuera buena con su hijo. _

_Para entonces, más o menos entendía a Esme Cullen. Era una hermosa mujer de apariencia perturbadoramente joven, rica y de sangre azul que nunca había tenido que trabajar en nada, y que estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo por su apariencia o su dramatismo. Y por mucho que amara a su hijo más joven, no comprendía por qué ninguno de sus métodos comprobados funcionaba en su hijo. _

_Después de eso, cada pocos meses, y al menos una vez siempre que Edward estaba en la ciudad, almorzábamos juntas. Algunas veces, las cosas que decía me dejaban mordiendo mi puño para evitar un choque de puntos de vista inmensamente contrarios. Su estilo de vida simplemente era muy diferente a la mayoría de mis experiencias de vida. Y aunque Edward nació en ese mundo, la vida que llevaba ahora tenía un contraste tan marcado que algunas veces él tartamudeaba o su rostro se ponía rojo, y en ocasiones incluso tiraba de su cabello con tanta fuerza con sus puños que de verdad arrancaba hebras broncíneas en su esfuerzo por olvidar sus comentarios más locos. Alice, que tenía poca o ninguna paciencia con su nueva suegra, me preguntó una vez por qué me molestaba cuando Edward y yo pronto haríamos nuestras vidas en otro continente. _

_Porque, a pesar de sus diferencias, Edward amaba a su madre. Era por él que hacía el esfuerzo. _

_Lamentablemente, ninguno de los intentos de reconciliación mencionados aplicaba a Carlisle Cullen. Si el que Edward aceptara una posición humanitaria temporal en Nepal abrió aún más la brecha ya existente entre padre e hijo, la estabilidad de ese trabajo hizo la brecha casi insuperable. Hubo poca comunicación entre Edward y su padre en los últimos años, con ningún intento significativo de ninguna parte. Pero las bodas eran bodas. Unían a las familias, voluntariamente o contra su voluntad. _

_Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Edward se volvió y me vio detrás de él. _

"_¿Todo está bien?" _

"_Sí, sí. Tu mamá solo quiere presentarme a alguien." _

_Sonrió con suficiencia. "Si se pone rara, solo dile que te estoy esperando." Entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia mi papá, y yo, lamentablemente, me vi forzada a alejarme. _

_Unos veinte minutos más tarde, después que finalmente me zafé de las enjoyadas manos de Esme y de su amiga, de sus gesticulaciones dignas del Óscar y su conversación, me encontré sola frente a la valla de concreto de la azotea. Las notas de la música de la banda salían de la carpa y flotaban en la brisa fría. El sol y los calentadores de exteriores había mantenido la azotea bastante acogedora a pesar de ser finales de noviembre, pero el sol se estaba poniendo tras el incomparable horizonte de Manhattan, arrojando un resplandor naranja en forma de domo alrededor de los rascacielos de acero. Me recordó las esferas de nieve que le llevo a Jess cada vez que me encuentro en Nepal. _

"_Ahí estás." _

_Miré por encima de mi hombro y sonreí al ver a mi mamá. "No sabía que estaba perdida." _

"_Todos te están buscando, cielo. Casi es hora para los brindis." _

"_Oh, no me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo tan tarde." Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me volví nuevamente hacia el horizonte, abrazándome contra el frío que siguió al sol que desaparecía. Por unos momentos, mi mamá se quedó en silencio junto a mí antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. _

"_Sin duda es una hermosa vista, ¿no es así?" _

"_Lo es." _

"_Es incomparable." _

_No respondí en seguida. "No estoy segura de eso. En Nepal, el sol se pone tras el Himalaya; aunque algunas veces puedes verlo a través de la neblina y el esmog, y otras no." _

_Se rio entre dientes. "Suena como Nueva York." _

"_Sí; algunas veces me recuerda los rascacielos." _

"_Me lo puedo imaginar," dijo bajito. Sentí su mirada en mí. "Siempre supe que se necesitaría de algo enorme para que dejaras Nueva York. Pero, lo hiciste, cielo. Convenciste a algunas de las más grandes firmas en tecnología a patrocinar tu proyecto. La construcción y preparación están en curso, y pronto, vas—" _

"_Mamá, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido?" _

"_No, cariño. Ni por un segundo." _

_Su respuesta salió tan rápida e intuitivamente como lo hizo mi pregunta, como si la estuviera esperando, como si supiera exactamente a lo que me refería, y como si siempre hubiese sabido que preguntaría. _

"_No dudo de __**él**__." El sol se deslizó detrás de la gloriosa Freedom Tower y la iluminó con un resplandor divino casi reverente. "Nunca de él. ¿Pero y si… y si fallo allá? ¿Y si extraño esto demasiado?"_

"_Entonces, tú y Edward lo resolverán." _

_Una débil sonrisa curveó mi boca temblorosa. "Escuché las preocupaciones de mi papá." _

"_Bella…" Me rodeó con un brazo, y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. "Tu papá te ama tanto que olvida cómo es cuando eres joven y tienes que tomar decisiones por__** ti mismo**__. No te tomes muy a pecho las dudas de tu padre, mi amor." Sus labios rozaron mi frente. "Es tu vida y tú decides qué hacer con ella." _

_Cuando mi mamá empujó delicadamente mi cabeza de su hombro y me dio la vuelta, tuve que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos azules, a pesar de mis zapatos de tacón. Ella tenía piel blanca como la mía, pero su cabello se acercaba más al negro que al castaño de mi papá y el mío—un castaño que igualaba al de nuestros ojos. Alta y elegante de una forma en que en realidad nunca había considerado, ahora noté que era mucho más el parecido físico que compartía con Emmett que conmigo. Esa velada, no era la madre del novio ni jamás se había hecho alguna cirugía, sin embargo, el elegante vestido negro que traía puesto le quedaba espléndidamente, y su rostro todavía atractivo resplandecía bajo la luz tenue. _

"_Mamá, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te dije lo mucho que te admiro?" _

_Acarició mi mejilla. "Bella—" _

"_Desde que puedo recordar, he visto las decisiones que tomaste como una advertencia de lo que __**no**__ debía hacer." _

"_Oh, Bella," se rio entre dientes con ternura, el dorso de sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla. "Sé que lo hacías."_

"_Como yo lo veía, tú estuviste muy cerca de tenerlo todo a la vez. Te graduaste como la mejor de tu clase en publicidad, conseguiste una pasantía increíble en Madison Avenue, lo tenías todo a tu alcance…" _

_Sonrió. "¿Te suena familiar?" _

"_Sí, así es," susurré, "de forma aterradora. Y en alguna parte del camino, decidí que no permitiría que me desestabilizaran como a ti." _

"_Es por eso que me alegra tanto que no alejaras a Edward cuando lo conociste. Por un tiempo, estuve un poco preocupada que en tu determinación por evitar lo que tú veías como mis errores, estuvieras alejando todas las otras posibilidades." _

"_Aun así," dije con un resoplido, "No permití que mi relación con Edward me frenara."_

_Sus dedos peinaron ligeramente mi cabello hacia atrás mientras tenía cuidado de no desordenar mi costoso peinado. "No creo que él hubiese querido eso." _

"_No, sé que no lo hubiese querido." _

"_Bella, cielo, mis elecciones de vida nunca debieron ser historias aleccionadoras, y lo siento si alguna vez hice que sonaran así." _

"_No lo hiciste, mamá. Fui yo. En mi mente, así fue como lo vi, que habías renunciado a tu sueño por papá y por nosotros. Pero ahora," mis ojos se desviaron de ella y se posaron en la carpa color marfil, las luces dentro provocaban que resplandeciera en el inminente ocaso, "Entiendo cómo te sentiste." Miré hacia atrás a ella y sonreí. "El camino que llevabas… era uno maravilloso, y habrías sido una increíble especialista en marketing; sé que lo habrías sido. Es solo que no te habrías sentido tan realizada como con el camino alternativo que seguiste." _

_Asintió despacio, la dulce sonrisa aún en su rostro. "La vida es una serie de elecciones, Bella. Afortunada, o infortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo vea uno las cosas, las elecciones no siempre son entre un camino correcto y uno incorrecto. Algunas veces, tienes dos elecciones perfectamente maravillosas frente a ti. Y en ocasiones, elegir una extraordinaria oportunidad significa cerrar la puerta de otra extraordinaria oportunidad. Como agente inmobiliario, ayudo a familias que apenas están empezando a encontrar la casa correcta con lo adecuado para ellos. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero ver su alegría cuando todo encaja… significa muchísimo para mí." _

"_Nunca me permití ver eso. Mamá… tú y yo no somos muy diferentes, ¿o sí?" _

_Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, lo que realzó las líneas de la risa provocadas por toda una vida de sonrisas—líneas de expresión que no desmerecían su belleza. _

"_Bella, si somos inusualmente afortunados, la satisfacción por la oportunidad que elegimos seguro compensa esas oportunidades que dejamos atrás. Me he preguntado; por supuesto, lo he hecho, pero __**nunca **__he mirado atrás, y espero que puedas ver la diferencia. Y… si tú eres inusualmente afortunada, espero que algún día puedas decir lo mismo." _

_Justo en ese momento, Edward salió de la carpa, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y frunció el ceño mientras su mirada esmeralda buscaba por la oscura azotea. El instante en que sus ojos me encontraron, el ceño fruncido se evaporó y en vez de eso una enorme sonrisa iluminó su guapo rostro. Casi podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, y sí, me dio un vuelco el corazón. _

"_Vamos, chica Jersey," me llamó, sonriendo y señalando con su mandíbula hacia la carpa. "¡Es hora de que la dama de honor y el padrino den sus discursos!" _

_Sí, he sido inusualmente afortunada. _

"_Creo… Creo que ya puedo hacerlo, mamá." _

_Más tarde esa noche, Edward y yo estuvimos solos en mi departamento. Habíamos donado todos los muebles grandes, salvo mi estrecho colchón individual, en el que Edward y yo pasaríamos nuestra última noche en Nueva York. _

_Alice y Jasper estaban pasando la noche en el departamento del lado noroeste. En la mañana, se irían a su luna de miel en Taití. Mis padres, Emmett, Rosalie, la pequeña Gracie, y el bebé Jonas volverían a Miami. Edward y yo tomaríamos un avión a Dubai, y luego a Nepal. Todos nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto para despedirnos. _

_La tenue luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas descubiertas y hacía que las motas de polvo dentro danzaran libremente en lo que ahora era una habitación vacía. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban como estrellas. Edward estaba sentado en el estrecho colchón con sus fuertes piernas dobladas debajo de él y sus caderas flexionándose hacia arriba mientras sus dedos delineaban mi columna. _

_Y al elevarme y caer rítmicamente sobre él, agregué nuestra última vez haciendo el amor en este departamento a los dulces recuerdos de nosotros que llevaba conmigo desde el momento en que nos conocimos: sus gemidos guturales en mi oído combinados con el constante ruido de las bocinas; las brillantes luces de la ciudad jugando con el cabello bronce que agarraba con mis puños; el aroma residual del ambientador que Alice y yo siempre usábamos con el aroma del cuello húmedo de Edward. _

_Todo mientras, besaba su suave boca y tragaba su pesada respiración, incapaz de pensar claramente, pero eufórica porque sin importar qué, sabía que estaba en el camino correcto. _

"_Edward… Edward, cásate conmigo," dije entre mi aliento en medio de todo, mientras sus caderas se encontraban con las mías. Sus manos cayeron de mi espalda y agarraron mi cintura, deteniéndome. _

_Sus ojos esmeraldas me quemaban. "¿Por qué?" Su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando pesada y ruidosamente. "Creí… que no estabas… solo porque Alice y Jasper—" _

"_No tiene nada qué ver con Alice y Jasper," me reí entre dientes. "No tiene nada qué ver con las preocupaciones de mi papá. Cásate conmigo aquí o cuando volvamos a Nepal." Rocé mis labios de un lado al otro con los suyos. "Cásate conmigo discretamente o bulliciosamente." Dejé un rastro de besos por sus mejillas y bajando por su mandíbula. "Cásate conmigo con nadie o todo el mundo de testigo." Encontré sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo por nuestra posición. "Cásate conmigo porque te amo y tú me amas, y hemos sido tan inusualmente—" _

"_Sí," dijo entre su aliento, capturando mi boca ansiosamente. "Sí." Nos dio la vuelta en el estrecho colchón y me penetró profundamente. "Me casaré contigo, chica Jersey. Me casaré contigo." _

"_Gracias." Y por los siguientes fantásticos momentos siempre recordados, nos amamos bajo las luces y sonidos de la ciudad, y le agradecí una y otra vez._

La voz de Jess me sacó de mis recuerdos.

"¿Estás segura que son solo nervios?"

Dejando a un lado la húmeda toalla de papel, me acerqué al espejo para ver mi reflejo escarlata y suspiré.

"Muchas cosas dependen de esta presentación matutina. Hay mucha gente importante allá afuera."

"Gente importante que te adora, Bella, la agenda está establecida. El complejo abre oficialmente la próxima semana. Los patrocinadores, los ingenieros, los estudiantes, todos están listos y emocionados. Esta presentación es meramente una formalidad. En los últimos cuatro años, has planeado esto con extremo cuidado a cada detalle."

"_Hemos_ planeado esto con extremo cuidado a cada detalle." Encontré su mirada a través del espejo y alcé una ceja.

Rodó los ojos. "Bien. _Hemos_ planeado esto, y la única forma en que algo pudiera salir mal esta mañana es si—"

"¿Si vomito sobre todos en medio de la presentación?"

"Eso es asqueroso," dijo con una risita. "Pero sí, supongo que eso no se hace." Luego, frunciendo el ceño, me vio exhalar entre mis labios entrecerrados y colocar una mano en mi pecho.

"Bella, ¿estás—?"

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

Edward estaba bajo el marco, y a pesar de las ligeras náuseas que todavía sentía en mi estómago, el verlo me calmó instintivamente y aceleró mi corazón otra vez.

Como Director de Hábitat para la Humanidad Nepal y un ingeniero constructor por oficio, Edward pasaba la mayor parte de sus días en _jeans_, camisetas, y botas de trabajo. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, cuando tenía reuniones, los trajes hacían su aparición. Durante los últimos cuatro años, esas reuniones se hicieron más y más frecuentes al trabajar en una asociación para poner en marcha el Parque TI Nepal. Y aunque ya habíamos estado viviendo juntos por un poco más de un año, cada vez que lo veía en traje, mi pulso se aceleraba.

Una vez más, mi mente divagó.

_Fueron momentos agitados, seis meses antes. Edward y HPH acaban de comenzar una construcción en otro sitio, y Jess, yo y el resto de nosotros en el proyecto del Parque TI Nepal estábamos en medio de esos pequeños trabajos de preparación de último minuto al final de años de planeación que aún eran importantes y consumían tiempo. _

_A pesar de ello, un viernes maravilloso, Edward y yo con mis padres, Alice, Jasper, y un puñado de nuestros mejores amigos tomamos el largo y accidentado viaje a Pokhara. Ahí, descansamos por la noche, y la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer, hicimos el viaje mucho más corto a la vecina Sarankot. Era un aletargado pueblo en la ladera con una vista sin precedentes al majestuoso Annapurna con su pico nevado en la cordillera del Himalaya. Nos encontramos con un monje a quien no le importó si teníamos o no religión. Y a medida que el sol se elevaba por sobre la aletargada colina y lanzó su red de dorados, naranjas y amarillos en torno a nuestro infinito rincón del mundo, Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro e hicimos esas promesas que habían estado en nuestros corazones desde el mismísimo principio. _

Ahora, en el baño de mujeres del Parque TI Nepal, los ansiosos ojos de Edward me encontraron. "Bella, Aro dijo que te vio corriendo por el pasillo viéndote un poco verde."

Me di la vuelta y me recargué en el amplio lavabo, sosteniendo su mirada. "Vaya, eso fue algo agradable qué decir."

"Estaba preocupado por ti."

Le di una suave sonrisa, a sabiendas que probablemente estaba preocupado. En los últimos años, Aro se había convertido en más que el mentor de Edward y mío sino también algo así como un padre sustituto.

"Edward, ¿te das cuenta que estás parado frente al baño de mujeres con la puerta abierta?"

"Como sea." Agitó su mano sin darle importancia, su mirada observándome desde la punta de mis zapatos de tacón a mi falda y blusa afortunadamente aún limpias y ordenadas, y hacia lo que todavía podía sentir era mi rostro encendido. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

"Estoy nerviosa."

Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos verdes examinándome con recelo.

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj y encontré que teníamos aproximadamente media hora hasta la presentación. No, no era tiempo suficiente para discutir todo lo que Edward y yo necesitábamos discutir, no con el caos frenético de esta mañana en particular. Pero Edward y yo hablábamos, nos comunicábamos, y supongo que para entonces, estaba profundamente arraigado en mí… en _nosotros_, el simplemente sacarlo.

Mantuve la mirada en Edward aun cuando le hablé a Jess. "Jess, ¿te importaría darnos a Edward y a mí unos minutos?"

"Qué, ¿aquí en el baño?"

"Sí."

"Uhm… claro. Supongo que si alguna de las mujeres presentes hoy necesitan el baño, las dirigiré al baño de hombres y lo llamaré igualdad en el lugar de trabajo."

"Buena idea," le dije con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Riéndose entre dientes, Jess se disculpó, y Edward finalmente cerró la puerta del baño. Todo el tiempo, su escrutadora mirada permaneció en mí.

"Entonces, ¿qué está—?"

"Edward, estoy embarazada."

Lo que siguió fue toda una vida de silencio en la que Edward solo… se quedó mirándome.

"Se supone que mis anticonceptivos tienen un índice de menos de punto cero cinco por ciento de falla… o algo así," agité una mano frustrada, "y sabes que me los he tomado religiosamente."

Seguía sin decir nada, su expresión extrañamente ilegible. La orilla del lavabo de porcelana de pronto se sintió frío contra mi trasero.

"¿Cuándo te enteraste?" Finalmente preguntó.

"Apenas esta mañana. En realidad no me he hecho una prueba, pero conozco mi cuerpo, y todas las señales están ahí. Además, debí haber tenido mi periodo—"

"La semana pasada," terminó por mí. "Sí, lo noté."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

Suspirando, asintió despacio. "También conozco tu cuerpo, Bella, y también vi las señales, pero no quería preocuparte al mencionarlo hasta que estuvieras lista."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Tenía que elegir este momento para joderla, ¿cierto? Cuando estamos a un paso de conseguir que este proyecto, en el que muchos de nosotros hemos trabajado por años, _finalmente _esté en marcha."

"¿Joderla?"

"Nunca planeé esto," dije con voz temblorosa.

Despacio, Edward dio un paso al frente. Luego otro, y otro, casi como estuviera aterrado de asustarme. "Tampoco me planeaste a mí. Y yo no te planeé a ti. Estaba centrado en mi trabajo, y tú tenías tu plan de diez años en marcha en ese entonces, ¿recuerdas?"

Solté un resoplido. "Lo recuerdo."

Dio otro paso hacia mí y me sonrió con dulzura. "Tenías dieciocho años, una universitaria de primer año con grandes ojos inocentes, cuando trazaste ese plan. Para cuando tuvieses veintiocho años, habrías tenido a la Ciudad de Nueva York girando en un eje diferente."

Me eché a reír al escuchar su descripción de mi extinto plan de diez años. "Cielos, ese plan vaya que cambió. Tengo veintiocho años, vivo en otra país, y apenas ahora _comienzo_ a poner este sueño en marcha."

Cuando dio otro paso, disminuyó la distancia entre nosotros a un espacio estrecho, que cerró al tomar mi mano y entrelazar firmemente nuestros dedos—tan sólidamente que si realmente no estuviera en completa sintonía con él, no habría sentido que estaba temblando.

"Sí, pero mientras tanto, has logrado muchas cosas."

Apreté su mano. "_Hemos_ logrado muchas cosas."

"_Hemos_," reconoció. "Nos conocimos, y tú continuaste tus sueños, y yo continué los míos."

"Y en algún momento, de algún modo, nuestros sueños se unieron."

"Sí. Sí, lo hicieron." Así de cerca, podía escuchar el temblor en su voz. Llevó nuestras manos unidas a su boca y rozó sus labios de un lado al otro sobre mis nudillos, sin romper nunca nuestra mirada.

"¿No crees… que pueden unirse… nuevamente?"

Exhalé de forma entrecortada entre mis labios entrecerrados, estudiando su mirada esmeralda. Era una mirada que siempre expresaba mucho. En este momento, era su autocontrol lo que más destacaba. Pero también había vulnerabilidad, una vulnerabilidad que nunca me había ocultado. Y fortaleza, siempre había mucha fortaleza en cada una de sus palabras y acciones.

Por un segundo, lo vi todo recreado en un pequeño ser—su autocontrol, su vulnerabilidad, su fortaleza… tal vez incluso sus ojos verdes.

"Edward, tengo mucho miedo," le confesé en un susurro estrangulado. "No creo que alguna vez haya estado así de asustada en mi vida. Antes, siempre he tenido al menos un vestigio de control, pero ahora… ¿qué pasa si no estamos listos para esto? Hay tantas cosas qué considerar, muchas variables y valores atípicos, y todavía hay muchísimo que…"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, rompí nuestra mirada por un momento, demasiado avergonzada para expresar el resto. Pero Edward me conocía. Más que eso, me aceptaba.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos. "Todavía hay muchísimo que quiero hacer. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así."

Por un largo rato, permaneció en silencio. Luego, suspiró.

"No te mentiré; probablemente no será fácil. Para ser sincero, probablemente será lo más difícil que cualquiera de nosotros haya hecho en su vida—sobre todo porque no puedo dar a luz." Se rio entre dientes al ver lo que debe haber sido mi expresión horrorizada. "Y sí, Bella, hay muchas cosas que considerar. Puede que tengamos que reorganizar nuestros objetivos; al menos, por un tiempo."

Mordí mi labio con aprensión, mi corazón acelerándose una vez más.

"Pero, Bella…" Edward tragó. Tomando nuestras manos entrelazadas, las deslizó debajo de mi blusa y las descansó en mi estómago de modo que el dorso de su mano estuviera extendida sobre mi piel. Una serie de suspiros entrecortados se nos escaparon a ambos, y no estaba segura si era por mis susceptibles hormonas o por su piel tibia, pero el contacto entre nosotros nunca se sintió tan… reconfortante. "Estaremos juntos, a cada paso del camino. Sin importar que existan las variables y valores atípicos, tus días sin mí en Nueva York y los míos aquí sin ti han terminado. Estamos _juntos_, Bella, y cuando estamos juntos, creo que tú y yo podemos manejar absolutamente cualquier cosa. Y creo…" Su otra mano se deslizó alrededor de mi cuello, "creo que estaremos bien. ¿Qué dices, chica Jersey Cullen?"

Me reí entre dientes al escuchar cómo le gustaba llamarme desde que nos casamos.

"¿Estás lista para emprender otro proyecto?"

"¿Quieres decir que si estoy lista para configurar un nuevo algoritmo?"

"Quiero decir si estás lista para dar forma a nueva vida, Bella… juntos."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sari Elizabeth Cullen nació ocho meses después, un trece de agosto, exactamente un mes antes de mi cumpleaños número veintinueve, y un par de meses después del cumpleaños número treinta y cuatro de su papá.

Mi aprensión por nuestra espera inesperada terminó con el movimiento, con su primera patadita en mi estómago, y con la expresión de reverente asombro que cruzó por el rostro de Edward cuando lo sintió… _a ella_… y con su eterna devoción a ese pequeño ser parte de él y parte mía. Para cuando visitamos Nueva Delhi para nuestro primer ultrasonido, y la vimos flotar ahí dentro toda despreocupada… bueno, para entonces ya estábamos perdidos. Edward le construiría un castillo, y a esas alturas yo cambiaría el mundo por ella. Sin embargo, Edward sí nos construyó una casa, y con la ayuda de Jess, yo cambié los horarios y las fechas límite de lo que se había convertido en una empresa exitosa y satisfactoria.

Mientras Sari dormía en los brazos de su padre después de su primera comida, hice una llamada de Facetime a unas cuantas personas. Primero, con Alice y Jasper, que dormían en el lado noroeste de Nueva York. Luego, pasé algo de tiempo con Esme, e incluso con Carlisle, que estaban bronceándose en su yate en Florida y quienes repentinamente decidieron que tal vez Nepal no era tan subdesarrollado para visitarlo después de todo. Entonces, llamé al resto de mi familia, que estaban pasando una semana, de todos los lugares a escoger, en _Jersey Shore_.

Sí, todos estábamos a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero vivimos en un mundo en el que podíamos permanecer conectados, incluso a pesar de las defectuosas conexiones ocasionales.

"Está muy enamorado," me reí entre dientes. "Mírenlo; ni siquiera levanta la vista."

Edward ni siquiera miró a la _laptop_. En vez de eso, miraba dormir a Sari con franca admiración, acariciando cariñosamente la pelusita bronce en su suave cabeza y besando su frente de la forma en que tendía a besar la mía.

"Tal vez, ahora comprenderá por qué fui tan duro con él," murmuró mi papá.

"Oh, Charlie," dijo mi mamá.

"¡Bienvenido al club, hermano!" Emmett gritó. "Disfrútala mientras está pequeñita."

"¡Silencio, Emmett," Rosalie lo regañó, "o despertarás a la bebé a ciento veinte mil kilómetros de distancia!"

Me reí bajito, mi corazón casi a punto de reventar por una felicidad que todavía me era difícil de comprender. Colgamos, haciendo planes para visitas y más llamadas. Cuando Edward finalmente levantó la mirada, se acercó y rozó sus labios contra mi frente, suspirando.

"Gracias, una vez más, y te dije que sería perfecta."

Sonreí. "Lo hiciste, y tenías razón. De verdad lo admito. ¿Pero adivina qué?"

Edward se rio suavemente. "¿Qué?" Colocó a Sari entre nosotros para que los dos sostuviéramos su dulce peso en nuestros brazos entrelazados.

"Resulta que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo hace todos esos años atrás. De hecho, _sí _planeé esto."

"¿Hace todos esos años atrás tu planeaste esto?" Sonrió con suficiencia dubitativo, levantándome una ceja en broma.

"Sip. Hace años, a la edad de dieciocho años, con ojos grandes e inocente—como me describiste hace unos meses," sonreí con suficiencia, "Me senté y tracé un plan de diez años destinado a conducirme de un éxito al siguiente y finalmente… a un triunfo extraordinario. Edward…" Le dije con mucha más dulzura, mi voz entrecortada por mi abrumadora felicidad.

Él acomodó mi collar de chica Jersey. "Debería remplazar esto con algo mejor."

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a intentarlo." Toqué su fuerte mandíbula. "Edward, te conocí un día nevado después de Navidad, _dentro_ de ese plan de diez años."

"Cierto," sonrió.

"Y al final de ese plan de diez años, tú y yo juntos…" – nuestras bocas se encontraron suavemente, directamente encima de la pequeña cabeza de nuestra hija—"creamos la más _extraordinaria _creación de todas."

* * *

**El FIN**

* * *

_**Pues sí, llegamos al final de este hermosa historia *sniff* Espero que como yo la hayan disfrutado enormemente como yo lo hice en su momento. Están juntos, cumpliendo sus sueños y objetivos en la vida, y ahora Bella terminó triunfalmente su plan de diez años creando con Edward las más extraordinaria creación de todas, a Sari Elizabeth Cullen. Quiero agradecer primeramente a mi compañera de armas, a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Y muchas, muchas gracias a mis queridas lectoras que en cada capítulo dejan su review con saludos y palabras que nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión, gracias por ser agradecidas. Gracias también a las lectoras fantasmas, me alegra que disfruten de mis traducciones y las insto a hacer un esfuerzo por dejar su review, no les cuesta nada y con ellos si pueden seguir alentando a autoras y traductoras para que el fandom de Twilight siga con vida. **_

_**Y ahora, les pido POR FAVOR, que se dirijan a la historia original, cuyo link está en mi perfil y estará en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz', y dejen un review para la autora de esta linda historia, pattyrose. Como saben ella conoce el idioma español, así que POR FAVOR, escriban su review en español para que puedan expresar claramente su sentir respecto a la historia y por supuesto, para que le agradezcan el que haya otorgado nuevamente permiso para traducir sus historias. No lo olviden, esto es muy importante para que las autoras sigan otorgando permisos. Saludos y nos leemos en mis traducciones en curso y en las que vienen en camino ;)**_


End file.
